Realize
by Tatarata
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN -Edward es un candente y prometedor actor y Bella su leal mejor amiga y asistente personal. Los sentimientos de Bella por Edward han cambiado, pero él es ajeno a ello. Con la ayuda de sus amigos, conseguirá ella el valor para decirle?
1. Capítulo 1

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82 y cuento con su permiso para traducir.**

Hola!! Si, estoy de regreso con nueva traducción, espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mi, es un poco diferente a lo que he traducido porque hay mucho más drama que en las otras, pero les aseguro que vale la pena, no ha ganado varios premios por nada xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.

* * *

_**Realize**_

**Capítulo 1**

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Levanté mi mano de debajo de mis sábanas y a ciegas la moví alrededor para acabar con el molesto zumbido de mi alarma. Revisé la hora – cinco en punto. Refunfuñé en voz alta. Aún estaba oscuro afuera. Me volví a recostar en las almohadas de mi cama y miré fijamente al techo. ¿Por qué?, oh ¿por qué tuve que aceptar este trabajo? Medité para mí mientras trataba de vencer la fuerte sensación de pereza que peleaba por tomar mi cuerpo. Entonces, recordé.

Ah, cierto, por Edward. Mi mejor amigo por cuanto he estado con vida –gracias a nuestras madres siendo mejores amigas y todo eso- el necesitaba ser niñado. Aunque es mas o menos así como han sido nuestras vidas enteras.

La mamá de Edward, Esme, y mi madre, Renée, fueron compañeras de cuarto en la universidad. Se conocieron en noveno y han estado pegadas a la cadera desde entonces. Cada una conoció a su esposo en la misma fiesta, se comprometieron y se casaron con unos meses de diferencia, y ambas estaban embarazadas a la vez. Incluso terminaron mudándose al mismo vecindario. Esme tuvo a Edward en junio y luego Renée me tuvo cuatro meses después. Desde ese momento en adelante, Edward y yo siempre hemos sido parte de la vida del otro. Esme era como mi segunda madre, tal como lo era Renée para Edward.

Ir a la casa de Edward siempre me hacía reír. Si no sabías que Carlisle y Esme tenían sólo un hijo, pensarías que tenían dos- Junto con todas las fotos de Edward desde bebe a grande, también habían fotos mías. Nuestra primera vez sentándonos, juntos. Primer viaje al zoológico, juntos. Cuando perdimos nuestros dientes de enfrente, de nuevo, juntos. Era lo mismo en la casa de mi madre –las fotos de Edward estaban en todos lados. Teníamos pijamadas desde que éramos pequeños hasta el presente. Si fuera alguien más de la especie masculina, estoy segura que Charlie se hubiera vuelto loco. Edward –siendo el hijo que nunca tuvo- lo hacía estar de acuerdo en dormir en la misma cama conmigo. Él sabía que nada iba a pasar. Sólo éramos amigos, ¿recuerdan?

Cuando se refería a la escuela, yo era siempre la que le recordaba a Edward de una tarea o un examen para el que tuviéramos que estudiar. Sus padres y él estaban muy agradecidos por mi acoso sobre él. Sin este él ni se hubiera preocupado por la escuela.

Cuando llegó el momento de aplicar para universidades, sólo tuvo sentido que intentáramos asistir a la misma. Ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar estando lejos del otro un largo período de tiempo. Habíamos hablado a nuestros padres para que nos dejaran alquilar un apartamento juntos para ahorrar dinero y evitarnos la pavorosa experiencia de vivir con un completo extraño, así que nos mudamos a un apartamento enseguida del campus.

Un día, Edward fue abordado por un hombre en el campus diciéndole que tenía cara para modelar y le largó su tarjeta. Nos reímos de ello, Edward dijo que probablemente el hombre quería verlo desnudo. Unas semanas después y una seria falta de efectivo, Edward decidió halarme con él para ver si algo resultaba de la oferta del hombre. Hombre, ¡si que lo hizo! Pareció que inmediatamente Edward estaba siendo comprometido para sesiones de fotos y campañas publicitarias locales. Poco después, atrapó el ojo de unos pocos peces gordos en la estación de T.V. y comenzó a hacer pequeñas apariciones en comerciales. Sorprendido por cuan rápido había ascendido su carrera, envió fotos de primer plano a agencias en Los Ángeles y estuvo boquiabierto cuando cada agencia parecía quererlo. Fue con la que le lanzó más dinero y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato.

Estaba participando en un desfile durante la semana de la moda en Nueva York cuando atrajo la mirada de un director que pensó que tenía la apariencia perfecta para un personaje en su nueva película de un artista luchador que batallaba una adicción a la heroína. Esa película le ganó a Edward una nominación al Globo Dorado y salió disparado al estatus de súper estrella de la noche a la mañana. Desde entonces, ha estado en constante demanda.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron a pasarle, dijo que no podía imaginarse haciéndolo sin mí, por lo que me le uní para ocupar mi rol como la persona velando por él. Asegurándome que se mantuviera con los pies en la tierra, ayudándolo a recordar citas importantes, audiciones, y así. Entonces, convirtiéndome en Mejor Amiga/asistente personal extraordinaria.

Él aseguraba que no podía ver a nadie más siendo su asistente personal que no fuera yo. Yo sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre él. Además, ¿quién rechazaría un trabajo donde te pagaban por ser una mejor amiga y ayudarlo como siempre había hecho? Él mencionó en varias ocasiones que no sabría como sobrevivir si yo no estuviera ahí siendo la responsable.

Edward era una persona maravillosa, pero él nunca se daba suficiente crédito. Era más que talentoso en todo lo que intentaba y todos lo sabían. Ha estado tocando estilo de concierto para piano desde que estaba en primaria. Su profesora dijo que nunca había visto a un niño aprender piano tan rápido o tan bien –era natural. Escribía bellas piezas musicales en su cabeza. Era apasionado en todo –amigos, familia, y comida. Cuando Edward hacía algo, lo hacía por lo alto. Él nunca hacía nada a medias. Cuando se refería a su familia y amigos, siempre venían primero. Cuando había una promesa, la mantenía. Edward nunca mentía, él no era de ese tipo.

Sin embargo, desde que se convirtió en esta gran estrella, la gente sólo lo veía por su apariencia externa. Yo sabía mejor. La gente que se enamoraba de Edward Cullen, la "estrella de cine", no conocía al verdadero él. Simplemente pensaban que era una triple amenaza de perfección, actor/modelo y músico. Para ellos, él era el extraño actor de cabellos desordenados color bronce con cuerpo musculoso de infarto y abdominales que simplemente rogaban por ser lamidas. El actor que lucía una perfecta sonrisa torcida que destellaba en cualquier momento. El actor con los increíbles ojos esmeralda que se veían demasiado increíbles para ser reales. Pero para aquellos que lo amaban, él era mucho más que todo eso. Él era el dulce y divertidamente encantador Edward quien haría lo que fuera para hacer a sus seres queridos felices.

Seguro, Edward era divino. No había ninguna duda. Yo lo había conocido desde primaria cuando cada chica estaba atraída hacia él como uno de esas luces mata bichos. Incluso más cuando comenzó a convertirse en el bien definido dios que es hoy.

Pero su personalidad es lo que creo que nos ha mantenido amigos por tanto tiempo. Aunque era simpático y venía de una familia adinerada, nunca dejo que eso se le fuera de la cabeza.

En secundaria, él era súper popular y todo el mundo quería ser su amigo. Siempre era invitado a las fiestas más grandes y lo invitaban a salir las chicas más lindas, pero ni una sola vez hizo o le importo eso. A cambio, le gustaba acampar y leer libros, y tocar su piano o ver películas de horror realmente malas. Nada y todo nos tenía rodando siempre por el piso riendo. El hecho que él se metía por mi todo el tiempo sin importar qué, me hacía amarlo tanto.

Yo, por otro lado, no era popular en el estándar de nadie. Era la hija nerdita del jefe de policía, que pasaba todo el tiempo estudiando y andando con Edward. Para todas las chicas que quisieron salir con Edward, yo no era más que su proyecto de caridad; la amiga de la familia por la que se sentía mal. Así que por eso era que él andaba conmigo. Un día, por casualidad escuché a algunas de las chicas en el gimnasio hablando de todas las cualidades que me faltaban para ser digna de ser su amiga. Principalmente envolvían mi aspecto. Mi cabello era de un apagado y aburrido color marrón que pasaba mis hombros. Mis ojos igualaban mi cabello –color café sin vida- excepto que estaban escondidos detrás de unas gafas. Mi piel era de un color pálido que se hacía más notable por el oscuro color de mis cabellos. Mi ropa era fuera de la moda, y todo lo que hacía era leer. Obviamente, además de mi apariencia de espanto, el hecho que podía leer por placer absoluto me hacía una pareja pobre para Edward ante sus ojos. Mas tarde en ese mismo día, me encontró caminando a casa en lugar de conduciendo con él. Cuando finalmente me sacó que estaba mal, se enojó.

"Bella, sabes que esa gente no tiene idea de lo que está hablando. Tú eres mi mejor amiga porque no puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Quién me cocinaría pancakes cada domingo si no fueras tú? ¿Quién se aseguraría que estuviera puntual para todo y quién me inspiraría para trabajar más en mi música? Ninguno de ellos tiene la mitad del interés que tú tienes. Tú, junto con ellos, no te ves claramente. Nunca lo has hecho. Ignóralos. Eres Bella y divertida y ¡tan lista! Sin mencionar que tienes un mejor amigo super hot." Estaba alejando mis lágrimas y comencé a reír.

"Prométeme Bella, promete que no los escucharás más. Sólo tu y yo sabemos los que significamos para el otro, nadie más importa." Me rogó mientras quitaba mi cortina de cabello de mi cara.

"L-Lo prometo." Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, dándome una sacudida.

Así es como siempre era. Simplemente éramos siempre los mejores amigos y él nunca me abandonó por un modelo mejor.

Juntos habíamos pasado por todo en nuestras vidas hasta ahora. A través de la muerta de nuestros abuelos, le escuela y los bailes. Compartíamos cada detalle de nuestras vidas con el otro y éramos los únicos que realmente conocíamos al otro de adentro hacia fuera.

Él me vio salir en muchas citas que me dejaron sin nadie que me interesara. Él me diría, "no te preocupes Bella, tu príncipe azul está allí afuera. Sólo espera y verás."

Que pena que ya había encontrado a ese hombre.

Desafortunadamente, Edward estaba equivocado porque este hombre no notaba que estaba viva.

Bueno, eso no es cierto. Sabía que estaba viva, si. Pero pasaba que estaba viva en sus ojos como su tonta mejor amiga/asistente personal.

--

Sip, el hombre de mis sueños y mi mejor amigo eran el mismo. Fui lo bastante estúpida como para enamorarme del súper atractivo, súper talentoso actor, mejor amigo, Edward.

Creo que una parte de mí siempre ha estado enamorada de Edward. Pero después de intentar tener algunas citas, comprendí que la razón por la que estas nunca me llevaban a nada más que sólo una primera cita era porque pasaba todo el tiempo comparándolos con él. Algunos serían lindos, pero no eran él. Algunos serían súper listos, pero no tan listos como él. O tan divertidos.

Aunque no importaba. No tenía esperanza. Ahora él era un gran actor, y yo tenía que sentarme y ver a las actrices y modelos tirarse a si mismas sobre él, y a él comérselo todo. Yo sólo era Bella, la antigua mejor amiga. Era como una hermana y nada más.

De modo que no dije nada. No necesitaba que el me dijera lo que ya sabía.

Cuando le presentaran la opción de una bella modelo rubia de Alemania a Bella, una chica normal que se veía como si acabara de salir del catalogo de Sears _(en google encontré q es un catálogo de antigüedades, los dibujos de personas son antiguados y simples xD) _¿a quién crees que elegiría?

Yo no era estúpida, sabía a quien.

Por eso, decidí guardarme mis sentimientos y mantener mi amistad intacta. No creo que pudiera ser capaz de estar alrededor de él si me dijera de una que yo no era su tipo. Me gustaba disfrutar de lo cálida que es la negación.

Un molesto pitido me sacó de mis pensamientos autocompasivos y me estiré hacia la mesita de noche para ver que era mi Blackberry vibrando e iluminando un recordatorio de levantar a Edward para una audición que tenía hoy.

Tiré mis cobertores de mi cuerpo adormecido como borracho y me puse de pie lentamente. Anduve arrastrando mis pies hasta mi armario para agarrar alguna ropa y salí hacia el baño para ducharme y alistarme para el día.

--

Me tomé mi tiempo dejando que el calor del agua se deslizara por mi espalda para ayudarme a relajar mis rígidos músculos. Tratar de lidiar con Edward en las mañanas era como lidiar con un niño de cinco años que quería dulce y se negaba a tomar un no por respuesta. Él no era una persona madrugadora, y era mi trabajo el despertar su perezoso trasero y entregarle un poco de café. Ayudaba que compartiéramos una casa. Hacía las cosas más fácil y más difíciles para mi situación.

Más fácil porque vivir con Edward era natural, nos daba a ambos la comodidad de tener al otro cerca. También hacía las cosas más fáciles con el trabajo. En lugar de despertarme y manejar desde una casa aparte, simplemente compartía una con él. De todas maneras todo el tiempo estaba con Edward, por lo que pagar la renta por un lugar en el que nunca estaba no tenía mucho sentido.

Más difícil por que con mis actuales sentimientos, se me rompía el corazón en pedacitos regularmente cuando podía oír a Edward trayendo a casa a otra chica cualquiera. O, al entrar a la cocina en la mañana para preparar el café de Edward sólo para ser saludada por una extraña en nada más que una camisa suya. Mi manera favorita de tener mi corazón pisoteado, era entrar en su cuarto para su despertada diaria y encontrar que no estaba solo. Ver su brazo enrollado alrededor del cuerpo de alguien más siempre le hacía su numerito a mi corazón.

Una vez terminé de ducharme, me vestí y cogí mi cabello en un gancho e hice mi camino hacia la cocina para preparar el café. Caí en mi rutina diaria abriendo la puerta principal y tomando el periódico, lo dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina, y luego puse dos pop tarts _(Son una clase de bizcocho especial para el tostador. Pueden buscar en google y aparecen imágenes)_ en el tostador. Tal vez ahora seamos adultos, pero las pop tarts siempre permanecerían en los altos estándares del desayuno de Edward y el mío.

Una vez hecho el café serví una taza a él y una para mi, entonces envolví las ahora calientes pop tarts en una toalla de papel y caminé hacia su cuarto.

Lentamente abrí su puerta mentalmente coreando, "por favor, deja que esté solo, por favor, deja que este solo…" Cerré con fuerza mis ojos mientras pensaba esto, entonces abrí la puerta con cuidado antes de dejar salir un suspiro de alivio escapar de mi. Lo estaba.

Ahí yacía Edward solamente en sus boxers negros, echado sobre su estómago y las sábanas pateadas a los pies de la cama.

Yo, por supuesto, me tomé un minuto para comerme con los ojos su perfecta figura tendida ahí. Era la única vez en la que podía admirar su perfección sin que me notara haciéndolo. Era hermoso y por supuesto lo había visto en menos, es decir, acostumbrábamos bañarnos juntos de niños, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora, la idea de bañarme con Edward causaba que un rubor se elevara en mis mejillas y que una marea de imágenes mentales corriera por mi cabeza, de las cuales todas estaban vetadas para menores de 17.

Me salí, bajé rápidamente de las nubes en las que había caído y caminé al lado de su cama, poniendo los cafés y las pop tarts sobre su mesita de noche. Me senté sobre la cama a su lado y me preparé para escuchar sus lloriqueos.

Puse mi mano en su hombre desnudo y le di un codazo. "Oye, hora de despertar Cullen."

Me detuve esperando el impacto, pero no recibí ninguno. Hora de sacar el arma pesada.

"¡Cullen! Hora de levantar tu trasero, tienes cosas que hacer hoy, venga ya." Sacudí su hombro con fuerza, lo cual me ganó un bajo gruñido de su soñolienta figura.

Comenzó a moverse, hundiendo su cara dentro de la almohada y quejándose. "Noooo. Bella, un poquito más, ¿por favor?"

"Edward, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Vamos, te traje tu café y una pop tart, levántate."

Él giró su cara hacia mí y sus ojos revolotearon abiertos.

"¿Por qué haces estas cosas tan malditamente temprano." Rezongó antes de volver a chocar su cara dentro de su almohada.

"Ah si, yo las hago temprano. Intencionalmente. Porque amo despertarte cada mañana de esta manera. Es el plato fuerte de mi día, Edward."

Sentí sus brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura y jalarme hacia él, de modo que estaba recostada a su lado, cara a cara. Mi respiración se paró. Demasiado cerca.

"Oh, tonta Bella, tu sabes que amas venir cada mañana y tener una buena miradita sobre mi en nada más que mis boxers.

Ah, cuan en lo cierto estaba, pero aún así no necesitaba saberlo.

"Edward, caminas por la casa de esa forma todo el tiempo, por lo que no es como si nunca hubiera tenido una desagradable ojeada." Le respondí sarcásticamente, intentando esconder el rubor ahora cruzando mis mejillas.

"Lo que sea Bells, así que, ¿Qué estaré haciendo hoy entonces?" él se estiró sobre mi agarrando las pop tarts y largándome una.

"Hoy tienes una audición para un drama de época dirigido por algún director prometedor. Tengo toda la información en mi cuarto. ¿Crees que podrías levantarte y estar listo para partir en una hora?" le pregunté mientras terminaba mi último trozo de galleta y comenzaba a empujarme fuera de la cama.

Otra vez, Edward me agarró y me jaló cerca de él. Mi corazón comenzó a retumbar y las mariposas en mi estómago se volvieron locas. Estúpido, atractivo, mejor amigo.

"Bella, solo arrúnchate conmigo, cielos, tan acelerada por dejar a tu mejor amigo solo." Edward hizo mala cara y gentilmente haló de las puntas de mi cabello. Aleje sus manos de una palmada en broma.

"Edward, tenemos cosas que hacer hoy. Necesitas alistarte, necesito alistarme. No tenemos tiempo para que seas tonto."

"¿Sabe señorita pantalones malhumorados?, usted necesita relajarse. Te voy obligar a ir de vacaciones si no eres cuidadosa." Me amenazó en broma.

"¿Cuántas veces me has dicho eso y nunca pasa?" le devolví de una.

"Bien, entonces supongo que tendré que conformarme con esto-"

De repente saltó en sus rodillas y se alzó cual torre sobre mí, atrapándome completamente fuera de guardia. Tomó eso como una ventaja y ubicó sus manos sobre mis costados y comenzó una guerra de cosquillas.

"¡Ahhh!, NO… ¡Edward, por favor! ¡¡P-para!!" Tartamudeé mientras intentaba empujar sus implacables dedos lejos de mis costados.

"¿Te vas a relajar, Bella?" preguntó entre una risa mientras continuaba con su torturador ataque de cosquillas sobre mi.

"¡¡Si!!"

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"lo-lo prometo, por favor, ¡para!"

"Bien," me soltó. "No temo volver a usar mis poderes contra usted, señorita, así que relajase."

"A veces eres un idiota, ¿sabes?" le bufé antes de empujarlo sobre su espalda y treparme sobre él, arrinconando su cuerpo contra la cama.

"Si, pero por eso es que me amas." Me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Oh, si tan sólo supiera...

"Vale, ¿entonces te vas a levantar ya?" me bajé de él y salté de la cama.

"Si Bella, me voy a bañar. Lo que sea para que pares de fastidiarme tanto." Le di un manotazo.

"Es mi trabajo el fastidiar, ve ahora. Estaré en la sala." Con eso dejé el cuarto.

Caminé a mi cuarto para agarrar mi bolso de trabajo y llenarlo con las cosas que necesitaba para el día –mi fólder lleno de la info de Edward, fotos, cuaderno de notas y diferentes cosas que tal vez Edward podría necesitar mientras estábamos fuera. Lancé mi portátil dentro y agarré mi blackberry del cargador junto con mi ipod, y regresé a la sala. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá y comencé a mirar por encima lo que teníamos que hacer hoy y si había alguna otra reunión.

Edward tenía la audición que había mencionado esta mañana y luego necesitaba pasarse por donde su agente para discutir cualquier otro proyecto que podría tener. El resto del día se veía libre hasta ahora, pero sabiendo cuán demandado era, estaba segura que algo más estaba destinado a surgir.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y una mirada al identificador me hizo sentir feliz por tener mi café de la mañana.

"Hola Alice," Respondí con un suspiro. Tomó toda la fuerza que tenía el ir a lo largo de las conversaciones con ese duendecilla en las mañanas.

Alice era mi otra mejor amiga y la estilista de Edward. Estaba a cargo de vestirlo para los eventos de la alfombra roja y las inauguraciones de clubs a las que asistía. Lo que sea en que hubiera bastantes fotógrafos significaba que Alice iba a trabajar duro. Alice había ido a Parsons _(una escuela de diseño bastante conocida)_ en Nueva York, antes de mudarse aquí para ser estilista/diseñadora personal. Era esta diminuta duendecilla- como bola de energía- de metro treinta. Tenía esa personalidad que no importaba en qué humor estuvieras, te irradiaba rayos de alegría en un instante. Era imposible no amar a Alice.

"Oye Bella, ¿Cómo fue la despertada de Edward esta mañana?"

"¿Cómo es despertar cada mañana a Edward, Alice?" contesté aburrida, hojeando un montón de papeles que estaban tirados precariamente sobre la mesita.

"-¿Al menos estaba sólo hoy? Se rió.

"Si, fui muy de buenas por no haber visto al pequeño Eddie esta mañana."

"Oh, no pretendas que no te gusta ver al pequeño Eddie. Tu simplemente preferirías ser la persona a su lado en la cama." Se burló Alice. Rodé mis ojos en respuesta.

"Alice, cielos. Siempre una dama."

"Bueno, tu sabes que es verdad. Porqué no se lo dices está fuera de mi comprensión, Bella"

"¿Tenemos que tener siempre esta conversación de primeras en la mañana, Alice? Tu sabes porqué no le digo." Respondí en defensa. Escuché su bufido por la otra línea.

"Bella, eres tan hermosa y lista. Aquellas rubias cabeza hueca que él lleva a casa ni siquiera llegan a compararse contigo. La forma como puedes sentarte y verlo con esas idiotas es horrible. Un día, te vas a cansar de eso… y simplemente dile."

"Tal vez un día, Alice, pero ese día no es hoy." Le respondí en broma, esperando que la conversación terminara ahí.

"Bueno, mejor que sea pronto, porque tarde o temprano alguna mujerzuela va a clavar sus uñas en él y él terminará con la persona equivocada y entonces ¿dónde estarán ustedes dos?"

"Alice-" advertí, con la esperanza que pudiera escuchar la incomodidad coloreando mi voz.

"Bien, no más de ese tema, por ahora," finalizó. "Estaba llamando para ver si hoy el Sr. Maravilla necesitaba mis servicios para algo."

"No que yo sepa, pero tendré que volver a hablarte sobre eso. Tal vez hoy tenga algo que salga de improvisto."

"Vale, entonces te hablaré luego."

"Adiós, Alice." Colgué el teléfono y lo lancé sobre la mesa de centro. Froté mi sien con cautela.

Esa chica iba a ser mi muerte. Por supuesto, eso no era algo que no hubiera oído de todos nuestros amigos antes. Al menos uno de ellos lo mencionaba diariamente, como debería decirle y que le hiciera comprender que también me ama. Simplemente no podía tomar el riesgo de que no lo hiciera.

Justo entonces, la puerta del cuarto de Edward se abrió, y él salió en un par de jeans descaderados apoyados peligrosamente bajo sobre sus caderas, y una camiseta en su mano. Su cabello estaba húmedo y todo despeinado sobre su cabeza. Se veía como un dios. Gemí internamente. ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo tenía que ser tan tremendamente tentador, y por qué debía caminar por ahí viéndose así?

Recosté mi cabeza sobre el sofá y cerré mis ojos contando hasta diez, esperando que su camisa estuviera cubriendo seguramente las abdominales por las que acababa de estar babeando.

"Odio mi vida," mascullé para mi e hice un silencioso puchero.

* * *

Oh, y esto es sólo el inicio… ¿que tal?

Con un bueno número de _reviews_ aceleraré el próximo cap, que de por sí está largo xD


	2. Capítulo 2

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, esta historia es de Goo82 y cuento con su permiso para traducir **

Gracias por esos fantásticos reviews!! Creo que de paso recibí el review más largo de la historia xD

Vale, algo para recordar, pase lo que pase, este es un fic EdwardXBella, no se asusten…

Frappucino: por lo que el buen google me mostró, es una clase de café de la starbucks

* * *

**Realize**

**Capítulo 2**

Edward finalmente puso su trasero en marcha y nos dirigimos a su audición.

Esta era a diez minutos de la casa, por lo que nos pasamos por un Starbucks local para otra carga de cafeína. Compré mi habitual frappucino de caramelo extra grande y Edward, su latte con moka blanca extra grande.

Edward nunca parecía prepararse para estas audiciones. Enfrentaba todas las cosas que hacía de manera relajada, con tanta calma. El director lo había solicitado a él personalmente; prácticamente tenía este proyecto en el bolsillo. Edward estaba jugueteando con el Ipod, tratando de encontrar algo para escuchar mientras sorbía de su latte.

"Edward, por favor, para de meterte con esa cosa. Sabes que nunca logras hacerlo trabajar a tiempo antes que lleguemos a donde vamos. ¿Por qué te molestas?" Pregunté con fingida molestia. Sus raros hábitos siempre me sorprendían.

"Me molesto porque quiero escuchar un poco de música. No es mi culpa que haya tanto de donde elegir." Se burló juguetonamente y entonces levantó la mirada del Ipod para destellarme su sonrisa torcida.

Simplemente le rodé mis ojos y me paré dentro del parqueadero donde las audiciones estaban siendo realizadas.

"Ves, veinte minutos temprano, Bella. No teníamos nada porqué preocuparnos. Tu y tu loca obsesión con estar temprano para todo." Se río con un tono burlón.

"Cierto, debe ser como tu obsesión con estar treinta minutos tarde para todo." le lancé en respuesta.

"Bella, eso es llamado tardanza elegante." Dijo con una sonrisa.

El engreído tenía una respuesta para todo.

"Si ellos tuvieran un problemas con eso, no estarían consiguiendo los trabajos, ¿o no? Te preocupas demasiado." Finalizó con un gran sobro a su latte y luego lo puso en el porta-vasos.

"Alguien tiene que asegurarse que podamos ver más de tu linda carita," dije pellizcando sus mejillas. "Ahora, ¿necesitas trabajar con Emmett hoy?"

"Seguro, hazlo venir cuando regresemos a la casa. Podemos tener una pequeña reunión. Llama a Alice y haz que traiga a Jasper, y Emmett puede traer a Rosalie si quiere."

"Vale, llamaré y les avisaré. Deberías entrar; haz una buena impresión llegando temprano. Te hace parecer como si de verdad quisieras la parte."

"Si señora," se inclinó y depositó en beso en mi mejilla. "¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Bella?

"Bueno," puse un dedo en mi quijada y dejé salir un exagerado 'mmm'. "Dormir a lo largo de tus audiciones, probablemente." Dije haciéndole una mueca.

"Muy divertida, Swan," pellizcó mi pierna y saltó fuera del carro, caminando dentro del edificio.

_Ahora a llamar a Emmett._ Miré el reloj y estuve bastante segura que estaba despierto.

Emmett era un buen amigo nuestro, lo habíamos conocido cuado nos mudamos a Hollywood.

Una noche fuimos a bailar y Edward me había dejado en la barra para ir al baño. Estaba parada ahí y este chico se me acercó, presentándose cono Tyler, y ofreció comprarme un trago. Educadamente decliné. Él continuó hablándome a pesar que mi sutil negación y me invitó a bailar. De nuevo, tan amable como pude, dije que no. Al chico aparentemente no le gustó ser rechazado, por lo que intentó forzarme hacia la pista. Estaba buscando desesperadamente a Edward mientras le decía a este chico que me dejara en paz cuando oí una voz resonante gritar, "Hola bebe, ahí estas. Te he estado buscando." Sentí un par de brazos enormes envolverse alrededor mío. Levanté la mirada para ver a un gran hombre musculoso sonriéndome. Aparentemente el tamaño de este hombre asustó a Tyler, porque prácticamente huyó balbuceando una disculpa. Él debió haber visto la mirada de sorpresa y terror en mi cara porque me soltó inmediatamente y comenzó a reírse mientras me explicaba que vio al tipo acosándome y pensó que pretender ser un novio furioso sería la mejor manera de deshacerse de él sin iniciar una pelea. Procedió a presentarse cono Emmett McCarty. Se acababa de mudar aquí desde Dakota del Norte para convertirse en un entrenador personal, por lo cual no estaba sorprendida al asimilar su tamaño. Era de casi 1.85 con cabello café churco y bellos ojos azules. Sus brazos parecían ser más grandes que mi cintura, era una bestia.

Finalmente Edward reapareció y lo presenté a Emmett y le conté como nos conocimos. Edward le agradeció a Emmett por ayudarme y luego todos nos sentamos y charlamos por el resto de la noche. Puesto que todos éramos nuevos en esta ciudad, decidimos mantenernos en contacto y nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Cuando le dijeron a Edward que consiguiera un entrenador para mantenerse en forma, no pudimos pensar en uno mejor que Emmett. No que Edward lo necesitara. Edward estaba bendecido con genes perfectos; el hombre comía como cerdo y nunca tenía que hacer nada para mantenerse en forma. Era más como tener un buen amigo con quien ejercitarse cuando tenían sesiones. Esas –así llamadas- sesiones de ejercicio terminaban en todos nosotros saliendo y haciendo algo como grupo.

Levanté el teléfono y marqué rápidamente y escuché el timbre. Él contesto al cuarto timbre y sonaba sofocado.

"¿Hola?"

"Hey, Em, es Bella. No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?"

"Eh, hola mi pequeña Deseaosa," _Ah, aquí vamos de nuevo_. "No, no estás interrumpiendo nada, simplemente estaba levantando algunas pesas por diversión."

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes gente con acosarme con esta mierda?" Pregunté con un suspiro exasperado. Malditos sean.

"Oh oh, ¿quién lo hizo primero?" preguntó Emmett, riéndose entre dientes.

"Alice, ella me regañó esta mañana,"

"Bueno, tu sabes que una manera fácil de hacernos parar de molestarte sobre eso sería simplemente decirle." Explicó Emmett como si no fuera nada, sólo algo que sueltas sobre alguien. Sólo podía imaginarlo.

"_Hey, Edward, aquí está tu café y a propósito, he estado enamorada de ti casi toda mi vida. ¡Que tengas un buen día!_

_Si, eso funcionaría de maravilla._

"Si claro, ¿y que vas a hacer por mi cuando esté desempleada, mi querido amigo?

"¿De modo que me estás diciendo que si le dices a Edward que estás enamorada de él, él te despedirá y luego te pateará fuera de su casa? Si claro, Bella, esa sería mi primera reacción si me mejor amiga me dijera que ha estado añorándome por los pasados… cuantos años hayan sido."

"No, Em. Creo que una vez él rechace mi trasero, estaré demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo a la cara y renunciaré. Entonces estaré sin casa y sin trabajo."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?, Tú sabes que el chico está loco por ti, sólo que no lo sabe porque no le has dicho nada. Él es un chico Bella, nosotros apestamos en el juego de las señales."

"Si, Emmett," sentí la rabia treparse por mi sistema. "Él me ama, pero sólo como una hermana. Las cosas que pienso sobre él, tu no las haces con tus hermanos." Emmett estalló en una sonora carcajada.

"¿En serio? ¿Piensas sobre esas cosas con Eddie? Voy a tener que renombrarte mi pequeña Bella pervertidilla."

"Al igual a ciento de miles de otras chicas, Em."

"Si, pero él no conoce a esas otras chicas. Ellas lo aman porque es famoso. Él estaría contigo y sabría que tú siempre lo has amado, incluso antes que creciera.

"Lo que sea Emmett, no puede saber eso. Has visto a las chicas que se le tiran. Yo me veo como un trapo sucio comparada con ellas."

"Bella, tú eres hermosa. Por favor para de rebajarte. ¿Por qué rayos serías amiga de alguien que sólo viera el exterior de las imágenes y no lo que realmente son? No puedes pensar en serio que Edward es tan superficial."

Ahora me sentí mal. ¿De verdad pensaba que Edward era el chico que no saldría conmigo porque no era lo suficientemente bonita? Nunca pensé que lo fuera, no se por qué lo pensaría ahora. Estaba dejando que mis inseguridades nublaran mi percepción de mi mejor amigo. Ese no era el tipo de chico que él era.

"No Emmett, no pienso que Edward sea así. Simplemente no quiero salir herida, y no quiero perderlo."

"No le perderías Bella, él te ama. Sólo necesitas ayudarlo a entenderlo."

"Lo se," dije, no creyéndolo completamente.

"Como sea, lamento haber molestado antes. Fue mi disparo del día, no volveré a hacerlo de nuevo hasta mañana." Podía decir que estaba sonriendo de nuevo, simplemente rodé mis ojos.

"Edward quiere invitarte a ti y a Rosalie esta tarde. Deberíamos estár en casa alrededor de las tres. Quiere ejercitarse un poco, y entonces vamos a tener una pequeña reunión. Alice y Jasper están invitados también. Tal vez hagamos un asado o algo; un pequeño tiempo de relajación."

"Suena genial, Bella. Llamaré a Alice y Jasper y les haré saber."

"Bien Em, gracias. Te veré a ti y a Rose después." Dije adiós cerrando de golpe el teléfono.

Me senté en el carro garabateando sobre un cuadernillo que cargaba conmigo y revisando a través de mi blackberry para ver como se veía el resto de la semana. No mucho pasaba. Acabábamos de regresar de Seattle donde Edward había estado filmando una peli adolescente. Su apariencia juvenil todavía le permitía pasar por un adolescente, y con él siendo un gran rompe corazones en el ojo público, prácticamente le rogaron que hiciera la parte.

Aunque conociendo a Edward, a menudo le ofrecían hacer apariciones en los clubs o tiendas por un poquito de dinero en efectivo en orden de ayudar a levantar el negocio. Tu sabes, las revistas publicarían algo como, "el rompecorazones de película Edward Cullen visto festejando en Hyde con París," y eso le garantizaría el obtener un auge de asistencia por un chance de toparse con "el" Edward Cullen.

La audición de Edward estaba tomando un poco más de lo anticipado, por lo que me puse cómoda, encendí la playlist que hice, recliné el asiento y me recosté cerrando mis ojos. Tan pronto como mis pestañas se tocaron, mi mente fue a las dos conversaciones que había tenido con mis amigos esta mañana y los constantes ruegos para que simplemente le dijera a Edward como me siento. Ellos reasegurándome que él sentía lo mismo y que todo funcionaría como estaba probablemente destinado a ser, pero si no estaba destinado a ser con Edward, ¿entonces qué?

No podía negar que vi una vida donde lo que mis amigos me decían era verdad. Iría a Edward, lo miraría a los ojos y le entregaría mi corazón. Como pienso que tal vez lo he amado desde el primer momento que nos juntaron de bebes. Le contaría que es la única persona con la que querría envejecer, tener bebes, levantar una familia en un hogar en una de esas calles como en "El Padre De la Novia"_ (NT/ vamos, ¿quién no ha visto esa película?_), con un cercado blanco. Él podría actuar, yo escribiría. Tendríamos dos hijos; una pequeña niña con mi cabello café y sus ojos verdes, y un pequeño niño con sus desordenados mechones bronces y mis ojos cafés. Él me miraría a los ojos y me diría que siempre ha sentido lo mismo, pero estaba demasiado asustado de decirme. Estaríamos tan envueltos por el momento que nos abrazaríamos y él me besaría. Entonces él me levantaría y me cargaría a la habitación donde haríamos el amor por horas –tal vez días- compensando todo el tiempo perdido que nuestras inseguridades nos habían robado.

Podía sentir una sonrisa comenzar a posarse en mis labios con la idea cuando fui sacada de mi lugar feliz por la puerta abriéndose.

"¿Estás durmiendo en el trabajo, Bella?" Edward me jaló del cabello.

"Aw ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan molesto, Edward?" Me senté e intenté arreglar mi cabello.

"Vacación Bella, vacación. Deja de ser tan gruñona." Le rodé mis ojos.

"¿Cómo fue la audición?"

"Fue genial, pareció que al director realmente le gusté; dijo que me daría una llamada esta semana."

"¡Eso es genial!, Espero que funcione."

"Gracias, Bells." Él se inclinó dándome un abrazo, y mi estúpido corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. _No tu también_, pensé, _corazón traidor_.

"Bueno, llamé a Emmett mientras estabas dentro y él está llamando a los otros y vendrán alrededor de las tres. Le dije que probablemente sólo haríamos un asado y nos relajaríamos."

"Suena bien para mi, no tenemos nada planeado para más tarde de todas maneras, ¿o si?"

"Nope, sólo tenemos que pasarnos por la oficina de tu agente para checar y ver si tienes algunas ofertas de trabajos, y luego estamos hechos por el día." Dije encendiendo el carro y poniéndolo en la calle.

"Bien, Ángela me prometió un descanso entre filmaciones. No quiero tener que correr inmediatamente a otro trabajo. Necesito un descanso."

"Bueno, hasta donde se, así fue. Tu, por supuesto, puede que tengas algunas pequeñas cosas como sesiones de fotos o entrevistas a la vista, pero aparte eso creo que esto es lo mejor que vas a recibir."

"Eso está bien," dijo, recostando su cabeza sobre el reposa-cabezas y cerrando sus ojos.

Condujimos el resto del camino a su agente en silencio. Una vez llegamos, le di un codazo y le dije que estábamos aquí. Él suspiró e hicimos nuestro camino fuera del carro y hacia la oficina de Ángela.

Caminamos hacia la secretaria de Ángela y le dijimos que nos esperaba. Ella hizo una llamada a Ángela, y fuimos recibidos de una.

Caminamos entre una puerta de roble dentro de su gran oficina que parecía ser toda ventana. Tenía esta increíble vista de las colinas de Hollywood. Tomé asiento mientras Edward se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

"¿Cómo está mi chico dorado hoy? ¿Fue bien la audición?" Ella preguntó tomando asiento y arreglando su falda.

Edward vino y se dejó caer e la silla a mi lado y le sonrió mientras se encorvaba en una posición más cómoda.

"Fue genial, pareció que les gusté. Dijeron que me contactarían dentro de una semana."

"Bien, es bueno escuchar eso. Cuando ellos contacten la oficina me aseguraré de dejarte saberlo. Bueno, realmente no tenemos nada para que hagas por el resto de la semana. Hasta nuevo aviso están de descanso." Escribió algo en su computador y sacó el archivo de Edward. "Bella, él tiene una sesión de fotos con la revista EW la próxima semana como uno de los top treinta más populares menores de treinta. Hemos sido contactados para que hagas un anuncio de "¿tienes leche?" _(NT/ vale, acá es raro, es una tipo de campaña publicitaria que usan para recordarle a la gente que compre lo que le falta, puede tener muchos contextos dependiendo de cómo se haga), y _People está buscando una entrevista contigo sobre el mismo viejo artículo de disparado a la fama. Nada que no puedas manejar. Querrán saber sobre tus proyectos venideros, así que esperemos que sepas los resultados de la audión de hoy para entonces."

"¿Me mandarías un fax sobre las fechas y horarios para esas cosas y yo las cuadraría con todo en casa?" Tenía un sistema que ayudaba a mantener los trabajos de Edward organizados. Sin mencionar que necesitaba archivar todo para registros por futuras referencias si alguna vez se necesitaban.

"Por supuesto, Bella, siempre lo hago. Bueno pues, eso es todo. Disfruta tu tiempo libre. Edgard, Estaré en contacto contigo o Bella si algo más aparece mientras tanto." Con eso ella se puso de pie como hicimos Edward y yo, dijimos nuestros adioses y caminamos de regreso al auto.

"Bueno, esas fueron grandes noticias, no he tenido esta cantidad de tiempo libre en eras." Podía decir que él estaba más que emocionado con la oportunidad de relajarse y tener tiempo para si mismo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con tu recién descubierta libertad?" Pregunté mientras regresábamos al carro y nos dirigíamos a casa.

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Bella. No recuerdo lo que es tiempo libre." Se rió.

"Bueno, estoy segura que hallarás algo que hacer mientras tanto. Siempre lo haces."

"Si, si. Encontraremos algo que hacer para sacar lo mejor de ello."

Habíamos llegado a casa y aún teníamos unas horas antes que los otros llegaran. Por lo que nos ubicamos para ver una película. Edward se quejó por mi elección de las películas, por lo que dejé que el bebe grande eligiera algo que le gustaría ver. Naturalmente tenía que irse con algo al azar y asqueroso como "Planet Terror". El momento en que el pene de Quentin Tarantino comenzó a derretirse rodé mis ojos ante la ridiculez de la película elegida por Edward.

La película finalmente terminó y caminamos a la cocina para coger un tentempié, viendo que la banda estaría aquí pronto para hacer el asado. Nos conformamos con algunos emparedados de queso a la parrilla con rebanadas de tomate. Después que limpiamos el desorden de nuestro tentempié, fui a guardar mi bolso en mi cuarto. Me senté sobre mi cama y me recosté, descansando mis brazos sobre de mis ojos y suspiré.

Esta cosa de estar enamorada de Edward estaba comenzando a volverse agotador. Era lo suficientemente malo cuando éramos sólo amigos y la idea de estar enamorada de él no había cruzado mi mente mientras lo veía rodeado por otras chicas, y saliendo por ahí. Pero ahora, cada día era como un cuchillo en mi corazón. Viéndolo hacer cosas con alguien más que hace mucho quería hacer con él. Besar alguien más… sujetar a alguien más… tal vez si tenía el coraje sería el sosteniéndome a mi, yo besándolo a él y él estaría enamorado de mi.

Sin embargo, no tenía el coraje. Era una gallina hasta la médula, y la idea de que le fuera posible sentir una onza de amor por mí como yo hacía por él, era ridícula.

Suspiré profundamente y continué recostada allí hasta que sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y a Edward hablar.

"¿Qué está mal? ¿Te sientes bien?" preocupación mostrándose en su tono.

Removí mis brazos de mis ojos y giré mi cara hacia la suya. Me sorprendí por cuan cerca estaba, y cuanto quería inclinarme y probar los labios que estaban a milímetros de los míos. _¡Gah! Paralo, Bella._

"Sólo un poco cansada." Dije, levantando mi mirada hacia el techo. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Nope, sólo pensé que debería entrar y hablarte hasta que los otros llegaran."

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Bueno, estaba tratando de pensar en cosas que hacer a demás del obvio dormir de más, mientras tengo algún tiempo libre."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Nada demasiado espectacular. Se que quiero tener un poco de tiempo con ustedes chicos. No veo lo suficiente a los otros. Pensé que tal vez yendo de viaje a Santa Bárbara o algo por un día o dos."

"Me suena bien. Simplemente avísame cuando decidas y podemos reservar algunos cuartos."

"Llamaré a Ángela mañana y veré si está bien que pueda dejar la ciudad por un par de días y no tener que preocuparme sobre un trabajo sorpresa apareciendo."

"Vale, estoy segura que si algo demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar aparece, podrías regresar ese mismo día".

"Verdad, pero aún voy a chechar de nuevo."

Nos acomodamos en un pacífico silencio y mis ojos habían comenzado a cerrarse, entonces estaba profunda.

De repente fui sacada del sueño por el movimiento de Edward parándose de la cama. Como mis ojos se enfocaron en él, noté que debió haberse quedado dormido también porque estaba restregándose los ojos y bostezando. Me echó una miradita.

"Creo que están aquí." Llamó sobre su hombro, luego dejó el cuarto para saludar a nuestros invitados.

Me empujé fuera de la cama e hice mi camino al baño y me revisé en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban rojos por dormir y mi cabello se veía como un pajar. Levanté mi cepillo, pasándolo por mi cabello y tratando de hacerme un poco presentable.

Escuché voces hablando en la sala e hice mi camino para decir hola. Como giraba la esquina colisioné con mi duendecilla diminuta de cabellos puntiagudos.

"Umph, ¡Oh Alice, lo siento tanto!" Mi poder de dañar todo con sólo caminar mostró su cara de nuevo.

"Oh, Bella, estoy acostumbrada a ser casi arrollada diariamente por gente que no me nota estando parada ahí." _¡Ha!_ Como si Alice pudiera pasar inadvertida. Se veía como si una gran caja de crayolas brillantes hubiera explotado sobre ella. Estaba usando un ajustado vestido color rosa vivo con una cinturón amarillo brillante alrededor de su cintura, dándole la apariencia de curvas que realmente no tenía.

"No, no esta prestando atención como es usual."

"¿Soñando despierta sobre alguien en especial?" Solté un suspiro de frustración sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Alice, por favor, no ahora."

"Oh, Bella, relájate. Simplemente te estoy molestando."

"Yo se, Alice, sólo estoy cansada. Lamento ser una gruñona."

"No hay lio." Dijo en su normal tono animado.

Caminamos a la sala para unirnos a los otros. Todos estaban sentados y charlando. Alice fue y tomó asiento sobre el regazo de su prometido, Jasper.

Jasper y Alice se habían conocido cuando Alice vino por primera vez a Los Ángeles. Una noche ella fue a un bar y estaban teniendo noche de talentos. Ella dijo que estaba sentada ahí, tomando sorbos de su bebida cuando escuchó la más bella guitarra acústica sonando, seguida por la voz más angelical que había oído jamás. Levantó la mirada hacia el escenario para ver a este alto y rubio dios de hombre, que no era demasiado grande, pero bien constituido en todos los lugares correctos. No podía quitar sus ojos de él. Dijo que eventualmente él hizo contacto visual con ella y nunca lo rompió a lo largo de toda la canción; fue como si le estuviera cantando a ella y sólo a ella. Cuando la canción hubo terminado, ella dejó la mesa y él se bajó del escenario y se encontraron a mitad de camino; como atraídos el uno por el otro. Cuando finalmente estaban cara a cara, Alice simplemente dijo, "he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida." Han estado juntos desde entonces.

Ahora Jasper estaba contratado por una marca independiente y estaba en trabajos para sacar su primer álbum para el otoño. De hecho, él era bastante talentoso. No sólo podía tocar y cantar de manera increíble, sino que escribía toda su música y las letras que con las que este hombre podía salir eran indescriptibles. Tan emocionales y reales, siendo aún bellas y sinceras. Jasper tenía una manera de tocar tus emociones con su arte.

Emmett estaba parado cerca del centro de entretenimiento revisando cualquier DVD nuevo que Edward tuviera. Siendo famoso, usualmente recibía copias de avances de películas antes que salieran al público en general. La novia de Emmett, Rosalie, estaba sentada frente a Alice y Jasper le estaba hablando sobre su último trabajo.

Rosalie era modelo. Una vez la veías no había duda de lo que hacía. Era como una Amazona. Alta y delgada con su largo y suelto pelo rubio y brillantes ojos azules. Tenía un cuerpo que mantenía a los cirujanos plásticos locales ocupados tratando de recrearlo para sus pacientes, sin embargo, nada podía ni acercarse al original porque este era completamente natural. Rose simplemente nació con los genes de diosa bella, tenía piernas largas y curvas en los lugares indicados. Había comenzado su carrera modelando en car shows locales. Tú sabes, en los que te pavoneas alrededor en diminutos bikinis y básicamente estás ahí sólo como otro objeto para que los chicos babeen. Fue descubierta allí y entró a las grandes ligas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora tenía campañas con Chanel y Victoria's Secret, entre otras. Ella y Emmett se habían conocido cuando él fue contratado como su entrenador personal, ella pensó que él era un imbécil arrogante, y él pensó que ella era una arpía estirada. Ambos dijeron que eso los hizo perfectos el uno para el otro. Ahora llevan dos años.

No pude evitar la punzada de celos que me golpeó al mirar las dos felices parejas y obviamente enamoradas, sentándose en nuestra sala. Anhelaba tener ese tipo de relación. Donde yo estaba completamente enamorada, no podía vivir sin el amor de la otra persona y él sentía lo mismo por mi. Si, la pieza clave, él tenía que sentirlo también, ahí es donde el problema estaba. Por mucho que estuviera enamorada de Edward, casi estaba segura que él no se sentía igual por mí. Me senté ahí, viéndolo interactuar con nuestros amigos y el era, simplemente, muchísimo mejor que yo. Yo era muy plana para siquiera ser acompañada alrededor de él como algo más que la mejor amiga o asistente personal. Era una causa perdida.

Después que todos tuvieron unas cuantas risas y tiempo para ponerse al corriente, hicimos nuestro camino al patio para comenzar con la comida. Los hombres, por supuesto, se pararon sobre el asador con utensilios en mano discutiendo sobre quién sería el cocinero y el que se encargaría de la comida. Batallaron para ver quién tenía las habilidades asadoras más fuertes, pero eventualmente se rindieron en tratar de superar los créditos del otro chico y fueron a sólo estar parados alrededor del asador señalando como lo harían mejor.

Las chicas y yo estábamos sentadas en la piscina, charlando y riendo de los chicos y sus bromas de machos llenas de testosterona.

"Bueno, Bella cariño, ¿cómo están las _cosas_?" Preguntó Rose torciendo una de sus perfectamente esculpidas cejas.

"Oh Dios, Rose, no también tu." Rodé mis ojos. Estas –así llamadas- amigas nunca la iban a dejar pasar. "Alice, ¿debería esperar que Jasper tenga profunda charla conmigo más tarde?"

"¿Heh?" preguntó levantando la mirada de su Vogue Italiana. "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Ah, pero claro que no. Todos ustedes son como enloquecedores tele vendedores volviéndome loca. Primero tú, Alice, luego Emmett esta mañana. Lo juro, ahora metieron a Rose en ello también." Esto se estaba volviendo más que ridículo.

"Bella," dijo Rose ubicando su mano sobre la mía. "¿Por qué te sientas por ahí y dejas que ese chico traiga a todas esas chicas que no significan nada para él cuando todo lo que tendrías que hacer es decirle que estás enamorada de él y él sería tuyo?"

"Cierto, si sólo eso fuera tan simple y tan posible. Maldita sea, entonces lo habría hecho hace siglos, pero, no lo es. Podría perder todo lo que tengo si él no sintiera lo mismo. No es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar. Todos ustedes necesitan confiar en mi en esto, no puedo vivir sabiendo que tendría que dejar que mis emociones destruyeran una amistad de casi 20 años." Sin embargo quería decirle desesperadamente y que mis amigos estuvieran en lo correcto, sólo que no podía arriesgarlo, no importa cuanto quisiera.

"Bella, desearía que confiaras en mi, en nosotros. Te amamos, nunca te diríamos que hicieras algo si pensáramos que hay un chance de que salieras herida. Ese chico está enamorado de ti, él simplemente necesitaba saber que sientes lo mismo. Él necesitaba saber que tu lo amas y todo estará bien." Habló Alice directa y francamente.

"¿Entonces por qué no están todos ustedes hablando con él sobre esto? Él es el más valiente de los dos. ¿Por qué no lo están acosando y pidiéndole que me declare su amor?"

Como si ese fuera el caso.

"Porque Bella, él no sabe que te ama. Él es un hombre, ellos siempre son los últimos en saber." Señaló Rosalie.

"Bueno, no me siento como teniendo que mostrarle a alguien que me ama, creo que él debería simplemente saberlo. Eso sería forzarlo, me sentiría como si estuviera tratando de lavarle el cerebro para que creyera que es cierto."

"Oh Bella, tan tonta. Los chicos no tienen sentido común, ellos no ven lo que está justo en frente suyo. Así que o necesitas decírselo o dejarte a ti misma en las manos de Rose y mías por una día de entrenamiento, ¡y él vendrá a ti!" Alice dio brinquitos con la idea de conseguirme algunas porquerías de diseñador. Estaba soñando si pensó que le iba a permitir torturarme de buena gana.

"No, Alice, creo que voy a pasar el tiempo de 'arreglarr a Bella'.

"Pero Bella, si quieres que Edward te vea como algo más que su mejor amiga, tienes que dejar de actuar como su mejor amiga todo el tiempo. Comienza a actuar como un ser sexual, primer paso, ponerte sexy. Segundo paso, sacarte en citas."

"Alice, no quiero tener más citas. Lo quiero a _Él_." Susurré.

"Sabemos eso, tontita. Pero dinos esto. ¿En cuántas citas has estado desde que has vivido aquí en L.A.? Preguntó Rose.

"No lo se, como dos." Estaba tratando de contarlas en mi cabeza, sentía que estaba perdiendo a alguien aquí o allí.

"¿En serio, alguna vez llegó a algún lado? Tú sabes, ¿más de una primera cita? Alice me miró a sabiendas.

"No, no estaba interesada en ellos, no había química para nada." _Mejor dicho, ellos no eran Edward._

"Uh-huh, más bien ellos no eran nuestro amigo por allá." Rose echó una mirada hacia los chicos.

Yo sólo rodé mis ojos, ellas nunca iban a dejar esto pasar.

"Así que, ¿cuál es entonces"? Preguntó Alice dándome una amenazadora mirada.

"¿Qué es qué?"

"Tu elección Bella, lee dices tu misma pronto, o nosotros lo intentamos a nuestra manera."

Estaba tratando de pensar mis opciones, yo diciéndole a él podía resultar ser horripilante y terminar embarazoso con él diciéndome que no me amaba. Dejar que Rose y Alice me renovaran para ver si su teoría funcionaba no parecía tener muchas consecuencias, por lo que son un suspiro accedí a hacerlo a su manera.

"¡Oh Bella, nos vas a agradecer cuando aquel amigo sexy tuyo no pueda quitar sus manos de ti!" Alice chocó sus manos, dando brinquitos.

"Seguro, Alice," suspiré.

De repente, Rose y Alice me estaban mirando entre ojos achicados.

"¿Qué?"

"La primera cosa en la que vamos a trabajar en tu confianza. Necesita una afinación mayor." Dijo Rose.

"Seguro, seguro," me rendí.

Poco **después del acoso que había soportado**, Emmett se acercó a nosotras para decirnos que la batalla masculina había terminado finalmente y la cena estaba lista. Todos agarramos platos e hicimos algunos cócteles de fruta y nos sentamos por ahí a comer y hablar. Una vez terminamos la cena, la noche aún era joven y estábamos tratando de hallar cosas que hacer.

Siendo que todos estábamos tan aburridos, y obviamente no tan creativos, aceptamos la ridícula sugerencia de Alice y Emmett de 'verdad o reto". Los demás se veían sumamente emocionados de jugarlo.

Eché una mirada alrededor a las caras de mis amigos y noté que todos menos Edward me estaba mirando y dándome sonrisitas malévolas. Pensé, _esto no puede ser bueno, nada bueno._

Edward fue primero.

"Alice, ¿verdad o reto?"

Alice llevó su dedo a sus labios y miró hacia arriba como si estuviera profundamente concentrada.

"Reto"

"Genial, te reto a ir dentro del closet de Bella y ponerte uno de sus trajes. Tienes que usarlo por el resto de día."

Un chillido de terror pudo ser escuchado de Alice, mientras los otros estallaban en risas contenidas. Yo, sin embargo, no sabía si reírme o estar un poco ofendida, mis ropas no estaban tan mal, _¿o si?_

"Un reto es un reto Alice, ahora, se una buena jugadora y apúrate… esto es divertido." Con un tranquilizante abrazo de Jasper y un puchero impreso en su cara, fue a pisotones hacia la casa.

Tuvimos otra ronda de tragos mientras Alice estaba intercambiando sus ropas de diseñador por mi atuendo Old Navi _(marca de ropa). _Finalmente escuchamos la puerta abrirse y nos giramos para mirarla.

Alice salió rascándose sus brazos. Estaba usando un par de mis desgastados jeans Old Navi que tenían hoyos en las rodillas. Lo remató con uno de mis buzos de tamaño grande que se la tragaba por completo. Caminó hacia nosotros sentándose al lado de Jasper y continuó rascándose.

"Alice, ¿hay algo mal? ¿Por qué te estás rascando?" Preguntó Rose.

"La falta de ropa que no contenga todas las fibras sintéticas de Bella me está causando estallar en alergias."

"¡Hey!"

"Bella, no puedo evitar si mi piel está acostumbrada a ropas que cuestan más de 25.99 en la plaza comercial local."

"Vaya, Alice, dime como te sientes realmente sobre mi ropa." Mis ropas no estaban tan mal.

"Nope, está bien. Tuve una buena mirada de tu closet, y aceptaste ir de compras conmigo… Así que todas esas cosas serán reemplazadas bastante pronto." Gemí internamente. "Como sea, ahora es mi turno." Me estaba dando una mirada de muerte, y estaba preocupada de que me las fuera a regresar por reírme de ella al tener que usar mis ropas. Gracias al cielo, se giró hacia Jasper.

"¿Verdad o reto, Jasper?"

"Verdad."

"Vale, ¿quién fue tu primer amor?" Ahora estaba concentrada sólo en Jasper.

"Tu te sabes esta," susurró Jasper. "Su nombre es Alice Brandon y ella es la primera y única chica que he amado y podría amar." Dijo en su mejor acento sureño y la haló más cerca y sobre su regazo.

Alice lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper y dio un dulce beso en sus labios.

"Sabes cuanto te amo cuando hablas con tu acento, bebe." Chilló entre besos.

"Dios. Mío. Osea, eso fue, taaaaaaaan dulce." Emmet puso su mano sobre su corazón y limpió una lágrima imaginaria.

Alice se giró hacia Emmett y de la forma más madura que pudo conjurar, le sacó su lengua. Emmett estalló en risas y le dijo que mantuviera su lengua para ella. Y para Jasper, por supuesto.

"Bueno, supongo que es mi turno." Dijo Jasper. "Bueno Emmett, viendo que te ves tan apurado por comentar, ¿verdad o reto?"

"Verdad." Una sonrisa satisfecha jugaba sobre su cara, no estaba preocupado para nada.

"¿Cuál es él trabajo más penoso que hayas hecho jamás?"

"Manos abajo, fui un stripper por una semana. Daba dinero genial, pero por mucho que amaba que las damas se tiraran solas sobre mi, no podía lidiar con las mujeres que eran viejas suficientes como para ser mi abuela, empujando billetes por el frente de mis pantalones,"

Pude sentir mi quijada caer abierta mientras me imaginaba a Emmett en esas pequeñas tangas con billetes sobresaliendo de ellos.

"Me fui por el nombre "El Gran Papá Colgante" y mi traje no era más que una tanga negra de Speedo con unas amarillas GCP en la parte importante.

Una ronda de risas explotó no sólo con el nombre, sino con la tranquilidad con que Emmett decía esas palabras. Era obvio que nada iba a apenar a la gente a mi alrededor. Tomó unos minutos el recuperarse de las revelaciones de Emmett. Entonces era su turno.

"Bueno, vas tu, Emmett."

"Bien, te elijo a ti, Rosie."

"Verdad, Emmett." Ella rodó sus ojos como si no hubiera nada que le podría haber sido pedido por reto que importara.

"Primera vez que tuviste sexo, ¿Cuántos años tenías, cuántos años tenía el chico y donde fue?"

"Tenía quince y era estudiante de segundo año de secundaria, él tenía diecisiete e iba de doce, fue en el salón taller después de clases. Sobre el capó del Corvette Sting Ray del 67. Era el orgullo y alegría de nuestro profesor, lo había reconstruido básicamente desde el inicio y lo había traído para mostrarnos los frutos de su labor."

"Santa mierda, Rose, ¡no sabía esa!" Retumbó Emmett. "Eso es un poco sensual."

Yo simplemente sacudí mi cabeza por cuan abiertos y libres con las cosas eran mis amigos.

"Ahora, es mi turno," dijo Rose, sólo podía imaginar lo que me iba a hacer.

Para mi sorpresa no fue mi nombre el que llamó.

"Edward, ¿verdad o reto?" Tendría que agradecerle por darme un descanso.

"Reto" dijo simplemente.

"Te reto a que le des un beso francés a Bella por dos minutos enteros." Retiro eso, iba a matarla, definitivamente.

Estaba frotando mi mano sobre mi cara tratando de pensar _pudo haber sido peor._

Edward caminó hacia mi y se sentó con las piernas cruzas frente a mi. Mi corazón estaba así de cerca de explotar fuera de mi pecho. Estaba tratando de concentrarme en respirar de modo que no me desmayara. Él ni siguiera me había tocado y me sentía como si fuera a morir.

Sentí su mano levantarse hacia mi cara, sus cálida y fuerte mano acunó mi mejilla, su otra mano hizo lo mismo, me dio una de sus famosas medio sonrisas. Comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi y pensé _No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto_. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, sentí sus cálidos labios rozarse contra los míos y la descarga que sentí fue instantánea. Se sintió correcto, me pregunto si él lo sintió también. Sentí su lengua moverse a través de mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, y chico, si que lo consiguió. Empezó como yo acostumbrándome a este nerviosismo, algo hizo clic. Ataqué. Nuestras lenguas lucharon por dominar la otra y no podía respirar, pero no me importó, quién necesita aire. Gemí mientras apretó su agarre en mi cara y yo tomaba su cabello. Probablemente esta sería mi única oportunidad para besarlo e iba a tomar completa ventaja de ella. Pero demasiado rápido el momento estaba terminado y sabía que nuestro tiempo estaba acabado por los chiflidos y gritos con que nuestros maravillosos amigos nos habían suplido.

Lentamente liberé a Edward, no queriendo dejarle ir. Él se rió entre dientes.

"Vaya, ¿quién iba a saber que tenías eso en ti, Bella? Fue bastante sensual." Dijo sin aliento. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios se veían rojos.

"See, estoy tan orgullosa de mi talento," le disparé en respuesta, aún intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Eso es cierto, mi mejor amiga es muy talentosa." Mi corazón se cayó.

Lo sabía. No sintió nada de ese beso. Era estúpida por tan sólo contemplar la idea. Dejé que mis inseguridades asumieran el poder inmediatamente y tuve que salir de allí. No quería jugar más. Necesitaba irme antes que mis emociones comenzaran a sacar lo mejor de mí.

"Muy bien, bueno, eso es suficiente para mi por esta noche. Me voy a la cama." Me puse de pie y Alice y Rose me lanzaron una mirada de preocupación. Ellas debían saber porqué estaba enojada.

Todos me dijeron buenas noches y una vez atravesé la puerta, corrí a mi habitación. Sostuve las lágrimas que estaban amenazando por derramarse antes que la puerta estuvo cerrada y asegurada. Con mi espalda presionada contra la pared, me deslicé sollozando silenciosamente. Sabía que no era posible que él se interesara por mí de otra manera. No sintió nada por el beso más asombroso que jamás había experimentado.

Para Edward, yo siempre seré sólo una amiga.

* * *

Vale, el siguente cap es igual de largo, así que no se cuanto tarde, no mucho, espero xD… Hasta ahora, ¿qué les parece? Dije que habría drama…


	3. Capítulo 3

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

No sé, pero esta canción me parece perfecta para este fic:

Taylor Swift – Teardrops on my guitar (Vean el video youtube y verán porqué n.n)

* * *

_**Realize**_

**Capítulo 3**

Me senté sobre el piso de mi cuarto con mi cara en mis manos, llorando, porque la única persona que amaba más que a nada nunca me amaría. No como quería que lo hiciera.

Hubo un pequeño golpe en mi puerta. Refunfuñé y pretendí ignorarlo. Realmente no quería escuchar a Rose o a Alice sermonearme o lanzarme un discurso compasivo.

"Estoy en la cama, chicas, hablamos mañana." Respondí.

"¿Bella? Soy yo, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Oh Dios, no ahora. _Edward_.

Con un profundo suspiro, me levanté a empujones del piso y limpié mi cara de las estúpidas y traicioneras lágrimas que continuaban fluyendo y me absorbí un profundo respiro.

"Pasa," dije mientras iba hacia mi cama.

"Oye, en cierto modo simplemente te fuiste, ¿estás bien?" Edward caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi derecha.

"Sólo estoy cansada; creo que los tragos se me fueron a la cabeza." _Mantén la frialdad Bella._

"Así que… ese fue… fue menudo beso, ¿eh?" Preguntó Edward mientras codeaba mi lado con su codo juguetonamente. Podía escuchar tensión en su voz; estaba reprimiendo algo.

"Ah, ¿así que viniste hasta aquí para burlarte?" Me volteé lejos de él y miré hacia la pared de forma arisca.

"No, no vine hasta aquí para burlarme, Bella. Es sólo… algo sobre ese beso… fue como si lo sintieras," me echó un vistazo para medir mi reacción a su declaración.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno… lo que quiero decir es que comprendo la diferencia entre un beso y un _beso_. Un beso es algo que haces por un reto; algo que hago cuando tengo que tocar labios con un completo extraño en frente de otras 30 personas. Un _beso_, sin embargo, tiene sentimiento. Emoción. Significado. Bella, tu sentiste ese beso."

_Estúpida falta de auto control._

"Edward, fue un reto, eso es todo." Respondí, tratando de ignorar la sensación de hormigueo que su discurso sobre besos había causado.

"Bella, si no quieres hablar sobre ello, entonces dime. No mientas, yo no te mentiría. De hecho, no te voy a mentir ahora."

_¿Qué…?_

¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Pregunté con cautela.

"Bella, cuando nos besamos, sentí algo. Nunca pensé sobre ello antes, pero cuando nuestros labios se tocaron, hubo una chispa innegable y no quería dejar tus labios nunca."

No podía respirar.

Él no podía estar diciendo lo que creo que estaba diciendo.

"Bella, respira." Me ordenó Edward mientras sentía como que mis pulmones estaban a punto de estallar.

Sentí sus manos acunar mi cara gentilmente y cerré mis ojos. _Esto tiene que ser un sueño, necesito despertarme antes que a profundas…_

"Mírame, Bella," pidió suavemente Edward.

Forcé mis ojos abiertos y descubrí que estaba a milímetros de mi cara. Podía sentir su cálida respiración soplar a través de mis labios.

"Creo… creo que tal vez estoy enamorado de ti, Bella." Él bajó su cabeza y encontró una mancha sobre la alfombra que de repente le había interesado.

¡Qué!

Todavía era incapaz de hablar, mi mente estaba corriendo una milla por minuto y era más que imposible formar cualquier palabra. ¡Todos había estado en lo correcto! ¡Él me amaba también! Después de todo este tiempo que pensé que no era lo suficiente buena, y él me amaba también.

Estaba a punto de decirle que lo amaba también, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, los cuales impidieron que cualquier palabra dejara mi boca. Sus suaves y cálidos labios arrasaron los míos con besos deseosos, y su lengua pidió permiso de nuevo y le fue otorgado sin vacilación. Sentí una mano moverse en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, empujándome fuertemente contra él. Mis brazos serpentearon alrededor de su cuello en respuesta. Podría hacer esto para siempre; cada día por el resto de mi vida.

No podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

Y entonces pasó.

_I like big butts and I can not lie__ (me gustan traseros grandes y no puedo mentir)_

_You other brothers can't deny__ (tus otros hermanos no pueden negar)_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist__ (que cuando una chica entra con una pequeña cintura)_

_And a round thing in your face__ (y una cosa redonda en tu cara)_

_You get sprung__ (entras en acción)_

_What the hell?__ (¿qué diablos?)_

El agarre de Edward sobre mí comenzó a soltarse y él empezó a desvanecerse conforme una luz comenzaba a invadir mi visión.

Mis ojos parpadearon frenéticamente mientras trataba de encontrar a Edward en mi cuarto, hasta que finalmente se abrieron y comprendí lo que había pasado. Era un sueño. Todo era solamente un estúpido y tortuoso sueño.

Mi teléfono, que actualmente gritaba A lot de Sir Mix para informarme que Emmett estaba llamando, fue la razón por la que mi sueño se arruinó. Un sueño, por supuesto, porque eso nunca pasaría. Oprimí ignorar de modo que envira a Emmett a correo de voz. Tiré una de mis almohadas sobre mis ojos, disponiéndome volver a dormir para así poder terminar la cosa más cercana que tendría a lo que quería… Pero fue inútil. Estaba despierta.

Enojada con mi actual situación, pateé contra el almohadado colchón en frustración algunas veces._ ¡GAH!_

Me recosté ahí por un poco más, tratando de relajarme. Era sólo un sueño, no necesitaba estar tan enojada.

Finalmente me quité a patadas los cobertores y me puse de pié.

Destino: La ducha.

Caminé hacia mi tocador y agarré un par de ropa interior y un sostén, luego hice mi camino hacia el baño. Una vez encendí la ducha en la temperatura correcta, me desvestí y di un paso dentro. Permití que el agua golpeara contra mi tenso cuerpo mientras trataba de limpiar mi mente. Una vez estaba un poco más calmada, continué con mi régimen normal de ducha lavándome mi cabello y mi cuerpo, luego salí de la ducha. Me sequé, y me puse mi sostén y mi ropa interior.

Comencé a caminar de regreso a mi cuarto mientras secaba mi cabello con la toalla –no prestando atención- cuando choqué contra algo duro y suave.

Antes que pudiera mirar hacia arriba para ver que era, sentí dos brazos envolverse a mi alrededor instintivamente y hablaron.

"Bella, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Ni siquiera puedes salir de una ducha sin intentar herirte a ti misma," dijo la suave y ronca voz.

"Muy divertido, pero creo recordar que tienes ojos. ¿Por qué no impediste que chocara contra ti?"

"Bueno, estaba un poco distraído por la elección de tu traje," _OH no._

Había olvidado completamente que estaba en sostén y panties, nada más.

"Oye," rápidamente envolví la toalla a mi alrededor. "¿no tocaste?"

Obviamente encontró algo divertido sobre la situación, pero yo no.

"Bella, hemos tomado baños juntos, te he visto en mucho menos."

"Si, aquellos baños pasaron antes que ambos desarrolláramos algo que valiera la pena mirar."

"Ah, ahora crees que tengo algo que te gustaría mirar, ¿no?"

Ahora estaba siendo un sabelotodo.

"Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, Edward, caminas alrededor de la casa prácticamente desnudo todo el tiempo. Eso no es algo completamente nuevo."

"Si, si," despeinó mi cabello mojado en broma, "vine aquí para decirte algo, pero me distrajiste."

"¿Qué?"

"Ángela llamó. Esta noche hay una inauguración de un club y les gustaría que hiciera una aparición. Puedo traer a quienquiera, por lo que me imaginé que otra experiencia en grupo fue llamada."

"Suena bien. Llamaré a Alice y Rose y les dejaré pasarle el mensaje a los chicos."

"Vale, y te dejaré ponerte alguna ropa." Me dio un codazo que casi me hace caer y se fue.

Me dirigí hacia mi armario para tomar un par de pantalones capri y una camiseta de mangas color verde oliva y ponérmelos. Regresé al baño para cepillarme mis dientes y cabello y decidí tirarlo en una cola de caballo, antes de regresar a mi habitación para llamar a los otros y ver si les apetecía unírsenos esta noche.

Agarré el teléfono de la mesita de noche y lo abrí, respirando profundamente antes de marcar los números pertenecientes a la diminuta duendecilla quién sabía no me dejaría colgar esta llamada sin mencionar la noche pasada.

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes que contestara.

"¡Bella!" Respondió con demasiada emoción.

"Hey, Alice, ¿qué haces?" Esperé que dejara ir las preguntas de cómo estaba.

"¿Bella, estás bien? ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Él está tan ciego, Bella, lo siento tanto. Lo vamos a reponer, te vas a arreglar toda y entonces él no sabrá qué lo golpeó," y mis esperanzas se hicieron añicos.

"Alice… Alice, ¡detente! No quiero hablar sobre eso. No quiero pensar sobre eso. Simplemente quiero olvidar que alguna vez pasó."

"Pero Bella, tu…" la interrumpí.

"Alice… no… te estoy pidiendo, como mi amiga, que por favor lo dejes pasar por ahora."

"Bien, por ahora." Podía escuchar el puchero en su voz.

"Como sea, la razón por la que llama es porque Edward fue invitado a mostrar su linda cara en la inauguración de un club esta noche. Él quería saber si a ti y la pandilla les gustaría venir".

"Pero claro, cuan emocionante es eso? Oh, tienes que dejarme vestirte para esto. Por favor, Bella ¿por favor?" Estaba usando su voz de niñita y no pude decir no.

"Bien, pero nada loco. Puedes arreglarme como quieras, pero no voy a dejar la casa en nada en lo que si me muevo mal, partes de mi cuerpo saldrán de pronto."

"¡Trato!" Pegó el alarido.

"Alice, ¿puedes llamar a Rose y avisarle a ella y a Emmett? No me siento de humor para escuchar la fiesta de consuelo de Bella esta mañana, ¿ok? Vi las miradas que todos ustedes me dieron, y sabes que Rose no acepta un no por respuesta."

"Claro, Bella. Aunque lo siento."

"Yo se. Los veré a todos aquí alrededor de las ocho, ¿vale?"

"¡Hasta entonces!"

Con eso, colgué y traté de pensar qué haría hoy. Me levanté y fui hacia el computador para ver si había algo que pudiera hacer que estuviera relacionado con el trabajo. Limpié mi escritorio y archivé algunos de los trabajos recientes de Edward. Pero seguía regresando a lo que pasó la noche pasada, la manera en que sus manos se sintieron sobre mi cara, como sus labios sabían como las bebidas frutales que estábamos bebiendo. Como olía –no era ajena a la esencia de Edward- pero en ese momento, fue muchísimo más potente.

_Párala Bella, él sólo te ve como su amiga._

Me recosté sobre la silla de mi escritorio y pasé mis manos a través de mi cabello y sobre mi cara, tratando de concentrarme en algo más; en nada más.

Miré el reloj sobre el computador y vi que había estado postergando mi salida de mi cuarto por casi tres horas. No había comido nada hoy y estaba en desesperada necesitad de alguna forma de cafeína.

Me puse de pie e hice mi camino fuera de mi cuarto para buscar algo en la cocina. Caminé pasillo abajo y me detuve apenas entré a la sala. Edward estaba sentado sobre el sofá en nada más que un par de bermudas verde oliva. Sus pies estaban descansando sobre la mesa central y estaba viendo algo en la TV.

"Eh, paisana," dijo Edward una vez me notó ahí.

"Hola," respondí con una sonrisa. "¿Que 'tás haciendo?"

"No mucho. Estaba aburrido y decidí ver algunas películas. No pasa gran cosa hasta que salgamos esta noche. ¿Le hablaste a los otros?" Caminé hacia él, dejándome caer sobre el sofá.

"Sip, Alice está llamándolos y avisándoles. Conseguí convertirme en Barbie noche. Por lo que probablemente Alice estará por aquí más temprano."

"Divertido. Se cuanto ama ser tratada toda femenina." Desordenó mi cabello son su mano.

"See, es por lo que vivo." Dije alejando su mano de una palmada.

Nos sentamos ahí en silencio por unos minutos antes que recordara porque había salido hasta aquí en primer lugar. Me puse de pié para conseguir algo de comer y beber de la cocina.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" pregunté, viendo que iba en esa dirección.

"Seguro, iré contigo. Me estoy trozando." Estiró su mano para que ayudara a tirarlo del sofá. Enrolló su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y caminó conmigo hacia la cocina.

¿Por qué pequeñas acciones tan estúpidas como esa tenían que enviar mi corazón al límite?

Llegamos a la cocina y abrimos el refrigerador. Saqué mi Red Bull jumbo. No tenía ganas de café en ese momento pero necesitaba la sacudida. Edward sacó cosas para hacer emparedados y procedió a hacer uno para cada uno mientras yo cogía algunos pedacitos del aparador. Edward bajó los platos de un gabinete, y sirvió la comida.

"Por fa, ¿me agárrame una coca?, por fa Llevaré estos al sofá." Dijo Edward levantando los platos y dirigiéndose de regreso a la sala.

Le agarré una Coca y fui a mi asiento a su lado y tomé mi plato. Tenía que reírme de nosotros, me conocía tan bien. Miré a algo tan simple como el emparedado que me había hecho. Le había cortado la corteza, sabiendo que yo la odiaba. Incluso aunque se quejaba sobre ello cuando yo lo hacía, aún así lo hizo por mí.

Él era demasiado perfecto. Me conocía tan bien y yo lo amaba por ello. No podía renunciar a eso; no lo haría. No había manera que en la que alguna vez sería capaz de decirle que estaba enamorada de él. Las consecuencias eran demasiado grandes para arriesgarme.

Nos sentamos por el resto del día, viendo películas y charlando. En algún punto, ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando fui despertada por un timbre sonando a un grado molesto, abrí mis ojos lentamente tratando de enfocarme y recordar donde estaba. Sentí un cuerpo moverse debajo mío y salté. Me había quedado dormida y aparentemente terminé con mi cabeza en el regazo de Edward. Me giré y lo miré. Aún estaba dormido con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y lentamente me saqué del sofá y caminé hacia la puerta, sólo para temer lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Ahí se paraba Alice en toda la gloria de su loca adicción a las compras. Sostenía múltiples bolsas en cada mano, tenía sus enormes gafas de sol sobre su diminuta cabeza y una mano en su cadera mientras daba golpes impacientemente con sus zapatos de diseñador.

"¿Por qué te tomó tanto responder a la puerta, Bella?"

"Me quedé dormida viendo una película." Me pasó caminando y se dirigió a mi cuarto.

Notó a Edward dormido sobre el sofá –básicamente desnudo- y levantó una perfectamente cepillada ceja.

"¿Lo tomaré como que estabas durmiendo con él?" Inclinó su cabeza hacia Edward.

"No de esa forma. ¿Debes ser tan pervertida sin parar?" Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Pssh, Bella, es una respuesta natural. Relájate un poquito."

Edward estaba comenzando a estirarse sobre el sofá conforme tomé unas bolsas de Alice y fui a guiarla de regreso a mi cuarto.

"Oye ahí semental," dijo Alice mientras pasaba un recién despertado Edward.

"Hey duendecilla, veo que has estado fuera haciendo lo que mejor haces." Él asintió hacia las muchas bolsas.

"Ah, mi estilo-deficiente amigo, esa es sólo una de las tantas cosas en las que soy buena. Sin embargo, las otras son sólo para los ojos de Jasper." Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

"Hombre, demasiada info, Alice, no más." Dijimos al unísono Edward y yo. Ambos nos miramos y entonces nos reímos.

_Bueno, ese fue extraño…_

"Está bien, estamos fuera para alistarnos para esa cosa del club esta noche. ¡OH! Casi olvido."

Ella tomó una de las bolsas que tenía yo y se la largó a Edward. Dentro había un nuevo atuendo para que usara esta noche.

"Usa eso, se verá genial."

"¿Qué haría yo sin ti?" Él estaba impresionado por su habilidad para pensar en cada detalle.

"OH señor, Edward, probablemente terminarías en la lista de 'do and don't' de Cosmo."

Él sólo rodó sus ojos y hizo su camino hacia su cuarto.

Una vez dentro de mi cuarto, Alice fue a trabajar y comenzó removiendo mis ropas.

"Alice, me he estado vistiendo y desvistiendo yo sola desde hace muchos años, y ido a la mica _(así le decimos al inodoro de bebes)_ yo sola. Creo que puedo lidiar con desnudarme a mi misma, gracias." Me reí mientras le daba golpes a sus impacientes manos.

"Si, pero Bella, te has estado vistiendo como una asistente de biblioteca por todo esos años. La misión es hacerte notar por lo sensual y sexy que eras. Ahora, deja de fastidiar y vístete."

Con más fuerza de la que esperaba de ella, me tiró dos bolsas. En una era obvio que estaba dentro, viendo la marca rosada y cintas blancas, pero la otra era una bolsa simple de color plata. Me dirigí al baño para cambiarme. No entendí el punto de tan revelador juego de sostén y panty cuando nadie iba a verlos.

Sin embargo, me vestí sin mucha queja por miedo a enfrentar la ira de Alice. Para ser alguien tan diminuto, podía ser extremadamente espeluznante.

Cuando saqué el vestido de la bolsa sin marca, estaba confundida.

"Ummm, ¿Alice? Creo que me trajiste el vestido equivocado, no que me esté quejando ni nada." Grité desde el baño. No había forma en que Alice quisiera que usara esto en un club.

Alice vino asomándose por la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó, ya sabiendo mi respuesta.

"Lo amo, Alice, es hermoso."

Tiré el vestido sobre mi cabeza para examinarlo puesto. Estaba asombrada. Era bastante yo; cómodo pero no demasiado sexy.

El vestido negro de sede de Michael Kors que Alice había elegido para mi era despampanante. Llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo medio sobre mí y tenía mangas hasta el codo con los orillos atados. Se ataba a la cintura y tenía un escote plisado con un lazo y otro escote pequeño circular en el centro. La tela se sentía increíble sobre mi piel y me encantaba. Normalmente, si Alice jugaba a vestir a Bella, me ponía en algo exageradamente atrevido, pero este se sentía como yo.

"Bueno, me sentí mal por la noche pasada, y sabes que pensé que te debía el permitirte ser tu misma. Eres hermosa no importa qué, Bella. Y esto es clásicamente sexy, en vez de sexy prostituta…. Él es un idiota, tu sabes."

"Alice, no te preocupes. Te dije que él no se sentía así por mí. No hay razón para estar enojada con él. Él no sabe. No puedes enojarte con él por ello."

"Él está ciego entonces, porque eres perfecta." Me puso en un cálido abrazo.

"Vale, vale, No nos pongamos todas cursis."

"Está bien, bueno, ¡entonces es hora del cabello y el maquillaje!" Alardeó mientras comenzaba a dar brincos sobre la planta del pie. _Naturalmente lo es_.

Para el tiempo que Alice hubo terminado, había puesto todo mi cabello dentro de una moña baja que estaba ligeramente a un lado y caía sobre mi hombre izquierdo. Incluso me dio unos pequeños churcos encima para hacerlo más 'estilístico'. Hizo el maquillaje simple, un poco de rimel y un poco de delineador con un pequeño rubor y un poco de brillo rojo para terminarlo. De hecho me gustó bastante lo que hizo. Eran mucho menos ropas de las que usaría y mucho más maquillaje del que normalmente me aplicaría, pero aún era yo.

Íbamos saliendo hacia el cuarto de enfrente cuando el timbre sonó y Edward salió de la cocina. Sentí como si todo el aire hubiera sido sacado de mí una vez posé ojos sobre él.

Su cabello aún estaba un poco húmedo por su ducha, por lo que estaba un tanto alisado hacia atrás, con partes saliendo aquí o allá. Había optado por no afeitarse, de modo que tenía un poco de esa sensual y desaliñada barba que lo hacía ver de facciones duras. Estaba usando una camisa de botones negra, la cuál dejo sin meter, con las mangas enrolladas más arriba de sus codos y los tres primeros botones sueltos, mostrando su increíble pecho. Tenía puestos unos jeans desgastados que tenían los gastados hoyos en las rodillas y los bordes sucios alrededor de la parte inferior de la pierna.

Se veía absolutamente apuesto.

Lo vi abrir la puerta y a nuestros amigos entrar. No podía evitarlo, básicamente estaba babeando. Bueno, eso fue hasta que Alice me codeó en las costillas.

"Espabílate, Bella, o él lo va a notar." Masculló detrás de una sonrisa.

"Ay, ¿debías ser tan violenta?" Me quejé mientras lentamente sobaba el área donde me había dado el codazo.

"Oye, estoy tratando de ser una amiga; cuidar de mi chica." Respondió con una sonrisa inocente. Duendecilla estúpida.

"Demonios, Bella, te ves muy bien." Llamó Emmett con una bulliciosa voz

Sentí mi cara comenzar a calentarse conforme todos se giraban para verme ahora.

"HA! Y te saqué un sonrojo. ¡PUNTO!" Gritó Emmett mientras hacia el movimiento de victoria con su gran brazo."

Solté una pequeña risa. Realmente él era muy fácil de entretener.

Comenzamos a agarrar nuestras cosas para alistarnos para irnos, cuando Edward caminó hacia mí.

"Te arreglaste bien, niña," _Ugh._

"Qué lástima que no pueda decir lo mimo de ti… ¿No pudiste encontrar algunos pantalones sin hoyos en ellos?" me burlé.

"Oye, estoy tratando de traer esta moda de regreso, fue mi favorita," dijo orgulloso. "Además, culpa a Alice. Ella me vistió."

Caminamos hacia los carros y nos dirigimos hacia el club.

_Forbidden (prohibido) _era el nombre, y era su noche de inauguración. Los dueños eran tres de los chicos dorados de Hollywood que habían decidido aventurarse dentro de la nueva tendencia de ser socios de nuevos lugares nocturnos de moda. Ellos querían que los más 'hot' de los 'hot' aparecieran esta noche para ayudar a promover su negocio con esperanzas de atraer las muchedumbres.

Una vez estuvimos cerca del club, pudimos ver el tapete y los fotógrafos en fila detrás de la cinta para de obtener fotos de aquellos entrando al club por la noche. Edward se veía fresco y calmado sobre ello, pero yo, sin embargo, comencé a sentir que mi estómago se empezaba a anudar. No importa cuantas de estas cosas hubiera caminado con él, todavía odiaba estar en frente de toda esa gente. Sabía que no estaban allí por mí, pero aún así, eso me ponía nerviosa.

Nos bajamos del carro y esperamos a que los otros nos alcanzaran. Una vez todos estuvimos juntos, nos dirigimos por la alfombra.

"Relájate, Bella, unas pocas fotos y estamos dentro." Susurró Edward en mi oído mientras le daba un apretón a mi mano. Sentí un escalofrió bajar por mi espina conforme su aliento cálido cosquilleaba mi cuello.

Habíamos alcanzado la alfombra y los destellos de las cámaras iluminaban la noche. Las voces de los fotógrafos gritando los nombres de los otros asistentes eran todo lo que podía ser escuchado. Rosalie y Emmett fueron primeros. Por supuesto, Rose amó la atención y les dio a los chicos un show, posando y besando a Emmett. Luego fueron Alice y Jasper. Ella era bastante conocida como estilista de las estrellas y tuvo unas llamadas de su nombre. Y como Rose, le encantó e hizo su firma sobre la pose del hombro. Respiré profundo conforme Edward comenzó a caminar hacia delante. Si pensé que los gritos por los primeros de nuestros amigos fueron ruidosos, no se comparó en nada a lo que Edward recibió. Él mantuvo mi mano firmemente en la suya, y se detuvo para mostrar su famosa sonrisa. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, aún posando y sonriendo. Su mano dejó la mía, y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura; señalando que casi terminábamos. Ellos estaban gritando su nombre, pidiéndole que mirara aquí o allá, cada uno tratando de obtener su toma de gran dinero.

Finalmente alcanzamos la puerta y nunca había estado más agradecida. Hicimos nuestro camino dentro para ver que los otros nos estaban por el bar. Ellos ya habían ordenado unos tragos, por lo que los tomamos para ir a encontrar un lugar donde sentarnos. El interior de club era bastante normal para por aquí. Había una estatua enorme y una pista de baile en el medio, sobre un nivel levemente más alto no había nada más que grandes mesas redondas de color blanco que estaban ubicadas para que la gente se sentara y descansara de bailar. Naturalmente, un poco más alto estaba el área VIP sólo para la gente 'importante'. Casi nunca aprovechábamos las ofertas, a Edward le gustaba sentarse en el área regular, no veía razón para estar separado de la población normal. Es simplemente como él siempre era.

Nos acercamos para sentarnos en una mesa vacía y charlar y beber hasta que quisiéramos bailar. Después de aprox. diez minutos de sentarnos, Alice estaba a punto de explotar de impaciencia y de cantar que quería bailar. Ella, por supuesto, agarró mi mano, y Rose la siguió. Los chicos se quedaron detrás. Eché un vistazo atrás y vi a Edward riéndose y sacudiendo su cabeza. Él sabía que no tenía ritmo y esto iba a ser un desastre. Habíamos bailado cerca de tres canciones; Alice y Rose naturalmente viéndose como si hubieran nacido bailarinas, mientras yo me veía como si hubiera contraído una rara forma de Parkinson, cuando sentí las manos de alguien envolverse alrededor de mi cintura. Me giré rápidamente y me vi cara a cara con Edward.

"No podía soportar el verte intentar bailar por más tiempo, por lo que vine a ayudar." Susurró en mi oído.

"¿En serio, y qué planeas hacer?"

"Planeo mostrarte que no es tan difícil como lo haces parecer."

Justo entonces, una canción que conocía muy bien comenzó; una que Edward tocaría en su carro sólo para cantar la letra, la cual siempre me causaría estallar en risas por su intento de algún rap. Tuvo que haberla pedido para ayudarme a relajar y tratar de que me divirtiera.

El ritmo había comenzado y entonces escuché la letra. Edward ya se estaba moviendo al compás, manos en mis caderas y mirándome a los ojos diciéndome silenciosamente que simplemente siguiera su paso.

_You can do it put your back into it_

_I can do it put your ass into it_

_You can do it put your back into it_

_I can do it put your ass into it_

_Put your back into it_

_Put your ass into it_

Comencé a imitar lo que Edward hacía y me estaba volviendo bastante buena en ello. Él sonreiría o se reiría ayudando a calmar mis nervios. Había algo sobre esta canción; el recuerdo con Edward… que simplemente me hacía sonreír.

Realmente me estaba metiendo en ello, lo cual causó que Rose y Alice me dieran alientos.

De repente, Edward me giró de modo que estaba presionada con él, bailando la canción. Sus manos estaban en mis caderas, y yo estaba moviendo mi trasero justo sobre él mientras la música sonaba. Podía sentir sus manos apretándose sobre mi cintura mientras hacía contacto con él en un área con la que nunca antes había hecho contacto.

_You can do it put your back into it_

_I can do it put your ass into it_

_You can do it put your back into it_

_I can do it put your ass into it_

_Put your back into it_

_Put your ass into it_

Cada vez que Ice Cube decía put your ass into it _(pon tu trasero dentro xD)_, yo hacía justo eso. Ganándome una respuesta de Edward cada vez. No se que vino sobre mí y me hizo tan valiente, pero estaba disfrutando sinceramente sus reacción ante ello. Estaba levemente inclinada hacia delante y él tenía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y su otra mano estaba en mi espalda y él también estaba bailando contra mí. Estar tan cerca de él así –sudando y en un club lleno de gente donde él estaba prestándome atención sólo a mi- me hizo temblar de alegría. En ese momento, fui capaz de olvidar que me veía como una amiga, y esperé que tal vez me viera como más.

"Maldición, Bella," retumbó la voz de Edward. "¡Le vas a causar a Eddie un ataque cardiaco si sigues bailando con él de esa forma!"

Sentí el rubor aumentar, pero no me importó porque lo que pasó enseguida hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

Me paré derecha e incliné mi espalda sobre Edward –aún bailando- y él puso su boca al lado de mi oído y dijo…

"Tu eres realmente hermosa, Bella, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Su voz era más profunda y ronca de lo que usualmente es.

No encontraba palabras y simplemente sacudí mi cabeza, agradecida por tener mi espalda contra él.

"Bueno, deberías, porque lo eres." Él continuó bailando conmigo hasta que la música terminó y todos fuimos a descansar.

Regresamos a la mesa y Edward dijo que iba a conseguirnos otra ronda de tragos. Tan pronto como se fue, sentí cuatro pares de ojos mirándome. No pude evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que estaba pegada sobre mi cara.

"Dios mío," chilló Alice. "¿Le dijiste?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué es esa sonrisa?" Preguntó Rose.

"Diablos, apuesto a que Edward tiene una enorme sonrisa también. ¿Vieron como ella se estaba frotando sobre él? Eso fue suficiente para excitar a cualquiera." Emmett se rió.

"De haber sabido que todo lo que tomaría para que Bella bailara así es Edward." Bromeó Alice.

"Todos ustedes están siendo tontos, sólo fue un baile. Actúan como si hubiera tenido sexo con él sobre la pista." Me burlé. Mis amigos se complacían fácilmente.

"No, Bella, te hubieras visto, que diablos, ¡lo hubieras visto a él! Tenía una mirada de sorpresa, y tú te veías tan feliz. Fue muy adorable." Añadió felizmente Alice.

"Bueno, el me dijo que era hermosa…" no pude evitar la sonrisa cuando pensé en su respiración abanicándose a través del lado de mi cara… las palabras que susurró…

Una ronda de chillidos vino de Alice y Rose.

"Así que, ¿eso te hace sentir mejor sobre tal vez tener una charla con él?" Preguntó Alice emocionada.

"No lo se, un poquito, supongo. Simplemente estoy asustada. No quiero perderlo."

"OH, Bella, no lo harás. Cuando regrese, tomemos nuestras bebidas y luego podemos ir a bailar de nuevo." Sugirió Rose.

"Me parece bien." La idea de bailar con Edward otra vez me daba una sonrisa permanente.

"Voy a ver si Edward necesita ayuda en el bar, ven conmigo Jasper." Emmett salió enseguida del cubículo y Jasper siguió.

Las chicas y yo continuamos charlando mientras esperábamos a que los chicos regresaran. Vi la cabeza rizada de Emmett a través de la multitud conforme caminaba de regreso. Pero una vez pude ver su cara, supe que algo estaba mal.

Se sentó y se inclinó sobre Rose y le susurró algo al oído, y la cabeza de ella se alzó con lo que pareció enfado en sus ojos.

"Rose, ¿qué está mal?" Pregunté mientras sentí a mi estómago comenzar a anudarse de manera incómoda. No me respondió, pero se inclinó sobre Alice y le dijo algo al oído, y de nuevo la misma expresión apareció sobre su rostro.

VI a Jasper mientras caminaba de regreso, también con una mirada de enojo pintada sobre sus rasgos

¿Me dirá alguien, por favor, que está pasando? ¿Dónde está Edward? Pensé que ustedes le estaban ayudando a traer las bebidas"

"Bella, ven al baño con Rose y conmigo. Necesitamos retocarnos." Alice comenzó a moverse, tratando de sacarme de la mesa. No me moví.

"Alice, dime."

"Lo haré, Bella, sólo vayamos al baño, ¿si?"

Suspiré y decidí seguirla allí. Quería saber cuál era el lío.

Pero no tuve tiempo para esperar hasta el baño. Mientras esperaba a que Rose se saliera de la mesa, Edward se acercó a la mesa y tenía una chica pelirroja pegada a su cadera y un brazo alrededor de ella.

No podía respirar. Me balancee un poco mientras el dolor de ver a alguien así de cerca de él me perforó.

"Oigan chicos, quiero que conozcan a alguien. Todos, esta es Tanya. Tanya, ya conociste a Emmett y a Jasper. Esta aquí es Rosalie, ella es la novia de Emmett, y esta es Alice, la novia de Jasper... y luego, por supuesto, esta es mi mejor amiga, Bella." Ella le dio la mano a todos, pero cuando llegó a mi, me miró por encima como si estuviera midiendo la competencia. Por la mirada en su cara pude decir que estaba satisfecha con que no había ninguna. _Por supuesto que no la había_.

"Tanya y yo hemos trabajado juntos antes," comenzó Edward, completamente ajeno a la mirada de desprecio de Tanya. "Tanya es modelo y actriz. Me estaba contando sobre una sesión de fotos que se viene y que están buscando un modelo masculino, ella me va a recomendar."

"Bueno, Edward, ellos dijeron que estaba buscando por alguien extremadamente sexy, y yi pensé inmediatamente en ti." Gorgojeo Tanya mientras pasaba sus dedos por la mejilla de Edward. Edward bajó la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisita astuta.

Me quedé sin aire por el dolor que atravesó mi corazón viendo a alguien así de cerca tirársele encima. Él estaba respondiendo.

Él simplemente se rió y Emmett –tratando de ser amable- dijo, "No le estés dando a Edward una cabeza más grande de la que ya tiene, Tanya."

"Oh, no lo creo." Exclamó coquetamente Tanya. "He trabajado con él antes y siempre es tan humilde." Estaba con la mirada levantada hacia él moviendo sus pestañas.

Escuché a Rose hacer un sonido de vómito que con mucho gusto sólo Alice, Jasper y yo atrapamos.

"¿Quieres ir a bailar? ¿todos?" Preguntó Edward.

Todos aceptaron felizmente, eso hasta que Tanya dijo que no tenía con quien bailar y que iba a volver con sus amigos. Edward la detuvo diciéndole que de todas maneras, a mi no me gustaba bailar realmente, por lo que podía bailar con ella.

Lo vi a él y a Tanya ir mano en mano hacia la pista de baile. Rose se veía como si estuviera a punto de golpear a Edward, Alice se giró hacia mi para decir algo pero la detuve. Reteniendo las lágrimas lo mejor que pude, la detuve.

"No quiero oirlo, Alice. Por favor. Simplemente me voy a ir, ¿vale? Voy a tomar un taxi de regreso. Sólo dile a él que me cansé, no que vaya a notar que me he ido, de todas maneras." Sorbí levemente y corrí la parte de atrás de mi mano sobre mi nariz como esta comenzó a arder con severidad.

"Pero Bella…" chilló Alice, su expresión se veía retorcida entre tristeza y odio.

"No, estoy bien. Sólo estoy cansada… les hablaré mañana." Le di a cada uno un pequeño abrazo y dejé el club tan rápido como pude antes que las lágrimas comenzaran a aflorar.

Uno de los guardaespaldas llamó un taxi por mí y una vez estaba en el asiento de atrás, pasé otra noche llorando por Edward.

No podía seguir haciendo esto, tendría que parar pronto.

* * *

¿Alguien más quiere acabar con Edward y Tanya? Sniff Sniff, y sólo es el cap 3 xD, pero el siguiente es de los mejores que pueda haber xD

Ya saben, Reviews!!


	4. Capítulo 4

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

_**Lamento la demora, estuve bastante ocupada con el colegio y el Internet murió por unos días, que se me hicieron eternos xD**_

* * *

**Realice**

**Capítulo 4**

Me recosté sobre mi cama mirando hacia el techo. El reloj decía que eran las cinco de la mañana, pero se sentía mucho más tarde. No había podido arreglármelas para dormir la noche pasada. Me sacudí y me giré tratando de sacar de mi mente la imagen de las manos de Edward sobre Tanya. _¿Estaba él bailando con ella como bailó conmigo? ¿Le__ dijo que ella también era hermosa?_

Estaba más que aterrorizada de caminar fuera de mi cuarto. Las posibilidades de que Tanya había venido a casa con él la noche pasada, eran bastante buenas, y ella no se veía como el tipo de chica que se resistiría a dormir con un chico.

La mirada que me dio en el club dejó claro que ella quería a Edward, y estoy segura que si ella ponía su mente en ello, lo conseguiría. Eso me hizo recordar a Alice diciéndome que mejor me apuraba y le decía antes que alguna arpía clavara sus garras en él. ¿Iba a ser Tanya esa arpía?

Ni siquiera quería pensar sobre ello. Me había quedado en mi cuarto lo suficiente. Si no iba a conseguir dormir, necesitaría una taza de café. Me senté en mi cama e intenté prepararme mentalmente por lo que tal vez ocurriría. ¿Realmente importaba? Es decir, no creo que mi corazón pueda romperse más. No después de la noche pasada, de cualquier manera. Como Edward fue de darme cumplidos y bailar conmigo, a fácilmente mandarme a volar cuando alguien mejor vino fue increíble. Probablemente debería estar enojada con él, pero no podía. ¿Cómo podía culparlo por no darse cuenta?

_Tienes que parar de hacerte esto a ti misma_, pensé.

Respiré profundamente, luego me paré y caminé rápidamente hacia el espejo de detrás de mi puerta para asegurarme que no me veía demasiado como muerta. Apurada cepillé mi cabello y lo lancé en una moña desordenada. Ni siquiera me iba a preocupar por los círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos.

_Mejor, imposible._

Con un suspiro final, giré el pomo de mi puerta y escuché por alguna pista de alguien estando despierto… nada.

Bajé por el pasillo, y todo estaba aún oscuro. Nadie estaba en la sala, y no había signos de un camino de ropas tiradas liderando al cuarto de Edward, eso era bueno. Hice mi camino a la cocina y comencé a hacer el café.

Estaba parada ahí, tatareando, poniendo cucharadas de granos de café dentro del filtro, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Edward se abrió y me congelé. Cerré mis ojos y recé en silencio.

_Por favor, que esté solo... por favor, que esté solo… _

"Oye, rebelde," dijo Edward mientras entraba en la cocina.

"Buenos días, rayito de sol." Respondí. Seguí esperando a que alguien más saliera de su cuarto, pero nadie lo hizo.

"¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano la noche pasada? Nos estábamos divirtiendo." Preguntó mientras le daba un rápido apretón a mi cintura. Hice un gesto de dolor cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente.

"Simplemente estaba cansada. Supongo que los tragos se me subieron un poco rápido."

_Sin mencionar el hecho que me convertiste en la violinista de los siete._

"¡Awww, la pequeña Bella es un peso liviano!" Se burló Edward mientras me daba un codazo juguetonamente. "Deberías haberte quedado, nos divertimos mucho."

"Tal vez la próxima vez seré capaz de aguantar."

"Así que, ¿estamos haciendo algo hoy?" preguntó mientras bajaba una taza y se servía un poco de café.

"No lo se, llamaré a Ángela en un momento."

"¿Tienes planes para hoy?"

"¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche, solamente tú y yo?" Ahí va el corazón.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" tenía curiosidad.

"Bueno, sé cuanto te gusta el sushi, por lo que iba a llevarte a ese lugar que acaba de abrir. Tu sabes, el que tiene esa rápida cinta transportadora."

"¡Oh, si! Siempre he querido ir en una de esas."

"Bueno, está listo entonces. Tenemos una cita." Edward me mostró esa famosa sonrisa suya y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

¿Cita? ¿Dijo cita?

Ignoré las palpitaciones que mi corazón estaba teniendo y tomé una taza del gabinete.

Me vertí una taza de café e hice unos huevos para Edward y para mí. Tomamos asiento en la mesa y charlamos un poquito. Edward mencionó de nuevo el deseo de unas mini vacaciones y le dije que hoy me aseguraría de revisar eso. Él limpió los platos y yo caminé hacia el sofá y puse mi café sobre la mesita de centro. Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal para agarrar el periódico de la entrada. Me estaba sintiendo un poco tonta por como reaccioné la noche pasada. Él no la trajo a casa, y volví a vivir. Tal vez eran sólo amigos. Es decir, él está destinado a tener amigos famosos. No puedo ponerme celosa por todos… no es como si yo fuera su novia.

Ya estaba de regreso al sofá y me dejé caer sobre él. Edward había regresado a su cuarto a bañarse y vestirse para el día. Estaba leyendo el periódico cuando escuché mi celular timbrando.

Troté rápidamente hacia mi cuarto para agarrarlo antes que parara de sonar. Al abrirlo, ya sabía una de las tres personas que podía ser sin siquiera mirar el ID.

"Hola, Alice,"

"¿Bella?" preguntó con un tono preocupado.

"¿sI?" Imité el tono de su interrogatorio.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Alice. Lamento lo de la noche pasada, creo que tal vez exageré." Dije mientras caminé de regreso a la sala.

"Así que, ¿está todo bien allí?" Aún sonaba rara.

"Si… ¿por qué habría de no estarlo?"

"¿Bella, has leído la sección de entretenimiento del periódico?"

"No… estaba a punto de sentarme a leerla cuando llamaste, ¿por qué?

"Voy a pasar por ahí e iremos a almorzar esta tarde, ¿Vale?"

"¿Qué hay en el periódico, Alice?"

"Bella, lo leerás pronto. No se si es verdad, por lo que no supongas nada sobre ello. Tú sabes como les gusta exagerar las cosas. Nosotros nos fuimos un poco después de ti, por lo que no puedo decirte si lo que dice es correcto. Te conozco y vas a estar enojada. Por lo que estoy viniendo, y vamos a salir."

Estoy no podía ser bueno.

Agarré el periódico y ojeé las secciones hasta que localicé la que estaba buscando. Tiré el resto sobre el sofá a mi lado. Lo abrí, revisándolo por lo que sea por lo que ella pudiera estar preocupada que me enojaría.

No vi nada hasta ahora, sólo los normales horarios de películas y artículos sobre conciertos por venir. Eso hasta que alcancé la sección de chismes.

Había un artículo sobre la inauguración del club la noche pasada. Había unas fotos de las estrellas que asistieron, pero una atrapó mi mirada de inmediato. Ahí estaba Edward, dejando el club de la mano con Tanya. Se veían riéndose y acurrucados bastante juntos.

El título bajo la imagen leía:

_El chico dorado de Hollywood, Edward Cullen, fue visto en la inauguración del nuevo club nocturno, Forbidden. Fuentes dicen que lo vieron dentro con la modelo y actriz, Tanya Avery, de manera bastante íntima y agradable. "Yo estaba en la mesa detrás de ellos," dice una testigo, "¡estaban besuqueándose como locos! Era como si no pudieran quitar las manos del otro." Tanya ha salido con algunos de los hombres más influyentes de Hollywood, parece que el Sr. Cullen es el próximo en su lista. Los representantes de ambas partes no tienen comentarios._

"¿Bella…? ¿Bella? Se que puedes escucharme." Chilló Alice desde mi teléfono.

Había olvidado que tenía a Alice al teléfono.

"Estoy aquí, Alice." Dije calmada.

"Bella, no te vuelvas loca hasta que estés segura. ¿Ha dicho él algo sobre ella hoy?"

"No, dijo que deseaba que me hubiera quedado. Vino a casa sólo la noche pasada."

"Bien, esa es una buena señal. Diablos, ella literalmente se ha abierto su camino por cada actor en esta ciudad. Se la está poniendo difícil a Penélope Cruz. Si no durmió con Edward, eso es algo bueno."

"Alice, ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello."

"Se que no."

Mi móvil empezó a sonar indicando que tenía otra llamada. Miré la pantalla para ver que era Ángela.

"Oye Alice, Ángela está llamando. Te llamo luego, ¿Vale?"

"Seguro, Bella. Anímate chica."

Con una débil sonrisa, colgué.

"Hola", dije entre un suspiro.

"Oye Bella, es Ángela. Tengo un trabajo para Edward hoy. Lamento que sea tan a última hora, pero llamaron a primera hora esta mañana. Fue recomendado, y sólo lo querían él."

"Está bien," agarré el cuaderno de notas. "¿A qué hora tenemos que estar ahí y donde es la locación?"

Ángela me llenó con los detalles del trabajo, y fui a mi cuarto para anotar la info en el horario de Edward. Era una sesión de fotos al otro lado de la ciudad, y tendríamos que irnos antes del mediodía para llegar allí a tiempo para que Edward se preparara.

Le devolví la llamada a Alice para avisarle que no podría salir con ella, por lo que hicimos planes para la noche siguiente puesto que Edward ya se había cogido esta noche.

Salí de nuevo a la sala para avisarle a Edward que hoy tenía un trabajo, pero estaba ahí. Aún debe estar en su cuarto. Caminé hacia su puerta y pude escucharlo hablando por teléfono. No queriendo interrumpir, me giré y fui a sentarme sobre el sofá.

Traté de no dejar que lo que el periódico decía me llegara. Habíamos estado en este negocio lo suficiente como para saber tomar todas las columnas de chismes como un grano de sal. Casi nunca eran verdad. Todo sobre esta ciudad era sobre qué obtenía dinero... e historias como esta obtenían bastante dinero.

Termine de leer el resto del periódico y Edward finalmente salió de su habitación.

"Oye, Ángela llamó." Le dije mientras ponía el periódico sobre le mesita.

"¿Ah si, qué quería?"

"Hoy tienes un trabajo, tenemos que irnos antes del mediodía."

"Está bien, me parece bien." Dijo y salió del cuarto rápidamente.

Estaba actuando extraño.

"¿Quieres saber cuál es el trabajo?" Le grité a su figura en retiro.

"Ah si, ¿qué estoy haciendo?" Preguntó, no actuando completamente interesado.

"Tienes una sesión de fotos con Abercrombie & Fitch, así que básicamente prepárate para estar medio desnudo todo el día. Tú sabes lo que sus campañas parecen."

"Súper, nada como recibir dinero por quitarme la ropa."

"Sip, a un paso de stripper masculino. Siempre podría buscarte algunas actuaciones que involucraran un polo, es decir, si realmente quieres." Dije sarcásticamente.

"Nah, creo que pasaré del trabajo en el polo." Refutó, luego regresó a su cuarto.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana alistándonos para salir. Con suerte esta sesión no demoraría demasiado, estaba emocionada por salir esta noche con Edward. Incluso aunque vivíamos juntos, casi nunca 'salíamos' de la casa. Decidí no mencionar lo que vi en el periódico.

A las once decidimos irnos. La sesión de Edward era al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que había llamado a Ángela para conseguir la dirección. El lugar resultó ser un estudio, que se veía más como una bodega vacía. Edward estuvo ostentando una sonrisa pícara todo el camino, pero cuando le pregunté que pasaba, la sonrisa tonta se le borro y no dijo nada. Pasamos las puertas y aparqué en un espacio libre. Básicamente, Edward salió volando por la puerta, sin parar por mí mientras me bajaba del auto. Así no era él. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado por un trabajo de modelo.

Cuando finalmente entré, Edward estaba hablándole a un hombre bastante alto de piel rojiza. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo baja, y su tamaño rivalizaba el de Emmett. Caminé hacia Edward, y escuché al gran hombre hablándole sobre la idea de la sesión de hoy. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Edward me presentó.

"Bella, este es Jacob Black. Él es el fotógrafo para hoy. Jacob, ella es mi asistente personal y mejor amiga, Bella."

Jacob extendió su mano hacia mí.

"Un placer en conocerte, Bella. Llámame Jake, por favor." Él movió su cabeza hacia Edward. "Ambos."

"También es un placer en conocerte, Jake." Sonreí.

"Bueno Edward, ¿querrás ir a maquillaje y vestuario para comenzar a alistarte? Pronto comenzaremos la sesión."

"Seguro," dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

"Bella, quédate aquí si quieres." Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Yo me quedé parada ahí, mirando fijamente a Edward. Algo pasaba; él nunca me pedía que me quedara atrás. Fue bastante pronto cuando me enteré porque.

Había estado mirando a los hombres y mujeres arreglando el set. Había cuatro áreas montadas. Una era una habitación completamente blanca. Tenía pisos de madera blancos, paredes blancas, y una bella cama matrimonial con almohadas acolchadas y sábanas nuevas. El siguiente set era un baño azul y blanco con una de esas antiguas bañeras con patas y un lavamanos doble. Luego, había un set de una cocina que tenía una combinación de colores que consistía en matices de verde claro, un mesón hecho de color roble suave. Estaba bastante limpio, y muy brillante. Él último set se veía como una terraza que rodeaba toda la casa. Tenía esas hermosas sillas caoba que se reclinaban un poco, campanitas de viento, y el falso lado de la casa era blanco con ventanales azules y el piso estaba pintado de celeste. Todo estaba bellamente detallado. Si no supieras que era un set, hubieras pensado que era una casa real. Era completamente increíble.

Estaba parada ahí, admirando el detalle, cuando vi a alguien caminar sobre el set. Al mismo tiempo, todo el aire de mis pulmones se iba como un rayo.

_Tanya._

Era seguida por unas personas que parecían estar metiéndose con su cabello, intentando conseguir la perfecta onda, y retocando su maquillaje. Estaba envuelta en una suave y sedosa bata mullida. Vi como Jacob se acercaba a ella, y parecía estar hablándole sobre la sesión. Ella levantó la mirada y asintió de vez en cuando. Mientras miraba en shock el hecho de que esto estuviera pasando. Noté que Edward entraba al set, y la cara de Tanya se iluminaba. Corrió hacia él y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él devolvió el abrazo, y la levantó del suelo por un minuto, luego la puso gentilmente sobre sus pies, soltándola.

_Es imposible que esto se vuelva peor._

Pero estaba equivocada. Se volvió peor, mucho peor.

Debería haber sabido, viendo que era Abercrombie de quien estábamos hablando. Ellos eran conocidos por tener campañas publicitarias bastante subidas de tono, por lo que cuando finalmente descubrí el tema de la sesión, sentí que iba a estar físicamente enferma.

La primera parte era la de la cocina. Edward tenía puestos bajos pantalones militares color caqui y una camiseta ajustada gris con el logo Abercrombie a lo largo del pecho que mostraba los músculos y abdominales perfectamente. Tanya tenía unos pequeños short caquis, y una camisa de hombre atada a su cintura. Tenían a Tanya sentada sobre el mesón, y Edward parado en medio de sus piernas con sus manos situadas a cada lado de ella, besando su cuello o poniendo sus manos en su cara. Ella jalaría de la camisa de él y tiraría su cabeza hacia atrás. Él comenzó a deshacer la camisa de ella, y se estaban riendo y pasándola en grande.

Mientras yo continuaba enfermándome más y más.

Después de una buena cantidad de tomas en la cocina, se movieron al baño. Si había pensado que la cocina fue mala, el baño fue mucho peor. En este de verdad comenzaron a remover la del otro. Edward desabotonó la camisa de Tanya, y esta cayó abierta. Ella jaló la camisa de él sobre su cabeza y la tiró detrás de su hombro. Jake estaba dándoles cosas por hacer, y pensé, _dispárenme ya_.

Ahora Tanya estaba en un sostén negro y sólo sus shorts, mientras Edward estaba en sus pantalones militares y nada más. Edward se sentó sobre la tina mientras Tanya se pasó en frente de él. Jake le dijo que besara su estómago, y que Tanya pasara sus manos a través del cabello de él.

Yo tenía que ser un poco masoquista, pero por mucho que me estuviera matando el mirar, no podía parar. Quería ser la persona tocándolo así, la idea de que fuera alguien más era insoportable.

Como si no pudiera volverse peor, la próxima escena era en la habitación. Tenía bastante idea de cuan malo se iba a poner… y de ninguna manera estaba preparada.

En la manera básica de esta empresa, ninguna publicidad era una buena publicidad, a menos que el sexo estuviera implicado. Esta no iba a ser nada diferente. Básicamente, Jake le dijo a Edward y a Tanya que lo hicieran; que hicieran lo que harían con un amante hasta el punto de acciones reales. También, que no mostraran senos ni premios.

Por lo que, por supuesto, ellos empezaron. Tanya comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones de Edward, y Jake estaba gritando "¡perfecto!" y diciéndoles a donde mirar, como moverse, a donde ir. Edward comenzó a hacer lo mismo con Tanya-desabrochando sus shorts. Todos estos movimientos eran lentos, de modo que la cámara pudiera capturarlos. Largas y profundas puñaladas en mi corazón. Ahora se estaban besando, ambos en ropa interior. Jake le dijo a Edward que removiera el sostén de Tanya, pero que mantuviera sus pechos presionados contra el suyo de modo que nada pudiera ser visto. Y él hizo exacto eso. Ambos estaban arrodillados sobre la cama, Tanya en escasos cacheteros negros y nada más, presionada cómodamente en Edward quien ahora estaba en nada más que un par de boxers bastante bajos.

Tuve mi límite, había demasiado de lo que podía aceptar, y ese límite había sido alcanzado en la maldita cocina. Me giré y me fui, no queriendo saber o presenciar como peor se podría volver.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien antes que estallara, pero no tenía nadie con quien. No quería escuchar a Alice, Rose o Emmett. Todo lo que ellos harían sería decirme que le dijera mis verdaderos sentimientos. No sería de ninguna ayuda.

Pensé en Jasper. Él nunca me molestaba sobre la situación con Edward, y era tan calmado sobre las cosas. Pensé que tal vez una buena charla de él ayudaría.

Saqué mi teléfono y marqué su número. El teléfono sonó unas pocas veces y entonces él respondió.

"¿Seeh?"

"Jasper, es Bella. ¿Puedes hablar por unos minutos?"

"¿Bella? No suenas bien, ¿estás bien?" sonaba preocupado.

"No, no sabía a quién más llamar. No quiero que me den una cantaleta. Sólo quería a alguien con quien hablar."

"No hay problema. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Edward fue contratado para un sesión de fotos hoy. Es para Abercrombie, la modelo es Tanya," Continué contándole sobre las fotos y que estaba pasando.

"Oh Bella, lo siento tanto. No puedo ni comenzar a imaginarme cuan duro debe ser para ti," parecía que realmente se sentía mal.

"Se que no tengo derecho a estar enojada, es decir, es su trabajo, y no soy su novia, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella. Como si estuviera pasando algo más entre ellos."

"Bella, no se que decirte. Es decir, Edward es tu amigo y necesitas hablar con él sobre esto. Se que va a ser difícil, ¿pero de verdad piensas que vas a ser capaz de sentarte y verlo con ella cada día si hay algo más?"

Él estaba en lo cierto, no hay forma en la que me gustara tanto el dolor.

"Sólo estoy asustada, Jasper."

"Lo se, Bella. Peso si él no siente lo mismo, mereces ser feliz; encontrar a alguien que si te ama por lo que eres. Te estas reteniendo, esperando que él te note y él es demasiado estúpido para notarlo. Así que vas a tener hacérselo notar, si él no siente lo mismo, finalmente podrás seguir adelante. Pero no puedes seguir haciéndote esto a ti misma, Bella, mereces algo mejor." Lágrimas estaba brotando de mis ojos. Sabía que él estaba en lo correcto.

"Gracias Jasper, significa mucho para mí."

"No hay problema, Bella. Todos te amamos. Sólo queremos verte feliz. Sea con Edward, o con alguien más. Todo saldrá como se supone que deba salir.

"Lo se, gracias de nuevo. Nos hablamos luego."

"Hasta luego, Bella."

Tiré mi teléfono de nuevo dentro de mi bolso y respiré profundo. Esperé que hubieran terminado la sesión por ahora.

Caminé de regreso al estudio para ver a Tanya poniéndose su bata de nuevo, y a Edward haciendo lo mismo. Jacob estaba allí hablándoles y se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba parada, junto al buffet.

Se acercó a mi lado y tomó una lata de gaseosa.

Vi como Tanya coqueteaba con Edward, y él se sentaba ahí, devorándolo. Su risa falsa y sus manos siempre lo estaban tocando. Estaba echando humo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan puta?

"Yo también estaría enojado si alguien se le estuviera tirando encima a la persona que amo." Dijo la ronca voz de Jacob a mi lado.

Fui sacada de mi contemplación y miré dentro de sus cálidos ojos.

"No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando," respondí bruscamente y encorvé mis hombros. ¿De donde salió?

"Cierto, veo la forma en la que lo miras. He atrapado miradas de ti todo el día. Prácticamente escucho tu corazón rompiéndose."

"¿Siempre eres así de mal educado?" dije con un poco de veneno.

"Lo siento, no quise ser grosero; sólo observante."

Tanya y Edward todavía estaban riéndose y charlando.

"Bueno, estás mal, él es mi mejor amigo."

"Cierto, de quien solo pasa que estás enamorada. Sin embargo, no le has dicho, ¿o si?"

No dije nada, en serio que me estaba sacando de quicio.

"El problema con eso es, que si el siente lo mismo, él no sabe que tu lo haces. Ahora que ella ha entrado al cuadro, dudo que haya una diferencia".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Me giré hacia la altísima figura de Jake.

"He trabajado con ella antes. Tanya es una joven muy decidida, y es implacable cuando se refiere a lo que quiere. Cuando quiere algo, siempre lo obtiene. Por como se ven las cosas, ella quiere a tu Edward… y no parece que vaya a tener que poner mucha pelea."

Eché otra mirada, y él estaba en lo cierto. Edward estaba jugando en sus manos como cachorrito.

"Sin mencionar que ella no es fan de la competición de ninguna manera. Ella no aguantará que nadie sea más importante que ella en la vida de quien esté con ella."

"Edward no me haría nada como eso a mi. Hemos sido amigos desde que nacimos."

"Él no debe ser un muy buen amigo."

"¿Por qué dirías eso? No lo conoces."

"Bella, si no te importa que lo diga, veo mujeres hermosas en mi línea de trabajo todo el tiempo. Tú eres una de las mujeres más hermosas sobre la que alguna vez he puesto mis ojos; ni Tanya puede compararse. El hecho que Edward y tú no estén juntos, y que tu seas la que lo persigue y no al revés, me lleva a pensar que él es un tarado. Tú mereces ser la perseguida."

"¿Te me estás insinuando?" Pregunté sorprendida.

"Estoy siendo honesto. ¿Por qué no me dejas sacarte; de que alguien más haga la persecución?"

"Ni siquiera te conozco." Me burlé. Este chico era increíble.

"Eso podría cambiar si cenas conmigo." Presionó Jake con una sonrisa coqueta.

Este chico era el colmo.

"Lo siento, tengo planes con Edward esta noche." Giré mi atención de regreso a Edward, intentado ignorar las manos rumiantes de Tanya.

"Mira," Jake metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta y me le largó. "Toma esto. Cuando te canses de hacer la persecución… dame una llamada."

Me dio otra sonrisa y se fue.

Miré otra vez hacia donde Edward estaba y se había ido. Debió haber regresado a arreglarse para irse. Agarré una botella de agua del buffet, desenrosqué la tapa y tomé un sorbo. Este trabajo estaba empezando a apestar, pero valía la pena si llegaba a estar con Edward. ¿Valía la pena? Tenía que recordarme a mi misma que sí.

Después de cómo quince minutos, vi a Edward emerger del lado del estudio, caminó hacia mi y me dio una abrazo.

"Entonces, semental, ¿te divertiste?" Pregunté juguetonamente.

"Seeh, fue interesante," se rió entre dietes.

"Eso digo." Yo también lo llamaría enfermizo, pero hey, yo era cosa aparte.

"Esto, necesitaba pedirte tu visto bueno sobre algo," se estaba moviendo nerviosamente.

"Dispara."

"Bien, se que teníamos planes esta noche, pero..." Edward se fue callando nerviosamente. Esto no era bueno.

"Tanya quería que saliera con ella esta noche para celebrar el buen día que tuvimos. Se va mañana por un trabajo, por lo que no podrá hacerlo después."

_Tanto por pasar juntos y a solas un tiempo._

Qué se supone que debía hacer, ¿lanzar una rabieta como una niña pequeña? Todo lo que podía hacer era decir si.

"S-si, seguro, ve y diviértete," estaba tratando de no mostrar que estaba herida.

"¿En serio? ¿segura que no te importa? Te voy a deber una inmensa, Bella".

"No, claro que no me importa. Mereces divertirte. Podemos salir mañana."

"Lo prometo Bella. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Eres la mejor amiga que un chico podría tener." Lanzó sus brazos alrededor mío y me abrazó.

"Esa soy yo; una fantástica amiga."

Justo entonces, Tanya se acercó y puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Edward.

"Entonces, ¿me estás dejando tomar prestado a tu mejor amigo esta noche?" Puso énfasis en la palabra amigo.

"Seguro, es todo tuyo."

"Prefecto." Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Nos giramos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el carro.

"Ah, Bella, me voy con Tanya, de esa manera no tendremos que hacer viajes extra".

"Ah, umm…vale, que tengan buena noche."

"Oh, eso planeamos." Dijo Tanya como con cierta clase de ambigüedad.

Entré en mi carro y los vi alejarse juntos.

No iba a llorar, no podía llorar, no de nuevo. Me rehusé a pasar otra noche lamentándome por él.

Recosté mi cabeza contra el volante, tratando de pensar en qué hacer. No quería una fiesta de compasión de mis amigos. Quería parar con esto. Yo era mejor que esto.

Entonces, se me ocurrió.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué la tarjeta que había puesto ahí. Tal vez Jacob estaba en lo correcto, tal vez necesitaba tomarme un descanso de ser la seguidora enamorada.

Marqué su número en mi celular y lo escuché timbrar. De repente, hubo un golpe sobre la ventana de mi carro y salté.

Jacob estaba sosteniendo su móvil en su mano, moviéndolo hacia mí. Me hizo la seña de que bajara mi ventana, lo cual hice.

"¿llamaste?" preguntó con una brillante sonrisa.

* * *

_**Casi me muero traduciendo la parte de la sesión, pero amo lo que pasa… Se pone interesante la cosa, ¿no creen?**_

**Vamos gente, en el cap pasado no llegamos ni a 20 reviews TT, esta semana estoy de vacaciones, así que veremos si actualizo pronto, todo depende de si el Internet se arregla aunq sea por una hora TT. **


	5. Capítulo 5

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, esta historia es de Goo82 y cuento con su permiso para traducir **

* * *

**Realize**

**Capítulo 5**

"_¿llamaste?" preguntó con una brillante sonrisa._

"Yo…. eh… yo," tartamudeé en voz alta. No podía eludir sus brillantes dientes blancos. Sacudí mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para evitar que me cegaran más. "Si, lo siento… em… ¿me preguntaba si tu invitación a comer aún está en pie? Parece que mis planes se cancelaron."

Jake se inclinó sobre mi ventana abierta y apoyó sus brazos sobre la puerta del auto.

"Ah, déjame adivinar; ¿él salió a celebrar la sesión con Tanya?"

"Seeh… ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"Te lo dije, Tanya obtiene lo que Tanya quiere. No es muy original cuando se refiere a como lo emprende."

"Bueno, eso es genial." Sentí a mi estómago retorcerse.

"Bueno, tu amigo debe ser muy exigente si cayó por eso."

"Tu no sabes nada sobre él," le bufé, sintiéndome de repente muy defensiva.

"Estas un poco defensiva considerando como tu mejor amigo te mandó a volar por un pedazo de carne." Vio a través de mi.

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que me voy a casa. Llamarte fue una mala idea." Indiqué mientras rechinaba los dientes.

Giré la llave del arranque para encender el auto y fui a subir la ventana. Jacob me detuvo.

"Vale, lo siento. Estás en lo correcto. No se nada sobre Edward, y no debí haber asumido. Solamente ven a cenar conmigo. Tienes que comer." La expresión de Jacob se suavizó y una mirada de ruego cruzó sus ojos.

A la mención de comida mi estomago gruñó, y él estaba en lo cierto; tenía hambre.

"Bien, pero controla tus maneras." Dije gruñendo. Él se rió en respuesta.

Elegimos un lugar para comer y lo seguí en mi auto. Una vez aparcamos, vino hasta mi puerta y la abrió por mí. Rodé mis ojos. ¿En serio estaba tratando de ser romántico?

"Oh, que caballeroso de tu parte." Dije sarcásticamente.

"Ha pasado alguna vez." Me espetó con su propia sonrisa sarcástica.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada del restaurante. Jacob abrió la puerta por mí y lo rocé rápidamente con un silencioso "humph" al pasar. Escuché una profunda risa ahogada detrás mío mientras nos encontramos con la anfitriona.

"Hola, ¿Cuántos?" preguntó mientras comenzaba a coger los menús.

"Dos, por favor." Dijo Jake.

La anfitriona agarró dos menús y nos hizo una seña para que la siguiéramos. Nos encontró una mesa hacia el fondo y ubicó los menús sobre le mesa.

"El nombre de su mesera es Amanda, y estará con ustedes en un momento." La anfitriona nos dejó para defendernos solos.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un segundo.

"Entonces," comencé incómodamente.

"Entonces," respondió él con una sonrisita.

"¿Siempre eres tan fanfarrón?" Pregunté antes de pensar completamente en lo que estaba diciendo. Jake levantó una burlona ceja.

"¿A qué te refieres, _fanfarrón_?"

"Te ves fanfarrón. Tienes una sonrisa de suficiencia permanente en tu cara."

"¿Es eso lo que me hace fanfarrón a tus ojos?" Preguntó Jacob conforme se inclinaba levemente hacia delante.

No supe como responder a eso. Cuando notó que no tenía respuesta, continuó.

"Bueno, no es que yo sea fanfarrón. Sucede que estoy sonriendo porque te encuentro bella, y estoy feliz solamente porque decidiste salir a cenar conmigo."

"Oh, gracias… supongo." Sonreí ligeramente y sentí el familiar calor de un rubor calentando mis mejillas. Una amplia sonrisa se abrió camino entre los labios de Jake.

Justo entonces, la mesera vino y tomó la orden de nuestras bebidas. Una vez se fue, él comenzó de nuevo.

"Actúas como si nadie te hubiera llamado hermosa antes." Indicó suavemente.

"No es algo que surja." Repliqué y atendí mi mirada hacia la mesa, trazando los diseños con mis ojos.

"Bueno debería, porque es verdad."

De nuevo, la mesera tuvo la coordinación perfecta, y nos largó nuestras bebidas. Nos preguntó si estábamos listos para ordenar. La verdad, ni siquiera habíamos mirado nuestros menús. Nos tomamos un momento para ojearlo, y me fui por una hamburguesa sencilla con papas fritas. Jake escogió nachos cargados. Amanda tomó nuestros menús y se fue de nuevo.

Después de un minúsculo e incomodo silencio, Jake habló de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es la relación con Edward entonces?" preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿A qué te refieres? Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde nacimiento. Realmente no hay mucho que decir." Dije mientras metía mi pitillo dentro de mi bebida.

No se lo creyó.

"¿Él no sabe que estás enamorada de él?"

"No, porque no lo estoy,"

Jake sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo.

"Bella, no soy estúpido. Pude verlo hoy, y no puedo ni comenzar a imaginarme cuan duro debe ser para ti. Además que él rompa una cita para estar con ella…" se fue apagando, y sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, "¿por qué te lo aguantas?"

"¿Qué se supone que haga? Él es mi mejor amigo; es mi vida. No puedo simplemente abandonar todo lo que tenemos porque fui y me enamoré de él. Si este es el precio que tengo que pagar para mantenerlo en mi vida, es lo que haré."

"Vaya, lo amas tanto," musitó Jake sarcásticamente, "¿me pregunto si él haría lo mismo por ti?"

"Claro que lo haría. No lo conoces como yo." Sentí mis fosas nasales ensancharse levemente. Jacob sabía justo como presionar los botones perfectos, ¿o no?

"Verdad, no lo conozco. Pero si se que no debe ser lo suficientemente listo para ver lo que está justo enfrente de él."

"No hay nada que ver."

"Estás mal," su tono era suave de nuevo. Bailé alrededor de ello, actuando como si no hubiera notado la diferencia en su tono.

"Jake, no lo conoces, y no conoces la situación."

"¿Estás enamorada de él?" Preguntó con sencillez.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Realmente quería parar de hablar sobre esto.

"Porque te vez como una increíble persona. Deberías pasar tiempo con alguien que apreciara eso. Alguien que solo pueda verte a ti… ¿Así que, estás enamorada de él?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Si, pero eso no importa."

"Importa para ti."

"Lo que importa para mi es que mantenga a mi amigo; nada más. Quiero verlo feliz y si él está feliz con Tanya, entonces eso es todo lo que importa al final."

Era verdad, lo quería feliz. Jacob sacudió su cabeza de nuevo.

"Pero, ¿qué de tu felicidad?" ¿Qué acaso esa no te importa?"

¡Por supuesto que importa! ¿Cómo podría pensar que no? Aunque no importaba, no puedo hacer que alguien me ame.

"Claro que quiero ser feliz," respondí finalmente.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no concentrarte en ti primero? Él es un chico grande, por lo que puede cuidarse solito."

"Yo se eso."

Justo entonces, la mesera vino con nuestra comida. Seguimos charlando sobre varias cosas. Él preguntó sobre mi vida, mi familia y escuela. Yo le pregunté sobre cosas también, pero principalmente sobre cómo se convirtió en fotógrafo. Era bueno hablar con alguien nuevo. Tenía que ser honesta, Jake era muy atractivo, listo, y muy dulce.

Una vez terminamos de comer seguimos hablando. No me había sentado con alguien y hablado sobre cosas que no involucraran a Edward y a mí en un buen tiempo. Puede que Jake lo haya traído al inicio de la cena, pero no insistió en ello. Se veía más interesante en saber sobre mi.

Fue curiosamente bueno. Y sorprendentemente refrescante.

Eventualmente, notamos que éramos los únicos que quedaban en el lugar y decidimos que era hora de irnos. Fui a sacar dinero de mi cartera para mi comida, pero Jake me detuvo.

"Yo quería salir contigo, Bella, yo pago." Dijo y deslizó su tarjeta en la mano de la mesera, luego se giró hacia mí y sonrió.

"Puedo pagar por mi propia comida Jake," dije en voz baja mientras embutía mi dinero de regreso a mi bolso.

"Yo se, pero deja que alguien se haga cargo de ti para variar." Miré lejos de mi bolso y vi el más pequeño indicio de una sonrisa en los labios de Jake. Bajé la mirada y hurgué entre mi cartera con esperanzas de verme ocupada.

Gracias a Dios, la mesera reapareció con su tarjeta y un papelito para que él firmara. Una vez se fue, Jake se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a pararme. Dejamos el restaurante, y él camino conmigo hacia mi auto. Una vez lo alcanzamos, me giré para mirarlo.

"Gracias por traerme a cenar esta noche. Fue realmente amable de tu parte… fue realmente agradable tener alguien con quien hablar."

"Fue mi placer, Bella. Contribuyes una compañía realmente buena." Sonrió. Me sonrojé.

"Bueno, supongo que debería irme yendo entonces. Gracias de nuevo por esta noche," me giré y fui a abrir mi puerta. Pero antes que mi mano estuviera en la manija, sentí una gran y cálida mano sobre la mía.

"Bella, ¿me harías un favor?" Preguntó Jake mientras giraba mi cuerpo para enfrentarlo.

"D-depende," tartamudeé y sentí otra ola de rubor adornar mis mejillas.

"Me gustas, Bella. Me gustaría verte de nuevo, y llegar a conocerte mejor. Tal vez salir y divertirnos."

No podía entender como yo le podía gustar o quería pasar tiempo conmigo. Él era un apuesto y bien conocido fotógrafo, que pasaba todo el día con gente hermosa. Él sabía que estaba enamorada de otro hombre, y no planeaba en superarlo pronto. Pero todavía quería pasar el tiempo conmigo.

No le entendía.

"Jake, no creo que esa sea una buena idea."

"¿Y por qué no?" insistió.

"Eres un chico tan dulce. Mereces a alguien que no esté estropeado por el momento, alguien que no esté codiciando a su mejor amigo. Alguien que te quiera, y solo a ti".

"Como tú, Bella, y yo soy ese hombre para ti. Te quiero, y sólo a ti." Dijo Jake suavemente. Sentí su cálida mano dejar la mía, luego acunó mi mejilla contra esta. Cerré mis ojos y sentí mi corazón saltarse un latido.

"Ni siquiera me conoces realmente…" dije mientras soltaba el aliento.

"Y me encantaría llegar a concerte mejor. Lo que ya conozco, me gusta. Quiero conocer más."

"Jake…"

"Bella, deja que alguien te corteje… prueba. Mira si te gusta. Ve por alguien a quien le gustes; que te quiera."

"Pero estoy enamorada de alguien ma-" Él me interrumpió poniendo su otro brazo alrededor de mi cintura. El sentimiento era delicioso. Sentí calor irradiar de su brazo al centro de mi cuerpo. Sentí mis párpados cerrarse en respuesta.

"Ese es mi problema, yo puedo manejarlo." Susurró.

Jake dio un paso más cerca de mi y me congelé. Mi respiración se atoró, y no estaba segura de lo que él iba a hacer.

"Bella, eres demasiado hermosa y amable para estar sufriendo."

Liberó su brazo de mi cintura, y levantó su mano hasta mi cara para poner una parte de cabello suelto detrás de mi oído. Su toque me hizo temblar.

"Noté, Bella, desde el momento en que entraste al estudio hoy, noté."

Ubicó su otra mano alrededor de mi cintura, y la mano que usó para cepillar mi mechón de cabello fuera de mi cara estaba ahora acunando mi mejilla. Mi cuerpo se había entumecido. Nadie me había hablado jamás de esa manera.

"Mereces ser notada, Bella."

Se inclinó, y en el momento, se sintió bien ser el centro de atención de alguien; del cariño de alguien. Por lo que lo dejé. Sentí sus labios presionarse contra los míos y un muy dulce y casto beso. Había cerrado mis ojos con fuerza, y mis labios estaban en llamas. Lo sentí alejarse y no pude abrir mis ojos.

"¿Bella?"

"Hmm," fue todo lo que pude conseguir.

Le escuché soltar una suave risa entre dientes y abrí mis ojos.

"¿Por qué te estás riendo?" pregunté.

"Eres tan adorable," Jake alejó de mi cara otro mechón de cabello.

Sentí el rubor levantarse, agaché mi cabeza y miré al suelo. Sentí mi cara ser levantada por uno de los dedos de Jake bajo mi mentón. Esperó hasta que lo mirara a los ojos antes de hablar.

"Me gusta la Bella adorable. Y el rubor… es hermoso en ti." Susurró mientras miraba intensamente dentro de mis ojos.

Eso me hizo ponerme de un tono rojo más vivo, y causó que él se riera un poquito más.

"Vale," dije. "Puedes llamarme y salir por ahí. Pero Jake, no quiero herirte porque no puedo prometerte nada. Te estás metiendo en esto sabiendo que estoy enamorada de alguien más."

"Sé en qué me estoy metiendo, Bella. Pienso que lo vale."

"Bueno,"

"Gracias, Bella. Debería dejarte ir a casa. Te llamaré mañana. Que tengas una buena noche y conduce con cuidado."

"Tu también, Jake. Gracias por invitarme".

Con eso, me metí en mi carro y manejé hacia casa, sonriendo todo el camino. Algo sobre Jake me hacía sonreír. Las cosas que me dijo, la forma como me trata. Todas esas cosas eran nuevas para mí. Nadie, aparte de amigos o familia, jamás me había dicho que era hermosa. No de la manera en que Jake lo había hecho.

Llegué a la casa y noté que estaba oscura. Miré al reloj sobre el tablero de mandos y era medianoche. Tal vez Edward ya estaba durmiendo.

Aparqué el carro e hice mi camino hacia la puerta y traté de ser silenciosa mientras entraba. No quería despertar a Edward. Cuando entré, tiré mis llaves sobre la mesa. Noté que la puerta de Edward estaba abierta y su cama vacía. Toda la felicidad que había estado sintiendo por la noche se había ido mientras mi imaginación comenzaba a volar.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ni siquiera quería saber.

Suspiré y sentí caer mis hombros. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para alistarme para la cama. Era tan estúpida por pensar que no dejaría que esto me molestara.

Una vez lista para la cama, quité los cobertores y me deslicé dentro. Traté de dormir pero fue imposible. Seguía mirando el reloj esperando escuchar la puerta de enfrente abrirse, pero nunca lo hizo.

Por las cuatro de la mañana, mi cuerpo decidió que había sido suficiente y el sueño se me vino encima.

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando fui sacada de este por alguien sacudiéndome despierta. Me tomó unos momentos el hacerlo, pero cuando lo hice, noté que estaba tendida junto a Edward. Sus verdes ojos penetrando los míos.

"¡Gah! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi cama?" me quejé en voz alta.

"Bueno, buenos días a ti también, Princesa."

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama, Edward?" pregunté en tono cortante. No era una persona madrugadora.

"Bueno, acabo de llegar a casa," _hasta ahora está llegando a casa, bien._ "Y encontré un arreglo de flores bastante grande en la puerta principal. Para mi sorpresa, estaban dirigidas para ti, no para mi."

"¡¿Qué?!" Solté el alarido. _¿Quién me enviaría flores?_

"Alguien te envió flores, Bella; Están en la cocina."

Empujé los cobertores sobre la cama y salté fuera, apurándome hacia la cocina.

Cuando Edward dijo que era grande, no estaba bromeando. Había un enorme bouquet de las flores más bellas y de delicioso aroma que jamás había visto. Busqué por todas partes por una tarjeta, y finalmente la encontré bien metida en el fondo. La saqué del diminuto sobre y quedé sorprendida.

_Pasé un increíble tiempo contigo…_

_Deseando hacer el cortejo,_

_Definitivamente lo vale._

_-Jake._

Sentí las esquinas de mi boca levantarse en una sonrisa y mi corazón se creció. Era increíble. Nadie me había enviado flores antes. Fui sacada de mi estado de desvanecimiento por Edward.

"Así que, ¿de quién son las flores?" Preguntó tratando de espiar la tarjeta sobre mi hombro.

"¿Huh? OH, de nadie." Atraje la tarjeta cerca de mi pecho.

"OH ¿Bella tiene un novio?" preguntó en tono burlón.

"¿Por qué? ¿Es tanta la sorpresa de que un chico realmente guste de mí? ¿Soy tan fea? Gracias Edward." Agarré las flores y me fui hacia mi cuarto pisando fuerte.

"¡Bella!" Corrió Edward tras de mi, "no quise decir eso, Bella. Vamos, no seas así." Rogó

"Como sea Edward. Tengo que planear tu viaje. Aún quieres ir, ¿cierto?" Pregunté cortante, ignorando sus ruegos.

"Bella… por favor, lo siento."

"Está bien. Hablamos luego. Tengo que bañarme." Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. Me acerqué a mi escritorio y dejé las flores. No le iba a dejar arruinarme esto.

Cogí alguna ropa, y me dirigí al baño. Abrí la ducha y dejé que el agua se ajustara mientras me desvestía. Una vez el agua estuvo perfecta, entré y comencé a bañarme. No podía evitar la mezcla de emociones de lo que estaba sintiendo. Edward no vino a casa sino hasta esta mañana, lo que significa conociéndolo, que ayer durmió con Tanya. Supongo que sólo debería estar agradecida de que no la trajera a aquí a hacerlo. Que no tuve que entrar en ello. Por otro lado, estaba súper feliz por mis flores. Creo que estaba peleando tan duro para que no me gustara Jake; para no complicar aún más las cosas en mi vida. Pero él estaba en lo cierto. Merecía ser feliz también. Obviamente no era suficiente en los ojos de Edward como para salir.

¿Por qué esto tenía que ser tan difícil?

Terminé mi ducha, relajándome un poquito. Tenía que planear las vacaciones que Edward había planeado.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé, luego me vestí.

Con la obvia nueva relación de Tanya y Edward avecinándose, no estaba segura si aún estaba haciendo reservaciones para nosotros seis o si ahora las estaba haciendo para siete. No estaba segura de querer la respuesta de eso. Si ese era el caso, entonces no estaba muy segura de si al menos querría ir.

Salí de mi cuarto para buscar a Edward, temiendo su respuesta.

Estaba sentado en el sofá ojeando los canales en la televisión. Cuando entré al cuarto, su cabeza se levantó de un totazo y comenzó a pararse y disculparse de nuevo conmigo.

"Edward, para. Sólo olvídalo. No vine hasta aquí para esto. Es obvio que tienes algo pasando con Tanya, y estoy haciendo los arreglos para el viaje por lo que necesito saber cuando vamos a ir." Contuve mi respiración esperando por una respuesta.

"No, ella no viene con nosotros, Bella. Va a estar fuera de la ciudad." Respondió en voz baja.

"Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con ella?"

"Mas o menos, supongo. Acaba de empezar."

"Bueno, ya estás pasando la noche con ella, Edward. Por lo que debe ser un poco más de acaba de empezar." Dije bruscamente.

"Hemos estado en unas citas," comenzó cautelosamente.

"¿Cuándo?" estaba en shock. "¿Cómo es que no sabía esto?"

"Es nuevo, no quería decir nada si no funcionaba."

"¿Estabas saliendo con ella cuando fuimos al club?" _Dios mío, ¿lo estaba?_

"Si."

"OH…" sentí una punzada de dolor arrasar mi pecho.

"¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?" preguntó, confundido.

"No es nada. Sólo que no me di cuenta que ahora le estábamos guardando cosas al otro."

"No fue así, Bella, simplemente no quería mencionarlo si no era nada."

"Está bien, Edward."

De repente, mi celular sonó. Miré al ID y vi que era Jake. Sonreí. Edward lo notó y me dio una mirada inquisitiva.

Me giré de espaldas a él y respondí.

"hey…" prácticamente dije arrullando en el teléfono.

"Hola, hermosa." Respondió cálidamente Jake. _Chico, estaba exagerando._

"Recibí tus flores. Están hermosas, gracias."

"Bueno, me alegra que te hayan gustado. ¿Estaba esperando a ver si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?"

"No lo se, tengo planes con Edward," eché un vistazo sobre mi hombro y vi a Edward mirando hacia el techo. Me giré rápidamente. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"¿Cenar y Bailar?"

"OH, tal vez quieras reconsiderar el bailar," dije, riéndome ligeramente.

"¿Por qué?"

"No me has visto bailar. No es algo que hago bien."

"Bella, dudo mucho que eso sea verdad. Te vez como si fueras buena en todo lo que haces."

Pude sentía mi cara poniéndose caliente,

"Bien, pero son tus pies."

"Creo que mis pies pueden soportarlo."

"¿Entonces es una cita?"

Tenía planes con Edward, pero él rompió nuestra cita por otra chica; supongo que yo podía hacerlo también.

"Si, es una cita."

"Bien, te recogeré a las ocho."

Sonreí y le di la dirección. Una vez estuvo hecho y colgué el teléfono, me giré y vi que Edward aún estaba en el cuarto.

"¡OH!"

"¿Acabas de hacer una cita para esta noche?"

"Si,"

"Pero esta noche teníamos planes," dijo. Vi una pequeña mueca de ceja fruncida.

"¿Y?"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Se veía sorprendido.

"Ummm, nos recuerdo teniendo planes ayer, y no te importó cuando me cancelaste por tu novia secreta. No sea hipócrita, Edward."

"¿Qué diablos está mal contigo, Bella? Nunca has actuado así." Se veía estupefacto por mi tono.

"Edward, alguien quiere salir conmigo. Él es amable y me gusta. Vi a todos mis amigos tener felices y cariñosas relaciones, y te veo a ti traer a casa a chica tras chica. Necesito alguna forma de compañía también." Me empecé a enojar.

"¿Por qué todos los demás tenía permitido ser felices y yo no?"

"No estoy diciendo eso, Bella. Es solo que no entiendo por qué estás tan enojada."

_Por supuesto que no, cretino ignorante._

"Es solo que no me gustan las medias tintas. Rompiste nuestra cita por una chica, y yo tengo la oportunidad de salir con alguien que me gusta y la estoy tomando."

"Bien, no quise enojarte."

"Está bien, Edward. Tengo que terminar de reservar nuestro viaje. Podemos salir mañana si quieres."

"Bien, supongo que te veré luego," Edward sonaba enojado.

Cuando se fue, respiré profundo tratando de deshacerme del sentimiento de enojo creciendo en mi pecho, y terminé de planear nuestro fin de semana. Nos había reservado tres habitaciones en el nuevo y lujoso _Hotel_ _Andalucía_, estaba ubicado en el corazón del centro histórico, Santa Bárbara. Edward y yo compartiríamos un cuarto; algo por lo que normalmente estaría emocionada. Pero con todo lo que pasa ahora, no estaba segura.

Simplemente estaba contenta que no tendría que lidiar con Tanya.

Pasé el resto del día en el cuarto archivando cosas para Edward y ordenando. No podía salir de ahí y enfrentarlo. El hecho que no me haya dicho que estaba viendo a alguien, cuando nunca antes me había escondido algo, me estaba carcomiendo. ¿Por qué empezaría ahora? Me pregunté si la había estado viendo el día que nos besamos. Me sentí enferma con solo pensar en ello.

Tal vez Jake estaba bien. No creo que sea espantosa. ¿Por qué todo el mundo es mejor que yo a sus ojos? ¿Había cruzado alguna vez su mente la idea de él y yo? Es decir, lo conocía, antes que fuera famoso. ¿No querría a alguien que lo amara por él y no por su nombre o popularidad? ¿Qué está mal conmigo que no me veía así?

No podía seguir pensando en esto.

Había alguien que estaba interesado. Seguro, no era Edward, ¿pero es tan malo eso? Es sólo que no quería engañar a Jake. Por el momento –no importa qué- mi corazón pertenece a Edward. Incluso si él no lo sabe.

Pero mi corazón también estaba siendo desgarrado en pedazos por Edward, y era un alivio tener alguien que quisiera enfocarse sólo en mí.

No sabía que hacer.

Comencé a alistarme para mi cita. No sabía a donde me llevaría Jake, por lo que fui un poquito elegante, pero causal. Me puse un par de jeans ajustados, y una camisa cintura corte imperio color turquesa que venía un poco abajo de la cintura, lo coroné con tacones altos. Dejé mi cabello suelto y sólo puse un poco de brillo de color y pestañina. No soy de las que opta por una cara cargada de maquillaje.

Escuché el timbre y miré al reloj. No me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde. Corrí para agarrar mi bolso y teléfono, y me robé una última mirada al espejo antes de salir corriendo de mi cuarto para atender la puerta.

Aunque llegué demasiado tarde. Edward había abierto la puerta, y por la mirada en su cara podía decir que estaba un poco sorprendido por quien era mi cita.

"Bella, te ves fantástica." Dijo Jake, caminando derecho de Edward para darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Entonces me susurró en el oído. "Creo que Edward aquí está un poco celoso, supongo que estaba mal sobre él siendo ciego." Sentí su aliento acariciar mi oído mientras se reía entre dientes. Tocó mi corazón.

"¿Qué?" miré a Edward y no pude evitar notar que no se veía muy complacido. Una vez me vio mirándolo, puso su mejor cara feliz y habló.

"Vaya, no sabía que se conocían tan bien como para salir."

"Bueno, tuve que convencerla. Pero, es decir, ¿quién podría ver a esta hermosa mujer y no tratar de conseguir una cita?" Jake sonrió. "No podía creer mi suerte cuando descubrí que estaba soltera. Quiero decir, es tan lista y divertida y una de las personas más amables que conocido jamás; estaba seguro que alguien ya se la había cogido."

Ahora si que estaba exagerando.

Me estaba sonrojando hasta mis oídos. Apreciaba a Jake tanto por tratar de hablar a mi favor.

"See, ella es una en un millón." Dijo en voz suave Edward.

"Bueno, soy muy afortunado que ha decido salir conmigo." Jake sonrió mientras pasó una mano por mi mejilla.

"Bueno, espero que ambos se diviertan esta noche. Supongo que entonces te veré más tarde, ¿Bella?"

"See, te veré luego." Dije en aire desdeñoso. Jake tomó mi mano y me guió a su carro.

Abrió la puerta por mí y me ayudó a entrar al carro. Vi como daba la vuelta y se montaba al lado del conductor antes que yo hablara.

"Así que, ¿qué fue eso allá dentro?" Pregunté.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo con una sonrisa petulante.

"Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando.·

"Bueno, por mucho que me gustas y me encantaría tenerte para mi, quiero que seas feliz. Si es conmigo, genial. Si no, me encantaría ayudarte a hacer que el mentecato se de cuenta de qué partido eres. ¿Tu conoces el dicho, 'nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes'? Tal vez ese será Edward".

Estaba sorprendida. No podía creer que el haría eso por mi.

"Pero Jake, no quiero jugar contigo o con él. Eres un chico dulce. No quiero herirte"

"Bella, me gustas. Sé que justo ahora que tu corazón está con él. Si puedo ayudarte a ser feliz con él, eso está bien. Pero tal vez te descubrirás que hay mejores peces ahí afuera. De cualquier forma, consigo pasar tiempo contigo."

No podía creerle.

"Eres demasiado, Jake. Gracias por ser un chico tan dulce."

"De nada, Bella."

Con eso, partimos.

Esa noche, Jake me llevó a un increíble restaurante donde comimos en una hermosa terraza. Luego me llevó a un club donde bailamos hasta altas horas de la noche. Estar con Jake en el club fue genial. Sabía que no había oportunidad de rubias saliendo de la carpintería para llevárselo lejos. Él en serio sólo tuvo ojos para mí. Por una vez, alguien me notó solo a mi.

Me llevó a casa y caminó conmigo a la puerta, e incluso con todo el drama con el que estaba lidiando en el interior, en ese momento quise besarlo. Me empiné en la punta de mis pies, y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me miró a los ojos más profundamente, y pude decir cuan dulce y honesto hombre era. Realmente quería que yo fuera feliz. Se inclinó, y nuestros labios se encontraron por segunda vez en dos noches.

El primer beso había sido muy dulce e inocente, pero la forma en la que me trató y me hizo sentir tocó un punto sensible, y quise darle más. Comencé a mover mis labios más rápido contra los suyos, sin romper el beso. Sentí los suyos comenzar a responder moviéndose con los míos. Profundicé el beso un poquito y él me siguió enseguida. Sentí mi espalda siendo presionada directamente contra la puerta y gemí en respuesta. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura, y me jaló más cerca de su cálido cuerpo. Fue un sentimiento increíble el estar besando a alguien porque quería, no por un reto. Finalmente rompí el beso, necesitando respirar.

"Wow," dijo roncamente. Ambos estábamos sin aliento.

"Sii..." fue con todo lo que mi mente conseguir.

"Creo que mejor decimos que es todo por hoy. No creo que pueda hacer mucho más de eso y no tenerte justo aquí." Dijo con una sugestiva sonrisa.

Eso me hizo soltar la carcajada.

"¿Crees que estoy bromeando? Eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien, Bella Swan." Puso un dulce beso en mi nariz.

"Gracias por la fantástica noche, Jake." Me incliné y lo besé en la mejilla. "Llámame pronto."

"Que tengas una buena noche, Bella."

Entré y me dirigí directo a mi cuarto. La casa estaba oscura y noté que la puerta de Edward estaba cerrada. Estaría dormido para estas horas, y estaba agradecida. Tenía que revisar mis emociones si iba a pasar un fin de semana con él, en un cuarto, en Santa Bárbara.

No podía creer que había tenido una noche en esta semana donde no había terminado llorando por Edward. Tal vez esto era el inicio de algo bueno.

Me vestí para la cama y dejé mi mente vagar al próximo fin de semana. Me giré de lado y miré fijamente las flores que Jake me había enviado y sonreí, mis párpados se pusieron pesados e inmediatamente estaba en uno de los más profundos y tranquilos sueños que había tenido en un largo tiempo.

Todo gracias a Jake.

* * *

**¡¡Viva Jake!! … Que habrá pensado Edward de todo esto, mmm**

Amo a Jake divino xD…


	6. Capítulo 6

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, esta historia es de Goo82 y cuento con su permiso para traducir. **

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, no tienen idea cuantas formas de venganza contra Edward he recibido xD pero ha sido muy divertido leerlas._

_Antes que comiencen con el cap, recuerden que si algo malo me pasa, no sabrán que pasa luego xD_

* * *

**Realize**

**Capítulo 6**

EPOV

Decir que estaba impresionado por quien estaba parado en mi puerta para llevar a Bella en una cita, sería quedarse corto. _Nunca _hubiese imaginado que Jacob Black era el tipo de hombre por el que Bella iría. Pensar que ella ya había estado en una cita con él y que él ya estaba lanzando la tarjeta en las flores era enloquecedor. No es que no estuviera feliz por Bella, era sólo que Jacob no era con quien yo la veía.

Conocía a los de su tipo. Él era un fotógrafo candente que tenía modelos lanzándosele encima constantemente en un débil intento de ser hecha la siguiente gran cosa. No quería ver a Bella herida. Ella era muy sensible y que le gustara un chico que tenía mujeres lanzándole encima no sería fácil para ella. Es decir, era difícil para ella verlo pasarme a mí y yo no era más que un amigo. No podía imaginar cuan duro sería para ella ver que eso le pasara a alguien por quien tenía sentimientos.

Escucharla hacer planes con Jacob en frente de mí cuando estaba bien enterada de nuestra cita pospuesta fue un poco hiriente. Trajo el hecho de que yo le había hecho lo mismo, pero esa nunca fue mi intención. Realmente me gustaba Tanya, y solamente quería pasar más tiempo con ella antes que se fuera. Sabía que Bella estaría aquí mañana, Tanya no.

Bella se veía tan enojada al enterarse que no le había contado sobre Tanya, no podía entender porqué. Supongo que era su naturaleza protectora, la cual apreciaba, pero ella no conocía a Tanya como yo. Una vez llegue a conocerla, Bella verá que somos un buen par. Estará feliz por mí, porque así es como Bella es. Ella siempre quiere ver a la gente que quiere feliz.

Cuando Jake llegó y comenzó a restregarme en la cara su relación con Bella no pude creer el nervio de este hombre. Se veía tan centrado en la sesión de fotos, pero aquí estaba, en mi casa, tratando de decirme todas las cosas que ya sabía sobre mi mejor amiga. Yo ya sabía cuan amable es. También sabía cuan hermosa es, y que él era afortunado de que estuviera soltera. ¿Fanfarroneando mucho compadre?

Eso me hizo querer vomitar.

Sin mencionar el hecho que Bella perecía estar cayendo en su trampa de mierda. La manera en que se acercó a él y lanzó sus brazos alrededor suyo y le besó la mejilla. Estaba ida. Iba a tener que hablarle sobre él seriamente. Ella merecía saber como los chicos en Hollywood actuaban realmente. Ella es demasiado dulce para ser tomada y desflorada por uno de ellos.

Traté de irme a dormir más tarde esa noche, pero fue imposible Estaba preocupado por ella. Ella no conocía a este tipo Jacob tan bien, y estaba afuera sola con él. Él parecía ser un hablador fluido, y estaba asustado de que fuera a tratar algo con ella y luego dejarla. Más temprano, ella había dicho que veía a todos sus amigos tener relaciones amorosas y ella también quería eso. Se sentía sola y no lo había notado. Me dolió que no haberlo notado.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, escuché un carro pararse. Corrí a mi ventana y pude ver la gran figura de Jacob acompañándola hasta la puerta. Ella se empinó en sus pies y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por lo que pereció una eternidad, simplemente se miraron a los ojos. Después de una martirizante pausa (que estoy seguro solo se sintió por mi parte), Jacob finalmente se inclinó hacia Bella y presionó sus labios con los de ella. Me sentí raro viendo esto. Esta era Bella… mi Bella. La chica que me conocía por dentro y por fuera; la chica que conocía al verdadero yo. Me sentí como un mirón. Un horrible y masoquista mirón.

Mientras volvía a la superficie desde mis pensamientos, vi a la bestia de hombre empujar a mi Bella contra la puerta y ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás en satisfacción.

Pareció que ella le había gustado su fuerza bruta y por alguna razón, esa comprensión acarreó un fuerte y punzante dolor a mi corazón. Froté mi pecho ligeramente.

_Huh._

Finalmente, después de otra corta eternidad, él la soltó y dijeron sus buenas noches. Me debatí en si debería o no hablarle ahora o más tarde sobre mis inquietudes.

Decidí no arruinar su noche con mis sospechas, pero tenía que asegurarme que comprendiera. Quería que ella fuera cuidadosa. Después de asentir en silencio para mi, me recosté e intenté dormir. Di vueltas pensando en él tomando ventaja de mi Bella, pero finalmente fui vencido por el sueño en las tempranas horas de la mañana.

BPOV

El fin de semana finalmente estaba aquí y estaba agradecida. Había pasado el último par de días con Edward a ratos, y saliendo con Jake.

Edward estaba actuando realmente extraño cuando Jake venía a casa para pasar el tiempo y no entendía cual era su daño. Cuando Edward estaba trabajando con Jake en las sesiones de fotos, estaba bien. Pero fuera del estudio, parecía que no le agradaba para nada.

Tanya había llamado unas pocas veces, y ahora me estaba negando a contestar el teléfono. Si era ella y Edward no estaba aquí, dejaría que la contestadota lo hiciera. Me trataba como si fuera una despreciable empleada de Edward, no un verdadero ser humano. Su actitud apestaba. Aunque no estaba sorprendida. Edward en realidad no tenía el mejor gusto en mujeres.

Pero en una nota más feliz, Alice y Rose estaban emocionadas por Jake y yo.

Traté de explicarles que realmente no era de esa forma, éramos sólo amigos. En serio, amigos realmente buenos. Pero después que lo hubieron conocido, insistieron que él era la mejor elección. Jasper y Emmett, sin embargo, ambos pensaban que me debía a mi misma el tener cierta charla con Edward. Supongo que eran 'team Edward' hasta el final.

Les gustó que estuviera feliz, a pesar de ser tales aguafiestas.

Nos íbamos a primera hora en la mañana para bajar por la Autopista de la Costa Pacífica hasta Santa Bárbara por dos días de relax. Eran aproximadamente cuatro horas de manejo y el escenario era increíble. Pudimos haber volado, pero este fin de semana era sobre estar juntos. Por lo que nos decidimos por conducir juntos.

Estaba empacando y hablando por teléfono con Jake al mismo tiempo, lo cual era una gran hazaña para mis usuales tendencias torpes. Él dijo que me iba a extrañar, lo cual pensé era muy dulce.

Aún estaba confundida sobre toda la cosa con Jake. Nunca antes había tenido un chico yendo tras de mí. Siempre era de la otra forma, por lo que todo esto era nuevo para mí. Sin mencionar el hecho que a pesar de decirle a esa persona de frente que estás enamorada de alguien más no lo detiene de tratar, es una ventaja positiva.

Hablábamos unas pocas veces al día por algún medio de comunicación; correo electrónico, mensajes y cara a cara eran nuestras elecciones normales. Era divertido hablarle, y era muy listo e interesante. Le conté que fotografía era algo que siempre había querido aprender, y él se ofreció a ayudarme a entrenar mi 'tercer ojo'. También bromeó sobre querer que modelara para él. Bueno, yo pensé que era una broma, pero él dijo que estaba siendo completamente serio.

Yo sabía que él solo estaba siendo lambón. _Estúpido._

No podía detener la sonrisa que se formaba en mi cara cuando pensaba en él.

Finalmente había terminado de empacar y estaba completamente agotada. De verdad iba a extrañar el ver a Jake, pero sería bueno el no verlo por unos días. Estaba asustada de que él se estuviera encariñando mucho, y aún estaba insegura sobre nuestra situación.

"Bien, Jake, estoy hecha polvo… voy a planchar oreja," dije bostezando.

"Vale, Bells, que tengas un buen viaje. Avísame cuando llegues a casa para que podamos salir. Si necesitas algo mientras estas allí o necesitas hablar… llámame."

"Creo que estaré bien." Respondí con una leve sonrisa. Se preocupaba demasiado.

"Vale, güenas noches entonces."

"Buenas noches, Jake." Cerré el móvil.

De verdad estaba emocionada por mañana. Había pasado un rato desde que todos nos tomamos unas mini vacaciones juntos. Iba a ser súper divertido. Edward y yo podíamos pasar el muy necesitado tiempo juntos que no habíamos tenido. Con la ayuda de Jake y las palabras amables de Jasper, estaba consiguiendo el valor para decirle. Se estaba volviendo más fácil el querer decirle.

Arrastré mis maletas hasta mi puerta y arreglé un traje para usar mañana. Luego revisé mi alarma para asegurarme que estuviera puesta y mi celular cargando. Finalmente satisfecha con que todo estaba en orden, me metí en la cama.

No pasó mucho hasta que el sueño me llevó lejos.

Fui levantada por el despertador retumbando su molesto pitido en mi oído. Lancé mi brazo por encima y golpeé el botón de apagado. Quien quiera que tuviera la idea de levantarse tan malditamente temprano debería ser fusilado. _Oh, espera, fui yo._

Me puse rápidamente mis ropas para el día y recogí mi cabello en una desordenada coleta. _No hay necesidad de arreglarse toda para pasar cuatro horas en un carro._

Agarré mis maletas y las saqué a la sala. La puerta de Edward aún estaba cerrada y suspiré. No estaba de humor para jugar su juego de despertada.

Dejé mis maletas cerca de la puerta principal y encendí una cafetera en la cocina. Una vez tuve hecho eso, decidí que era hora de despertar a la bella durmiente. Como es normal, abrí lentamente la puerta para mirar dentro y asegurarme que estuviera dormido, gracias al cielo lo estaba. No estaba preparada para verlo con Tanya.

Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudí levemente.

"Cullen, depierta. Hora de irnos." Dije mientras lo sacudía.

Nada.

"Edward, por favor... tu eras el que quería este viaje, nos tenemos que ir."

Aún nada.

Me senté al borde de la cama dándole la espalda. Esto se estaba volviendo cansón. ¿Cuánto más podría pasar mi vida tratando de hacer que mi amigo adulto madure y se despierte solo?

Justo entonces, sentí dos brazos deslizarse alrededor de mi cintura y halarme hacia abajo.

"Bueno días, Bella," dijo Edward, sueño profundo en su voz.

"Edward Cullen, córtala." Le di una palmada a su brazo.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú sabes muy bien qué. No puedo estar en la cama contigo así que deterge. ¿Qué pensaría Tanya?"

"Tanya sabe que eres mi mejor amiga. No tendría ningún problema contigo estando en mi cara."

_Siento diferir._

"Como sea, Edward," dije jalándome fuera de sus brazos. "Tenemos que irnos, así que vístete y ven."

"Bella, ¿te he hecho algo?" preguntó en voz baja. Su voz estaba cargada con una emoción que no pude reconocer.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es que has estado actuando muy diferente hacia mi. ¿Estás enojada conmigo por algo?"

"No hay nada malo, Edward, todo está bien."

"Bella, no-" fue interrumpido por el timbre.

"Vístete, Edward. Todos están aquí, y tenemos que irnos yendo."

Lo dejé sentándose ahí mientras corría a atender la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, tuve que tragarme una carcajada. La banda estaba parada frente a mi, todos viéndose como muertos.

"OH bueno, ¿no es esta una pandilla feliz?" me burlé.

"Déjalo, Swan. Está demasiado temprano para ser sarcástico." Se quejó Emmett.

"OH, pobre bebé," calmé juguetonamente. "¿De todas maneras, no sueles levantarte temprano?"

Él masculló algo incoherente mientras me pasaba.

"Hay café en la cocina, niños. Sírvanse." Llamé después del grupo de felices campistas mientras me pasaban.

Todos entraron en fila y se dirigieron directo a los gabinetes para agarrar una taza.

"Así que, Bella, ¿cómo va Jake?" Preguntó Alice, tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Va genial. Dijo que cuando regrese me comenzará a enseñar como tomar fantásticas fotos como él."

"Eso es dulce de su parte." Comentó Rose.

"Seeh, él es realmente un buen chico." Sonreí.

Edward emergió finalmente de su cuarto, su cabello estaba más desordenado que lo normal.

"Hey compañero, ¿noche ruda?" Le preguntó Jasper a Edward mientras señalaba su cabello.

"Nah, tiene mente propia. Me rendí tratando de meterme con él."

"Tal vez si tuvieras un corte decente, no tendrías tantos problemas con el." Se burló Alice.

"Hey, mi cabello está perfecto de la forma que es. Tiene personalidad," dijo Edward, corriendo sus dedos entre su ya despeinado cabello.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa charlando un poco más y terminando nuestro café antes de comenzar a salir.

Íbamos a tomar carros diferentes. Necesitábamos los nuestros por si Edward era llamado para un trabajo, y él no quería arruinar el viaje de los otros. Emmett y Rose se iban a quedar uno o dos días extras por lo que necesitaban el suyo, y Alice empacó tantísimo equipaje que era imposible que fuera con otro más que con Jasper.

Después de arreglar nuestras maletas y asegurarnos que no estuviéramos olvidando nada, partimos. Edward insistió en manejar, lo cual estaba bien para mí. Eso quería decir que tenía control absoluto sobre la radio.

Conecté mi Ipod, pasé a mi playlist favorita y me recosté contra el cabecero, mirando el escenario pasar.

Conducir por la Autopista de la Costa Pacífica o la "PCH" _(siglas de Pacific Coast Highway) _como todos la llamaban era tan relajante. La impresionante vista del océano y las playas era la mejor parte. Los colores azules, cafés y verdes que pasábamos en un santiamén mientras íbamos. Condujimos a lo largo de la costa por el Parque Estatal Punto Mugu hasta más allá de los límites orientales de este, donde seguimos a Santa Bárbara. Habíamos pasado la primera parte del viaje en silencio, hasta que Edward decidió romperlo.

"Esto… ¿cómo están las cosas con Jake y contigo?" Preguntó, manteniendo sus ojos fijas en la carretera frente a él.

"Las cosas están bien; él es realmente amable." Edward hizo una leve mueca.

"Se cuidadosa, Bella. No sabes nada sobre él; no quiero verte lastimada." _Como si él supiera algo sobre mi estando lastimada._

"Soy una chica grande, Edward. Creo que se como cuidarme yo sola."

"Se que lo eres. Es sólo, los chicos aquí fuera no son para nada como los chicos en casa. Ellos no siempre son las mejores personas."

"Edward, he estado aquí tanto como tu lo has hecho. He estado en cada set de filmación, cada sesión de fotos y en cada fiesta contigo. ¿Crees que no se todo esto?"

"Únicamente estoy diciendo que eres demasiado amable. La gente tiene a tomar ventaja de eso."

"¿Qué, crees que Jake se está aprovechando de mí?" pregunté con incredulidad. Ahora me estaba enfureciendo de nuevo.

"No, solamente te estoy pidiendo que seas cuidadosa."

"¿Sabes qué, Edward? Yo nunca te sermoneé sobre la gente con la que decidías andar, así se tan amable de hacerme el mismo favor. Tú no sabes nada sobre él," No podía creer esto. "Porque si de verdad quisieras profundizar en quien está saliendo con quien no es una buena persona, es malditamente seguro que no va a ser de mi de quien estemos hablando."

"¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? Lo has conocido por qué, como, ¿cinco minutos? ¿Crees que sabes el tipo de persona que es?"

"Tu no has conocido a Tanya mucho más," grité. "¿Sabes algo sobre Jake que yo no sepa? ¿Tienes algo contra él que tengas que decirme?"

"No. Únicamente estoy diciendo que no te apures; tomate las cosas despacio. La gente por aquí no es lo que parece ser."

"Lo tomaré en consideración." Dije con mordacidad.

"Bien, sólo estoy tratando de ser un buen amigo, Bella. Ya sea que elijas creerlo o no, me preocupo por ti. No quiero verte herida."

"See, ahora te interesas." Mascullé.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada."

Rematamos el resto del camino en silencio. Hasta ahí llegó nuestro buen y relajante viaje.

Unas pocas horas después, finalmente llegamos a Santa Bárbara y entramos al hotel.

El hotel Andalucía estaba ubicado en el corazón del centro histórico de Santa Bárbara. El nuevo hotel de lujo era hermoso. Tenía un tema español con aire urbano y una piscina en la azotea con vista a la cuidad y un increíble vista del océano.

Nos registramos y nos dieron las llaves de nuestros cuartos. Por supuesto, nos separamos en parejas. Esta era una vacación, y nadie quería meterse en el tiempo personal de los otros. Edward y yo éramos la excepción, por lo que compartíamos un cuarto. EL botones nos llevó a nuestras suites y decidimos encontrarnos en el cuarto de Edward y mío una vez hubiésemos desempacado.

El cuarto era hermoso. Estaba decorado en tonos dorados con toques color rosa. Arte fino de artistas regionales adornaba las paredes, con techos y muebles pintados a mano y entradas en arco. Piezas de arte incluyendo acuarelas, grabados y fotografías de artistas de Santa Bárbara estaban por todo el cuarto. Era aturdidor.

Inmediatamente, noté un problema. Había solo una cama. Había pedido una doble. Este era un problema. Decidí esperar hasta que el botones se fuera para mencionarle esto a Edward y ver lo que quería hacer.

"Esto… problema," comencé una vez Edward le dio la propina al botones y este se fue.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Edward mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto, asintiendo aprobatoriamente.

"¿Notas algo que podría ser un problema?"

Detuvo su inspección y miró el cuarto, luego encogió sus hombros.

"No, ¿debería?"

"Edward, sólo hay una cama."

"¡Hah! ¿Por qué es eso un problema, Bella? Hemos dormido en la misma cama muchas veces." Él actuaba como si yo estuviera siendo ridícula.

"Yo no somos pequeños, Edward. Además, tienes una novia quien no creo que nos apreciaría durmiendo juntos."

"Bella, ella sabe que sólo somos amigos. Deja de preocuparte por ello."

"No lo se."

"¿Es realmente esto sobre lo que le importa a Tanya, o estas preocupada porque Jake se enojaría?"

"No, Jake no se enojaría. De nuevo, Jake es muy diferente de Tanya."

"No la conoces," descartó Edward.

"No es mi culpa."

"Bella, no quiero pelear contigo. Se supone que estamos aquí para pasar un muy necesario tiempo juntos. No hagamos hincapié en ello. Si te molesta tanto, puedo dormir en el sofá."

"No, está bien."

"Bien. Ahora, ¿te relajarías, por favor? Vamos a tener un poco de diversión."

Desempacamos nuestras cosas y pronto los otros estaban en nuestro cuarto tratando de pensar como pasar el resto del día. Decidimos caerle a la piscina en la terraza y cenar. Tal vez ir a un club más tarde.

Rose, Alice y yo estábamos relajándonos al lado de la piscina, charlando mientras los chicos habían entrado al bar, _El Cielo, _que estaba ubicado cerca de la piscina.

"Así qué, ¿cómo están las cosas con Edward?" Preguntó Alice mientras se acomodó en su silla.

"Genial," respondí sarcásticamente.

"Oh si, se nota."

Bueno, veamos. Él no sólo me estaba escondiendo el hecho que estaba saliendo con Tanya, sino que me enteré que la estaba viendo la noche del club y más posiblemente la noche del beso. Ya ha dormido con ella porque no vino a casa la noche de la sesión de fotos. Ella es una perra repugnante que me habla como si yo fuera una sirviente. Y encima de la deliciosa rebanada de drama que es mi vida, ahora Edward me está sermoneando sobre con quien debería salir. Dos veces hasta ahora."

"Lo lamento tanto, Bella." Dijo Alice mientras acariciaba mi brazo con dulzura.

"¿Por qué lo lamentas? No has hecho nada malo."

"Si, pero nosotros te empujamos para que hablaras con él y no debimos. Debimos haberte dejado lidiar con ella como querías."

"No te preocupes por eso. Él aún esta tan perdido sobre mis sentimientos como lo estaba antes. No hay daño hecho,"

"Bueno, mejor que no me dejes ver a esa intento de peliteñida en un buen tiempo," Rose suspiró mientras se giraba de lado para quedar cara a cara con Alice y conmigo. "Déjala ponerse de contestona conmigo; tendrá que cancelar trabajos por un mes después que termine con ella."

"OH, ni te molestes. Créeme, no está ni cerca de valer la pena."

"See, pero sería divertido. No es de todos los días el poder hacer llorar a una de las promiscuas novias de Edward." Dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

"Estoy segura que él estaría complacido." Sonreí en respuesta.

"Estoy sorprendida que ella no esté aquí con nosotros." Comentó Alice mientras levantaba una revista y comenzaba a ojearla.

"Yo también lo estaba. Le pregunté a él cuando estaba reservando los cuartos si la deberíamos esperar y dijo que no. Supongo que tenía un trabajo. No creo que hubiera venido si ella también estaba aquí. Es decir, soy sólo una empleada a sus ojos; No llevas contigo a la ayudante en vacaciones." Imité su voz nasal y me reí levemente.

"Hombre, Edward tiene un gusto horrible en mujeres." Alice sacudió su cabeza.

"Ah, bueno, ¿qué puedes hacer?" Me acomodé contra mi silla y cerré mis ojos.

"Tal vez si él dejara de pensar con mini Eddie vería lo que está justo enfrente suyo."

"Tal vez es mejor que no lo haya hecho. Tal vez no estamos destinados a ser nada más que sólo amigos. Jake es bastante fantástico, nadie me ha tratado jamás como él lo ha hecho. Incluso después que le conté que estaba enamorada de Edward y no planeaba en cambiar eso, aún no le importó."

"Eso es bastante dulce, Bella." Dijo felizmente Rose.

"Él es un chico realmente dulce," me sentí sonreír solo pensando en él.

"Y…?" preguntó Alice, sus cejas arqueándose.

"¿Y… qué?"

"Vi esa sonrisa, Señorita Swan. ¿Qué nos estás escondiendo?"

"Nada." Respondí rápidamente.

"¡No te atrevas a mentir! ¿Has dormido con él?" Chilló Alice.

"¡Dios no, Alice! Sólo hemos ido en unas pocas citas."

"¿Y?"

"Y, no voy a saltar al saco con el primer chico que me muestre un poco de atención."

"Bien, ¿se han besado?" acató Alice.

Sentí mi cara volverse roja; era un secreto de muerte.

"¡DIOS MÍO!" Ambas saltaron y me abrazaron con fuerza.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" La retumbante voz de Emmett rompió entre los chillidos de las chicas. "No que mi importe, es un poco sensual… continúen saltando… sólo quería saber que lo causó."

Levanté mi mirada para ver a Jasper y Edward mirándonos confundidos, una bebida en ambas manos. Vi a Rose poner una maliciosa mirada en sus ojos antes de hablar.

"Bella nos estaba contando cuan increíble para besar es Jacob,"

Alice se la pilló y con su propia sonrisa maligna agregó su granito de arena.

"Si, ¿cómo fue que lo llamaste, Bella? ¿Tan bueno que hacia que tus dedos del pie se doblaran?"

"Mejor beso que jamás ha experimentado." Dijo Rose mientras se abanicaba juguetonamente.

No podía hacer nada más que reírme. Realmente lo hicieron con buenas intenciones.

"¿En serio, Bella se está poniendo toda caliente y lista con un chico?" Emmett se dejó caer a mi lado.

Le di un manotazo a la parte de atrás de su cabeza por tomarme el pelo.

"Difícilmente, fue sólo un beso." Me burlé.

"Mejor beso que jamás has experimentado" lanzó de regreso.

"¡Suficiente con meterse conmigo, raritos!"

Levanté la mirada y vi a Edward. Extendió una mano que estaba sosteniendo una bebida hacia mí. La tomé, pero no sin antes notas su cara; se veía como si alguien hubiese arrollado su cachorrito.

"¿Estás bien, Edward?" pregunté.

"Cansado. Largo día." Una débil sonrisa cruzo su cara.

Lo dejé pasar no queriendo saber cual era su verdadero problema. Después del sermón de hoy en el auto estaba bastante segura que debe pensar que estoy haciendo una mala elección al salir con Jake.

Pasamos unas horas en la piscina acostados y haciendo travesuras. Jugamos agradablemente a lucha de parejas, que viene siendo inútil cuando tienes que jugar contra el entrenador personal y su poco femenina novia**.**

Todos regresamos a nuestros cuartos para ducharnos y relajarnos hasta la cena. Mañana íbamos a pasar el día de compras. No estaba realmente emocionada con la idea, pero cuando tienes a Alice de acompañante, comprar siempre estará en la agenda.

Tomé una ducha primero y sencillamente me puse una ropa cómoda hasta que fuera hora de alistarme. No quería andar por ahí en mi lindo traje por horas. Una vez hube terminado, me recosté sobre la cama y tomé una siesta.

Cuando desperté, sentí un extraño peso a lo largo de mi cintura. Giré mi cabeza y vi que Edward estaba dormido a mi lado sobre su estómago y tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre mí. Tenía puestos sus pantalones de pijama a cuadros y nada más.

Mi mente salió volando hacia felices pensamientos de despertarme con él así cada mañana. Arrimándome y respirando su aroma. No pude evitarlo. Ere costumbre pensar cosas que podrían ser en vez de vivir la realidad de lo que nunca será. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan dulce. El Edward que yo siempre había conocido. Mi Edward.

Fui traída de vuelta a la realidad por el hecho de que él no era mi Edward. Él era el Edward de alguien más. Y de la manera en que las cosas iban hasta ahora, nunca iba a ser mi Edward.

Una vez la realidad asomó su fea cara ya no se sentía bien tenerlo así de cerca, sólo dolía. Lentamente traté de levantar su brazo y salirme de debajo de su peso.

Pero durmiente Edward tenía otras ideas. Conforme me movía, el también lo hacía. Usó el brazo que estaba a través de mi estómago para jalarme más cerca y metió su cara en mi cuello. Su brazo ahora estaba alrededor de mi espalda y su mano enredada en mi cabello.

Hombre, esto se sintió bien. Él se sentía perfecto. Como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

Entonces el otro sentimiento regresó y mis emociones estaban jugando una épica batalla de ping pong emocional. Seguro, se sintió increíble, pero no era real. Él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No me amaba así. Él podría arrimarse a cualquier cuerpo cálido. Yo podría ser cualquiera para él.

Fue demasiado y finalmente reuní la suficiente fuerza en mí para apartarlo. Sus ojos revolotearon abiertos y miré como sus ojos se enfocaban en mí. Una suave sonrisa bailaba por sus labios.

"Hola tú," dijo, levantando su mano para masajear su cara.

"hey…" respondí incómodamente.

"¿Qué está mal?"

"Estás invadiendo mi burbuja personal, Edward."

"Oh, lo siento." Retiró su mano y desenganchó su brazo de mi cintura.

"Pensé que ibas a dormir en el sofá."

"Dijiste que no,"

"Vale, solamente trata de no colgarte como chimpancé.

"Trataré de recordar eso."

"Será mejor que lo hagas, o tal vez tenga que reconsiderar el que duermas en el sofá." Le di un codazo juguetonamente.

Después que ambos nos tomamos un momento para despertarnos por completo, decidimos vestirnos para la cena.

Había un restaurante-bar llamado _31 West _en el hotel, y calculamos que sería lo más fácil para la noche.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Edward estaba terminando de arreglarse, por lo que fui a responderla. Ahí estaba toda la pandilla bien vestida. Planeamos en ir a un club local después de cenar, por lo que nos vestimos un poco mejor para la comida.

Una vez todos estuvimos listos, bajamos a comer.

Fuimos sentados casi inmediatamente en una mesa redonda en el centro del comedor. Edward y yo nos estábamos sentando el uno al lado del otro con nuestras espaldas contra la entrada al restaurante. El lugar era fantástico. Igual que los cuartos, estaba decorado con arte de los artistas locales. Nos largaron una lista de vinos y algunos menús. Los recibimos y ordenamos unas bebidas.

Cuando nuestras bebidas llegaron, pedimos nuestras órdenes y charlamos sobre lo que estaba pasando con nosotros. Yo siempre era la aburrida en este tipo de conversaciones. Cada uno estaba organizando trabajos o actuaciones, o trabajando con gente famosa y viajando. Yo no era nada más que alguien que le servía a Edward. Al menos eso era lo que empezaba a parecer. Yo era la que conocía gente en lugares altos y básicamente acompañaba. Nada interesante iba a salir de mí en esta conversación.

Jasper nos estaba contando sobre lo que había estado pasando al grabar un demo y como fue conocer a ejecutivos musicales. Emmett nos contó sobre un nuevo cliente que tenía esta semana, comentando que no podía creer que de verdad llegara a trabajar con esta gente. Rose iba a hacer un trabajo en parís en unas semanas y estaba realmente emocionada por ver el mundo.

Alice estaba en medio de su charla sobre cuan horroroso iban algunas de las personas en la ciudad cuando se trataba de vestirse.

"Tu pensarías que nunca aprendieron como vestirse solos de chicos, en serio. ¡Llegan y actúan tan confundidos! ¡Ni siquiera tienen preferencias! Simplemente quieren ser vestidos con lo que sea que esté de moda, ¡no importa cuán horrible se vea en ellos!" Dijo riéndose. "Como, tuve a esta chica que llegó, y tu pensarías que tan a la moda que se ve en la TV. tendría cierta cantidad de sentido para esta, pero no, de hecho ella…"

Alice paró de hablar y sus ojos se agrandaron. La vi darle un codazo a Rose, y vi los ojos de Rose hacer contacto con lo que sea que Alice vio, porque su expresión se volvió asesina. Antes que siquiera pudiera levantar la mirada para ver que pasaba, vi dos flacuchos brazos envolver la cara de Edward y cubrir sus ojos.

"¿Adivina quién?" gorgojeó la voz.

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

Las manos de Edward se levantaron y quitaron las manos de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza para ver a la persona.

"¡Tanya! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que tenías un trabajo." Preguntó Edward con emoción mientras se paraba y le daba un abrazo.

"OH Eddie, mi trabajo fue reprogramado para otro día y te extrañaba." Chilló Tanya mientras se lanzaba dentro del abrazo de Edward.

Alejé mis ojos de ellos y miré a mis amigos en su lugar.

Cada uno, excepto Rose, se veía como si me tuviera compasión. Rose se veía como si estuviera a cinco segundos de saltar a través de la mesa y agarrar a Tanya por el pelo.

Mis ojos se estaban llenando con agua rápidamente y estaba tratando desesperadamente de pararlo. Estaba mordiendo mi propio labio inferior para evitar que mi mentón temblara. Esto era demasiado. No había manera en que estuviera preparada para verlos juntos.

Edward le hizo señas a un mesero y le mostró que necesitaba otra silla. Tanya tomó asiento a mi lado y yo me tensé. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Él dijo que este fin de semana era sobre nosotros; sus amigos. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? Había mentido.

La cena se volvió incomoda después de eso. Edward y Tanya pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo hablando entre ellos, y yo era lo suficientemente desafortunada para estar cerca y pude escuchar cada molesta e hiriente cosa que estaban diciendo. Ya no tenía hambre. Me excusé de la mesa para ir al baño.

Alcancé el cuarto de baño, saqué mi celular y marqué a la única persona en la que podía pensar que podría ayudarme a sentirme mejor: Jake.

Sin embargo, sonó unas veces y fue a su correo de voz. Tiré mi celular de regreso a mi bolso con un profundo suspiro. Realmente no quería volver a salir.

No que importara, porque en ese preciso momento, Tanya estaba ahora en el baño conmigo.

"Bella, ¿cómo estás esta noche? No pude decirte hola antes," me dirigió una sonrisa falsa. Podía decir que no le importaba realmente.

"Genial," respondí fríamente.

"Es bueno oír eso."

"uh huh."

"Me estaba preguntando si podrías hacerme un favor," dijo mientras revisaba su maquillaje en el espejo. "¿Podrías ser un ángel e ir a la recepción y reservarnos a Edward y a mi otro cuarto? Él dijo que ustedes dos estaban compartiendo, y eso no va a funcionar."

"¿Por qué no puedes tú reservar otro cuarto para ustedes dos?"

Se rió, "Oh, nena, tsk. Ese es tu trabajo, no el mío." Estaba echando humo.

"De hecho, Tanya. Trabajo para Edward, no para ti. Así que si quieres reservar un cuarto para ti y para Edward, puedes ir derechito y hacerlo."

"¿Por qué tan enojada, Bella..." se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios. "... está alguien celosa?"

Estaba cerca a golpear esa perfecta boca suya.

"Aww, he visto la forma en que lo miras, Bella, y es adorable. En serio. ¿Pero, honestamente crees que alguien como Edward saldría alguna vez con alguien como tu? No te ofendas, eres linda y todo. Tienes toda la cosa "soy individual" corriendo por ti, pero de verdad. Edward necesita alguien que pueda estar en fotos con él; alguien que sepa lo que cuesta lograrlo. Lo siento, esa no eres tú. Necesitas aceptar la realidad."

Nunca había trabajado tantos músculos en mi cara para contener las lágrimas. No iba a dejarla verme llorar.

"He visto chicas como tu ir y venir, Tanya. Eres el sabor del mes, y pronto te habrás ido como todas las demás. Si alguien está teniendo problemas aceptando la realidad, te aseguro que no soy yo."

De repente mi móvil sonó. Gracias al cielo, era Jake.

Empujé a Tanya mientras pasaba y respondí.

"Jake, Dios mío, gracias por devolverme la llamada."

"Bella, ¿qué está mal?" Jake sonó preocupado.

"Jake, tengo que salir de aquí."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Ella apareció. Estábamos en la cena y Tanya se coló, y ellos estaban sentándose a mi lado diciendo cosas que me hacían querer vomitar. Luego me arrinconó en el baño y dijo que no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Jake, necesito salir de aquí. No puedo estar aquí con ella."

"Bella, voy para allá." Pude escuchar el tintinear de las llaves del carro en el fondo.

"Jake, no. Simplemente voy a alquilar un carro y regresaré."

"¡No seas estúpida! Manejaste todo el día, y estaría preocupado hasta la muerte si manejaras toda la noche también."

"Jake, no puedo dejarte."

"No me estás dejando, Bella. Lo voy a hacer de una u otra forma. ¿En qué cuarto estás?"

Le di el número del cuarto. Sabía que los otros estarían saliendo al club, pero yo me quedaba. Definitivamente no iba a ir a ver a esos dos lanzarse el uno sobre el otro.

Regresé a la mesa y todos excepto los tortolitos me miraron. Sólo sacudí mi cabeza.

La cena se terminó y Edward se paró y ayudó a Tanya a levantarse.

"Tanya tiene que conseguir un cuarto, estará de regreso." Me miró como si quisiera hablar.

"¿Qué, Edward?"

"¿Qué te pasa?" siseó.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" _¿De verdad, Edward?_

Arrugó sus cejas en confusión.

"Es imposible que seas tan estúpido, Edward." Dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza lentamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ¿En nuestras vacaciones que yo planeé?" Luchaba por mantener mi voz baja. "Dijiste que estas vacaciones eran para que nos relajáramos y saliéramos, lo cual nunca llegamos a hacer. Mentiste. ¿Por qué está aquí?"

"La escuchaste, Bella. Ella sabía a donde íbamos y me sorprendió. No sabía que venía."

"Entonces dile que se vaya. Se supone que vas a pasar tiempo con tus amigos, Edward."

"Bella, ella condujo todo este camino. No puedo simplemente pedirle que se vaya."

"¿Dónde vas dormir esta noche, Edward?"

Me miró y se congeló.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir; no pude contentarlas más.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Vaya vacaciones para unir lazos, Edward."

"¿Qué más se supone que haga?"

"Nada."

"Bella, todavía vamos a poder salir. Estas aún son nuestras vacaciones."

"No Edward, son tus vacaciones."

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

"Eso significa que me voy a casa. Vine aquí a pasar tiempo contigo, no con Tanya. Es obvio con quien preferirías pasar tu tiempo. ¡Ataca, campeón! Estoy hecha."

"Bella, estas siendo ridícula," dijo bruscamente.

"Tal vez, pero voy a ser ridícula en casa."

"¿Cómo planeas llegar a casa?"

"Como si te importara."

"Bella…"

"Jake. Él viene a recogerme."

"OH, pero claro, el maravilloso Jake." Exclamó sarcásticamente Edward mientras giraba su dedo índice en el aire.

"Déjalo fuera de esto. Él no es el que me mintió."

"No mentí, Bella. No sabía que ella vendría,"

"Bueno, ahora ustedes dos pueden tener tiempo para unir lazos. Me voy a casa."

Giré y fui al elevador para ir al cuarto y reunir mis maletas.

Vi a Alice y a Rosalie viniendo en mi dirección.

"No quiero hablar sobre ello. Vayan a divertirse. Estaré bien." Dije no deseando arruinarles su tiempo también.

"Pero Bella…" comenzó Alice.

"Alice, te lo ruego. Por favor."

"Está bien," me envolvió en un apretado abrazo. "Él no merece tu amor, Bella."

"Voy a patear el escuálido trasero de esa vieja." Dijo Rose viéndose como si fuera en serio.

"No Rose, no vale la pena."

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y di un paso dentro señalando mi piso.

"Las amo, chicas, las veré cuando regresen."

"También te amamos." Llamaron las dos.

Caminé hasta el cuarto y volví a empacar todas mis cosas. Sabía que tenía un rato antes que Jake llegara, pero quería salir de este cuarto tan pronto como fuera posible. Le di un último vistazo al cuarto, asegurándome que no hubiera olvidado nada.

Volví a bajar y entregué la llave de mi cuarto, busqué por una cafetería o un restaurante económico para sentarme hasta que Jake llegara. Le di una llamada una vez ubiqué un Starbucks y me ubiqué para la espera.

Antes que lo supiera, Jake estaba palmeando mi hombro, dejé caer todo lo que estaba sosteniendo y me paré, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de él, y comencé a llorar. Él era más que increíble, se paró ahí, sosteniéndome y frotando círculos en mi espalda, dándome pequeños besos en la cabeza y diciéndome que estaba bien.

Después que me calmé, me llevó al auto y manejamos todo el camino a casa.

Debí haberme quedado dormida en algún punto, porque lo que se sintieron segundos después, me sentí ser levantada y mis ojos revolotearon abiertos.

"¿Estoy en casa?" Pregunté soñolienta.

"Si, dame tus llaves."

Busqué con pereza entre mi bolso y agarré mis llaves largándoselas a él. Después de juguetear con ella por unos momentos, finalmente consiguió abrir la puerta. Me preguntó el camino a mi cuarto y le apunté la dirección. Lo sentí recostándome y alejándose.

"Te llamaré en la mañana, Bella. Vendré directamente."

"No, no te vayas, Jake. Quedate. No quiero estar sola." Estiré mis brazos buscándole.

"Bella, ¿estás segura?"

"Jake, por favor, sólo sostenme."

Él me hizo el favor y me quedé dormida mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por mi rostro.

* * *

_Como verán, por ciertas palabras y cosas que vendrán, he cambiado el rating a M… _

_Comentario para este capi, umm, además de que odio a Edward por descerebrado, este cap fue súper largo y casi no termino… mmm… digamos que el vaso está por derramarse xD_

_Disfruten de Amanecer n.n_


	7. Capítulo 7

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82 y cuento con su permiso para traducir. **

Vale, ¿qué tal amanecer?

Muchas gracias por los reviews, esos son los que me animan a seguir traduciendo cada vez que veo las 14 páginas de cada capi. xD

* * *

**Realize**

**Capítulo 7**

Había pasado un mes desde el viaje a Santa Bárbara.

Jake se había quedado conmigo ese fin de semana, negándose a dejar mi lado. La siguiente tarde desperté para verlo traerme la media mañana a la cama. El gesto básicamente me llevo a las lágrimas. No podía creer lo fantástico que él era conmigo. Era reconfortante tenerlo aquí, y el no mencionó a Edward a menos que yo lo hiciera, y ni una sola vez lo rebajó. Jake sabía que eso no me haría sentir mejor. Le conté exactamente lo que Tanya me había dicho, y eso pareció enfurecerlo.

Me dijo que sabía de ella; cómo, básicamente, estaba acostándose su ascenso en la cadena alimenticia de Hollywood, pues necesitaba la publicidad de dicha persona con la que estaba, y luego los abría. Era conocida por causar grandes problemas en sesiones y ser muy exigente.

Jacob dijo que debería tomarme lo que Tanya dijo como un grano de sal porque ella no era exactamente la mejor persona a la cual escuchar.

Jake se volvió a quedar esa noche conmigo porque yo aún no quería estar sola. Hizo la cena y vimos algunas películas y hablamos. En algún momento, nos quedamos dormidos juntos en el sofá.

Nos despertamos cuando Edward atravesó la puerta. Una mirada a su cara, y pude decir que una vez Jake se fuera, iba a ser incómodo. No se veía muy complacido de vernos juntos. Eventualmente, Jake se tuvo que ir incluso aunque lo postergó tanto como pudo, y nos dejó a Edward y a mi solos.

Al principio no dijimos nada, lo cual fue más que incómodo. Podríamos estar en la cocina al mismo tiempo, o en otro cuarto, y todo lo que se oía era completo silencio.

Ninguno quería hacer el primer movimiento.

Aún estaba herida porque él sencillamente había elegido a Tanya sobre mí. _Ella_, que me había dicho todas esas horribles cosas. Él no me creería si le dijera, por lo que no había punto en rebatir. Edward ya pensaba que ella no me gustaba, probablemente pensaría que simplemente estaba mintiendo.

Creo que estaba confundido en como acercárseme. Nunca habíamos tenido una pelea así de grande que me llevara a alejarme de él y nuestros amigos. Él nunca me habría dejado antes. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Me estaba alistando para dormir y cepillando mis labios cuando escuché un golpe sobre la puerta. Respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos, tratando de prepararme para la conversación que realmente no quise tener.

"Sigue," llamé en un poco más que un susurro.

"Bella, ¿podemos hablar?" Preguntó Edward, asomando su cabeza levemente en la puerta.

"Supongo." Respondí y puse mi crema de dientes de regreso en su sostenedor. Realmente no quería hacer esto.

"Bella, por favor, no seas así,"

"¿Así cómo?"

"Nada. No vine aquí a pelear, Bella. Sólo quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros."

"Edward, elegiste a alguien sobre mi. ¿Cómo podrías arreglarlo? No puedes deshacerlo."

"Bella, no la elegí por encima de ti. No sabía que ella iba a venir. Ella es mi novia, Bella, no le podía pedir que se fuera a casa."

"Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, Edward," repliqué, "este fin de semana se suponía que era sobre nosotros; nuestros amigos. No sobre ella y tú."

"Era sobre nosotros, Bella,"

"Edward, ella estaba consiguiendo una habitación diferente para que te pudieras quedar con ella. Eso me deja a mi sola. ¿Cómo carajos es esa una vacación para nosotros?"

"Lamento haberlo estropeado…" dijo Edward pasito, agachando su cabeza.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y derramarse sobre mis mejillas. Odié esto. Odié que esto nos estuviera pasando; Tanya había causado esto. Me pregunté, si yo no tuviera los sentimientos que tenía por él, ¿aún sería ella un problema? Tal vez esto era mi culpa, quien sabe. Únicamente quise no pelear más con él.

"Bella, por favor no llores," Edward se me acercó y me abrigó en sus brazos.

"No fue mi intención hacerte llorar… Sólo quiero que las cosas regresen a lo normal. Ni siquiera pude disfrutar el resto de mi tiempo allí, seguí pensando en ti, aquí sola."

Se tensó.

"Pero, no estabas sola. No me di cuenta que se estaban moviendo tan rápido."

"¿Qué?"

"Tú y Jake durmiendo juntos, no sabía eso."

"Edward, no estoy durmiendo con Jake. ¿Qué diablos te daría esa idea?"

"Umm, ¿llegar a casa para encontrarlos dormidos juntos sobre el sofá?"

"Si, completamente vestidos. Nos quedamos dormidos viendo una película. No todos duerme con la gente tan libremente, Edward." Lo pinché en las costillas.

"¡Oye!" Dijo en ofensa fingida. "Simplemente estaba preocupado. Quiero verte feliz."

"Quiero ser feliz."

"Entonces se feliz, Bella. No más tristeza." Dijo apretándome más fuerte.

Pero para ser completamente feliz, o tendría que decirle como me siento, o tenía que renunciar a él y probar ser feliz con alguien más. Jake específicamente.

Jake quería salir conmigo, y yo sabía que él me gustaba y yo realmente le gustaba a él, pero yo no quería engañarlo. Cuando comenzara a salir con alguien, quería que mi corazón fuera libre y abierto para él y sólo él. No quería un reemplazo para Edward. No podía hacer de Jake sólo un reemplazo. Él merecía ser más que un segundo plato.

Él estaba agradecido de que me preocupara tanto por él que yo no hice lo que otras chicas tal vez hubieran hecho. Él me dejó saber que no estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, pero nunca era insistente ni fastidioso sobre ello. Se quedó parado al fondo mientras yo desenredaba este desorden e hizo lo que podía hacer por mí; ser un amigo.

No sabía como más lidiar con la situación de Edward. Supongo que con el tiempo lo que estaba destinado a ser, sería.

Tiempo es lo que conseguí, y las cosas seguían como era normal. Edward todavía estaba saliendo con Tanya, pero no la traía seguido. Si iba a estar con ella, pasaría la noche en su casa. Estaba agradecida por eso, pero eso hacía que mi estomago se revolviera pensando en lo que estaban haciendo. Si ella venía de vista, era solo para salir. Vendría para las pequeñas salidas que tendríamos como grupo. Rose y Alice se negaban a hablarle y Edward lo notó, pero nunca preguntó por qué. Emmett y Jasper, siendo chicos y no comprendiendo completamente como era la situación para mí, serían amigables con ella, pero nunca se salían de su forma de hablarle. Era como si estuvieran tratando de mantener la paz y estar ahí para Edward. No estaba enojada con ellos por eso. No podía estarlo.

Por lo general conseguiría que Jake viniera de visita si ella estaba aquí, por lo que nunca tenía que arriesgar la oportunidad de tener otro encuentro amistoso con ella. Ella adoptaba su falsa rutina y trataba de hablarme, para lo cual yo simplemente sonreiría y cabecearía.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no iba a jugar su juego.

Edward, como siempre, no tenía ni idea de lo que Tanya estaba haciendo, y no podía entender por qué no me agradaba. Le dije que simplemente nosotras no congeniábamos. No hay necesidad de entrar en detalles. No importaría en todo caso.

Jake y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos, y estábamos pasando una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos cuando no estaba ocupada.

Había mantenido su promesa y me estaba enseñando lo básico de fotografía. Un día me sorprendió con una fina cámara digital SLR Canon EOS 12.8MP y algunos libros de fotografía. Traté de decirle que no podía aceptarlos, pero insistió que yo mostraba gran potencial y sólo quería ayudarme a aprender.

Me estaba convirtiendo en una persona diferente por causa de Jake.

Era más segura de mi misma y feliz. Hablaba mucho más, y era más abierta a compartir mis pensamientos y a mi misma de lo que había sido con cualquiera que jamás había conocido, además de Edward.

Con el tiempo Jake me convenció para dejarlo tomarme algunas fotos. Pensé que solamente estaba siendo amable, pero cuando vi el resultado final no pude creerlo. Estaba hermosa. Jake había traído un perchero de vestidos antiguos y mi maquillaje se hizo con brillo rojo, peinada como una de esas estrellas de cine de las viejas películas a blanco y negro. Jake dijo que era Hollywood clásico para una belleza clásica.

Alice y Rose tomaron ventaja de mi nuevo levante de autoestima y decidieron presentarme a los amplios horizontes del bando de la ropa. Alice dijo que yo estaba demasiado buena para ser vestida por una tienda salida de moda.

Alice y Rose me invitaron a un viaje de compras, gratis, que me alejó para tener un día de spa completamente femenino. Me ayudaron a elegir un nuevo corte. Unos pocos rayitos color miel y unas pocas capas que enmarcar la cara me hicieron ver como una persona totalmente diferente. Ellas decidieron llevarme a un club para probar su "nueva creación". Pero no hasta que me disfrazaron a la última moda cortesía de Alice. Me ubicaron en un vestido corte trapecio plateado de Maggy London. Este caía a más o menos dos pulgadas de sobre mi rodilla y canutillos brillantes alrededor de la línea del cuello. _(NT/ Puse una imagen en mi perfil para q vean más o menos como sería)_. Era increíble lo que un poquito de producto para cabello y un sostén de resalte podían hacer para atraer la atención de los chicos. En mi vida nunca antes había tenido tantas ofertas para bailar. De acuerdo, estos chicos no sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo cuando trataban de bailar conmigo, pero no me importó. La pasé bomba.

Fuimos a casa para ver lo que Edward pensaba de ello, y fue casi cómico.

Estaba ahí con Tanya colgando de él. Cuando me vio, su boca calló abierta al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Tanya se achicaron; se veía lista para matar.

Sentí a Rose codearme y escuché a Alice reírse por lo bajo de su reacción. Podíamos decir que la estaba matando el tratar de retener un comentario antipático que moría por decirme, pero no podía porque Edward estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

Finalmente se rindió y se fue, pero no sin antes dar una orinada metafórica en Edward al forzar su lengua por su garganta frente a nosotras.

Atrapé una mirada entre Rose y Alice y la siguieron poco después, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

"Te ves tan hermosa, Bella," Edward todavía no había cerrado su boca desde que vine a casa.

Sentí el rubor elevarse a mis mejillas.

"Gracias," dije pacito.

"Es decir, siempre has sido hermosa, sólo que nunca te había visto así. Algo es diferente. No solo en el exterior, sino en el interior también."

"Es que estoy feliz,"

"Bueno, feliz se ve bien en ti."

"Gracias."

Las cosas se volvieron un poco extrañas con Edward después de mi cambio. Se volvió un poco más estirado hacia Jake, y no podía entender por qué. No quería creer las suposiciones de Jake de que Edward estaba empezando a ponerse celoso.

"Él no se siente así por mi, Jake," me quejé en voz alta. Yo sabía que él no lo hacía.

"Bella, él únicamente no sabe que se siente de esa manera sobre ti. Él está celoso, créeme, yo soy un hombre, sé de lo que estoy hablando." Dijo Jake golpeando suavemente su cabeza.

Traté de prestar atención a las acciones de Edward, y pensé que tal vez Jake estaba en lo correcto. Pero no por las razones que él pensaba.

Jake se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en uno de mis mejores amigos. Creo que Edward pensó que Jake lo estaba reemplazando, lo que supongo que de alguna manera estaba haciendo. Había cosas sobre las que podría hablar con Jake de sobre las que nunca podría hablar con Edward. Nunca solía ser de esa manera. Edward era siempre la persona a la que venía con todos mis secretos con todo. Pero no más, porque él era mi secreto; mi problema.

Con Edward, no podía hablar realmente sobre mis sentimientos o ser honesta sobre lo que me estaba molestando. No podía hablar con Edward sobre su novia, la ramera del infierno, porque, bueno… él no escucharía.

En cuanto al trabajo, las cosas iban como siempre.

Edward tenía programados unos pocos trabajos de modelo y apariciones en clubs. Tenía un resto de entrevistas para revistas que hacer y el circuito de medianoche para su película que estaba a punto de estrenarse. Había programado dos películas, y su primera empezaba filmarse el mes próximo. Íbamos a volar a Irlanda a filmar en locaciones por unas semanas y luego regresar aquí para hacer algunas cosas en los set de estudio. Todo estaba bastante encarrilado en el área de trabajo.

Ahora las cosas estaban de regreso a nuestro paso regular menos el hecho de que porque teníamos nuevas personas en nuestras vidas, estábamos pasando menos tiempo juntos. Era obvio que había un cambio.

Edward tenía los tres siguientes días libres hasta ahora, y no tenía nada programado.

Pasé el día poniendo todo en orden para el viaje a Irlanda. Asegurándome que teníamos nuestros pasaportes y tiquetes de avión. Nuestros amigos iban a venir mientras no estábamos, y hacer revisiones al azar en la casa solo para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Alice y Jasper planearon venir a visitarnos mientras estábamos en Irlanda, por lo que también teníamos que mirar tasas y fechas para su visita.

Ahora estaba en casa y necesitaba alistarme para una cita con Jake esta noche. Dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, y que íbamos a ir a cenar y luego a celebrar.

Salté dentro de la ducha para lavar la suciedad de correr por ahí durante todo el día planeando con Alice. Ella me había elegido un atuendo para usar esta noche, por lo que estaba emocionada de ser relevada de ese deber.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, me sequé mi cabello y lo recogí en una toalla. Me puse rápidamente un juego de sostén y panty que era de encaje color azul oscuro. Le dije a Alice que comprar cosas como esas era inútil, pero ella me dijo que se lo mostrara a Jake entonces, causando que rodara mis ojos y le explicara que Jake y yo no estábamos ni cerca de esa fase en nuestra relación.

Cepillé mis dientes y apliqué mi maquillaje antes de vestirme conociendo mi habilidad para causar accidentes a donde quiera que vaya. Sabía que una remota posibilidad de arruinar el vestido que Alice había escogido antes que yo incluso saliera de la puerta sería fuerte.

Una vez mi cabello y mi maquillaje estaban decentes, miré al reloj y noté que sólo tenía diez minutos antes que Jake estuviera aquí, sentí que era seguro ponerme mi vestido. Me revisé en el espejo y aún no podía acostumbrarme el hecho que la chica mirándome fijamente era yo. Después de todo lo que había estado pasando el mes pasado más o menos, realmente me vía algo feliz. El vestido que Alice me había elegido era uno sin mangas color azul oscuro con un cuello en 'V', se ceñía a la cintura y se embombaba un poquito, cayendo sobre mis rodillas. El color iba muy bien con el color de mi cabello y de mi piel. Como Alice dijo, hacía mis ojos saltar.

Tomé mi bolso del vestidor y me salí a la sala a esperar a que Jake llegara.

Casi me doy vuelta de regreso a esperar en mi cuarto.

Tanya y Edward estaban sentados en el sofá en lo que se veía una seria conversación. Él no estaba sonriendo y parecía estar echando humo. Vi como sus dedos pellizcaban el puente de su nariz, confirmando mis sospechas.

_Estúpida Tanya._

Cuando mi entrada atrapó la atención de Edward, cambió el sujeto de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando y comentó sobre mi vestido.

"Vaya, Bella, te ves fantástica." Los ojos de Edward asimilaron mi apariencia elogiosamente.

"Gracias," dije sonriendo.

"¿Cuál es la ocasión?" estaba tratando de ignorar a Tanya, que se veía lista para matarlo por ponerme atención a mí.

"No lo se, es un sorpresa. Jake se niega a decirme." Sonreí mientras pensé en mis numerosos intentos de sacárselo.

"Pero… ¿tu odias las sorpresas?" Dijo Edward mientras sus cejas chocaban juntas en confusión.

"Lo se, pero Jake está emocionado por ello, por lo que estoy siendo buena."

"Huh. Desearía que fuera así de fácil para nosotros cuando tratamos de sorprenderte con cosas." Bromeó Edward, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

"Tal vez la próxima vez. Esto de las sorpresas es en realidad algo divertido."

"Vaya, nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras salir de tu boca."

Tanya aclaró su garganta fuerte en un intento de reenfocar la atención hacia ella. Yo simplemente rodé mis ojos.

"No fue mi intención interrumpir nada. Jake estará aquí en cinco minutos, y estaré fuera de su camino."

Tanya masculló algo que no atrapé, y vi la cabeza de Edward girarse de golpe hacia ella. Él obviamente escuchó lo que ella dijo y no era bueno.

"Tanya, ¿puedo hablarte en la habitación?". Preguntó Edward entre una mandíbula apretada.

"¿Es que todo lo que estaremos haciendo allí es hablar?" Tanya hizo un mohín, sacando su abultado labio inferior.

"Tanya,"

Ella suspiró y se paró dándome la ojeada, luego resopló mientras salía furiosa hacia su cuarto. Yo sólo sacudí mi cabeza y pensé: "mejor él que yo."

"Espero que tengas una buena noche, Bella. De verdad te vez hermosa." Dijo Edward en voz baja.

"Gracias, Edward."

Él abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero la puerta sonó y él fue a atenderla. Lo seguí de cerca.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Jake, viéndose bastante increíble.

Tenía puesto esos vaqueros oscuros con una camisa azul claro de manga larga que dejó desabotonada. Debajo de esa tenía una vieja camiseta de alguna banda, las letras estaban bastante desteñidas pero podía decir que era una camiseta de "The Who". Tenía su hermoso cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo. Se veía increíble.

"Jake," dijo Edward secamente.

"Hey Ed," Jake sabía que Edward odiaba eso. _Que inicie el concurso de irritar._

"¡Bella! Te vez asombrosa. En serio, eres la chica más hermosa sobre la que he puesto ojos," Jake puso un corto beso sobre mis labios, y me sonrojé.

Edward se movió incómodamente desde la planta de sus pies.

Escuché la molesta garganta aclarándose de Tanya desde el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Edward, y todos la miramos a ella.

Jake tomó esa oportunidad para burlarse un poco.

"Umm…nop, aún la más hermosa." Dijo después de mirar a Tanya y luego a mí. Edward incluso pensó que fue divertido, porque estaba tragándose una risa.

Tanya se giró sobre la punta de sus talones y regresó al cuarto de Edward, y Edward sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

"Genial," puso una sonrisa falsa.

"¿Seguro?"

"Ve a divertirte. Te veré esta noche."

"Vale, te hablaré cuando llegue a casa…"

Con eso, nos fuimos. No tenía idea a que estaba pasando con esos dos mientras Tanya estuviera involucrada, honestamente no me importaba.

Jake me ayudo a entrar a su carro, una vez dentro, condujo hacia mi sorpresa.

Después de conducir como por veinte minutos, Jake paró su carro dentro de un lugar abierto en la calle y aparcó. Miré alrededor y aún estaba confundida sobre qué podría ser mi sorpresa.

Jake me ayudó a salir del carro y sostuvo mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia un edificio de piedra con un signo que decía, "Galería de Arte Nueva Imagen".

"¿Me trajiste a una galería de arte?" Yo solo había estado en ellas por mi cuenta.

"Si."

"¿Es esta mi sorpresa?"

Él negó con su cabeza.

"Conozco al dueño del lugar y le pedí un favor,"

"¿Qué clase de favor?" pregunté lentamente, levantando mi mirada hacia Jake por entre mis pestañas.

"De verdad que eres una persona impaciente, ¿lo sabes, no?"

"Si."

"Bueno, sígueme y verás cual es tu sorpresa."

Caminamos al fondo de la galería. Era increíble. Pisos de madera dura y un enorme espacio abierto. Artistas locales exponían en cada pared. Algo de casi cada medio; pintura, escultura y fotografía. Todo era increíble.

Jake me llevó a la pared de fondo. Parecía estar cubierta por una sábana roja.

"Oh Jake, ¿tienes algún trabajo expuesto aquí?" pregunté emocionada mientras saltaba en la punta de mis píes, recordándome a Alice.

¿Cuán emocionante era eso para él?

"No, no tengo ningún trabajo expuesto aquí… tú lo tienes." Dijo Jake lentamente, esperando por mi reacción. Mi cabeza se giró en su dirección y no podía respirar.

"Respira, Bella," dijo halándome cerca.

"Jake, ¿qué hiciste?"

"Nada, conozco al chico que es dueño del lugar y le mostré tu trabajo. Le conté la pequeña experiencia que tienes en fotografía y él no me creía. Te lo dije, tienes un talento natural. De modo que pensé que como una sorpresa, debería mostrarte cuan fantástica eres realmente. ¡Una galería de arte quiere mostrar tus fotos, Bella! Esto es bastante grande."

"Eso digo," lágrimas estaban brotando en mis ojos.

"No estás enojada, ¿verdad?" preguntó con una mirada de preocupación.

"Oh Dios, Jake, ¡no! Esta es la más dulce, más increíble cosa que nadie ha hecho jamás por mí. Gracias," me giré hacia él y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me jaló más cerca suyo.

"Lo mereces, Bella, tu trabajo es realmente increíble." Jake me sacudió. "Ahora, ¿estás lista para ver lo que se siente tener tu trabajo expuesto?"

Yo sólo sacudí mi cabeza. Con un pequeño jalón, la sábana calló para revelar una colección de fotos que había tomado con la cámara que Jake me había comprado. Había fotos de cuando fuimos hablando en el parque; cómo la luz se proyectaba entre los árboles dejando esos rayos estallar en cada dirección, a sinceras fotos de mis amigos siendo ellos mismos. Jake las tenía sobre un papel y enmarcadas, y se veían profesionales. No podía creer que él fuera a tales increíbles puntos por mí.

"Jake, son hermosas."

"Te lo dije," envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura desde detrás de mí y nos quedamos ahí por quién sabe cuanto sólo mirándolas.

No podía creer que un hobby mío, algo que acababa de aprender a hacer, resultara en estas imágenes y esta oportunidad de ser exhibidas en una galería de arte local.

Pasamos un poco más de tiempo mirando los otros artistas exhibidos allí y luego decidimos que era hora de ir a comer. Me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Una vez de regreso al auto, Jake se dirigió al restaurante. Hablamos sobre la galería y el trabajo que él había expuesto. También hablamos sobre como se metió en la línea de trabajo en la que esta ahora. Sonaba como algo interesante que me encantaría probar.

No siempre sería la asistente personal de Edward.

Llegamos al restaurante y Jake dio la vuelta para ayudarme a abrir la puerta y tomar mi mano para ayudarme a salir.

La cena fue fantástica. Jake ordenó una ridículamente costosa botella de champagne para celebrar. Ya me estaba empezando a sentir mareada; no aguantaba nada. Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo y ordené una bebida de frutas especial que tenía una buena cantidad de alcohol. Para cuando estuvimos listos para irnos, yo estaba un buen jodido estado de relajamiento y tenía una sonrisa feliz enyesada en mi cara.

Jake paró en la casa mientras yo aún me estaba riendo de algo que me había dicho. Me calmé y le di las gracias por la noche.

Inclinándome, dejé que mis labios rozaran levemente los suyos antes de atraerlo en un beso verdadero. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, gimiendo dentro de su boca. Sentí sus dientes rozar mi labio inferior y temblé por la sensación. Tiré su cabello en respuesta, y el dejó escapar una risa contra mis labios. Eventualmente, él se alejó.

"Debería hacer que expusieran tu trabajo más seguido si es así como me vas a agradecer," se rió mientras alejaba un rizo de mi cara.

"Eso, o solamente darme alcohol. Creo que tú planeaste esto." Le tomé el pelo mientras me balanceaba felizmente en mi asiento.

"¡Oye! Te dije que no ordenaras ese trago extra,"

"Si, lo hiciste." Dije pasando la punta de mis dedos por su mejilla.

"Vale borrachita, mejor entras antes que hagas algo de lo que yo no me arrepentiré…" movió sus cejas juguetonamente hacia mí.

"Ja, siempre tan pervertido," me incliné y le di un último beso en la mejilla antes de saltar fuera del auto. Me incliné de nuevo, "gracias de nuevo por esta noche. Nunca nadie ha hecho nada como esto por mi, Jake. Esta es le mejor noche que jamás he tenido."

"De nada, Bella. Te lo mereces,"

Con una sonrisa, cerré su puerta y me dirigí a la entrada principal. Vi como Jake arrancaba mientras yo le decía adiós con la mano. Me volteé de manera efusiva y jugueteé con las llaves. Mi actual estado de 'prendida' no hacía ninguna maravilla para mi ya pésima coordinación. Finalmente, conseguí abrir la puerta y di un paso dentro del recibidor lanzando mi bolso al piso y sacándome mis zapatos. Me agaché para levantar de nuevo mi bolso y me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando lo vi.

Edward.

"Tanya y yo rompimos," la voz de Edward era ronca y llena de emoción.

_OH, gracias a Dios. Finalmente_.

"OH, lo siento…" _No, no lo hago_. "¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?" Pregunté tratando de contener mi emoción por las noticias.

"No realmente," dijo de mal humor.

Me senté ahí con mi brazo alrededor de él, tratando de pensar en una forma de consolarlo y apoyarlo, incluso aunque estaba feliz con que la bruja se hubiese ido.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Jake?" preguntó, girando su cabeza para mirarme.

"Estuvo bien. Creo que bebí demasiado champagne."

"Champagne… ¿estaban celebrando algo?"

"Seeh, Jake me ha estado ayudando a aprender fotografía. Mostró algunas de mis piezas a un amigo artista que tiene una galería y las pusieron en exposición."

"No sabía que habías hecho la fotografía lo tuyo," su cara cayó un poco.

"Has estado ocupado." Le tranquilicé mientras le frotaba tranquilizantes círculos en la espalda.

"see, tanto que no se que está pasando en la vida de mi mejor amiga." Agarró la botella de tequila y tomó un generoso trago.

"No te preocupes por ello. No soy tan buena, no te estás perdiendo de nada," dije, tratando de mostrarlo como si no fuera la gran cosa de modo que no se sintiera mal.

"Dudo que eso sea verdad. Alguien pensó que tu trabajo era lo suficiente bueno para ponerlo en una galería, Bella, tiene que ser bueno."

Me encogí de hombros y me recosté contra el sofá.

"Tendrás que llevarme allí para verlo." Dijo suavemente, mirando un parche de pintura en la pared opuesta.

"Seguro."

"Bueno, al menos uno tuvo una buena noche," dijo, tomando otro trago y extendiendo la botella hacia mi.

Pensé en la razón por la que estaba bebiendo y decidí que otra celebración era necesaria. Definitivamente iba a beberle a eso.

Tomé la botella de él y tomé un gran trago. El líquido prendió fuego a mi garganta. Nunca fui una gran fan del tequila; sabía como cartón.

_Ack._

"Olvidé que no te gusta beberlo directamente sin limones."

"Está bien, realmente no debería estar tomando más alcohol esta noche."

"Pssh, vamos a conseguir algunos limones de la cocina y hacer esto correctamente," Edward tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Una vez conseguimos los limones y bajamos algunos vasos de tequila, regresamos al sofá en la sala. Me dije a mi misma que no iba a hacer muchas más tragos. Ya iba a pagar en la mañana por todo el champagne.

Comenzamos hablando sobre cosas que habían estado pasando durante el pasado mes que estuvimos demasiado ocupados para notar.

Edward se veía bastante interesado en mi recién descubierto amor por tomar fotos, y quería que lo llevara al lugar donde estaba mi trabajo para verlo expuesto. No podía creer que yo no le mostré lo que había estado haciendo. Pero en el fondo pensé que probablemente no le hubiese importado si hubiera tratado.

Me sentí un poco mal por pensar eso, pero por la forma en que las cosas habían estado entre nosotros últimamente, no me hubiera sorprendido.

Pero esto –sentarme aquí hablándole- era agradable. No habíamos tenido tiempo para únicamente él y yo en tanto tiempo. Extrañaba esto.

De alguna manera, llegamos al tópico de Jake y lo que estaba pasando ahí.

"Entonces, ¿cómo les está yendo a ti y a Jake? ¿Va para algún lado eso?" preguntó tomando un rápido trago.

"Él es realmente un chico genial. Nos divertimos muchísimo juntos," no pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara.

"Si, yo se," dijo en voz baja mientras toqueteaba su vaso de tequila.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"El que mejor besa, si recuerdo bien." Respondió Edward de plano.

Sentí mis mejillas volverse rojas y tomé un rápido trago.

"¿Hay algo más en lo que sea bueno?" preguntó, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

"¡Edward!" Chillé, dándole una palmada a su brazo.

"¿Qué?" dijo inocente, "Un chico puede ser curioso, ¿o no?"

"No sobre eso," me sonrojé

"Dios mío, lo han hecho, ¿verdad?" Provocó con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Dije mirando lejos y ruborizándome de un rojo vivo.

"Puedo hacer que me digas."

"No lo creo, Edward."

"¿Querés apostar?" Bajó su trago.

"Edward, no voy a hablar contigo sobre esto. Es personal."

"Isabella Marie, ¿Han tenido sexo Jake y tú?" Preguntó con voz severa.

"No te importa," me reí mientras veía su cara relajada. Ciertamente el tequila hizo su numerito en él.

"Bella," se levantó en sus rodillas sobre el sofá, "soy tu amigo, tu mejor amigo. Tu, por la ley de la amistad, tienes que decirme."

"¿Ley de la amistad?" Lo miré rompiendo en una nueva ronda de risas tontas.

"Si, compartimos todo," dijo seriamente. "Ahora dime, o prepárate para lamentarlo."

"Nope," dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Él atacó. De la nada, sus manos estaban en mis costilla y sus dedos estaban torturándome. Me tenía acorralada bajo su cuerpo, su peso presionándome en el sofá.

"Edward, ¡mierda! ¡detente!" Jadeé entre mi risa. Sentí mi cuerpo entero sacudirse por mis carcajadas. "¡P-por favor! ¡No puedo. Respirar!

"No hasta que me digas," sus manos continuaron su asalto.

"Edward… por favor." Rogué.

"Dime."

"No… ¡no lo hemos hecho!" Me liberé jadeando por aire.

Él paró de hacerme cosquillas, y se veía sorprendido.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, en serio. No es de ese modo, sólo somos amigos."

"¿Amigos que se besan?"

"¿Y qué? Nos besamos."

Él aún estaba recostado encima de mí, su mano aún estaba a mi costado mientras la otra estaba detrás mí en el brazo del sofá, apoyando un poco de su peso. Estaba en silencio mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. No podía alejar la mirada. Algo me ataba a su mirada.

De la nada, se inclinó y sus labios chocaron con los míos.

Decir que estaba sorprendida ni siquiera lo cubre. Al principio, no sabía que hacer. Sus labios se estaban moviendo contra los mío, pero los míos estaban congelados. No estaba segura de cómo responder. Eso fue hasta que trajo la mano que estaba a mi costado para acunar mi cara, y su roce envió una descarga por mi cuerpo, descongelándolo, y respondí con fervor.

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y entrelacé mis dedos entre su cabello, halándolo más cerca de mí. La mano que había estado usando para sostenerse la bajó hacia mis caderas y sentí más de su peso recostarse sobre mí. Su mano estaba masajeando mi cadera, y la sensación estaba enviando cargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo; algo que nunca había experimentado en mi vida.

Edward rompió el beso, pero sus labios nunca dejaron mi cuerpo. Los fue bajando por mi mentón hasta mi cuello y lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle mejor acceso. Lo sentí empujar hacia atrás la tira de mi vestido para exponer mi piel para devorarla.

Ambos estábamos respirando bastante desigual y él comenzó a frotarse sobre mí. Podía sentir que estaba más que excitado.

Mi mente se estaba volviendo loca. Entre las nuevas sensaciones de placer que me estaba trayendo y el hecho que los tragos me habían hecho estar incluso más inquieta que antes, al hecho que él inició esto, él me besó, me tocó, todo lo hizo él. ¿Podría el siempre haber querido esto? Estaba consiguiendo lo que había querido por tanto tiempo. ¡Él me quería! Tal vez tanto como yo siempre lo había querido.

"Edward, no quiero hacer esto aquí," respiré.

"¿Huh?" fue toda la respuesta que obtuve mientras él continuaba besando cada pulgada de piel expuesta.

"Cuarto, Edward, vamos al cuarto."

* * *

Aquí vienen los ¡¡OH NOOO!!

¿Qué tan rápido quieren el próximo capi?


	8. Capítulo 8

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

¡Vaya! ¡43 reviews por el cap pasado! ¡¡Es un nuevo record!!

Muchísimas gracias a todos, no tienen idea lo feliz que me siento al saber que les gusta tanto la historia. n.n

Por si acaso, un buzo es una sudadera con capucha xD

* * *

**Realize**

**Capítulo 8**

BPOV

"Cuarto, Edward. Vamos al cuarto."

Empecé a quitarlo de encima mío de tal modo que me pudiera parar. Tropecé torpemente al quitarse y ofreció su mano para ayudarme a parar. Con un pequeño jalón, me puso sobre mis pies y me haló hacia su pecho, enrollando sus brazos a mi alrededor y colocando su cara en mi cuello. Podía sentir sus cálidos y húmedos labios dejando un rastro de calor sobre mi piel, y un pequeño gemido dejó mi boca.

Una vez Edward oyó eso, comenzó a movernos de espaldas a mi cuarto, su cuerpo nunca dejando el mío. Sus labios estaban amoldados a los míos, siempre tocando alguna parte de mi piel y prendiéndole fuego.

Fuimos a tropezones hasta mi cuarto, finalmente, y sentí que el aire se me escapaba cuando me empujó de golpe contra la puerta cerrada. Sentí sus manos bajar por mis costados y pasar mis caderas hasta mis muslos. Los agarró con fuerza, y usé la puerta como palanca mientras ponía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Podía sentirlo presionando contra mi centro. La tela de mi vestido y los diminutos panties de encaje que Alice me había comprado eran todo lo que tenía cubriéndome.

Lo sentí frotar sus caderas en mí, y mordí mi labio y cerré mis ojos, gozándome la sensación.

"Te quiero, Bella," dijo Edward en un gruñido bajo.

Chocó de nuevo sus labios contra los míos, rogando por entrada, y el beso se hizo más profundo. Liberé un brazo de mi agarre en él y lo bajé, tratando de girar el pomo de la puerta. Él notó lo que estaba tratando de hacer, y agarró el pomo él mismo y abrió la puerta antes de volver a devorar mi boca.

Una vez más, comenzó a moverse. Esta vez un poco más torpemente, viendo como me estaba cargando.

Sus rodillas golpearon mi cama y se inclinó, dejando que mi espalda entrara en contacto con las sábanas. Solté mis piernas de su cintura y las dejé colgar por el borde de la cama.

Edward estaba sobre mí, balanceando su apoyo con un brazo al lado de mi cabeza. Su otra mano estaba en mi mejilla. Estaba viendo dentro de mí y sonriendo sin energía. Lentamente comenzó a bajar sus dedos por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Continuó bajando por mi clavícula de donde se movió para trazar la piel entre mis pechos que estaba expuesta por el escote en 'V' de mi vestido. Estaba temblando por su toque y mi respiración era agitada.

Agachó su cabeza colocando suaves besos sobre el lugar que acababa de tocar. Envolví mis dedos entre su cabello, sosteniéndolo ahí, disfrutando de la sensación de sus cálida boca tan cerca de mis senos.

Comenzó a besar su camino de regreso por mi cuello hasta mi boca, profundizando el beso y permitiendo que más de su peso se presionara sobre mí a medida que usaba el brazo que lo estaba sosteniendo para bajar hasta mis caderas y luego entrar en contacto con mi muslo. Lo sentí empujando de lado el material de mi vestido, de modo que sus cálidas manos estaban ahora masajeando la sensitiva piel.

Su mano empezó a moverse más arriba, finalmente llegando al pliegue donde mi pierna se encontraba con el lugar que estaba gritando por sus caricias.

Dejé de respirar.

Sentí el cálido aliento de Edward correr por mi cuello mientras susurraba, "respira, Bella," en mi oído. Dejé escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras sentía como, lentamente, su dedo se metía bajo los panties de encaje. Con lentitud, movió sus dedos arriba y abajo contra la piel que ahora estaba tocando. No podía soportarlo más.

"Edward…. Por favor..." dije sofocada.

Una vez más, trajo sus labios hasta los míos en un profundo beso mientras metía su dedo dentro de mí. Al principio únicamente los movió de arriba hacia abajo, provocándome, rozando ligeramente manojo de nervios que ahora palpitaba por su toque. Gemí dentro de su boca y me espalda se arqueó fuera de la cama cuando lo sentí sacar y meter lentamente su largo dedo.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió mientras metía otro dedo y comenzaba a empujarlos dentro y fuera más rápido. Su pulgar frotó dulce círculos, haciendo que mi estómago se apretara. Me podía sentir a mi misma a punto de estallar, y no fue mucho después que mis paredes se cerraron contra sus dedos conforme él los doblaba y me besaba, llevándome sobre el límite. Mordí mi labio mientras clavaba mis dedos en su espalda, halándolo tan cerca de mí como me fuese posible mientras sobrellevaba la fantástica sensación que él me había dado.

Una vez mi cuerpo se había relajado un poco de mi liberación, Edward se arrodilló y comenzó a besar mi rodilla subiendo hasta mi muslo. Conforme subía, podía sentirlo subiendo la tela de mi vestido.

Alcanzó mi cadera y colocó diminutos besos allí mientras se dirigía a besar mi estómago. Levanté mis caderas para permitirle subir más mi vestido. Cuando llegó hasta debajo de mis senos, me senté, y él sacó el vestido por mi cabeza tirándolo al lado.

"Eres tan hermosa, Bella… tan hermosa," dijo mientras sus ojos revisaban mi cuerpo.

Mordí mi labio y pasé mis manos por su pecho hasta el dobladillo de su camisa. Respiré profundo y comencé a subirla y sacarla por su cabeza, tirándola en la misma dirección que mi vestido. Tracé los surcos de sus abdominales, bajando hasta el borde de sus pantalones donde mis dedos entraron en contacto con el frío botón de metal. Con mis manos temblando, lo desabotoné tan rápido como pude, bajándolos lo que más pude hasta que él se paró y se los quitó a patadas el resto del camino. El par de boxers grises que usaba colgaban bajo en sus caderas y estaban tensos por su presente estado.

Subió sus manos para acunar mi cara de nuevo y se inclinó para besarme mientras éstas viajaban a mi espalda donde pude sentirlo desabrochar mi sostén. Las tiras cayeron por mis hombros y él las tiró hasta que estaban completamente fuera y lo tiró hacia el lado.

Me deslicé hacia atrás en la cama, hacia el cabecero, y me acosté y cerré mis ojos por un momento. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Siempre soñé con esto, pero nunca pensé que se volvería realidad.

Sentí la cama hundirse un poco y abrí mis ojos para ver a Edward acostado de lado junto a mí. Me giré de lado para verlo a la cara, halándolo hacia mí de modo que pudiera besarlo de nuevo. En un instante sus manos estaban sobre mí de nuevo y él rompió el beso moviéndose hacia el sur de mi cuello hasta mi pecho. Me moví de forma que estuviera sobre mi espalda otra vez mientras él se dirigía hacia mi seno, besando lentamente su camino hasta la dura cima. Sentí su lengua moverse rápidamente y hacer círculo alrededor de mi pezón antes de halarlo entre sus dientes y chupar. Mi cuerpo se retorció en placer y mordí mi labio. Su mano vino para masajear gentilmente entre sus dedos mi otro pezón. Era demasiado. Lo quería. No, lo necesitaba.

Ahora.

"Bella, te quiero... desesperadamente." Edward arrastraba las palabras, levantando su cabeza para mirarme.

"Entonces tómame. Ahora, Edward."

Él sonrió y comenzó a besar su camino de bajada hacia mi cadera. Una vez alcanzó los lados de mis bragas, las sentí siendo bajadas. Levanté mis caderas para permitirle quitarlas completamente.

Besó su camino de subida por mi cuerpo, ocasionalmente dejando que su lengua dejara un rastro sobre ciertas secciones. Una vez regresó a mis labios, me besó de nuevo y se deslizó entre mis piernas. Tomó una de sus manos y removió su último artículo de ropa, quitándose a patadas los pantaloncillos.

Había esperado por este momento por lo que parecía una eternidad.

Lo sentí situarse en mi centro y yo estaba temblando. Muy lentamente, mientras yo contenía mi respiración, lo sentí guiarse dentro de mí y un grito ahogado escapó de mis labios.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó soñoliento.

Simplemente asentí como mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse con agua. No tanto por el tinte de dolor que sentí mientras mi cuerpo se ajustaba a Edward, sino por la sensación de puro gozo por obtener lo que había querido por tanto tiempo; estar con él así. Había esperado estar con él así. Nunca antes había dormido con nadie. Quería que fuera con alguien a quien amara, y la única persona que siempre había amado era él.

_Él me quería._

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, limpiando las lágrimas que se habían escapado descuidadamente. Su mano se sintió como un peso muerto contra mi mejilla, pero lo ignoré.

"Si," respondí con valentía.

Después de unos momentos, lentamente lo sacó y luego lo volvió a meter. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras la fricción que él causaba hacía que el nudo en mi estómago se creciera de nuevo.

Una vez encontramos un ritmo, enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura permitiéndole ir más profundo. Levanté mis caderas hacia él, queriendo tanto de él en mi interior como pudiera tener.

Pasé mis dedos entre el ahora húmedo cabello de Edward, quitando mechones de cabello de su cara. Él se inclinó y puso dulces besos sobre mi mejilla y párpados. Con cada empuje, los ruidos causados por el placer que estaba sintiendo se hicieron más fuertes y más frecuentes.

"Te sientes tan bien, Bella," canturreó Edward entre un gruñido mientras su paso se aceleraba lentamente.

Estaba cerca el borde. Unas arremetidas más y llegaría. Clavé mis dedos en su espalda en anticipación, respondiendo a cada empuje con uno de mi cadera.

Dos arremetidas después, alcancé mi liberación. Edward me siguió, liberándose en mi interior. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi cuello, y traje mis manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pasando mis dedos por su cabello y dando pequeños besos al lado de su cara.

Estuvimos recostados así hasta que recuperamos el aliento. Pude sentir a Edward salirse lentamente y rodar a mi lado. Nos recostamos de lado, bien juntos, y miramos fijamente a los ojos del otro. Él estaba frotando pequeños caminitos arriba y abajo de mis costados mientras yo trazaba sus labios con mi dedo en silencio.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron y su respiración se volvió pesada y acompasada.

"Te amo," susurró, inclinándome hacia delante y dándole un beso en los labios antes de poner las sábanas sobre nosotros y me sumergía en un maravilloso sueño.

EPOV

Dolor.

Un pulsante e increíble dolor en mi cabeza.

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse, sólo para que tuviera que cerrarlos de totazo cuando la brillante luz de la mañana hizo que puñaladas de un espantoso dolor atravesaran mis ojos y mi cabeza.

_Esto apesta…_

Me tomó un momento el prepararme para el gran impacto de dolor que habría al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, luego, lentamente los abrí. Una vez supere él penetrante dolor, estaba confundido.

_Este no era mi cuarto._

Después de una rápido ojeada al cuarto, noté que estaba durmiendo en la cama de Bella.

_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo en la cama de Bella?_

Hice fuerza para sentarme y mi cabeza casi se estalla. Hice una mueca de dolor en respuesta. _Demasiado rápido_.

De repente tomé conciencia de que no estaba usando nada de ropa._ ¿Qué diablos?_

¿Por qué no tenía ropa puesta?

Miré alrededor del cuarto y vi mi ropa junto con el vestido de la noche pasada de Bella tirados por todo el piso.

Mi estómago se encogió

_OH Dios, ¿qué hice?_

Bella no estaba. Me levanté rápidamente y me puse otra vez mi ropa. Necesitaba encontrar a Bella. Teníamos que hablar. Ahora.

Dejé su cuarto y fui por el pasillo esperando encontrarla en la cocina o en la sala, pero no estaba ahí. Fui a la puerta principal y la abrí para ver si su carro estaba aquí, y no estaba. Esperaría hasta que regresara. No quería llamar por si llegaba a estar enojada conmigo.

Me senté sobre el sofá y noté las dos copas y la media botella de tequila.

_Joder, Edward, ¿qué has hecho idiota?_

Me senté ahí, pasando mis manos por mi cara y por mi cabello. ¿Cómo pude haberla cagado así de mal? Estaba tratando de pensar en cualquier otra razón por la que estaría desnudo en la cama de Bella. Nada se me ocurría.

Esto era malo.

Ella era mi mejor amiga. Mi virgen mejor amiga, y si tomé eso de ella, ella nunca sería capaz de perdonarme. Últimamente no habíamos sido tan cercanos como normalmente lo éramos, y seguramente esto iba a poner cualquier plan para arreglar eso en pausa.

Comencé a pensar en la noche pasada, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

Tanya y yo tuvimos una horrible pelea. Sobre Bella. Ella estaba celosa, y me di cuenta. Pero no había razón para estarlo. Yo estaba enamorado de Tanya, y Bella no era más que mi mejor amiga; no nos sentíamos de esa manera sobre el otro. La gente siempre asumía que estábamos juntos porque éramos tan cercanos, pero no era así.

Estuve bebiendo, enojado porque Tanya no me escuchaba y me dijo que no podía estar conmigo porque siempre sentía como si viniera en segundo lugar después de Bella. Era ridículo. No había necesidad de competir.

_OH Dios_.

Yo la besé. Recuerdo que estaba haciéndole cosquillas, tratando de hacer que me dijera sobre ella y Jake. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y nos estábamos besando. Ella mencionó su cuarto, y fuimos hacia allí juntos.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

Su cama. Yo besándola, quitándole su vestido y removiendo su sostén. Todo estaba regresando, y la había cagado. Dormimos juntos. Dormí con ella; mi mejor amiga. Esto era malo. Pero tan, tan malo.

Iba a tener que hablar con Bella y decirle que lo lamentaba. No podía creer esto. No podía perder a Bella. Ella era una parte enorme de mi vida y no creo que hubiera habido algo por lo que no hubiésemos pasado juntos. Ella es el mundo para mí. Tenía que arreglarlo.

Escuché un carro detenerse y salté sobre mis pies. _Bella_.

Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí de una. Necesitaba verla ahora para asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Pero no era Bella.

_Tanya._

Su cara estaba triste y se veía como su hubiera estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

"Tanya, ¿qué pasa?"

"Edward," corrió hacia mi y lanzó sus brazos alrededor mío. "¡Lo siento tanto! Fue muy estúpido de mi parte empezar esa pelea. Me importas demasiado. Me puse celosa. ¿Me pudes culpar?"

"No hay necesidad de estar celosa, Tanya. Bella y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde que éramos bebes." Excepto porque dormí con ella ayer, pero no podía decirle eso a Tanya. Hoy ya había lastimado a una persona que era importante para mí. No podía herir a otra.

"Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo,"

"Ven, entra," ella entró a la casa con su brazo a mi alrededor y nos sentamos en el sofá.

"Edward, sólo quiero olvidar que esta pelea pasó. Estar juntos es nuestro destino, y lamento haber actuado como una mocosa mimada. Sólo quiero dejar este pequeño traspié atrás."

"No tienes nada por lo que disculparte Tanya, no fue nada."

¿Cómo podía dejarla sentirse mal por un poco de celos cuando yo fui e hice lo que a ella le preocupaba? La culpa me estaba apuñalando en el pecho y sentí como si me fuera a enfermar.

"¡OH, Eddie!" cacareó Tanya, lanzando sus brazos a mi alrededor. "¡Te amo tanto! ¡Gracias por perdonarme!" Chocó sus labios con los míos.

Justo entonces, escuché la puerta principal abrirse seguida por un golpe seco.

Me cabeza se giró hacia el ruido, y vi a Bella parada ahí, tazas de café tendidas sobre el suelo, el líquido marrón regado por todos partes en el piso. Bella tenía una mano en la puesta y el otro brazo enrollado alrededor de su cintura con una mirada de puro dolor en su cara.

"Bella," dije poniéndome en pie.

"Y-yo…no…yo no entiendo," su quijada estaba temblando y las lágrimas ya habían empezado a caer por sus cara. "Yo… yo pensé…"

"Bella, necesitamos hablar," dije caminado hacia ella.

Ella sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, alejándose de mí.

"Bella, por favor…"

"No puedo," dijo sollozando. "No después de esto; no después de la noche pasada. Fui tan estúpida al pensar que significaba algo para ti. De toda la gente, tú. Nunca pensé que pudieras hacerme algo como esto. Estaba equivocada,"

"Bella, no es así, eres mi mejor amiga..." su grito me interrumpió.

"¡Cállate! ¡Simplemente cállate! ¿Esto es lo que le haces a tu mejor amiga? ¡Yo no le haría esto ni a mi peor enemigo! Estoy tan pero tan harta de ser tu amiga."

"Bella…"

"Vete al diablo, Edward." Se giró para irse.

Corrí tras ella, agarrando su brazo. Ella se giró y comenzó a golpearme en el pecho y en los brazos.

"Bella, ¡detente!" traté de bajar sus manos.

"Déjame ir," quitó sus manos bruscamente.

"Por favor, ¿podemos hablar sobre esto, Bella?"

"Se acabó, Edward. Acabó."

"¿A qué te refieres?" sentí mi estómago hundirse hasta mis píes.

"Renuncio. Renuncio, y me mudo. Quieres a Tanya, pues quédate con ella." Su tono era venenoso.

"Bella, no lo hagas. Podemos trabajar sobre esto," rogué.

"No, no podemos. He esperado a que abrieras tus ojos por tanto tiempo. He soñado con lo que pasó anoche tantas veces. Finalmente pensé que yo significaba lo mismo para ti que tu significas para mí. Me equivoqué, no fui nada más que una follada de borracho hasta que te arreglaras con ella."

"¡No es así! La noche pasada… Yo…"

"No quiero escuchar lo que pensaste sobre la noche pasada. Olvida que alguna vez pasó. No es como si representara algo para ti de todas maneras."

Se giró de nuevo y corrió hacia su auto, cerrando la puerta de un totazo y arrancando a toda velocidad de la entrada.

Puse mi cara en mis manos y grité.

Nunca iba a poder arreglar esto.

BPOV

El brillante sol de la mañana me había sacado de mi sueño, y estaba enojada con él. Tuve el más increíble sueño y no quería que se acabara.

Estuve gratamente sorprendida al descubrir que la noche pasada no fue un sueño.

Dos brazos estaban enrollados a mi alrededor, y cuando miré detrás de mí, vi la durmiente cara de Edward. No pude evitar la sonrisa cursi que se ponía por mi cara.

Estuve acostada ahí, volviendo a reproducir la noche en mi cabeza, y no podía creer que finalmente había pasado. Edward y yo hicimos el amor. Sólo pensar en ello hizo que mi cara se ruborizara. Fue increíble. Mejor de lo que alguna vez pude haber pensado.

Estaba tan feliz de que Edward hubiera sido mi primero. Siempre había esperado que él lo fuera, pero nunca pensé que en realidad pasaría.

Pero aquí estoy, acostada en sus brazos después de la noche más increíble que jamás he tenido en mi vida.

Estuve acostada ahí por un momento, saboreando la sensación de su cálido abrazo.

Pensé en la cantidad que ambos bebimos la noche pasada y en que él probablemente se despertaría con una gran resaca. Pensé que sería bueno correr y conseguir un poco de su café favorito.

Me meneé para salirme de su agarre, asegurándome de no despertarlo. Me dirigí hacia mi tocador y agarré un buzo y una sudadera ancha. Me puse un par de chanclas y recogí mi cabello en una coleta. Me eché un vistazo en el espejo del baño y aún no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara. Sencillamente me estaba saliendo de mi piel de la felicidad.

Regresé al cuarto para ver que Edward aún estaba profundamente dormido. Busqué mi bolso y lo encontré en la sala al lado del sofá. Agarré mis llaves y salí por la puerta

Estaba conduciendo y mi celular sonó. Escarbé entre mi bolso hasta que mis manos entraron en contacto con el. Lo saqué dándole un rápido vistazo al identificador para ver que era Alice.

"Hola," dije entusiasta una vez lo abría.

"¿Bella?"

"Si,"

"¿Por qué suenas tan feliz…"

"¿A qué te refieres, mi bella Alice?"

"Vale, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amiga?"

"No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando, Alice."

"Escupe, Swan."

"OH, Alice, ¡no vas a creer lo que pasó!" chillé en el teléfono. Tenía que contarle a alguien.

Le conté a Alice todos los eventos de la noche pasada, si meterme en detalles pero dándole lo esencial de los eventos.

"OH. DIOS. MÍO." Fue su respuesta después de unos momentos de silencio.

Yo me había detenido en la cafetería y estaba parqueada enfrente mientras terminaba de hablarse.

"Alice, fue perfecto. Es decir, más que lo que jamás esperé que sería. Es decir, ¡él me quería! Él lo empezó, él me besó… estaba en shock."

"Estoy feliz por ti, Bella." Dijo. "¿Él sabe todo? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado enamorada él y demás?"

"No, pensé que podíamos meternos en todo eso cuando él no se esté sintiendo como mierda. Tiene el siguiente par de días libres, por lo que estoy segura que tendremos montones de tiempo para hablar."

"Eso está bien, estoy contenta de que finalmente podrás sacarlo todo. Será un gran peso fuera de tu pecho."

"Cuento con eso," sonreí. "Bueno, te dejo ir, voy a conseguir esos cafés y regresar a él."

"Aww, que linda." Se burló Alice.

"Seeh, seeh. Hablamos luego."

"Adios, Bella."

Colgué el teléfono y salí del carro dirigiéndome hacia el interior de Starbucks. Mientras esperaba en la línea para comprar nuestros cafés, la noche pasada se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Como sabían sus labios, como se sentía su lengua sobre mí, el peso de su cuerpo presionado en mí, él asegurándose que yo estuviera bien. La piel se me puso de gallina de solo pensar en ello.

Una vez tuve el café, estuve de regreso en el carro conduciendo a casa. No podía esperar para pasar el día con él. Para hablar sobre todo lo que yo había estado pensando los últimos años.

_Esto realmente podría funcionar._

Paré dentro de la entrada y me respiración se atoró en mi garganta.

_Tanya._

Su carro estaba parqueado en el frente. _¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?_

Realmente no quería lidiar con ella. ¿Acaso estaba ella aquí rogándole para que regresara con ella? No sería eso perfecto.

Abrí la puerta y lo que vi enfrente de mí hizo que el dolor más atroz que jamás había sentido arrasara por mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente, mi cuerpo perdió todo el control y dejé caer al piso los cafés y agarré con fuerza mi estómago para tratar de contener mi cuerpo junto. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder como si hubiera estado llorando por horas.

En frente de mí estaban Edward y Tanya sobre el sofá, cada uno en los brazos del otro, sus labios presionados juntos.

No entendía, él dijo que habían terminado. Él me había hecho el amor a mí.

Las cabezas de Edward y Tanya se giraron en mi dirección y mientras Edward se veía como un ciervo atrapado bajo los reflectores, Tanya tenía una sonrisa tan amplia como podía en su cara.

"Bella," dijo Edward parándose del sofá.

"Y-yo…no…yo no entiendo." Hubo un sonido de algo rajándose saliendo de mi pecho y pensé que de verdad podía escuchar mi corazón rompiéndose. "Yo… yo pensé…" Edward interrumpió.

"Bella, necesitamos hablar…" dijo Edward caminando hacia mí.

No lo quería en ningún lugar cerca de mí. Comencé a retroceder hacia la puerta.

"Bella, por favor…" rogó.

"No puedo," dije ahogada. "No después de esto; no después de la noche pasada. Fui tan estúpida al pensar que significaba algo para ti. De toda la gente, tú. Nunca pensé que pudieras hacerme algo como esto. Estaba equivocada,"

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?_

"Bella, no es así, eres mi mejor amiga..." _¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome!_

"¡Cállate! ¡Simplemente cállate! ¿Esto es lo que le haces a tu mejor amiga? ¡Yo no le haría esto ni a mi peor enemigo! Estoy tan pero tan harta de ser tu amiga." _¡Tan mamada!_

"Bella…" su cara era huraña.

"Vete al diablo, Edward." No quería escuchar esto. Me di la vuelta para irme.

Sentí a Edward agarrar mi brazo y darme la vuelta. Toda la ira y el dolor y la rabia que sentí estaban alcanzando un máximo histórico y comencé a darle puños. Quería que sufriera, que sintiera dolor como por el que él me estaba haciendo pasar. Pero yo nunca podría hacerlo sentar ni de cerca de lo que esto se sentía. Porque dolía hasta el punto de entumecer.

"Bella, ¡detente!" intentó detener mi ataque.

"¡Déjame ir!" alejé bruscamente mis manos de él.

"Por favor, ¿podemos hablar sobre esto, Bella?" Rogó.

"Se acabó, Edward. Acabó." Grité.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Renuncio. Renuncio, y me mudo. Quieres a Tanya, pues quédate con ella." No me podía aquí quedar con él, no después de esto. No podría verlo cada día, y sentirme humillada mientras lo veía a él y a Tanya, mientras yo dormía en el cuarto donde eso pasó.

"Bella, no lo hagas. Podemos trabajar sobre esto," rogó.

"No, no podemos. He esperado a que abrieras tus ojos por tanto tiempo. He soñado con lo que pasó anoche tantas veces. Finalmente pensé que yo significaba lo mismo para ti que tu significas para mí. Me equivoqué, no fui nada más que una follada de borracho hasta que te arreglaras con ella." Me iba a vomitar por cuan en lo correcto probablemente estaba.

"¡No es así! La noche pasada… Yo…" Lo interrumpí.

"No quiero escuchar lo que pensaste sobre la noche pasada. Olvida que alguna vez pasó. No es como si representara algo para ti de todas maneras." No necesitaba escucharlo decirme que fue un error, que lo lamentaba. Se que lo hacía. Podía leerlo en su cara.

Me di la vuelta, siendo incapaz de aguantar más de él hablando y me metí en mi carro y quemé las llantas al salir de la entrada.

Tuve que detenerme una vez estuve lo suficiente lejos de la casa porque no podía ver. Los sollozos que sacudían mi cuerpo eran incontrolables y golpeé mi puño sobre el volante mientras gritaba. Quería golpear a alguien.

Escarbé por entre mi bolso encontrando mi teléfono y le marqué a Alice.

"¿Hola?"

"A-Alice... Ne... necesito que vengas a r-recogerme."

"Bella, ¿qué pasó, donde estás?"

"P-por favor, Alice."

"Necesito saber donde estás, corazón." Sonaba tan preocupada. La escuché gritar por Jasper. "Bella, respira profundo y cálmate. Necesito que me digas donde estás… Iré, pero necesito saber a donde."

Inhalé profundamente unas veces antes que pudiera decir una oración completa y le avisé donde encontrarme.

Una vez me dijo que ella y Jasper estaban en camino, lancé mi teléfono sobre el asiento y puse mi cabeza sobre el volante y dejé que los sollozos reclamaran mi cuerpo.

Bastante pronto, Alice estaba abriendo el auto de golpe y halándome en un abrazo.

"Bella, ¿qué diablos pasó?" preguntó. Podía ver a Jasper parado detrás de ella, su cara llena de preocupación.

"Regresó con ella, Alice. Durmió conmigo y regresó con ella."

"¡Qué!" gritó Alice.

"No fui lo suficientemente buena, nunca seré lo suficientemente buena." Gemí entre mis lágrimas.

"Bella, te aseguro que lo voy a matar." Gruñó Alice.

"Renuncié. Le dije que no iba a vivir más allí. Vine a casa de la cafetería y ella estaba ahí y se estaban besando."

La pude sentir ponerse tensa.

"Él no me quiso, Alice. ¿Qué está tan mal conmigo que él no me quiere?"

"Bella, nada. Es él, él es el imbécil, Bella."

Ella se meció adelante y atrás conmigo sollozando en su cuello y frotó círculos sobre mi espalda hasta que me calmé lo suficiente para que me pudiera llevar a su casa. Jasper llevó su carro, él me dio un rápido abrazo antes de partir de regreso a casa.

El camino entero fuimos en silencio, durante todo el tiempo lo único que pude pensar era que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él, todo lo que Tanya había dicho era verdad.

Él no me quiso, él nunca pudo haberme querido.

El dolor irrumpió dentro de mí de nuevo y agarré con fuerza mi estómago tratando de controlarlo.

Nunca volvería a estar completa de nuevo.

* * *

Sin comentarios, por ahora


	9. Capítulo 9

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, esta historia es de Goo82 y cuento con su permiso para traducir. **

Vamos a mitad de camino, gente linda

Nota importante al final

* * *

**Realize**

**Capítulo 9**

EPOV

Me abracé a mi mismo contra mi carro para apoyarme. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

La ira y el dolor de lo que le había hecho a Bella estaba empezando a desbordarse, y mi carro recibió gran parte del daño.

"JODIDA… ¡MIERDA!" Grité, enviando mi pierna varias veces contra la puerta del volvo, dejando atrás una gran abolladura donde mi pie había hecho contacto.

Mis manos estaban hechas puños y presionadas contra mi frente, mis palmas cubriendo mis húmedos ojos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, estaba tan furioso conmigo mismo.

Tenía que arreglar esto. Necesitaba encontrarla y rogarle que entendiera que nunca quise herirla. Ella es lo más importante en mi vida, ella tenía que saber eso. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?

¿A dónde habría ido?

Sabía las opciones que tenía enfrente, y ninguna de ella iba a ser un buen lugar para que fuera.

Pero tenía que intentar. Tenía que conseguir que Bella regresara; lo necesitaba.

Sentí a alguien tocarme y casi me salgo de mi piel esperando que fuera Bella. Mi corazón decayó cuando me di cuenta que sólo era Tanya.

"Edward, va a estar bien," dijo mientras trataba de calmarme con su toque.

No estaba funcionando.

Quité su mano.

"No va a estar bien, Tanya," le dije mordaz, "si no puedo solucionar lo que hice, nunca nada volverá a estar bien de nuevo." Pasaría el resto de mi vida tratando de arreglar esto.

"Por cierto, Edward..." Dijo Tanya mientras torcía su cabeza hacia el lado. "¿Qué le hiciste?" preguntó ubicando una mano en su cadera.

"Tanya, te lo ruego, ahora no. Tengo que encontrar a Bella. Tengo que arreglar esto. Te hablaré más tarde," no podía hacer esto justo ahora. Sentí el pánico comenzar a desbordarse.

"Dormiste con ella, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó lentamente. La sonrisa que estaba empezando a posarse en su cara no se me pasó.

"Tanya," gruñí, lo que inmediatamente borró la sonrisa socarrona de su cara. No quería hacer esto ahora; no había tiempo.

"Edward, está bien," dijo después de una pausa y se encogió de hombros.

"Tanya… espera… ¿qué?" No pude haber escuchado bien.

"Te perdono, y no estoy enojada. No estábamos juntos cuando pasó y es obvio, por los eventos de hoy, que no significa nada, por lo que podemos superar esto." Levantó su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de mi cara.

"Tanya, tengo que ir a hablar con ella ahora. Está lastimada, y la cagué. Regresaré esta noche. Hablaremos entonces, pero ahora mismo tengo que concentrarme en encontrarla," dije mientras quitaba su mano de mi cara y la sostenía con mi mano. Le di un rápido apretón.

"Entiendo completamente, Eddie. Ella es tú mejor amiga, ve tras ella. Espero que todo se arregle. Llámame cuando llegues a casa y podremos hablar." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se inclinó para besarme en los labios rápidamente, entonces se metió en su carro y arrancó.

Corrí dentro de la casa en una frenética búsqueda por mi teléfono. No quería tomar el riesgo de perderme alguna llamada; alguien podría saber donde estaba Bella, o incluso podría ser ella. Esa era una ilusión, pero tenía esperanzas en que ella me hablara. Tenía que explicarme.

Finalmente encontré mi celular en el último lugar que busqué; metido entre los cojines del sofá. Debe haberse caído de mi bolsillo la noche pasado cuando fui…

"Cuidando fui un completo y perfecto imbécil que arruinó una amistad de toda la vida." Me respondí a mi mismo en voz alta.

Mi madre y mi padre iban a tener mi cabeza en una bandeja cuando descubrieran esto.

Encontré mis llaves sobre la mesa y salí corriendo de la casa, ni siquiera molestándome en echarle llave al lugar. Abrí la puerta de un tirón de mi ahora dañado carro y entré de un salto, embutiendo las llaves en la ignición. Tenía tres opciones de a donde Bella pudo haber ido.

Sólo dos me dejarían verla, y la tercera probablemente patearía mi trasero por haberla herido.

Decidí tratar con Rose y Emmett primero.

Aceleré por la ciudad, frustrándome más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cada luz roja o signo de parada que me retenía causaba que un manojo de profanidades saliera volando de mi boca y mi mente para calcular en cuántos problemas me metería si los ignorara todos juntos.

Bella valdría la pena.

Después de los 10 minutos más largos de mi vida, paré frente a la casa mis amigos y salté fuera del carro, dejando la puerta abierta en mi apuro.

Me lancé por las escaleras, tomando dos a la vez, hasta su puerta principal. Una vez alcancé mi destino, comencé a dar golpes sobre la puerta de madera con mi puño. Cuando nadie abrió la puerta con mi primer llamado, golpeé más duro y grité por Bella.

"¡Por favor, Bella! Si estás aquí, ¡por favor háblame!"

Miré alrededor y vi que los carros de Rose y Emmett estaban aquí.

¿Podría el carro de Bella estar en el garaje?

Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta de nuevo cuando Emmett la abrió cuando una cara de perplejidad.

"Hombe, ¿qué diablos?" masculló molesto. Se veía como si se hubiera acabado de despertar.

"¿Está Bella aquí?" pregunté mirando sobre sus hombros, sin ni siquiera intentar la ansiedad en mi voz.

"No hombre, ¿por qué estaría Bella aquí?" preguntó, restregándose sus soñolientos ojos.

"¿La has visto o oído de ella; lo ha hecho Rose?" me estaba enojando. Mi pierna estaba comenzando a moverse con anticipación.

"Hombre, ¿qué te traes? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"No tengo tiempo para explicar. Necesito encontrar a Bella,"

"¿Has tratado…?" no le escuché el resto de lo que iba a preguntas. Ella no estaba aquí y estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo hablando con él.

Salté de regreso en el carro y cerré la puerta de un portazo. El único otro lugar en el que podía pensar era en el de Alice y Jasper.

Como antes, fue pura tortura mientras esperaba en las luces rojas. Tenía que controlar la urgencia por pisar con fueraza sobre el acelerador y decir, "que se joda."

Los eventos de la noche pasada se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Cada detalle volviéndose más y más claro. Entre más claras se ponían las cosas, más se tensaba mi pecho con un profundo dolor, lo que hacía que fuera más difícil respirar.

Bella estaba tan feliz ayer en la noche después de llegar a casa de su cita con Jake. OH Dios, estaba feliz. Estaba más feliz de lo que la había visto en eras. Yo había tomado eso de ella. La había besado y tocado como un amante lo haría. Yo había empezado todo esa noche, incluso el beber. Sin los tragos, ella nunca hubiera dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos como lo hizo. Sentí mi estómago caer.

Finalmente estaba conduciendo de nuevo.

¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo voy a solucionar esto?

Cuando dejé que mi mente pensara en cuán malo era esto, fui golpeada con el peor recuerdo de todos.

_Bella era virgen._

Bella siempre había sido abierta conmigo sobre eso porque nos conocíamos tan bien el uno al otro. Ella creía en esperar hasta que fuera con alguien a quien realmente amara. Bella todavía no había encontrado a esa persona, por lo que aún era pura.

Pero yo le robé eso. Tomé la última pizca de inocencia de totazo. Ni siquiera tuve cuidado.

¿Cómo podría ella perdonarme por tomar algo que planeaba compartir por primera vez con alguien de quien estuviera enamorada? Ella nunca tendría ese momento con el que había soñado, y de nuevo, era mi culpa.

La primera cosa que vi cuando paré en la entrada de la casa de Alice y Jasper fue su carro.

Ella estaba aquí.

_Ella estaba aquí_.

No creo que fuera posible, pero mi corazón saltó y decayó al mismo tiempo. Saltó, porque la había encontrado y podría hablarle. No, rogarle que me perdonara. Si ella me lo permitía, pasaría el resto de mi vida compensándola por esto. Decayó, porque no tenía idea de cómo empezar mi humillación.

La mirada en su cara cuando llegó a casa y me vio con Tanya estaba quemada para siempre en mi memoria. Nunca vi tanto dolor y daño registrado en su cara durante todo el tiempo en que la había conocido. Saber que fue por mi culpa y lo que hice, me estaba matando, porque ni siguiera sabía que iba a hacer para arreglarlo.

Aparqué el carro y me senté por unos minutos pensando en cómo hacer que esto funcionara; como acercármele. No quería decir nada más que pudiera causarle dolor hoy.

Tomé una última bocanada de aire ante de salir del auto. Esta era Bella. Ella era mi mejor amiga. Ella me perdonaría aunque llevara tiempo. Ella sabía que estábamos destinados a formar parte de la vida del otro. No funcionábamos correctamente separados. Ella vería que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro para sobrevivir.

Yo la necesitaba. No podría imaginar mi vida sin Bella en ella.

Caminé por la entrada hasta la puerta. Sabía que ella estaba aquí por su carro, así que no había necesidad para que fuera adivinando como había hecho donde Emmett.

Mi dedo anular presionó el pequeño y redondo botón que envió un tono a través de la casa para avisarle que alguien estaba en la puerta.

Traje mi mano de regreso a mi cuello, frotándomelo delicadamente mientras cerraba mis ojos. Estaba tratando de calcular que decirle a Bella cuando la viera. Esperé que fuera ella quien abriera la puerta. Seguramente le había contado a Alice y a Jasper lo que pasó, y no podía soportar el ver la decepción en las caras de mis amigos por lo que yo había hecho.

Escuché el ruido de la cerradura siendo girada y la puerta se abrió lentamente para revelar a Jasper. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. No quería ver a Jasper, quería ver a Bella.

"Jasper, se que ella está aquí. Por favor, necesito hablar con ella,"

La cara de Jasper era una mezcla de rabia y tristeza conforme sacudía lentamente su cabeza de lado a lado.

"Sabes que eso no va a pasar, hombre."

"¿Qué quieres decir, eso no va a pasar´?" pregunté haciendo comillas en el aire. La rabia subió lamida por mis costados y traté de contenerla. "No es tiempo de juego. La cagué, Jazz. Necesito verla; necesito que me perdone."

"Hombre, ella no quiere verte. No quiere tener nada que ver contigo en estos momentos. No puedo dejarte entrar,"

"Jasper, no estoy preguntando. Necesito verla. Ahora." La rabia estaba amenazando con desbordarse. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar de detenerme de hablar con ella?

"Edward, creo que es mejor si sólo te vas y le das un poco de tiempo. Ella está realmente herida y mal justo ahora. Verte ahora… sólo la herirás más. No tienes idea lo que realmente pasa, y dirás cosas que te garantizo sólo harán la situación mucho peor de lo que ya está. Dale un poco de tiempo."

"¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¡Por supuesto que se lo que está pasando! ¡Yo estaba ahí!" si alguien no sabía, ese era él.

"Escucha hombre, no te enojes conmigo. Bella es la que está sufriendo y voy a respetar sus deseos, no los tuyos." Dijo en un tono que nunca le había escuchado.

"Jasper," dije en voz baja, suplicándole. "No puedo vivir sabiendo que le causé dolor. Por favor, te ruego que comprendas. Como un amigo, ayúdame,"

"Estoy siendo un amigo; para el que lo necesita, Edward. Tú tienes a Tanya, Bella nos tiene a nosotros." Dijo mientras sus ojos se achicaban y sonrisa burlona cruzaba sus labios.

Esa fue.

"¡BELLA!" grité de repente. Ella me escucharía. Ella sabría que yo necesitaba hablarle."

"Ve a casa, Edward," dijo Jasper mientras fue a cerrar la puerta.

Golpeé mi palma contra la puerta con un sonoro _tap_, evitando que se cerrara.

"Bella, por favor, te lo ruego, háblame por favor." Gemí en voz alta.

"Edward, quita tu mano de mi puerta. Ella te llamará cuando esté lista." Gruñó Jasper entre los dientes.

Me negué a moverme,

"Edward…" escuché la voz rota de Bella decir.

Mi cabeza se giró hacia la dirección de donde vino. Le vi parada detrás de Jasper. Sus brazos estaban enrollados alrededor de su cintura y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Mechones de cabello habían caído de su coleta.

Se veía horrible.

"Bella, lo siento, Bella. ¡Por todo! Por favor, háblame. Arreglaremos esto, arreglaré esto." Todo dejó mi boca demasiado rápido. No pude entender la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo, estaba seguro que ella tampoco pudo.

"Ve a casa, Edward," dijo débilmente, "necesito un poco de tiempo lejos de ti."

"Pero, Bella, eres mi mejor amiga. Tenemos que…" fui interrumpido por el más desgarrador sonido posible.

Un sollozo estrangulado salió de la boca de Bella, luego vi un rayo negro. Antes que lo supiera mi cara había sido golpeado por algo duro y diminuto. Tenía un dolor punzante irradiando de mi nariz. Líquido cálido comenzó a bajar por mis labios y llevé mi mano instintivamente hacia mi nariz. Reconocí el color rojo de la sangre en mi mano cuando la retire para examinar.

Levanté mi mirada para ver quién mi había golpeado, y Alice me miraba fijamente de regreso con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

"¡Vete de una puñetera vez de mi propiedad, tu pedazo de mierda!" gritó. Su voz chillona atravesó mis tímpanos e hice una mueca de dolor.

"Alice, lo siento… por favor…" echó de para atrás su brazo como si estuviera a punto de golpearme de nuevo, pero Jasper se metió y lo agarró. Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndola en su lugar.

"Vete ahora, Edward." Dijo severamente y alejó a Alice de la puerta. La cerró en mi cara.

El último vistazo que pude atrapar fue de Bella con sus manos en su cara y su cuerpo temblando.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y escuché el cerrojo hacer clic, algo estalló y la rabia que tenía por la situación ardió de nuevo, por lo que la tomé contra la puerta.

"¡Bella! Por favor… sólo háblame," gemí, golpeando la puerta como lo hice donde Emmett. Sentí el dolor y las nauseas mezclarse en mi estómago a un ritmo violento. Mi estómago se encogió y sentí como si fuera a vomitar.

Después de unos minutos de ensangrentar mis puños, me rendí. Sólo estaba empeorando las cosas. Estaba aquí para disculparme, no actuar como un niño de cinco años que no obtuvo lo que quiso. Tenía que calmarme o nunca iba a poder poner las cosas en orden.

Decidí manejar a casa.

Me metí en mi carro dándole un último vistazo al carro de Bella. Sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de ella pero que no podía hablar con ella me mataba. Yo, sin embargo, me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaba con amigos y no tendría que atravesar todo esto sola.

Llegué a casa y caminé entre la puerta emocionalmente agotado. Entré al baño y me miré en el espejo.

Alice me había hecho una buena en mi cara. Tenía un camino de sangre seco bajando desde mi nariz hasta mi mejilla. Mi camisa tenía pequeñas gotas por todos lados, y mi nariz había comenzado a hincharse. No podía creer que Alice me golpeara. Había dolido como los mil demonios.

Lavé mi cara removiendo todos los rastros de sangre y entré en mi cuarto lanzándome sobre la cama, incrustando mi cara entra las almohadas.

De la nada, mi cuerpo fue embargado con secos y profundos sollozos. ¿Y sí no podía superar esto qué iba a hacer yo?

Física y emocionalmente agotado, sumándole el estar con resaca, caí dentro de un inquieto sueño.

BPOV

Habíamos parado en la casa de Alice con Jasper detrás de nosotras en mi carro. Me senté allí sin moverme mientras Alice se bajaba y le decía algo a él cuando se le acercó. Miré como él me miraba con ojos preocupados y cabeceaba entrando a la casa.

Alice se giró hacia mí.

"Vamos, corazón, entremos,"

Asentí y abrí mi puerta, sacándome del auto.

Alice se acercó a mí, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me recosté en ella y caminé en un estado como de zombi dentro de la casa. Una vez dentro, me llevó al sofá y me ayudó a sentarme.

"Bella, ¿quieres un poco de agua?" preguntó Alice suavemente mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de mis ojos.

Sacudí mi cabeza diciendo que no y miré perdidamente hacia su chimenea.

Alice suspiró y tomó asiento a mi lado, poniendo su brazo a mi alrededor. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro. El sentimiento de entumecimiento no se estaba borrando, y me pregunté si alguna vez lo haría.

Seguí tratando de recordar lo que se sentía el sentir algo –lo que fuera- para hacerlo irse, pero no lo hacía. Sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a temblar con sollozos.

"OH, Bella…" dijo tristemente Alice, halándome dentro de un fuerte abrazo.

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y continué llorando. No podía evitarlo. Traté de hacerlo parar, pero mi corazón había asumido el poder y estaba dañado más allá de la reparación.

"Bella, estarás bien, lo prometo. Él no vale esto, Bella. Él no merece tus lágrimas," estaba tratando de consolarme, pero sabía que nunca volvería a estar bien de nuevo.

"¿Qué está mal conmigo, Alice?" gemí entre una respiración con hipo, "¿Por qué no me quiere?"

"Porque él es un ignorante cretino egoísta que voy a matar, Bella," dijo, machacando sus dientes. "No has hecho nada malo más que ser la amiga de ese idiota. Él no te merece, Bella. Eres demasiado buena para él."

"Tal vez fui mala en ello, Alice. Tal vez hice algo malo y ella era mejor en eso que yo."

"Isabella, no te atrevas ni por un minuto a tratar de hacer una excusa de esa clase. Eres perfecta y él debería estar apenado de si mismo."

"Alice, él ni siquiera esperó 24 horas antes de regresar con ella. Es como si hubiera dormido conmigo, despertado y estaba con ella. Tuvo que haber sido algo que yo hice. Él dijo que habían terminado."

¿Había sido tan mala que lo hice darse cuenta de cuán bueno lo tenía con Tanya?

Justo entonces, el teléfono sonó y Jasper lo levantó. Dijo hola y sus ojos fueron hacia Alice.

"Edward estuvo donde Emmett buscando a Bella, está en camino hacia acá,"

"Bien, tengo unas pocas cosas que necesito decirle." Dijo Alice con veneno.

"No, él no puedo venir aquí, no quiero verlo." Mis ojos se estaban abriendo de par en par con el pánico.

Ya estaba más que herida y avergonzada. No necesitaba que me lo restregaran más hoy.

"Bella, si no quieres verlo, no tienes que hacerlo. No lo dejaré entrar, lo prometo," dijo Jasper, poniendo una tranquilizadora mano sobre mi hombro antes de regresar al teléfono.

Doblé mis piernas hacia mi pecho y presioné mi frente contra mis rodillas. Esto iba a ser malo. Edward era muy terco. Él no tomaría un no por respuesta.

Jasper regresó con el Teléfono largándoselo a Alice.

"¿Si? OH hola, Rose… umm…" Alice mi miró con ojos inquisitivos, y supe instantáneamente que Rose preguntó qué estaba pasando. Yo simplemente asentí.

Ella se puso de pie y salió caminando del cuarto de modo que yo no tuviera que oírla narrando los eventos del día.

Jasper había venido y se había sentado a mi lado dándome un abrazo, estaba frotando mi espalda cuando lo escuchamos, un carro. Mi cuerpo se congeló y cortas y ahogadas respiraciones comenzaron a salir de mi boca. Mi garganta se estaba estrechando y mi visión se estaba volviendo turbia.

"Respira, Bella, no lo dejaré entrar."

"De todas maneras lo intentará." Resoplé entre jadeos.

"Yo me ocuparé de ello," dijo con firmeza.

"No quiero causarle problemas a nadie…"

"Bella, el único que estará causando problemas es Edward si no acepta un no por respuesta."

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Yo salté.

"Estará bien, Bella, lo prometo." Con eso, Jasper se giró y fue a atender la puerta.

Me senté ahí congelada. El silencio era ensordecedor.

Entonces, lo escuché.

"Jasper, se que ella está aquí. Por favor, necesito hablar con ella," sonaba desesperado.

"Sabes que eso no va a pasar, hombre."

"¿Qué quieres decir, "eso no va a pasar"? No es tiempo de juego. La cagué, Jazz. Necesito verla; necesito que me perdone." Prácticamente gritó.

Me paré del sofá y me acerqué, quedándome en el pasillo donde él no podía verme.

"Hombre, ella no quiere verte. No quiere tener nada que ver contigo en estos momentos. No puedo dejarte entrar,"

"Jasper, no estoy preguntando. Necesito verla. Ahora." Podía escuchar el tono de su voz enojándose.

"Edward, creo que es mejor si sólo te vas y le das un poco de tiempo. Ella está herida realmente mal justo ahora. Verte ahora… sólo la herirá más. No tienes idea lo que realmente pasa, y dirás cosas que te garantizo sólo harán la situación mucho peor de lo que ya está. Dale un poco de tiempo."

Jasper estaba en lo cierto. Como yo no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Edward mis verdaderos sentimientos, él asumiría que era algo completamente diferente y yo no podría soportar escucharlo asumir. Tampoco había forma alguna en la que fuera a decirle mis sentimientos por él ahora.

"¿Qué diablos significa eso? Por supuesto que se lo que está pasando, yo estaba ahí." Gritó Edward.

"Escucha hombre, no te enojes conmigo. Bella es la que está sufriendo y voy a respetar sus deseos, no los tuyos." Dijo Jasper sonando letal.

"Jasper, no puedo vivir sabiendo que le causé dolor. Por favor, te ruego que comprendas. Como un amigo, ayúdame,"

"Estoy siendo un amigo para el que lo necesita, Edward, y ese no eres tú. Tú tienes a Tanya, Bella nos tiene a nosotros."

Edward cambió sus tácticas y comenzó a gritar por mí.

"¡BELLA!"

"Ve a casa, Edward,"

Escuché lo que pareció como Edward golpeando la puerta.

"Bella, por favor, te lo ruego, háblame por favor." Gritó de nuevo.

"Edward, quita tu mano de mi puerta. Ella te llamará cuando esté lista."

Esto era demasiado. No podía pararme aquí y dejar que esto siguiera, mis problemas ahora les estaban causando problemas a mis amigos.

Salí del pasillo para verlo. Se veía horrible. Su cabello era un desastre y estaba usando la ropa de ayer. Sus ojos estaban rojos, viéndose como si hubiera estado llorando. Su mano estaba presionada contra la puerta, manteniéndola abierta.

"Edward," dije ahogada.

Su cabeza se giró en mi dirección, sus ojos ardiendo en mí.

"Bella, ¡lo siento, Bella! ¡Por todo! Por favor, háblame. Arreglaremos esto; arreglaré esto." Rogó dando un paso adelante, tratando de alcanzarme con la mano.

"Ve a casa, Edward… necesito un poco de tiempo lejos de ti." Dije en voz baja.

"Pero, Bella, eres mi mejor amiga. Tenemos que…"

Como el dijo las palabras "mejor amiga," un sollozo escapó de mi cuerpo. Esas palabras nunca cambiarían, incluso después de la noche pasada yo no significaba nada más para él que una amiga. No pude soportarlo.

Vi a Alice pasarme a la carrera e ir derechito hacia Edward; y sin ninguna duda, mandó hacia atrás su diminuto brazo y lo movió hacia delante con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir y lo chocó contra su cara.

Lo vi retroceder con una mirada de completa sorpresa puesta sobre su cara y sus manos subieron hacia su nariz. Cuando las quitó estaba sangrando. Todo en mí quiso correr hacia él y asegurarme que estuviera bien. Si la noche pasada no hubiera pasado… lo habría hecho… pero no ahora.

Me presioné contra la pared y escuché mientras Alice gritaba.

"Vete de una puñetera vez de mi propiedad, tu pedazo de mierda." gritó.

"Alice, lo siento… por favor…" ella mandó hacia atrás su brazo como si fuera a golpearlo de nuevo antes que Jasper interviniera y agarrara su brazo enrollando su brazo alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola en su lugar. No podía ver esto; lo que mis problemas le estaban haciendo a mis amigos.

Enterré mi cara entre mis manos y deseé que se todo se fuera lejos.

"Vete ahora, Edward," escuché a Jasper decir.

Los escuché cerrar la puerta y levanté la mirada. Jasper estaba examinando la mano de Alice para asegurarse que no se hubiera lastimado golpeando a Edward.

Hubo un ruidoso golpeteó en la puerta y eso me hizo saltar

"¡Bella! Por favor… sólo háblame," gritó Edward.

Alice vino a mi lado y me sacó del pasillo. Escuchar a Edward sufrir me mataba. No podía evitarlo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía simplemente sellar por completo una vida entera de sentimientos.

Lo que yo más añoraba no debía ser y él hoy dejó eso bastante claro.

"Bella, corazón, ¿por qué no tomas un buen baño y te relajas?" sugirió Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"No tengo ninguna ropa aquí, Alice. No se lo que voy a hacer sobre eso, no creo que pueda regresar allí y verlo justo ahora."

"Bella, no te preocupes. Puedes tomar prestada una camisa de Jasper y Rose puede traerte algo, la llamaré ahora."

Yo simplemente asentí y me paré. Alice caminó conmigo al baño y me agarró una toalla, diciéndome que podía usar cualquier cosa que necesitara. Luego se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Me quedé parada ahí por un momento, revisándome en el espejo. Me veía espantosa. Pensar que sólo una hora atrás era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Ahora ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por uno completamente desdichado por todo mi cuerpo

Me giré hacia la ducha y giré las llaves para cuadrar el agua a la temperatura correcta y comencé a desvestirme.

Perezosamente me quité a patadas mis zapatos, y lentamente alcancé el botón del buzo que estaba usando y me lo saqué por la cabeza.

Instantáneamente fue golpeada por una ráfaga con una esencia que hizo trisas mi ya destrozado corazón, haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera.

_Edward_.

Podía olerlo sobre mí. Corrí mi mano por mi cuello, recordando porqué yo olía a él. Su boca había estado ahí sobre mí; besándome, probándome. Me imaginé como se él se sintió, como me tocó, como mis dedos se sentían aferrándose a su cabello.

Cómo hicimos el amor.

Pero no lo hicimos. No fue hacer el amor para Edward. Fue un error. Nunca volvería a sentir sus labios sobre mí de nuevo, nunca sentiría su peso presionado contra mí. Nunca volvería a pasar mis dedos por su cabello.

¿Acaso volvería a verlo?

Y si nunca podía enfrentarlo de nuevo después de todo esto. Siempre lastimaría. Cualquier roce de él desde este día en adelante sería una tortura. No podía vivir de ese modo.

Pensé entonces que esta sería la última vez que olería a él. Nunca estaría tan cerca de nuevo.

Todo lo que teníamos se había acabado ya, y esta esencia de él en mí es todo lo que me quedaba. Una vez me bañara, se quitaría el último rastro de él. No podía hacerlo. Era todo lo que me quedaba de él, y cuán fácilmente estaría perdido en el agua y el jabón. No me quedaría nada bueno de él, sólo lo malo.

Malos recuerdos que eclipsarían cualquier bien que conocí con él.

¿Podía realmente deshacerme de la única cosa que me quedaba así de fácil?

De nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron su ataque en mis ojos mientras yo me deslizaba al piso llorando. Envolví mis brazos alrededor mío tratando de mantenerme junta.

Jamás nada iba a ser igual.

Mis sollozos debieron haber hecho eco por la casa porque Alice entró corriendo en el baño seguida por Rose. Ambas chicas se sentaron en el piso a cada lado de mí y me sostuvieron.

No hablaron. Sólo me consolaron hasta que fui capaz de pararme y calmarme sola. Me ayudaron a meterme en la ducha y me dejaron sola, diciéndome que las llamara cuando las necesitara de regreso.

Entonces procedí a quitar la última parte de Edward que tenía.

* * *

Vale, la cosa se pone buena, ¿no creen? Ya verán lo que pasa en el próximo cap xD

Bueno ahora si, este domingo 26 me voy de viaje con mi curso, es la excursión de último año y eso significa último paseo oficial con los amigos del cole ¡wii!, trataré de hacer todo lo posible por actualizar antes de irme, pero si no puedo hacerlo tendrán que esperar hasta la primera semana de noviembre, no es mucho, sólo dos semanas xD

Les pido que me tengan paciencia, no desesperen, la espera lo vale xD

Hasta la próxima n.n


	10. Capítulo 10

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82 y cuento con su permiso para traducir. **

Hola a todos

¡Estoy de regreso! (que va, ¿quién dijo?)

¡Tenemos un Fan Art del fic! Si señores, Cincel23 hizo una imagen muy linda de uno de los capis, si quieren verla pasen por mi perfil. Gracias por tu trabajo linda n.n

Paloma: Leí tu review y me suena la idea, pero no tengo forma de contestarte, mándame tu mail separado por espacios y cuadramos xD

A todos los demás, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo! Y a los que envían review, ¡gracias por enviarlos!

Ahora si, sigamos con el cap xD

* * *

**Realize**

**Capítulo 10**

BPOV

Estaba acostada en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de Alice, completamente exhausta. El sol comenzó a salir y yo estaba bien despierta. Igual a como había estado la noche entera.

Me acosté sobre mi estómago con mis manos dobladas bajo la almohada. Estaba mirando fijamente la pared junto a la cama. Sólo contemplando. Era incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera lo que pasó.

De vez en cuando mi cuerpo trataría de forzarme a dormir, pero tan pronto como mis ojos se cerraban, visiones de la noche anterior aparecían frente a mí. Una vez eso pasaba, volvía a abrir rápidamente mis ojos hasta la siguiente vez que mi cuerpo intentara tomar el mando.

Así fue toda la noche. Pared, Edward besándome, pared, Edward tocándome, pared, Edward moviéndose conmigo.

Cada visión más dolorosa, y cada recuerdo marcado para siempre en mi mente. Sólo pensar en él besándome me hacía morder mi labio inferior. Placer y dolor, todo al mismo tiempo.

Esto realmente era tortura.

¿Sería siempre así? ¿Sería capaz de dormir de nuevo sin tener mi mente llena con imágenes de él?

No me quería mover de la cama en la que había tomado refugio. Quería estarme encerrada en este cuarto hasta que mi corazón no se sintiera como si hubiera desaparecido.

Porque lo estaba.

El peor miedo de contarle a Edward mis sentimientos se había hecho realidad sin que las palabras siquiera dejaran mi boca. Sólo tuve que creer la tontería de que él me quería y dormir con él.

Había perdido a mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Mi único amor.

Otra vez, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a su propio paso, pero se congelaron cuando mi mente me golpeó con las palabras más terribles posibles.

"_Te quiero, Bella…"_

Mis ojos se abrieron rápido de nuevo. Que mentira. Él no me quiso. Él nunca lo ha hecho.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el manojo de la puerta girando silenciosamente. Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Alice asomando su cabeza por entre el hueco de la puerta.

"¿Bella?" preguntó susurrando.

Paré por un minuto antes de responderle. Me pregunté si hoy solamente debería pretender estar dormida e ignorar el mundo, pero no podía. Eso no resolvería nada.

"Hey, Ali," dije volviendo a mirar a mi pared favorita otra vez.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Seguro."

Sentí la cama hundirse con el peso de Alice, y la sentí acostarse a mi lado. No dijo nada al principio. Únicamente nos acostamos allí en silencio mutuo. Con el tiempo, su necesidad de ser Alice fue demasiado para que lo contuviera, de modo que habló.

"Bella," comenzó con cuidado.

"¿Hmm?"

"Bella, Rose y Emmett estarán aquí en poco tiempo. Emmett y Jasper van a ir a sacar tus cosas de la casa. Necesitan tus llaves por si él no está allí."

"No tienen que hacer eso. No quiero causar problemas entre todos ustedes. Esto es mi culpa, no es justo traerle-" Alice me interrumpió bruscamente.

"Bella, somos tus amigos. Lo que él hizo fue recriminable y él tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias."

"Pero el no sabía, Alice. No puedes enojarte con él por no saber,"

"Seguro que puedo, Bella. Él es un ciego estúpido. La verdad lo ha estado mirando a la cara. Diablos, cualquiera puede ver eso. Él lo sabe, y también lo siente… sólo que es demasiado estúpido para entenderlo por su cuenta. Tienes que dejar de hacer excusas por él, Bella."

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora, no veo ninguna manera de arreglar lo que ha pasado."

"Tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas van a funcionar para lo mejor, Bella," dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

"No puedes saber eso, Alice," dije con un suspiro.

"Si que puedo. Sé que él también te ama, Bella. Lo va a golpear cuando menos se lo espere, y se va a sentir como un completo cretino y tú lo vas a hacer sufrir." Trinó Alice con tono retorcido.

Me giré para mirarla y vi la mirada de maldad en sus ojos. Casi podía escuchar las tuercas girando en su cabeza.

"Alice, eso no va a pasar. Deja de tratar de calcular cuan doloroso sería colgarlo por los dedos del pie realmente. Yo diría que después del derechazo que le diste ayer junto con la desagradable resaca que estaba criando, él ya debería tener una buena cantidad de dolor.

"Seh, bueno, se lo merecía. No fue lo suficiente, si me preguntas. Él debería estar feliz que fui yo y no Rose. Emmett de verdad tuvo que refrenarla de acercarse allí. Dijo que nunca había visto a Rose tan resuelta a hacerle daño a alguien… también dijo que fue un poco sensual." Dijo rodando sus ojos y tembló juguetonamente. Eso se ganó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien, eso es bueno. No necesito involucrarlos a todos en mis asuntos. Edward es amigo de ustedes también,"

"Bella, si crees que por un segundo cualquiera de nosotros va a actuar como si él no hubiera hecho nada malo, entonces estás demente. Aunque él no comprenda tus sentimientos, lo que hizo es más que imperdonable. Él tiene mucho que hacer antes que yo sea capaz de mirarlo como si fuera un ser humano."

"Pero acabas de decir…" comencé con tono confuso. Estaba hablando con rodeos. Típico.

"Lo se, Bella, y lo digo en serio. Creo que ustedes dos estarán bien, pero no en un futuro cercano. Bella, prácticamente has pasado tu vida entera hasta ahora cuidándolo como si fuera un niño. Él básicamente ha salido impune de asesinato, y tú siempre has sido su cariñosa amiga que haría lo que fuera por él. Nunca nada ha ido mal para él. Esto lo hizo, por lo que será una buena lección para él. Va a tener que defenderse solo." Alice me dio un fuerte y tranquilizante apretón.

Justo entonces, mi celular comenzó a timbrar. Respiré profundo, creyendo que sería _él_ llamando y tratando de hablarme. Revisé la pantalla y vi que era Jacob. Lo abrí rápidamente.

"Oye,"

"¡Hola, Bells! ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?"

"He estado mejor."

"¿Qué pasa? No estás enferma, ¿verdad?"

"Jake, no estoy… no estoy enferma," no iba le iba a hacer esto por teléfono. Me pregunto si el podría perdonarme alguna vez por lo que estaba planeando hacer.

"Jake, tenemos que hablar. ¿Estaría bien si me pasara por allí?"

"Claro que puedes pasarte."

"Vale, Jake. Estaré allí en un rato."

Una vez colgué con él, Alice estaba esperando por una explicación.

"Alice, yo le gusto. Mucho. Él también me gusta, sólo que no de la misma manera. Al menos no creo que lo haga… como sea, él sabía desde antes que yo amaba a Edward y dijo que no le importaba, pero aún así merece saber que pasó. No quiero que resulte lastimado. No es justo. Él no debería desperdiciar su tiempo en mí".

Me ponía enferma; la idea de traerle una onza de dolor a Jake del que Edward me había traído a mí. Pero, no podía permitirle creer en falsas esperanzas. Esa era mi culpa. No debí haber besado a alguien cuando estaba enamorada de alguien más, no importa cuanto dijera que no le importaba.

Me paré y me puse algunas ropas que Rose me había traído. Alice me dio un abrazo y me fui para donde Jake.

La manejada hacia donde Jake fue rápida. Principalmente pensé sobre como abordar lo de desilusionarlo así. No lo quería fuera de mi vida. Quería que fuéramos amigos, pero no quería herirlo si tenía sentimientos por mí.

Me bajé del auto y caminé hacia su puerta y toqué suavemente. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando con los nervios. Nunca antes había tenido que hacer algo como esto.

Jake abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, pero esta tambaleó cuando el se fijó en mi cara.

"Bella… ¿qué diablos te pasó?" Preguntó Jake mientras daba un paso adelante y ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"No me veo tan mal, ¿o si?" Dije metiendo tímidamente mechones de cabello sueltos detrás mi oído.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Puedo entrar?" presté atención a su pregunta. _Todavía_ no.

"Claro," se movió a un lado para que pudiera pasarlo y entrar a su sala. Me dirigí al sofá y tomé un profundo y purificante respiro. Él se acercó y tomó asiento a mi lado. Nos sentamos en silencio por una inmensurable cantidad de tiempo.

"¿Me vas a decir qué está mal?" Preguntó Jake suavemente, poniendo una de sus manos sobre una de las mías.

"Estoy asustada, Jake… no quiero lastimarte,"

"Bella, no tienes por qué temer el decirme algo. Lo que sea que es, lidiaré con ello, ¿vale?" Apretó mi mano de manera tranquilizadora.

Tal vez haya dicho que estaría bien, pero yo sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decirle lo lastimaría. Y eso me mataba.

"Me mudé de la casa de Edward," solté de la nada.

"vale…" respondió en un tono confuso. Hizo un gesto con su mano libre para que continuara.

"También renuncié."

"Bien…" respondió de nuevo, no comprendiendo todavía porque le estaba contando esto.

Mi pecho comenzó a apretarse, y pude sentir el cálido líquido comenzar a formarse en mis ojos. Traté de parpadear para limpiarlo, pero eso sólo le permitió aflorar más libremente.

Jake lo notó.

"Bella, no me debes una explicación de tu vida. Lo que sea que ha pasado no es bueno, y tú estás enojada. No tienes que contarme nada. Sabes que mis sentimientos no han cambiado," sus dedos estaban limpiando las lágrimas que caían.

Aquí está él, diciendo que no importa lo que haya pasado, aún siente lo mismo. Sólo porque no sabe lo que hice. No puedo dejarlo hacer esto.

"Dormí con Edward," hablé.

"Me dejaste, y Edward estaba en la casa. Había estado bebiendo porque Tanya terminó con él. Él quiso que tomara algunos tragos con él, y lo hice. Edward me besó, lo que llevó a más cosas. Pensé que lo que había estado esperando se había hecho realidad finalmente, y estaba tan feliz," me detuve y le di a Jake una triste y pálida sonrisa. "Fui a conseguir café en la mañana antes que él se despertara, y cuando regresé, estaba con Tanya. Él no me quiso, Jake. Fui un error." Mis hombros comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente. Lancé mis brazos hacia arriba en frustración, dejando que mis emociones tomaran el control. "Ahora te he hecho lo mismo que él me ha hecho a mí. Pensé que deberías saber de modo que no desperdiciaras más tiempo en mí. Porque eso es lo que sería, un desperdicio. Porque justo ahora, en este momento, incluso aunque él ha dejado muy claro que no me quiere, aún lucharía por él. No te puedo hacer eso a ti, Jake. Tú mereces alguien mejor, alguien no tan masoquista. Alguien que no preferiría vivir sola y en dolor esperando a que alguien que no la ame aparezca, entonces ir por el chico que la quiere también." Estaba sollozando histéricamente ahora, y todo salió en un apuro, pero era todo lo que estaba sintiendo y no podía detenerlo.

Someone who wouldn't rather live alone and in pain waiting for someone who doesn't love her to come around, then to go for the guy who wants her too."

Jake estaba en silencio. Podía decir que estaba tratando de enmascarar el dolor. Podía verlo en sus ojos, y me sentí como una mierda.

"Lo siento, Jake, lo siento tanto. No fue mi intención herirte," ¿sería él capaz de perdonarme algún día?

"Bella", dijo mirándome profundamente a los ojos. "Tú me lo advertiste por adelantado. Yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. No tienes nada por lo que lamentarte," envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me jaló dentro de un abrazo. "Qué idiota."

"Sé que lo soy," lamenté patéticamente. Lágrimas aún estaban cubriendo mi cara roja.

"Bella, chica tonta. No tú. Estoy hablando sobre el burro por amigo que tienes," me dio un apretón más fuerte. "Él tiene este increíble ser humano enfrente suyo y se va por uno que sólo lo está usando. ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?"

"Jake, ¿cómo voy a superar esto?" pregunté, sorbiendo sonoramente. Me limpié mis ojos en un intento de borrar el dolor.

"Bella," Jake alejó su boca de mi cabeza de modo que pudiera mirarme. "Tienes que saber que vales muchísimo más. Lo vales. Tú le permites tener este poder sobre ti. Necesitas dejarlo ir. Si él no puede ver la fantástica persona que eres y cogerte en brazos y nunca dejarte ir, entonces él no lo vale. Mereces lo mejor, Bella."

"Duele tanto. No se como voy a hacer esto. Se siente como si no pudiera respirar, como si me estuviera sofocando, Jake. Todo duele, y siento como si parte de mi hubiera sido rasgada a la mitad. ¿Parará eso alguna vez? ¿Volveré a estar completa de nuevo?"

"Si, sólo tu puedes volver a juntarte. Tienes que quererlo, tienes que tener el control de tu vida. Toda tu vida has estado ahí para él, ¿y es así como él te paga?" Jake sacudió su cabeza firmemente. "Toma el control de ti. Bella. Cree que mereces más, porque a la larga eso es lo que va a hacerte una persona más fuerte."

"¿Y si no puedo?" No sentía que fuera posible que esta clase de dolor alguna vez disminuyera.

"Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Bells. Tomará tiempo, pero sucederá. Lo prometo." Dijo poniendo un beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

No podía creer la increíble persona que él era. Después que le conté todo, esperaba que estuviera más enojado. En cambio, se sentó ahí, consolándome y para nada preocupado consigo mismo. Él realmente era una persona increíble.

Después de pasar más tiempo con Jake, me fui para regresar a donde Alice. Jake estaba en lo cierto. Tomaría un tiempo, pero tenía que superar esto. Con suerte sería más fácil ahora que no estaba alrededor de Edward cada día. Tal vez un receso en nuestra amistad es lo que necesitábamos para ayudarme a seguir adelante.

EPOV

Fue inútil tratar de conseguir algo más que un sueño inquieto. Me giré y me revolqué todo el día y la noche, pensando en nada más que los eventos que se habían desarrollado. Finalmente me rendí y me obligué a sentarme, pero no sin antes golpear la cama unas pocas veces como si fuera su culpa que no pudiera dormir.

Mi cara me estaba matando. Levanté mi mano para tocar mi sensible nariz, pero eso fue un error. Un dolor pulsante a disparó por mis mejillas y ojos. No podía creer que Alice me golpeara. De todos mis amigos esperé que fuera Emmett, no la diminuta Alice.

Me levanté y miré en la cocina buscando alguna aspirina o algo para ayudar con el dolor pulsante. Eso solamente ayudaría al dolor en mi cara y no el dolor irradiando desde mi pecho.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la casa desde la cocina y fue extraño. Esperé que en cualquier minuto Bella doblara la esquina e hiciera algún comentario listillo sobre mi cara.

Pero ella no haría eso porque no estaba aquí.

Una vez puse las pastas dentro de mi boca y tomé un sorbo de agua para bajarlas, caminé lentamente hacia la parte de la casa que ya no contenía a mi mejor amiga.

La puerta de su habitación había sido abierta por mí desde que fui la última persona allí. Me paré en el marco tomando lista del cuarto. El vestido azul de Bella de la noche pasada aún estaba tendido en una pila al lado de la cama. Sus sábanas eran un desorden por el acto que nos dejó en la posición en la que ahora estamos.

Tomé otro paso dentro del cuarto y fui abordado por su esencia. Estaba en todos lados. Su esencia floral estaba mezclada con las frambuesas de su shampoo favorito.

Mi mano vino hasta mi pecho, agarrándolo con fuerza cuando el recuerdo de ella lo hacía tensarse incómodamente.

¿Cómo iba a hacer esto? ¿Cómo iba a vivir aquí sin ella?

Mirando alrededor del cuarto, mis ojos vinieron a descansar sobre una foto al lado de su cama sobre la mesita de noche.

Me acerqué y la levanté.

Era una foto de Bella y yo cuando teníamos como seis años, sentados sobre el columpio de llanta que mi padre había armado para nosotros en el patio. Nos estábamos abrazando, las mejillas presionadas juntas y los brazos envuelto alrededor del otro con fuerza. Teníamos grandes sonrisas desmuheletadas en nuestras caras.

Incluso con dientes faltantes, Bella aún era una de las chicas más hermosas que jamás había conocido.

Me senté sobre el borde de su cama y contemplé la foto, pensando en tiempos más felices. Dejé que mis dedos trazaran la imagen de Bella.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por el teléfono sonando. Fue tan fuerte en el silencio de la casa vacía, que hizo que soltara la foto. La recogí rápidamente y la puse de nuevo en su lugar antes de correr hacia la sala.

Prácticamente arranqué el teléfono del cargador y golpeé el botón de contestar.

"¿Bella?" pregunté con emoción.

"No Edward, es Ángela."

"oh, hola Ángela," la decepción sonó clara en mi voz.

"Bueno, un gusto en hablarte también, Edward." Se burló.

"Lo siento, Ang," respondí tímidamente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, tu sesión en Irlanda ha sido retrasada unas semanas. Acabo de recibir una llamada del director. Le enviaré por fax la información a Bella de manera que pueda trabajar en cualquier acomodación que necesite ser arreglada. También le enviaré toda la nueva información una vez llegue aquí…" se fue por las ramas en su lista de cosas que iba a tener haciendo a Bella, pero Bella se había ido.

"Umm… Ang. Bella ya no trabaja más para mí," dije sombrío.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ángela incrédulamente.

"Algunas cosas pasaron, y ella renunció."

"Oh, Edward, lo siento. Necesitaremos conseguirte una nueva asistente entonces,"

"Ángela, ¿puede esperar eso? No estoy en el mejor de los humores ahora,"

"Seguro, Edward. Llámame y avísame que pasa en algún momento esta semana."

"Si, seguro." Yo no quería a nadie más.

Colgué entonces, jugueteando con el teléfono en mis manos, preguntándome si Bella al menos me hablaría por teléfono. Me senté ahí por unos minutos tratando de reunir el valor para tratar.

Justo cuando oprimí el botón de encendido y marqué los primeros tres números, mi timbre sonó.

No estaba esperando a nadie, así que elevando mis esperanzas de nuevo, corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí para ser saludado por Tanya.

"Hola Bebe, ¿te sientes mejor hoy?" preguntó mientras se empinaba en sus pies para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero se detuvo. "Edward, tu cara… ¿Qué diablos pasó?"

"No," dije de plano. "Y no es nada. Nada que no mereciera de todas maneras."

"¿Ella te golpeó? ¿en tu cara? Que amiga," se burló mientras tomaba cuentas del daño.

"De hecho, ella no me golpeó. Alice lo hizo."

Ella se veía como si estuviera tratando de contener una risa ante la imagen de la pequeña Alice golpeándome. _Bien._

"Lo siento, cariño. Se lo que es estar en una pelea con un amigo. Pero se solucionará," dijo sonriendo.

"No es tan simple, Tanya," Irritación estaba comenzando a meterse en mi tono. _¿Podría simplemente irse?_

Tanya me empujó para pasar y entró, dirigiéndose hacia la sala y arrastrando mi mano con ella. Fue al sofá y se sentó, dándole palmaditas al cojín a su lado diciendo, "siéntate."

"Ahora, Edward. Has sido amigo de Bella desde, qué, ¿nacimiento?"

Simplemente asentí.

"Bien, ¿por qué algo como esto separaría una amistad tan vieja? Seguro, tal vez ella esté avergonzada de que durmieron juntos, pero lo superará y regresará. No es la gran cosa. Lo está sacando de proporciones," dijo tomando mi mano en la suya.

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Tanya," dije con rudeza.

"Ah, ¿te refieres a su pequeña traga de ti?" Me miró, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Realmente quieres ir allí de nuevo? Ella no está enamorada de mí. Hemos sido amigos tanto como hemos estado vivos, Tanya. Sólo porque no tienes esa clase de relación con alguien no te permite ser una zorra." Rapé mi mano de la suya. No necesitaba que hiciera esto sobre sus líos de celos.

"Como sea, Edward. No quiero pelear. Únicamente pienso que es tonto. Es decir, sólo fue sexo. Ella lo superará y estará bien. Ya verás."

"Sehh," fue todo lo que pude decir. Estaba equivocada. Había más, pero no quise hablar con ella sobre eso.

"¿Qué tal si me dejas darle un vistazo a tu cara y ver si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?" preguntó Tanya mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

"Dudo que lo haya, Tanya. Me dieron un puño, va a doler."

"Aww, bebe, lo siento," dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Trajo su brazo a través de mi pecho y agarró mi cabello en sus dedos. Comenzó a besar mi cuello.

"Tanya, no puedo… vale, no ahora," dije, tratando de alejarla.

No lo estaba captando.

"Edward, únicamente quiero hacerte feliz, solo por un minuto. Te ves tan tiste, solo quiero que te sientas mejor." Miró hacia arriba a mí con tristeza en sus ojos. _Tal_ _vez ella si entendió._

"Lo siento, no quise ser grosero. Sólo estoy… lo siento." Estaba lastimando a todos alrededor de mí. Tanya estaba tratando de ser amable conmigo, más amable de lo que debería viendo que dormí con alguien más, y yo estaba siendo una hueva de nuevo.

"Está bien, es que odio verte tan enojado,"

"Gracias por ser tan dulce."

"No hay problema." Ella se inclinó y gentilmente presionó sus labios contra los míos. Comenzó a profundizar el beso, y mi mente de repente cambió a besar a Bella, como sus suaves y carnosos labios se movían con los míos, como sabía ácido por los limones esa noche pero también dulce. ¿Para qué diablos estaba pensando eso? Esta era Tanya, no Bella. Tenía que parar esto. No podía estar besándola ahora.

Antes que tuviera oportunidad de alejarme, escuché la puerta de enfrente abrirse y golpear la pared con un portazo. Giré rápidamente mi cabeza hacia la puerta pensando, "Oh Dios, no de nuevo," pero estuve feliz al ver que no era Bella.

Ahí en mi entrada estaban Jasper y Emmett, ambos con caras de disgusto. Emmett se veía como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre mí y terminar el trabajo que Alice había comenzado.

Después de un minuto de estar parados ahí, ambos sacudieron su cabeza y Emmett dio un suspiro enojado antes que se dirigieran al cuarto de Bella.

Me puse de pie rápidamente para ver que estaba pasando.

"Tanya, ¿puedes darnos un poco de privacidad? Te llamaré luego." Necesitaba hablarles a los chicos y no quería a Tanya aquí.

"Seguro. Te veré luego." Me dio un beso en mi mejilla y se fue.

La vi irse y me quedé parado ahí pensando en una forma de abordar a mis obviamente enojados amigos.

Caminé lentamente de regreso al cuarto de Bella. Podía escuchar a Emmett y a Jasper susurrándose el uno al otro.

"No creo que esta situación haya podido volverse peor," murmuró Jasper, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No puedo creer que él hiciera esto."

"Bueno, mejor que esté feliz que no fue Bella en la puerta. ¿Cuánto más puede posiblemente tomar ella?" Preguntó Emmett en voz baja, obviamente enojado.

"Bueno, no podemos decirle a las chicas que ella estaba con él de nuevo,"

"Diablos no, tú sabes lo que me tomó el mantener a Rose en Casa. Mierda, pensé que iba a tener que encerrar todos los cuchillos en la casa. Casi me daba miedo ir a dormir, como si ella se fuera a escabullir y venir tras él en la noche."

Genial, ahora tenía a Rose tras de mí.

Entré al cuarto para encontrarlos a ambos sacando mochilas del closet de Bella. Entonces me golpeó. Estaba siendo seria sobre mudarse, y mis amigos estaban aquí por ella porque no era capaz de estar cerca de mí.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Yo ya sabía la respuesta.

Ambos se giraron y me miraron

"¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo? Estamos aquí para reunir las cosas de Bella por ella," espetó Emmett después de doblar su lengua.

"¿De verdad se está mudando?" Por supuesto que lo estaba.

"No hombre, ella quiere ver al chico al que le dio su virginidad comerse a otra chica que trata constantemente a Bella como basura. Seh, definitivamente eso es lo que quiere." Dijo Emmett mientras se volvía colorado.

"Emmett, no es así... nunca quise herirla, nunca la hubiese herido... Tanya vino y ella-" Emmett me interrumpió.

"Sabes qué, no me importa lo que tú y Tanya hacen. No me hables mientras estoy aquí." Se giró y comenzó a sacar cosas de los cajones de Bella.

"Vaya, ¿así que cometí un error y todo el mundo me va a dar la espalda?"

Me estaba enfadando. Y lastimando.

"Edward, tu te provocaste esto," dijo Jasper cuna una sonrisa exasperada.

"Yo no fui el único. Se necesitan dos para bailar tango." Respuesta equivocada.

Emmet dejó lo que estaba haciendo y pisoteó hacia mí. Jasper lo atrapó a tiempo antes que su puño hiciera contacto con mi ya rota nariz.

"Sabes, Edward, eres afortunado de que no patee tu culo. No que cueste mucho viendo como nuestra amiga de 1.50 ya lo hizo. Buena cara de paso." Sonrió con satisfacción.

"Jódete, Emmett. No voy a pelear contigo. Todo lo que quiero es arreglar las cosas entre Bella y yo y todos ustedes no están ayudando." ¿Por qué no podían ver que lo lamentaba?

"No tu," dijo Jasper. "Nuestra preocupación está en ayudar a Bella con lo que sea que ella decida hacer. Ha decidido mudarse y le duele demasiado el venir aquí, de modo que lo estamos haciendo por ella."

Ella ni siquiera podía soportar estar en la misma habitación conmigo.

"¿Sabes lo que ella está haciendo justo ahora?" Preguntó Jasper.

"¿Qué?"

"Ella esta donde Jake, contándole lo que paso. Se siente horrible por el chico, porque después de saber que él gusta de ella y salir en algunas citas, ella duerme contigo. Ella está esperando poder convencerlo de perdonarla por ti."

"Él la perdonará. Fue mi culpa. Ella nunca hubiera hecho esto si no fuera por mi haciéndola beber. Ella nunca hubiera pensado en hacer esto."

Emmett soltó lo que sonó como un suspiro de frustración.

"Realmente eres un jodido cretino, hombre, en serio." Dijo Emmett mientras me empujaba al pasar para terminar de empacar algunas de las ropas de Bella.

"Edward, abre tus ojos. Antes que sea demasiado tarde." Dijo Jasper y continuó empacando las cosas de Bella.

Miré como ellos traían cajas y se llevaban cada última pieza de Bella que yo tenía.

En uno de sus viajes al camión que habían traído, corrí dentro del cuarto de Bella y tomé la fotografía de su mesita de noche. Ni sabía cuando o si ella volvería a hablarme de nuevo. Pero quise algo de ella, algo de nosotros.

Los chicos habían terminado de cargar todas las cosas de Bella en el camión y dieron un último vistazo alrededor para ver si necesitaban algo más. Una vez satisfechos con que no, hicieron su camino hacia fuera. Emmett no me dijo nada más y dio un brinco dentro del camión. Jasper, sin embargo, habló con franqueza.

"¿Sabes qué, Edward? Te he visto hacer algunas cosas bastante estúpidas en lo que se refiere a Bella desde que nos hicimos amigos, pero esta es la mayor de todas. Deseo que abras tus ojos. La verdad te ha estado mirando fijamente a la cara por tanto tiempo, y creo que no la notas porque nunca hubo la oportunidad de que se fuera. Pero si no lo comprendes, si no lo arreglas rápido, te vas a odiar a ti mismo por muchísimo tiempo." Con eso, se giró y se fue.

Me quedé mirando el camión retirarse mudo de asombro. _¿Qué?_

Me sentí ahí, pensando en formas de llegar a Bella, para disculparme o hacer que al menos me hablara.

Era importante.

De repente, el timbre sonó y me paré de un salto y en segundos estaba en la puerta. La abrí de un tirón para encontrar a alguien que yo sabía vería en algún momento después de que la palabra sobre esto se regara.

"¿Qué quieres?" respondí cortante.

"Necesitamos tener una pequeña charla sobre Bella."


	11. Capítulo 11

**ALa Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

Realize**

**Capítulo 11**

EPOV

_De repente, el timbre sonó y me paré de un salto y en segundos estaba en la puerta. La abrí de un tirón para encontrar a alguien que yo sabía vería en algún momento después de que la palabra sobre esto se regara. _

"_¿Qué quieres?" respondí cortante._

"_Necesitamos tener una pequeña charla sobre Bella."_

Tienes que estar bromeando.

Ahí, en mi puerta, estaba de pie el infame Jacob Black, y no se veía feliz. Obviamente Bella le había contado. Su expresión era asesina.

Solté un profundo suspiro.

"Escucha, lo que pasó entre Bella y yo no es de tu incumbencia, Jake." Dije mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

Su gran mano encontró la puerta con un fuerte _tap_ mientras él evitaba que yo la cerrara.

"Hablaremos ahora," gruñó Jake ligeramente. Sus ojos se achicaron. "Esto ha ido demasiado lejos y nadie dirá nada. Todos ellos piensan que finalmente regresarás a tus sentidos y despertarás. Yo, sin embargo, te veo por lo que realmente eres, un idiota."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" No tenía ni idea a donde estaba yendo con este pequeño discurso. "Se que cometí un error, y también se que posiblemente arruiné la mejor cosas que jamás he tenido en mi vida. Nadie necesita decírmelo. Definitivamente lo sé".

Jake simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

"¿No lo entiendes, verdad? ¿Realmente eres tan ciego? Con permiso," me empujó al pasar y entró a la sala.

"¿Ante qué soy ciego, Jake? Jasper me dice que necesito abrir mis ojos, tú me dices que soy ciego, y Emmett me dice que soy un jodido idiota. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? Se que la cagué, es obvio," grité con mi voz llena de desesperación. "Bella no está aquí, ella se mudó. Puedo ver eso, no soy estúpido." Moví mi mano alrededor del cuarto. Estaba hechando humo.

"¿Qué? ¿Se supone que debo sentir lástima por ti?" se mofó, "tú te hiciste esto a ti mismo; la usaste como si fuera una prostituta barata para una rápida sacudida entre sábanas, luego la echaste a un lado como a un kleenex usado en el minuto en que Tanya regreso a ti. Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia-" Jake no tuvo oportunidad de terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Había cruzado la línea y mi puño hizo contacto con su cara.

"¡Sal de mi jodida casa!" Bramé.

"No." Dijo Jake mientras tocaba su labio que ahora estaba sangrando. "No hasta que diga lo que vine a decir."

"Bueno, no quiero oír lo que viniste a decir. Quiero que te vayas. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando." Él conocía a Bella por 5 minutos. No tenía derecho a sermonearme sobre nuestra relación.

"¿No tengo idea de lo que estoy hablando?" se rió con amargura, "hay una fantástica chica justo enfrente tuyo por la que yo mataría por llamar mía. Es divertida y lista y tan hermosa, pero ella ni siquiera lo sabe. Haría cualquier cosa en el mundo para hacerla feliz. Pasaría el resto de mi vida haciéndole saber lo hermosa que pienso que es… pero nunca tendré la oportunidad, ¿Sabes por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Realmente no me importaba jugar sus estúpidos y pequeños juegos.

"Porque ella está enamorada de ti."

"¿Qué?" Mi cabeza se levantó. ¿De qué carajos está hablando?

"Me escuchaste. Todos lo saben. Todos lo han visto. Todos excepto tú. Ella ha estado esperando y esperando por el día en que tú la vieras igual que ella te ve a ti. Bella esperaría el resto de su vida a que eso pasara. Diablos, ella pensó que había pasado. Entonces, tu vas y la aplastas aceptando a Tanya de regreso."

"Estás equivocado…" él estaba equivocado. No era de esa forma entre Bella y yo.

Él sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa condescendiente.

"¡Maldición, realmente no puedes ser tan estúpido!" sonrió. "Piensa. Se que es un concepto duro de asimilar, pero piensa. Ella está enamorada de ti. De una u otra forma, siempre lo ha estado. Te llamas a ti mismo su mejor amigo, ¿cómo no pudiste ver esto?"

"Ella es mi mejor amiga. Cometí un error; me aproveché de su amabilidad. Pero, sólo porque dormimos juntos no significa que ella está enamorada de mí. No es así."

"Tal vez no para ti, pero te puedo asegurar, es "así" para ella. Siempre lo ha sido, y tú has fallado al verlo. Ella ha estado esperando a que sientas lo mismo por ella la mitad de su vida, Edward. Bella pensó que la noche que ustedes dos durmieron juntos era que tú finalmente estabas sintiendo lo mismo." Sacudió su cabeza incredulamente. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le has hecho? ¿Por lo que la estás haciendo pasar?"

Él no podía estar en lo cierto. No podía creer esto. Él me estaba mamando gallo. Esta era Bella; yo sabía todo sobre Bella. Sentí mi pecho comenzar a tensarse incómodamente.

¿Podría él estar en lo correcto?

"Ella estaba tan feliz cuando salió. Te iba a contar todo cuando regresara de conseguirle a tu lamentable trasero un café. Cuando llegó a casa y te vio con Tanya su corazón básicamente murió. Tu le hiciste eso a ella." Él apuntó un acusatorio dedo en mi dirección.

"Pero… ¿Por qué? Ella nunca me dijo, ¿por qué nunca me dijo?" ¿Por qué se guardaría algo como esto de mí? Bella sabía que siempre podría contarme lo que fuera.

"Tú la conoces, ella tenía sus razones. Pensó que si te contaba y no te sentías de la misma manera te perdería como un amigo. Eso para ella es más importante que nada. Ella también está bajo la ridícula impresión que no es suficiente para ti, no lo bastante buena. Claro, sin mencionar el hecho que básicamente le dijiste eso cuando dormiste con ella y unas pocas horas después regresaste con la modelo."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Jadeé. Todo el aire en mis pulmones me faltaba. Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido, se sentía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier minuto.

"¿Quién sabe? Que ella haya estado enterada, por unos años, pero piensa que siempre debe haberte amado de alguna y otra forma."

"¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?" ¿Cómo pudieron nuestros amigos dejarme lastimarla una y otra vez?

"Porque ellos sentía que no era su lugar. Bella estaba tan asustada de que eso cambiaría las cosas entre ustedes dos que les rogó que no dijeran nada. Eso no significa que no trataron de ayudar las cosas en el camino. Como el beso, recuerdas eso, ¿cierto? ¿O el baile? Esos fueron dos de los mejores momentos de su vida. Tú los arruinaste ambos no teniendo ni idea, y ambas veces ella terminó llorando hasta dormir."

"¿Qué?" ¿Por qué esos la habrían de enojar?

"Bueno, después del beso, en broma le recordaste que no era más que una mejor amiga. Y el baile, terminaste eso yéndote con Tanya. Pero, lo peor ha sido hacerla creer que finalmente la querías, luego dormir con ella. Sabes, ella esperó para dormir con la persona de la que estaba enamorada. ¿Por qué creer que siguió la marcha tan fácilmente? La persona para la que se estaba guardando eras tu."

Sentí como si me hubieran sacado el aire. Me senté en la silla más cercana y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz.

_Esto no podía estar pasando._

Si esto era verdad, entonces la había herido más allá de lo que alguna vez podría reparar. Mi mejor amiga. Yo la había torturado por Dios sabe cuanto tiempo, y la gota que derramó el vaso fue dormir con ella.

Volví a pensar en los momentos que Jake mencionó.

El reto. Besar sus suaves labios y cuan increíble se sintió. Como ella pareció poner tanto en ese beso sin siquiera tratarlo. Fue un beso lleno de emociones, y yo me lo había perdido. Yo pensé que sólo era ella tomando parte en el reto.

_Qué idiota. Soy un jodido idiota._

El baile. Yo llamándola hermosa era completamente cierto. Lo era, ¿pero cómo había tomado eso ella? ¿La hizo feliz, le dio esperanzas? Si lo hizo, el hecho que llevé a Tanya allí y básicamente mandé a Bella a volar por Tanya…

_OH Dios._

Todo estaba regresando. El hotel y cómo estaba enojada conmigo, tan herida. Tanto pero tanto, que ni siquiera pudo quedarse ahí. Todo lo que ella siempre había hecho por mí, todo era producto del amor en vez de la amistad. Yo me había aprovechado de ella, y ella nunca se quejó. Ella esperó y esperó a que yo le devolviera los mismos sentimientos, y yo nunca lo hice. Ni siquiera lo noté. ¿Por qué no me dijo alguien? No la hubiera dejado seguir en sufrimiento si hubiera sabido.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

Bella se había guardado para mí, y yo tomé su inocencia sin pensarlo dos veces. Me dio la cosa más importante para ella sin dudarlo porque sabía que me amaba y pensó que yo también la amaba, y yo la había destruido emocionalmente.

_Me iba a enfermar._

"Jake, ¿dónde está ella ahora?" pregunté calmado, sin levantar la mirada de mis pies.

"Creo que regresó a donde Alice." Se encogió de hombros Jake.

"Tengo que verla. Tengo que decirle cuanto lo siento, y que no sabía… yo nunca hubiera… no sabía," sentía ganas de gritar o golpear algo. Dios, ¡IDIOTA!

"¿De verdad crees que eso va a mejorar las cosas, que eso le traerá a ella algún consuelo? Todo lo que ella está esperando de ti es que la ames también. ¿La amas? Porque si no lo sabes, si estás indeciso, entonces no va a ayudar."

Amé a Bella toda mi vida como mi amiga, nunca como nada más. Nunca cruzó mi menta que pudiera ser más. Ella era la única cosa más importante en mi vida.

"Y- yo no se…"

"Bueno, hasta que conozcas por seguro cuales son tus sentimientos en lo que se refiere a Bella, te ruego que te mantengas alejado. Se que no tengo el derecho a pedir, pero ella muere en su interior un poco más cuando te refieres a ella como tu amiga. Es como si estuvieras enfatizando que jamás la querrás como algo más. Y en el momento, es la última cosa que necesita escuchar. Ya lo ha oído demasiado."

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" No lo entendía. "¿Por qué me estás ayudando?"

"Porque me preocupo por ella. Quiero que sea feliz. Si no es conmigo, entonces eso está bien, tendré que vivir con ello. No puedo aguantar el verla sufriendo así cuando podría ser tan fácilmente arreglado. Pero que sepas esto: yo estaré esperando por el momento en que la embarres. Yo estaré ahí para recoger las piezas si ella me deja. Bella merece algo mejor que lo que le has dado, Edward. Ella es diez veces la persona que Tanya jamás será. Yo pensaría larga y fijamente antes que decidieras, porque, una vez está hecho, está hecho. Nunca podrás deshacerlo".

"Yo se…"

"Bueno, supongo que terminé aquí. Aún estoy medio esperando que seas tan estúpido como creo que lo eres, pero si necesitas alguna prueba más de lo que te he contado, ve a ver su trabajo expuesto aquí." Tiró un volante sobre la mesita de centro.

Con eso, se fue, y yo fui dejado solo para que me las arreglara en mi estupidez de los dos últimos quién sabe cuantos meses o años que Bella había estado viviendo en dolor por causa de mis acciones. ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijo? Ella tenía que saber que yo nunca hubiera dejado que nada se interpusiera entre nuestra amistad.

No me podía sentar en la casa por más tiempo. Tenía que salir de aquí. Me iba a enloquecer yo mismo. Quería hablarle, pero Jake dijo que no era una idea muy genial hasta que solucionara esto. No quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Pero cada minuto que pasaba sin ella aquí me mataba. Nunca había estado lejos de ella por tanto tiempo. Nunca habíamos estado en el exterior de esta forma, y no sabía que podría hacer para arreglarlo. Pero tenía que arreglarlo. Ella era parte de mí, una parte de lo que yo era. La necesitaba para sobrevivir; no podía vivir en un mundo donde ella no existía en mi vida.

Tomé mis llaves y el volante que Jake había dejado, y me dirigí hacia el auto. No sabía adonde iba a ir, pero sabía que tenía que salir de la casa. El hecho que ella no estaba más ahí y la razón de porqué me estaban sofocando.

Mientras estaba manejando, comencé a sentirme más y más enojado. ¿Por qué nuestros amigos habían dejado que Bella viviera en sufrimiento por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué me habían dejado ser la persona que la puso a sufrir? Alguien debió haber dicho algo, lo que fuera para pararlo. Yo nunca la hubiera herido intencionalmente. Yo la amaba…

Miré el volante y decidí que debería checar lo que él había dicho. Si necesitaba alguna prueba más de que Bella verdaderamente me amaba, debería ver sus fotos.

_Lo que sea que eso signifique._

Me dirigí a la Galería, fue bastante fácil de encontrar, y aparqué en el frente, y respiré profundo. Me pregunté que encontraría cuando entrara. Me pregunté cómo las fotos de Bella podrían probarme que ella me amaba.

Caminé dentro de la galería y fui golpeado automáticamente por una ráfaga de viento frío. Olí un ligero dejo a incienso de pachulí _(NT. Es un perfume)_. Las paredes estaban cubiertas en todo tipo de medio de arte. Había desde fotografía y óleos, a esculturas tanto de arcilla como lo que parecía como material reciclado. No podía creer que Bella tenía algo en una galería y yo ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía un interés en el arte.

Esto me dolió; que habíamos llegado a un punto en nuestras vidas juntos donde no compartíamos las cosas buenas. Tal vez yo la había estado lastimando todo este tiempo y ella ya no sentía como si pudiera compartir cosas conmigo, que de alguna manera no me importaría. Eso no podía estar más alejado de la verdad.

Lentamente busqué de pared en pared, buscando por cualquier cosa de la que Bella pudiera ser responsable.

Había hecho mi camino al fondo o al gran cuarto abierto y estaba revisando una pieza en la pared a mi derecha. No entendía como algunas cosas eran consideradas arte, simplemente no era lo mío.

Me giré a la derecha y supe que lo había encontrado.

Sobre la pared a mi derecha había fotos a blanco y negro enmarcados y con Maríaluisas puestas en grupos. En uno, estaban fotos de árboles enormes en lo que parecía un bosque de alguna clase. La luz del sol brillaba por entre las ramas, fundiendo rotos prismas de luz por todas partes. Era hermoso.

Aunque no pude pasar mucho tiempo mirándolas porque el siguiente grupo de fotos me robó el aliento. Eran las personas más importantes en la vida de Bella.

Había una foto de Alice y Jasper juntos. Jasper tenía su guitarra en su regazo y Alice estaba sentada a sus pies. Él estaba inclinado besando la cima de su cabeza y Alice llevaba una sonrisa perezosa. Podía sentir el amor que esos dos compartían salir disparado de la foto.

Siguiendo a esa había una foto de Emmett y Rose. Era un acercamiento de solo sus caras. Sus frentes se estaban tocando y se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro, ambos con sonrisas de satisfacción en sus caras, como si tuvieran el mismo pensamiento en ese preciso momento, y todos los demás estaban perdidos sobre qué era. Como un momento secreto compartido entre los dos. El ver esta foto era casi como invadir algo privado.

Luego, había una foto de nosotros como grupo, sin parejas, pero todos cerca. Éramos nuestra propia pequeña familia, todos tan felices.

Miré el siguiente juego de fotos y mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta. Eran de mí. En todas las cientos de veces que había visto fotos de mí, no eran nada comparado a esto.

En otras fotos siempre era alguien más. Algún personaje hecho para que el ojo público babeara y traerla dinero a los estudios. Pero esta, estas eran yo.

La recuerdo tomando estas. Estaba espiando por ahí, tomando fotos de mí un día. Había dicho que solamente estaba probando su nueva cámara.

Había una foto mía de los hombros para arriba, una foto de perfil, viendo hacia algo que no podía ser visto en la foto. Me veía tranquilo y feliz. Luego, había tres fotos seccionadas, todas acercamientos a partes de mi cara. La de la cima era mi loco y desordenado cabello, la siguiente eran mis ojos mirando fijamente a la cámara. Y la última era de mi boca con la sonrisa torcida por la que Bella siempre me molestaba. Todas eran cosas que Bella siempre había comentado que amaba de mi. Nunca pensé nada de ello.

Había una de Bella y yo sentado en el patio sobre el suelo, recostándonos contra el enorme árbol que le hace sombra a la piscina. La recuerdo cuadrando un temporizador y tratando de conseguir una buena foto. Pero cada vez que se acercaba el flash, estallábamos riendo y se arruinaba. Esta era la única que fuimos capaces de conseguir en la que no nos reímos. Ella tenía sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Yo, a cambio, tenía mi cabeza descansando sobre la suya. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba sonriendo. Se veía tan feliz.

La última fue tomada una mañana que Bella había tratado de levantarme. Yo la había jalado hacia la cama conmigo y ella había traído su cámara para reunir evidencia sobre cuan difícil era para despertarme. Había sacado una foto de nosotros juntos, su espalda estaba bien pegada contra mi pecho y estaba sonriendo mientras yo tenía mi cabeza enterrada en su cabello.

Todo encajó, y sentí mi corazón caer. La sensación de quemazón en mi estómago estaba empeorando y comencé a sentir nauseas.

¿Cómo me había perdido esto? Todas estas fotos de nosotros y nuestros amigos eran ejemplos de amor; Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rose, Yo, su amor por mí, y por último, mi amor por ella… nunca lo había visto antes, ¿cómo pude perdérmelo?

Ver la foto de nosotros juntos en la cama, nunca me había visto más feliz. Hasta la sensación que la foto acarreó era nueva. La mirada en mi cara… la mirada en la de ella. ¿Cómo pude habérmelo perdido? No puedo creer que no lo noté.

Yo la amaba. La mirada en mi cara en esa fotografía era de amor, y no lo había visto hasta que me alejé y lo vi mediante el punto de vista de alguien más.

Ella era hermosa, yo sabía eso, pero entonces estos sentimientos me golpearon. Besarla, cómo yo nunca había sido besado de esa forma, como sus labios se sintieron, cómo sabía ella. Fue el mejor beso que jamás había experimentado y daría lo que fuera para sentir eso de nuevo.

Como bailó conmigo, como sus curvas se sintieron contra mí, la sensación de mis manos sobre sus caderas. Su risa era musical mientras bailábamos la ridícula canción que ella estaba aterrada de bailar, pero conmigo se relajó y me dejó ayudarla. Como se sonrojó cuando le dije que estaba hermosa.

Como se sintió la noche que dormimos juntos. Incluso aunque había estado bebiendo bastante, podía recordar partes, y no se pareció al sexo sin sentido que tuve con otras antes. Con ella, yo había sido lento y gentil. Me tomé mi tiempo tocando cada onza de su cuerpo. Aunque no fue lo que yo habría hecho, y daría lo que fuera si pudiera deshacerlo porque la lastimó, fue diferente. ¿Había sido eso amor?

Entonces, todo volvió de pronto. El dolor que le había traído a ella. ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado sufriendo por mi culpa? Yo había sido el que la hizo llorar, arruinó nuestra amistad, tomó su amor sin promesas a cambio. Yo le había hecho esto a ella, la había dejado con nada más que recuerdos colgando sobre una pared en una galería para que todos lo vieran menos yo. Me pregunté cuanta gente ha visto y notado lo que yo estaba viendo sólo hasta ahora.

_Amo__r._

Lo podía sentir creciendo en mi garganta. Me iba a vomitar. Frenéticamente busqué el basurero más cercano, corriendo fuera del lugar abrazándome a mi mismo contra mi auto e inclinándome sobre el borde de la acera sin poder vomitar nada.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

Yo también estaba enamorado de ella, y nunca iba a se capaz de arreglar esto.

* * *

_Entonces, ¿qué tal les parece hasta ahora?_

Últimamente ando baja de nota como para traducir y para completar, estamos en las dos últimas semanas de colegio, el último año se acaba y todo el cuento de la graduación se viene encima, aggh... por esas dos pequeñas cositas puede que me tarde un poco más de lo normal en subir el próximo cap (que por cierto es el más largo hasta ahora O.O)

¡Pero no se alarmen!, seguiré traduciendo, tal vez mientras recargo energías de nuevo me demore un poco más de la semana que usualmente tardo en actualizar, aunq espero no hacerlo xD

Gracias a todos lo que leen y a los que comentan, se que no respondo a todos, pero sepan que los leo y definitivamente me dan ánimo para seguir. (Vale ya estoy hablando como si me fuera para la guerra xcD)

Hasta la próxima semana, espero n.n


	12. Capítulo 12

**Que La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

Cincel23 ha hecho otras dos imágenes para el fic, específicamente para el cap 11, links es mi perfil, Gracias n.n

La canción que mencionan se llama "The birds and the bees" por Breathe Carolina, no la traduje porque me hubiera tomado más tiempo y es sólo de ambiente.

Disfruten…

* * *

**Realize**

**Capítulo 12**

BPOV

Dos semanas.

Habían sido dos de las más largas y espantosas semanas de mi vida. No había dejado la casa de Alice a menos que sintiera la urgencia de visitar a Jake. Nunca dejé el cuarto de a mucho, y raramente me cambiaba mi sudadera y el buzo de Edward. Me bañaba de vez en cuando, cada vez resultaba en mí, llorando sobre la baldosa hecha un ovillo. El dolor no parecía estar disminuyendo, y estaba comenzando a pensar que nunca lo haría.

Entre más pensaba sobre aquella tan "influyente" noche en mi vida, más comenzaba a sentirme sucia y usada. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por ser tan estúpida, por permitir que pasara. Mis emociones habían sacado lo mejor de mí y en ese momento había tirado toda precaución al viento y soltado mis inhibiciones.

Nunca más.

Acostumbraba pensar que los años anteriores habían sido el infierno mientras veía a Edward vaguear por ahí con todo y con nada, pero estaba equivocada.

Estaba equivocada porque ahora realmente estaba viviendo en el infierno.

Una vez más estaba recostada sobre mi lado de la cama, envuelta en el cobertor de plumas del cuarto de huéspedes, mirando fijamente la pared.

Escuché la puerta del cuarto abrirse, pero no me molesté en reconocer el ruido.

Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado, y entonces tres veces más al final de esta. Cerré mis ojos. Sabía que era esto.

"Se que no estás durmiendo, Bella, así que no hay gracia en pretenderlo," escuché la voz de Alice tintinear.

No me moví. No respiré. Tal vez si pensaban que estaba muerta, me abandonarían a mi miseria.

"Esto no puede seguir, Bell, tú lo sabes. Tienes que levantarte. Sal de esta cama ahora." Mandó levemente Rose. Ah, Rose. Incluso los que están de luto no son inmunes a su suprema franqueza.

Permanecí quieta, rehusándome a morder el cebo delante de mí.

"Bella, Posiblemente no puedo comenzar a imaginar por lo que estás pasando, pero tienes que tratar seguir adelante; por ti, por nosotros… te necesitamos." Dijo Jasper en voz baja. Sentí una cálida mano sobre mi pantorrilla derecha.

Pude sentir el líquido cegador comenzar a juntarse en mis ojos cerrados.

"Bebe Bella, por favor. Por favor por nosotros, ¿puedes intentarlo?" Dijo Emmett arrodillándose frente a mí. Lo sentí mover gentilmente un rizo suelto de mi cara.

"No se cómo." Susurré. Mi voz me traicionó al romperse de manera lamentable. Hice una mueca por cuán débil sonaba.

"Para eso es que estamos aquí," tintineó Alice, recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"Juntos te ayudaremos a pasar por esto, sabes que lo haremos. Nadie está esperando una recuperación completa ahora. Pero Bella, estás como una zombi, y no podemos sentarnos y verte consumirte por más tiempo." Rose recostó su cabeza junto a Alice, dándome un pequeño apretón.

"Por favor," Jasper puso una cara de completo puchero, con labio y todo. Era demasiado patético, y me hizo reír.

"¡Ves, es un inicio! Si todo lo que este tonto tuvo que hacer fue darte un puchero, entonces imagínate lo que los cuatro juntos podríamos hacer. Déjanos hacer nuestra magia, Bella. Tú sabes que lo quieres." Emmett estaba intentando pincharme en las costillas. Me reí de nuevo por la sensación de cosquilleo.

"¡Vale, vale! ¡Sólo para con las cosquillas! Intentaré por ustedes, chicos."

"Eso es todo lo que pedimos." Dijo Alice, dando brinquitos felizmente y aplaudiendo como una maníaca.

"Primero, necesitas una ducha. No te ofendas, pero estás oliendo un poquito maduro, Bella." Se burló Emmett mientras juguetonamente abanicaba su mano frente a su cara.

"Cállate, yo no huelo." Dije dándole una palmada a sus manos.

Los chicos se fueron mientras me levantaba, pero Alice y Rose se quedaron atrás para ayudarme a escoger algo para usar que no fuera sacado del estante de ventas en Wal-Mart.

Me duché y cepillé mis dientes rápidamente. Fue la primara ducha en la que no lloré en todo momento. Alice y Rose estuvieron en el baño tan pronto como terminé, alcanzándome diferentes artículos de ropa para ponerme. Rose se encargó de mi cabello, y Alice abordó mi maquillaje.

"¿Por qué me estoy engalanando para sentarme por ahí en la casa?" Pregunté confundida. Gruñí juguetonamente cuando Rose tiró de mi cabello con un cepillo redondo.

"No nos vamos a sentar en la casa, Bella. Prometiste tratar por nosotros, ¡así que nos vamos de compras!" La sonrisa maligna de Alice reverberó fuera de las paredes del baño. "Vamos a conseguirte un conjunto fantástico, y entonces vamos a salir, beber un poco y bailar toda la noche. ¡Hay alguien que quiere verte, también!"

Mi pecho comenzó a achicarse. No podían estar hablando sobre quien pensé que estaban hablando. Ellos no me harían esto a mí, no tan pronto.

"Bella, cálmate, no es él," dijo Rose mientras tomó mi cara en sus manos. "Jacob llama casi todos los día para preguntar por ti. Está preocupado y te extraña."

"OH," fue todo lo que pude decir. Estaba aliviada, un poco. ¿Al menos Edward había intentado llamar, verme?

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, Alice respondió.

"Él ha llamado, Bella, pero pensamos que sería mejor no decirte. Preguntó como estabas… suena miserable, pero entiende por qué necesitas un poco de tiempo lejos."

"Bella, estamos trabajando en ti, no te preocupes por ello. Él estará bien." Me tranquilizó Alice.

"Lo se…" ¿pero quien iba a estar allí para asegurarse que lo estuviera? Todos se habían reunido en torno a mí y lo habían dejado a él sin nadie…

Oh, excepto por Tanya.

"Bella, para. Por una vez en tu vida, ponte primero. Por favor." Me rogó Alice y yo únicamente asentí.

Las chicas me guiaron dentro de la cocina donde los chicos habían hecho el desayuno. Nos sentamos alrededor teniendo una pequeña charla antes de que fuera llevada rápidamente para el día de compras. Principalmente escuché las conversaciones en vez de participar, en caso de que algo de Edward se escapara, pero todos fueron bastante buenos al no mencionarlo.

Aunque no podía evitar preocuparme por él. Él nunca había hecho esto solo; nunca había estado sin sus amigos a su lado. Estaba desesperada por saber como se estaba manteniendo firme.

Después del desayuno, regresé a mi cuarto y tomé mi bolso. Hice una pausa, mirando fijamente hacia mi celular que estaba descansando de modo inocente sobre mi mesita de noche, metiéndose en sus propios asuntos.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, me estaba tentando. Llamándome.

_Llámalo, llámalo, llámalo…_

Eché un vistazo hacia la cocina y confirmé que los otros aún estaban limpiando.

Ahora era mi oportunidad. Sólo quería escuchar su voz. Sólo por un segundo.

Levanté el teléfono y marqué su número con dedos temblorosos. Anticipación y excitación bailaban de manera enfermiza en mi estómago mientras esperaba a que la línea comenzara a sonar. Timbró unas veces y afortunadamente, él contestó al cuarto timbre.

"¿Hola?" preguntó Edward después de intentar eliminar algunos de los restos de sueño de su voz.

Mi reacción fue instantánea. Pude sentir cada músculo en mi pecho comenzar a estrecharse, y no pude tomar aire ni aunque me atreviera. Lo cual no hice.

"¿Hola, quién es?" habló Edward un poco más claro. Lo escuché moverse en su cama, aclarando su garganta de nuevo.

Abrí mi boca pero nada salió. Escuché su respiración cortarse.

"¡Bella!" gritó Edward desesperadamente. "Bella, por favor di algo, lo que sea. He intentado contactarme contigo, ¡por favor háblame! Lo siento tanto, te extraño mucho, ¿podemos por favor hablar?"

Estaba a punto de responder, él sonaba tan triste, y me estaba rogando que hablara… quise responder, pero la escuché a _ella _en el fondo, preguntando donde estaba el café.

Solté un sollozo apagado y pude escuchar la respiración de Edward viniendo entrecortada.

"Bella, por favor, pued-" colgué antes que pudiera escuchar algo más.

¿Por qué seguía haciéndome esto a mi misma?

Me tomé un minuto para limpiarme la cara y decidí ponerme en las capaces manos de Alice y Rose. Él no la había dejado, y no lo iba a hacer. Debí haberlo sabido. Si tenía algunos planes para seguir con mi vida, estos necesitaban empezar pronto.

Volví a salir a la sala donde todos estaban ahora reunidos, riendo y bromeando. Cuando me vieron entrar, todos se detuvieron a media risa.

"Hombre, si que sé como dañar hasta una fiesta de policías, ¿no?" Pregunté juguetonamente con una pequeña risa.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó cuidadosamente Emmett. Miró el teléfono asido en mi mano derecha cautelosamente.

"Todo está genial. ¡Lista para ir de compras!" dije lo más entusiasmada que pude, a pesar de la fría y húmeda sensación en mi interior.

"Vale, ahora se que algo está mal." Se rió Emmett.

"Nop, ella simplemente decidió ponerse en las manos de las maestras, eso es todo." Dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bueno, mejor nos vamos. Tenemos un ocupado día por delante." Dijo Rose emocionada, y tomó mi mano de modo que pudiera llevarme hacia el carro.

Pasamos una irrazonable cantidad de horas yendo de tienda en tienda, comprando todo desde maquillaje y lociones a ropa interior, en la que no vi punto en tener. Bolsas sobre bolsas de ropa llenaron el baúl del auto de Alice. Nos detuvimos sólo dos veces. Una para almorzar y otra para una muy necesitada taza de café. Yo estaba comenzando a quedarme atrás y no lo estaba tolerando.

Se estaba haciendo tarde cuando regresamos a la casa de Alice. Los chicos estaban dentro jugando un muy emocionante juego de Rock Band y a penas levantaron la mirada cuando entramos.

Alice y Rose me apuraron otra vez a mi cuarto y comenzaron a sacar ropa de las muchas bolsas que ahora estaban esparcidas por toda mi cama. Me senté en la silla cerca de la ventana sin siquiera molestarme en hacer sugerencias. No hubieran escuchado si las hubiera hecho. Simplemente miré como la locura comenzó a desarrollarse.

Finalmente, después de mucho debatir y rechazar, Rosalie y Alice habían decidido que yo debería usar un vestido color durazno de Nieven Marcus que habían encontrado en el viaje de hoy. Era ajustado y llagaba unos tres centímetros más o menos sobre mis rodillas. Básicamente era un vestido sin tiras para atar en la cintura, pero era hermoso. Una vez me tuvieron en el artilugio, de manera apurada le dieron a mi largo cabello chocolate un poco de ondas y fueron muy naturales con mi maquillaje. Rimel y un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, terminado con una pizca de brillo transparente para completar mi look, y estaba lista pasar salir.

Las chicas, por supuesto, corrieron y se alistaron solas. Fui a la sala para revisar los chicos.

Una vez di un paso dentro del cuarto, noté automáticamente que había un cuerpo más allí.

Jacob.

"¡DIOS MÍO, JACOB, ERES UN PATÉTICO INTENTO DE BATERISTA!" Chilló Emmett mientras giraba la diminuta guitarra colgada sobre su hombro con intensa concentración.

Jacob resopló y continuó tocando la batería para enojar a Emmett.

Ignoré sus payasadas y dirigí mi atención a cómo se veía Jake.

Se veía fantástico. Estaba usando unos jeans desteñidos con marcas gastadas en sus rodillas, una camisa negra sin meter, con las mangas recogidas más allá de sus sobresalientes antebrazos y los tres primeros botones sueltos, lo que dejaba dar un tentador vistazo a su musculoso pecho.

"Bella… vaya." Exhaló lentamente Jake. Abandonó sus palillos y se paró de su posición agachada. Emmett gruñó con enojo.

"¡Estás arruinando mi día, hombre!"

Yo podía sentir el rubor subiendo a mis mejillas y sonreí.

Una vez la canción estuvo oficialmente perdida, Jasper y Emmett miraron hacia arriba, ambos pares de ojos abriéndose. Se pararon rápidamente.

"Vaya, Bella, te ves increíble." Dijo con dulzura Jasper.

"¡Sensual! Por qué has estado escondiendo ese cuerpo, nunca lo sabré." Agregó Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.

"Gracias, ¿creo?" Me reí y giré mis ojos. Emmett nunca era el mejor con las palabras.

Me acerqué a Jake y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de él, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Te he extrañado." Susurró en mi oído. Temblé por cómo su cálido aliento acariciaba mi cuello.

"Yo también te extrañé, Jake."

"Te ves tan hermosa, Bella. Es decir, no que no lo seas normalmente, pero, esto es sencillamente, vaya-oh-sii," Se enredó con sus palabras. Miró sobre mi hombro tímidamente, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Yo sonreí involuntariamente.

Nunca había tenido ese efecto en nadie.

"Te dije que eras hermosa, Bella." Escuché a Alice decir por detrás de mí.

Alice y Rose finalmente estaban listar para irnos. Se acercaron a sus parejas y tomaron sus manos.

Desde ahí, cada uno tomo su propio auto. Jake siguió a Emmett y Rose mientras íbamos hacia el club.

Llegamos y esta vez optamos por el chico del parqueadero, era más fácil así. Una vez le largamos las llaves y nos habían dado el tiquete, nos dirigimos hacia la línea. No hubo mucho que esperar cuando Jasper y Rose fueron reconocidos.

Una vez dentro fuimos directo al bar. Alice ordenó la primera ronda y nos encontramos solos una mesa. Nos sentamos ahí, sorbiendo de nuestros tragos y riendo por lo que parecieron horas. Se sintió bien. No me había reído genuinamente en un largo tiempo. Emmett dejó la mesa después que nuestros vasos estuvieron secos y nos consiguió otra ronda de bebidas. Hubo más habladora hasta que para Rose y Alice era tiempo de bailar.

"Simplemente quiero poner mis zapatos y bolso en un círculo y únicamente bailar," Alice habló arrastrando las palabras, citando una broma de Dane Cook.

A mi no me entusiasmaba la idea conociendo mi historia para causar desastres a donde quiera que voy, pero me tuve que reír de la borracha Alice. Además, Jake no aceptaba ninguna excusa.

"Eres demasiado hermosa como para no mostrar tus movimientos de baile." Canturreó Jake y quitó algunos flequillos de mi cara.

"Tus pies no te lo agradecerán, mi amigo." Rebatí juguetonamente.

"Mis pies sobrevivirán, lo prometo." Dijo con un tono grueso. Se inclinó cerca de mi oído y acarició mi lóbulo con sus labios mientras habló. Temblé por segunda vez esa noche.

Jake enrolló un cálido brazo alrededor mío y me guió hasta la pista de baile. Miré alrededor tímidamente, mordiendo mi labio mientras tomaba parte en las otras parejas girando. Sentí una de las manos de Jake acunar mi mejilla para dirigir mi mirada de nuevo a él.

La música comenzó a sonar y era un ritmo tecno, lo que era bueno. Realmente no necesitas tener ninguna clase de talento para bailar tecno.

_I hope you know I swear to god I hope you know that this won't stop(god damn, just another heartbreak)__._

_I swear to god I won't stop until you're shakin__ trust me baby you know I want you to-and let me slide into you, please babyand if you're screamin, than I'm screamin too-if you want it let me bring it, let me sneak into your house tonight_

Estaba mirando de frente a Jake y él tenía sus manos en mi cadera, moviéndome de lado a lado sensualmente. Sentí como si de repente estuviera en la película dirty dancing **(NT/ Pueden buscar videos en youtube, Time of my life es el que más sirve de ejemplo)**. Jake tenía una pierna entre las mías y su mano daba la vuelta por mi espalda para sostenerme mientras nos movíamos atrás y adelante, yo frotándome sobre su rodilla y él rozándose contra mi pelvis, para nada siguiendo el ritmo.

_breathe in__ and I'm coming to these terms that my heart won't beat anymore I just can't get it-sing along sing if you want, ten more seconds till we're through the it's a dance party everyone's looking for, been drinkin tonight and I won't stop, when it's a quarter to four daylight is breakin_

Me reí y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás con júbilo mientras Jake gritaba junto con la canción en las partes donde el chico cantando gritaba,

_I'll call you in the morning if you think it's rightis it over? is it over...now at the dance party, everyone looked just right, i played you all night, would you believe me if i told you that i want you, and everyday i felt this way? would you take me to the place you know the one that leaves me all alone... wait right here just for a minute we'll talk a little just about it I will take it slow, I won't let you go._

Me estaba riendo tanto que mis lados comenzaron a quemar en una mezcla de placer y dolor. Me encantó. Me sentí viva. Era increíble como él podía hacerme reír de de las cosas más tontas. Ahora tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acababa de levantar mi cabeza de reírme en su pecho cuando eché un vistazo sobre su hombro y lo vi. Mi estómago cayó en picada al suelo.

Edward.

Su cara era una mezcla de dolor, rabia y tristeza. Debí haber parado de bailar porque Jake notó mi abrupta parada y puso mi cara contra la suya.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, preocupación en lo profundo de sus ojos.

"Nada," sonreí. Sacudí mi cabeza levemente para evitar que se nublara.

Miré sobre su hombro de nuevo mientras Jake comenzaba a bailar, y vi la boca de Edward pronunciar "hermosa" hacia mí. Una pequeña sonrisa subió suavemente a mi cara y las lágrimas amenazaron con masacrar mi maquillaje. De repente, cambiaron de nuevo de lágrimas de felicidad a lágrimas de angustia cuando vi a Tanya acercarse a Edward y deslizar su brazo por el de él.

Él debe haber podido decir por mi cara que estaba mal y rápidamente se distanció de ella y sacudió su cabeza, pidiéndome con sus ojos que comprendiera algo que yo no podía ver. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?

Paré de bailar por completo, confusión claramente visible en mis expresiones. Jake finalmente se giró para inspecciones que seguía llamando mi atención.

"Tienes que estar jodiéndome." Gruñó Jake lentamente.

"Está bien." Chillé patéticamente. Le dí a su brazo un pequeño apretón.

Edward se había liberado de Tanya y comenzó a acercarse. Yo comencé a aterrarme. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Mi corazón se hundió dolorosamente en mi pecho y tuve problemas respirando de nuevo.

Busqué alrededor por los otros, pero no los vi.

Edward estaba parado finalmente enfrente de mí, y sus ojos me estaban rogando que comprendiera algo que yo no supe, no reconocí.

"Bella," susurró tan suavemente, de modo tan reverente que casi no lo escuché sobre la fuerte música.

"Puedo, hablarte ¿por favor?"

"N-no creo que ahora sea un bueno momento, estoy aquí con Jake," tartamudeé, tratando de controlar los cientos de emociones corriendo por mi cuerpo. Sentí como si estuviera vibrando.

Él le dio una ojeada a Jake y pareció como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

"He querido llamarte, hablarte… es sólo que no sabía que decir. ¿Me llamaste esta mañana? Desearía que me hubieras hablado, Bella. Hay algo que necesito decirte, explicarte." Suplicó Edward. Su voz estaba llena de una emoción que no podía ubicar. Seguí mirándolo en completa confusión.

"Yo-yo no quise interrumpir, yo simplemente te vi y lo hermosa que estás… solo que me dejaste completamente atónito. Yo quería hablarte de, yo sólo..."

Tanya se acercó. Modo asesino. A fondo.

"Bebe, este lugar está aburrido hoy, ¿nos podemos ir?" Preguntó mirando alrededor hasta que me divisó. "Oh, Bella, no te reconocí. Te ves bien. ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a deslizar su brazo por entre el de Edward.

"Necesito un trago," fue todo lo que pude decir antes de agarrar la mano de Jake y empujar para pasarlos. Sentí como si estuviera a punto de vomitar mi corazón.

"¡Bella!" Escuché a Edward gritar, pero no me giré para mirar.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Jake mientras pasaba una tranquilizante mano por mi cabello. Cerré mis ojos y me apoyé en su roce.

"Estoy bien, solo necesito un trago. Algo fuerte. Muy fuerte."

Jake hizo su camino hacia el bar y regresó con un líquido color ámbar en un pequeño vaso.

"Asegúrate de tom-"

Antes que pudiera terminar, yo había echado mi cabeza hacia atrás y tragado el contenido del vaso. Lo bajé de golpe sobre la mesa y liberé un gutural "aaahh" entre mis dientes.

"-quema." Terminó Jake con una expresión de sorpresa.

Miré por encima para ver a Edward y a Tanya en lo que se veía como una acalorada discusión. Estaba viendo con una sonrisa engreída hasta qué el hizo contacto visual conmigo. Se giró completamente de ella, ignorando lo que sea que estuviera diciendo, y comenzó a acercarse con una mirada determinada.

No podía lidiar más con él esta noche. Decidí usar lo que podía para mantenerlo alejado de mí.

Agarré a Jake por la cara y choqué mis labios con los suyos enérgicamente. Al principio, él estaba congelado contra mis hambrientos labios mientras estos se movían contra los suyos a paso irregular. Pero después de dos segundos que la sorpresa pasó, me presionó contra la mesa y metió de golpe una pierna entre las mías y me forzó a sentarme, besándome con vigor. Gemí mientras mis instintos tomaron el control, y sentí mis caderas meciéndose contra su pierna a su propio ritmo. Enlacé mis dedos por su cabello y lo halé más cerca, permitiéndole entrada a mi boca. Su lengua se movió con la mía en una deliciosa batalla, e instantáneamente me relajé. Estaba perdida en el momento, pero pronto rompí nuestro beso para coger aire, y preguntar si nos podíamos ir. Él se tomó un momento y para tranquilizarse. Estiró su camisa y pasó una mano por entre su baja cola de caballo inconscientemente.

Cuando miré más allá del hombro de Jake, pude ver el dolor en los ojos de Edward. No entendí que estaba mal; ¿por qué estaría herido por eso? Él no se preocupaba y no me quería. De repente, Edward se giró y salió a toda del club, sin molestarse en darme una segunda mirada. Sentí como si hubiera sido golpeada en las tripas.

Entonces me entró. Jake se preocupaba y me quería. Él podía hacerme olvidar, él podía hacerme sentir completa. Yo lo quería a él. Ahora.

Quería sentirme completa de nuevo.

Le di un codazo a Jake y tomé su mano y lo saqué del club. Él fue al mozo y recuperó su auto.

La ida de regreso al apartamento de Jake fue rápida. Antes que siquiera lo notara, estábamos fuera del auto y yo lo tenía presionado contra su puerta. Nuestras bocas trabajaron como una mientras nos besábamos de manera hambrienta con nuestras lenguas. Él buscó a tiendas sus llaves mientras yo jugaba con el borde de su camisa, pasando mis manos bajo esta y subiendo por sus fuertes abdominales.

"B-Bellla, tienes que pasar por un minuto. Déjame abrir la puerta." La voz de Jake estaba lo más baja que jamás había escuchado. Eso no me animó a parar, sólo me impulsó para tenerlo más cerca.

"No quiero parar, Jake. Te necesito ahora." Respiré contra su oído y lo mordisqueé. Sus amplios hombros temblaron por la sensación.

Finalmente pudo conseguir abrir la puerta y nos jaló dentro. Tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada comencé a desabotonar su camisa. Él enrolló sus brazos por mi cintura mientras se inclinó para dejar húmedos besos por mi hombro y bajando. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando un pequeño gemido escapar de mis labios cuando sopló sobre la húmeda y lisa piel.

Lo empujé hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas entraron en contacto con el sofá y se sentó. Puse mis piernas a cada lado suyo y monté su regazo. Pude sentir su erección presionada entre mis piernas. Sonreí mientras mordía su exuberante labio inferior.

Él comenzó a besarme de nuevo mientras dejaba que sus manos subieran por mis muslos y bajo la parte inferior de mi vestido. Tuve un destello de Edward haciendo lo mismo; como se sintió y no fue ni de cerca lo mismo. Podía sentir las manos de Jake al borde mis panties ahora, y él comenzó a profundizar el beso. Se alejó de mi boca y trabajó su camino bajando por mi cuello. Un gemido escapó de mis labios.

"Te necesito, Edward."

Jake se congeló instantáneamente.

"¿Por qué paraste?" Pregunté, tratando de mantener la decepción a raya.

"Bella, es Jake, no Edward. _Jake_." Me miró, dolor obvio en sus ojos.

"Se eso. Sé que era Jake." Asentí confundida.

"Me llamaste Edward."

"N-no lo hice," tartamudeé y sacudí mi cabeza.

Él gentilmente me quitó de su regazo y se puso de pie. Pasó una mano por su cara y miró fijamente al cielo por unos segundos.

"Si, Bella. Me llamaste Edward. No puedo hacer esto." Volvió a mirarme y sacudió su cabeza. Sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

"¿Hacer qué?" le supliqué.

"¿No ves lo que estás haciendo? Me estás haciendo lo mismo que él te hizo a ti. No me hagas eso a mí, Bella. Quiero que _me_ quieras. No quiero ser cualquier segundón, alguien que usas para olvidar. No seré eso, Bella. No seré tu excusa."

"Eso es... eso no es... Jake… Yo-yo lo siento, no quise…" me puse de pié para irme, completamente apenada de mi misma.

"Bella, me importas mucho, realmente. Yo solo quiero ser el único para ti, no el que uses para olvidarlo." Dijo Jake suavemente. Se acercó a mí y gentilmente acarició mi espalda. Me detuve en la puerta, intentando contener mis lágrimas.

"No quise decir eso, Yo... yo me tengo que ir, Jake, lo siento mucho."

"Bella, no, te llevaré a casa."

"No, quiero estar sola… lo siento." Me di vuelta y le di una débil sonrisa a Jake y un apretón su hombro. Sus ojos se veían pesados, gastados. Parecía como si estuviera luchando entre lo que quería y lo que estaba correcto.

Antes que pudiera cambiar su mente, salí con furia y corrí a la calle, llamando un taxi.

Pasé el camino entero a casa llorando. Yo conocía los sentimientos de Jake por mí. Sabía que él me quería más de lo que yo podía darle, pero aún así lo dejé seguir adelante.

Me sentí horrible. ¿Cómo pude hacer eso sabiendo cuanto me lastimó?

Me dejaron en frente de la casa de Alice y su auto aún no estaba.

Corrí hacia la casa y hacia mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un totazo tras de mí y lanzándome sobre la cama.

La vida apesta, luego con suerte, mueres.

EPOV

Han sido dos semanas desde que había visto a Bella. Dos semanas desde que le había hablado, y fueron las dos semanas más insoportables de mi vida.

Pasé una buena cantidad de tiempo solo en mi casa. La mantuve oscura; sin luces. Tratar de ver TV. era inútil, por lo que la mantuve apagada. Apenas estaba comiendo o durmiendo. No tenía amigos a los que hablarle. Emmett no aceptaría mis llamadas para pasarse y había intentado llamar a Bella unas pocas veces a donde Jasper y Alice, pero eso fue un error.

Estaba solo.

Me dejaron para que le diera vuelta al hecho de que era un ciego estúpido que estaba tan secretamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga que ni siquiera lo ví. Que en mi estupidez había dañado a la única que amaba. Que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo bien.

El hecho que ahora sabía que estaba enamorado de Bella causaba esta sensación de vacío ardiente en mi pecho con regularidad. No se iba lejos no importaba que tratara.

El hecho que ninguno de mis amigos me hablaría trajo un nuevo y completo dolor. Quería llamarlos y decirles que lo vi, que finalmente pasó y que necesitaba su ayuda para hacerlo bien. Los necesitaba para decirme que hacer, porque haría lo que fuera.

Esto solo me hacía derrumbarme y llorar porque en el presente no tenía amigos a los cuales hablarles.

Yo sabía que lo estaban haciendo por Bella. Sabía que ella nunca se los pediría, sino que ellos pensaban que era lo que ella necesitaba y eso estaba bien.

¿Pero qué se supone que debía hacer yo?

Mi trabajo había comenzado a patinar. Yo era conocido por nunca estar tarde para nada y siempre dar todo al cien por ciento. Pero no ahora. No podía concentrarme. A penas podía sacarme de la cama.

Ángela estaba furiosa. Dijo que me iba a conseguir una asistente personal, y que iba a tener que aguantármelo. Les estaba costando dinero, y la palabra sobre como estaba actuando se estaba regando. Ella estaba en lo cierto, los tabloides comenzaron a imprimir historias de que estaba en las drogas y lentamente me estaba convirtiendo en otra estadística de Hollywood.

Mi madre llamó después de ver una de esas revistas y me preguntó si era verdad. Tuve que explicarle lo que pasó. Nunca había escuchado a mi madre gritar tan fuerte. Las cosas que me dijo… sabía que lo lamentaría después porque ella me amaba y así es como ella era, pero ahora se niega a hablarme hasta que lo arregle.

Mi padre no fue de mucha ayuda tampoco. Carlisle no se fiaba en que me convirtiera en actor. Dijo que este lugar cambiaba a la gente, y él no quería que eso le pasara a su hijo. Le prometí que no pasaría. Él mencionó eso, diciéndome que no se había dado cuenta que yo ya no era un hombre de palabra y que estaba decepcionado de mí.

Ya ni siquiera tenía a mis padres para apoyarme.

Estaba acostado en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo, mi forma de pasar el tiempo ahora viendo que ya no podía dormir. La casa estaba quieta y yo estaba solo.

Todavía.

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse, pero sabía que no sería nadie a quien quisiera ver, por lo que no me moví.

"Hola bebe, ¿cómo te sientes?" Dijo Tanya asomando la cabeza por mi puerta.

"Bien," respondí hosco sin mirarla.

Ella soltó un profundo suspiro.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste fuera de esa cama?"

"No se."

"¿Tienes trabajos hoy?" Preguntó todavía estando en la puerta.

"No se."

"Edward, no puedes seguir haciéndote esto a ti mismo. Vas a arruinar tu carrera. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Crees que eso va a traerla de regreso?" preguntó sonando molesta. Pero no me podía importar menos.

"No me importa, Tanya."

"Estas actuando como un niño." Espetó.

"No tienes que estar aquí." Le recordé.

"Oh, por supuesto que debo. Me preocupo por ti, no como tus amigos," _seguro que lo hacía_. "Te voy a hacer el desayuno, y entonces vamos a pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Tal vez podríamos salir esta noche."

Esperó un momento por mi respuesta, pero cuando no la obtuvo, se giró sobre sus tacones y fue a la cocina.

De la nada, mi teléfono sonó, era probablemente Ángela llamando para decirme como una vez más había perdido una audición o trabajo.

Levanté el teléfono y dije "hola." Mi voz aún estaba pesada con sueño. La limpié levemente. Mi garganta ardió en retaliación.

Nadia respondió.

"Hola, ¿quién es?" preguntó un poco más fuerte y me senté. Limpié mi garganta una vez más.

¿Quién llama así de temprano en la mañana y no dice nada?

Entonces hizo clic, era _ella_.

"¡Bella!" llamé su nombre, "Bella, por favor, di algo. He llamado, por favor háblame, lo siento tanto, te extraño mucho, ¿podemos hablar por favor?"

Aún nada.

Justo entonces, Tanya asomó su cabeza en el cuarto preguntado donde guardaba mi café. Paré de respirar inmediatamente y sentí mi corazón rugir fuerte en mi pecho. Bella pensará que ella estuvo aquí por la noche, pero no lo estuvo. No desde _esa_ noche. Escuché un sollozo ahogado y tenía que detenerla antes que tuviera la impresión equivocada.

"Bella, por favor, pued-" La línea murió.

"¡NO! ¡Mierda!" Lancé el teléfono a través del cuarto y este golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que se hizo diminutas piezas resplandecientes.

"Diablos, Edward, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¡Qué forma de gastar un berraco Iphone!" Gritó Tanya desde la puerta.

"Esa era Bella, te escuchó y colgó." Dije mordiendo el interior de mi boca.

"¿Y entonces lo tomaste contra el teléfono?" Me respondió de mala gana.

_Cállate, mujer._

"Mejor que tu cara," mascullé bajo de modo que no pudiera escucharme.

"Salimos esta noche." Anunció, sin enterarse de mi comentario previo.

"No." Indiqué sin alterar mi voz.

"Si, necesitas salir de esta cueva que te has construido a ti mismo."

"No." Reiteré, machando mis dientes juntos.

"Edward, vamos a salir. Haz lo que quieras hoy, pero vamos a salir esta noche. Te voy a llevar a beber. Puedas ahogar tus penas o cualquier otra patética cosa que quieras, pero lo vas a hacer fuera de esta casa abandonada de Dios. ¿Entiendes?" Dijo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su cadera sobresaliendo.

"Lo que sea. Bien. Saldré, pero estoy regresando a casa cuando quiera. Con o sin ti."

"Eso es todo lo que pido." Se deslizó fuera del cuarto para regresar al desayuno.

El resto de día fue pasado conmigo solo en mi cuarto. Tanya me llamo de regreso de una sesión de fotos y me dijo que mejor estuviera listo para cuando llegara aquí.

Le dije que bien y cuando colgué, pretendí estrangular el teléfono en frustración. Ella me estaba volviendo loco.

Me duché, pero no me molesté en afeitarme. Me puse lo primeo que agarré en mi closet, lo que era un par de jeans oscuros y una camiseta gris. Tanya ni se molestó en entrar, a penas pitó para avisarme que estaba esperando afuera.

Bien.

_Oh bebe, tu. __Tú conseguiste lo que necesito_. Canté en mi cabeza con una sarcástica sonrisa de maldad.

Me dirigí fuera hacia el auto, y me dejé caer dentro del asiento de pasajeros. No quería esto. No estaba de humor para salir a un club. Pero tal vez si me emborrachaba podría conseguir un poco de sueño.

"Oh, Edward, vagabundo te funciona." Tanya sofocó una risa en cuanto asimilo mi apariencia. Me giré hacia ella y le mostré una sonrisa feroz.

"Arranca, New York."

Llegamos al club justo después de las nueve, y ya estaba repleto. Oh, por supuesto no hubo línea de espera para nosotros, entramos por la puerta VIP del lado. Tanya insistió, incluso aunque sabía que yo odiaba toda la cosa VIP.

Me dirigí directo al bar y pedí un trago doble con lo que estuviera más cerca al hombre. Él lo puso enfrente de mí y lo tragué rápidamente, disfrutando el cálido entumecimiento que tenía. Busqué en mi billetera y puse con fuerza cien sobre la barra y le asentí para que los mantuviera viniendo.

Después de mi tercer doble, decidí mirar por ahí. Había perdido a Tanya en algún punto. Probablemente estaba buscando su próximo sofá de prueba sin duda, pero me importaba un pepino.

De alguna manera me las arreglé para llagar al borde de la pista de baile. Estaba viendo la multitud y escuchando la canción tecno que estaban tocando. Definitivamente era diferente. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de Bella tratando de bailar esto. Probablemente se vería como si estuviera teniendo un ataque.

Entonces, la ubiqué. Y definitivamente no se veía retardada mientras movía su cuerpo con habilidad contra un gran chico.

Tuve que parpadear un par de veces porque los dobles estaban teniendo ese efecto. Pensé que estaba soñando.

Estaba sorprendente. Se estaba riendo, su cabello se estaba girando lado a lado mientras ella se movía. Vislumbré el vestido que estaba usando y paré de respirar. Era como en ese momento todo me hizo sentir finalmente una pequeña fracción de lo que ella había estado sintiendo por toda su vida.

Pero aquí estaba yo, enamorado de esta hermosa criatura que estaba bailando a meros pasos de mí, y ella era la cosa más increíble que jamás había visto. Mi corazón vino a la vida tan pronto la vi. Pero cayó en picada una vez noté con quién estaba. Sus manos estaban enrolladas alrededor del cuello de Jacob, y ella se estaba frotando en él un poco más vigorosamente que antes. Sentí como si me fuera a enfermar.

¿Es así como la había hecho sentir por años? Si era así, estaba magníficamente fregado.

Una nueva sensación de dolor se abrió paso por mi cuerpo, una que nunca había sentido. Puso cada nervio en fuego.

Finalmente ella miró sobre el hombro de Jake y sus ojos cafés encontraron mis verdes, y estuvimos encerrados un momento.

Quise correr hacia ella, decirle lo idiota que había sido, ponerme de rodillas enfrente de toda esta gente y rogarle que me perdonara, y dejarle saber que la amaba también. No podía imaginarme otro momento de mi vida en el que ella no fuera parte. Quise chocar mis labios contra los suyos y probarla. Saborearla. Tocarla. Nunca dejarla ir.

Todo lo que podía hacer era dejarle saber que pensé que estaba hermosa, y así lo hice. Vi una pequeña sonrisa jugar en su cara. Sus ojos parecían brillar y yo iba a hacer mi movimiento, le iba a rogar por perdón. Justo entonces, noté la sonrisa de Bella caer y lágrimas caer por su cara. No tendí el cambio repentino.

Entonces lo sentí, o debería decir _la._

Tanya se acercó a mi lado y enredó su brazo en el mío y se acurrucó hacia mí.

"¿Divirtiéndote?" cacareó.

Arranqué mi brazo lejos de Tanya y ella me miró en shock. Miré a Bella y le supliqué con mis ojos, sacudí mi cabeza para decirle que esto no era lo que parecía.

Ella había parado de bailar y Jake lo notó. Él giró su cabeza en mi dirección y gruñó, "tienes que estar jodiéndome."

La vi susurrarle algo a él y darle a su brazo un calmante apretón. Comencé a caminar hacia ella y noté que estaba buscando desesperadamente la pista de baile, probablemente por signos de Rose o Alice.

Me acerqué a ella, pero por un momento, no dije nada. Mis ojos le rogaron que comprendiera; que me diera un momento para explicar. Quería desesperadamente decirle todo si ella sólo me dejara.

"Bella," finalmente pude decir con voz ronca. "Puedo hablarte, ¿por favor?"

"Yo-yo no creo que sea buen momento. Estoy aquí con Jake." Dijo poniéndose más cerca de él. ¿Yo la había empujado hacia él? ¿era demasiado tarde? Sentí agua empozarse en mis ojos ante la realización de que posiblemente nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle que la amaba.

"He querido llamarte, hablarte. Es solo que no sabía que decir. ¿Me llamaste esta mañana? Desearía que me hubieras hablado, Bella, hay algo que necesito decirte, explicarte." Todo salió en un enredo de palabras.

"Yo-yo no quise interrumpir, quería hablarte de, yo sólo…" y entonces, Tanya se acercó.

Modo asesino. A fondo.

"Bebe, este lugar está aburrido hoy, ¿nos podemos ir?" Ella miró alrededor del cuarto tratando de divisar a alguien de importancia. "Oh, Bella, no te reconocí. Te vez bien. ¿Cómo estas?" Me tensé ante su tono.

"Necesito un trago." Dijo Bella, tomando la mano de Jake y empujando para pasarnos.

"¡Bella!" no podía dejarla ir, no hasta que supiera. Pero ella me ignoró y continuó con Jake.

"¿Qué diablos está mal contigo, Tanya? ¿Por qué haría eso?" Era incapaz de controlar el volumen de mi voz.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Tu sabías que he querido hablar con ella! ¿Por qué rayos interrumpiste?" Estaba tan enojado. Si tanya había mandado a volar mi única oportunidad para hablarle a Bella, la mataría.

Ella comenzó a parlotear sobre algo, pero no podía molestarme para ponerle atención. En ese momento, hice contacto visual con Bella una vez más. Ella había tragado cierta bebida en un vaso y me estaba mirando. Tal vez tenía otro trago. Me alejé de Tanya sin otra palabra.

Pero antes que pudiera alcanzarla, ella tomó a Jake y lo jaló hacia ella, lanzándose en un beso. Él respondió después de una corta pausa y la presionó en la mesa. Mi corazón ya no estaba latiendo. El dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo mientras veía los labios de otro hombre sobre ella fue agonía.

No podía moverme. No podía quitar mis ojos de ello. Era como ver la destrucción de mi corazón de cerca.

Ella levantó la mirada de Jake y por tercera vez esa noche, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Mi cuerpo se estaba sacudiendo con sollozos silenciosos. No podía aguantar esto más. Me giré y me fui para encontrar a Tanya y que me llevara a casa.

La encontré cotorreando con cierto chico en el bar. Agarré su mano y la jalé hacia la salida.

"Edward, ¿qué demonios es-" No la dejé terminar, la presioné contra la pared y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Necesitaba sentir algo, lo que fuera, más no el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora. La necesitaba. Ahora.

Ella me concedió acceso sin preguntas y profundicé el beso lo mejor que pude. Mientras la besé, todo lo que pensé fue en Bella. Cómo se sintieron los labios de Bella, como sabía su boca. Eso me condujo más a un olvido dichoso. Logramos llegar al auto y ella condujo a mi casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez fuera del auto, la ataqué de nuevo, besándola al máximo mientras tropezábamos retrocediendo hacia la puerta principal. Una vez ahí, me apuré con mis llaves y nos dejé entrar. Pateé la puerta para cerrarla y comencé a quitarle la camisa de tiras de vagabunda que estaba usando. Cuando lo tuve sobre su cabeza, lo tiré al lado sin importarme donde aterrizó.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia mi cuarto y ella jaló mi camisa sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a bajar besando mi pecho. Cuando mis rodillas hicieron contacto con la cama, me empujó y caí hacia atrás. La sentí treparse y montar mi regazo. Ella estaba besando y trabajando su camino de bajada hacia mis pantalones. Sentí sus dedos alcanzar el botón, y me congelé.

No era ella soltando los botones ahora, era Bella. Su largo cabello color chocolate cosquilleaba mi pecho y sus piel pálida se veía divina; iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna. Podía olerla; las fresas, su shampoo, podía sentirla. Cada último céntimo de ella. La necesitaba. La quería. La volteé sobre su espalda, pero cuando miré hacia ella, no era Bella. Era Tanya y el dolor que quería olvidar.

No podía hacer esto.

"Tanya, no puedo." Dije rodando fuera de ella.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes?" Preguntó con enojo.

"No puedo hacer esto más. Lo siento."

"Es ella, ¿no cierto? ¿Es la don nadie? ¿Me vas a dejar por alguien que no existe ni en nuestro nivel, quién ni siquiera te habla?"

"Ella podrá ser una don nadie para ti, pero ella es alguien para mí, y ella es muchísimo más "alguien" que tú. Sólo vete."

Ella se pudo de pie en un ataque de ira y escupió sus últimas palabras,

"Ella nunca de aceptará de nuevo. Eres patético. Arruinaste cualquier oportunidad que alguna vez tuviste, Edward. Disfruta de tu miseria."

Y con eso, Tanya estaba fuera de mi vida.

Solo tenía que resolver como volver a tener a Bella en ella.

* * *

Bien, eso estuvo bastante largo, casi no terminó nunca…

Vamos chicos, denme unos 35 reviews, yo se que pueden, además ya estoy en vacaciones y saben lo que eso puede significar, jeje.

¿Les gustó lo que pasó? Es un capítulo bastante interesante y algo doloroso, odio lo que pasa con Jake, pero bueno, tenía que ser xD… el próximo cap es igual de largo y yo diría q el más inolvidable, pero esa es mi opinión.

Suerte ^^


	13. Capítulo 13

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

Los enlaces de las imágenes ya están arreglados.

* * *

**Realize**

**Capítulo 13  
**

BPOV

Había pasado un mes desde que había visto a Edward en el club; un mes desde que lastimé a Jacob.

Las cosas con Edward todavía estaban lo mismo. El llamaba y trataba de hablarme, pero casi siempre era interceptado por Jasper o por Alice. Ambos comenzaron a tener charlas más largas con él, y yo esperaba que eso fuera un signo de buenas cosas por venir.

Aunque yo no le hablaba por el bien de mi cordura, no quería que estuviera solo. Él también necesitaba a alguien, y si lo que Jake me había contado sobre Tanya era cierto, ciertamente estaría completamente solo bastante pronto.

Jake y yo nos habíamos tomado un descanso en vernos como por una semana. Él era un persona fantástica, pero estaba tan apenada y enojada conmigo misma por herirlo que era extremadamente incómodo estar cerca de él.

Él apareció en la entrada de Alice un día y dijo que nuestro altercado estaba olvidado y que extrañaba nuestra amistad. Aproveché ese momento para decirle que desde este punto en adelante mi amistad era todo lo que era capaz de dar. Aún no había sanado y no quería repetir otro momento de debilidad.

Él aceptó y continuó ayudándome a desarrollar habilidades más agudas en el arte de la fotografía.

Había recibido algunas ofertas para tomar fotos de gente que había visto mi trabajo, y por mi parte estaba completamente sorprendida. Pensé que Jake solo estaba actuando con un gran gesto al montar algunas de mis fotos, pero aparentemente para alguien, yo era condenadamente buena.

Recientemente había estado sintiéndome un poco enfermiza y parecía no poder deshacerme de este extraño dolor de estómago. Mi estómago me estaba matando constantemente, pero yo lo ignoraba. Pasaría.

El boca a boca estaba haciendo maravillas por mí y por mi fotografía, pues estaba siendo llamada todo el tiempo para reservar estudios. Tanto así, que me fue posible sostenerme a mí misma en vez de seguir como sanguijuela para mis amigos.

Un día estaba sentada en el escritorio del cuarto de huéspedes, revisando mi calendario, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era otra persona que quería reservarme, solo que esta vez para una boda. Que lindo.

Mientras revisaba el libro de citas tratando de ver cuando tenía tiempo libre, algo se me ocurrió y paré de respirar por un doloroso segundo.

Esto no puede estar bien. _No. No. No…_

Pasé frenéticamente las páginas del libro, dejando caer el teléfono en mi prisa conforme la posibilidad de que esto realmente pudiera estar pasando hacía mella.

_Dios mío, no. Por favor, no._

Escuché la persona al otro lado del teléfono preguntando si yo aún estaba ahí en un tono bastante perturbado.

Con manos temblorosas, recogí el teléfono y aturdida anoté rápidamente su información antes de colgar. Dejé caer el teléfono al suelo, sin siquiera estremecerme cuando escuché un enfermizo sonido de golpeteo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Sería demasiado cruel.

No podía ser.

¿Qué haría yo, que podría hacer?

Estrés. Simplemente había estado bajo mucho estrés. Eso tenía que ser.

No importa cuantas veces tratara de convencerme de que era solo estrés demorando lo inevitable, yo sabía que la posibilidad de estar embarazada era una posible realidad. No habíamos usado nada. No se porqué no había pensado en eso antes.

En medio de todo el drama debió habérsele escapado a mi mente.

Agarré mis llaves y salí para la tienda. Yo no podía estar embarazada. Necesitaba probarme a mi misma eso y dejarlo ser. Una vez estuviera segura, todo estaría bien. El mundo podría continuar girando.

Llegué a la tienda y me fui directo para la sección de farmacia donde tenían surtidas las pruebas de embarazo.

Por supuesto, habría cincuenta marcas diferentes de la misma cosa. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello con frustración y tomé el que estaba más cerca de mí y me apuré a la caja automática de modo que no tuviera que lidiar con una cajera sentenciosa dándome miradas extrañas.

Una vez estaba en casa, corrí directo al baño y cerré de un portazo la puerta tras de mí. Todos aún estaban fuera, y estaba agradecida por ello. No quería a nadie aquí cuando me enterara; necesitaba hacer esto sola.

Saqué la caja rectangular de la bolsa y la rasgué abierta. Saqué el palo que estaba envuelto en su propio paquete y encontré las instrucciones, siguiendo los pasos justo como decían. Una cara sonriente por si y una cara triste por no.

Ingenioso.

Una vez había consumado la incómoda tarea de intentar ubicar un pequeño palo a un ángulo adecuado en el curso de mi orina, recosté la prueba sobre el mesón y fui a la tina y atraje mis rodillas cerca de mi pecho.

¿Cómo lidiaría con estar embarazada? ¿Le importaría a él? ¿Al menos le diría? ¿Cómo podría educar un bebe sola?

Todas estas cosas pasaron por mi mente mientras esperaba para leer los resultados. No podía pensar claramente. Todo lo que podía ver era un bebe con mechones rojizos y ojos color chocolate.

No se cuanto tiempo me senté ahí pensando en todas las cosas que pasarían si de hecho estuviera embarazada con el hijo de Edward, pero me saqué de esos pensamientos cuando había alcanzado la marca de cinco minutos.

Lentamente me empujé fuera de la fría tina de porcelana y gateé hasta el mesón con mis ojos cerrados. Cuando mis muslos hicieron contacto con la baldosa fresca, supe que era el momento de la verdad.

Comencé a tantear el mesón, sintiendo ciegamente con mis manos la prueba mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados con fuerza. Finalmente hice contacto, y con una respiración final abrí mis ojos y miré abajo.

_No. Cara sonriente. No. No. No. Este no es un momento feliz. Para nada._

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse, y pude sentir más mis piernas. Finalmente colapse en el piso mientras el miedo se abría paso por mi cuerpo a chorros enormes.

Era positiva. Tenía que ser positiva.

Sollozos lacerantes escaparon de mi boca y quemaron mi garganta por el ataque que mis cuerdas vocales estaban recibiendo. Traté de sostener mi mano sobre mi boca para acallarlos, pero no podía controlar lo que me estaba pasando.

Justo entonces, la puerta del baño se abrió rápidamente y Jasper me estaba poniendo en sus brazos en un segundo.

"Bella," trató sacudiéndome. "¿Qué pasa, qué es? Bella, mírame." Agarró mi cara entre sus manos.

"Bella, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó de nuevo Jasper, pero un poco más firmemente.

"Q-qué… yo… no se… que hacer." Logré decir ahogada, a penas si podía hablar.

"¿Hacer sobre qué?" Preguntó frenéticamente, sus ojos volaron por mi adolorida cara tratando de entender mi rota oración.

Sólo sacudí mi cabeza, mirando con la mirada vacía a la nada.

Él miró alrededor del baño, buscando para ver si algo me había hecho actuar así y divisó la fuente.

"Oh…" su quijada cayó mientras giraba lentamente su cabeza hacía mí.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" Lloré, enterrando mi cara en su camisa.

"Nos ingeniáremos algo, Bella. Llamaré a Alice, ella sabrá que hacer." Dijo mientras peinaba mi cabello con sus dedos.

Una vez estuve lo suficiente calmada para que me dejara sola, él me guió hacia mi cama y me sentó. Se fue del cuarto para llamar a Alice.

Me senté ahí, con mis rodillas pegas a mi pecho, meciéndome adelante y atrás.

Edward tendría que saber que él era el padre. ¿Querría él que me lo quedara? ¿Y si quería deshacerse de él? ¿Sería yo capaz de considerar eso?

Si él no quería nada que ver con el bebe y no quería quedárselo, ¿qué le diría más adelante sobre su padre? ¿Cómo podría yo hacerle eso a un bebe?

¿Se enojaría conmigo? ¿Sería esta otra razón por la que yo no soy lo suficiente para estar con él?

Si él no quería tener nada que ver conmigo o con el bebe, ¿cómo sobreviviría yo ese tipo de sufrimiento?

No se por cuanto tiempo me senté ahí con estas dolorosas preguntas plagando mi mente, pero eventualmente me sentí siendo sostenida por el diminuto abrazo de Alice, y estaba llorando de nuevo. Ella sólo se sentó conmigo hasta que me quedé dormida.

"_Yo no te quiero…" Sus ojos verdes eran fríos y sin vida. __La cara de Edward estaba coloreada con disgusto mientras asimilaba mi prominente estómago._

"_¿Tú no me quieres?" gimoteé, acobardándome bajo su sepulcral mirada._

"_No." Dijo fríamente, entonces giró y se alejó._

Desperté gritando, girándome derecha en la cama. Estaba empapada en sudor. Fue un sueño. ¿Pero no era esa la verdad?

Eché un vistazo al reloj y eran sólo las 5 a.m.

Puse mis manos sobre mi estómago y pensé en la vida que estaba creyendo en mi interior. ¿Cómo se vería? ¿Era un niño o una niña? ¿Tendría mi cabello y los ojos de Edward? ¿Como viviría yo teniendo que ver una copia miniatura del hombre que amaba por el resto de mi vida? ¿Me tomaría esto contra el bebe?

No podía.

Serian las mejores partes de Edward y yo.

Comencé a frotar círculos sobre mi estómago.

"Serás amado, te lo prometo. No importa qué, siempre te amaré." Dije a la vida en mi interior mientras mi voz se quebraba.

Continué frotando círculos sobre mi estómago hasta que me volví a derivar al mundo del sueño.

Fui despertada por Alice recostada a mi lado y jugando con mechones de mi cabello.

"Bueno días, cabezona." Fingió una sonrisa, pero esta no alcanzó sus ojos.

"Hola." Mi voz sonó adormilada.

"Te hice una cita con el doctor a primera hora mañana."

"Eso es bueno."

"Bella," me miró como si me preparara para lo que estaba apunto de decir. "Deberíamos llamarlo… él debería saber, él debería estar aquí para ti. Él quería estar aquí, sé que sí."

"NO Alice," me senté inmediatamente. "Él no puede saber, no aún."

"Bella, Edward la ha embarrado con algunas cosas en el pasado, pero el quería saber. Él te ama, Bella. Yo lo sé. Él quería estar aquí para tí." Me aseguró.

"No puedo, Alice. No puedo decirle. No ahora, por favor." Le supliqué.

"Yo-yo no se." Se vio pensativa, como si tuviera una batalla interna consigo misma.

"Alice, te lo prometo, lo llamaré, le diré, pero no ahora. Solamente déjame ajustarme a la sorpresa, ¿Vale? Deja que esto case y entonces lo llamaré." Le supliqué que entendiera.

"Si estas segura…" dijo derrotada.

"Lo estoy, sólo un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto." Le aseguré con una sonrisa.

"Vas a ser mamá." Dijo Alice, tratando de hacerlo sonar como un evento feliz.

"Seh, supongo que si." Dije monotona.

"Espera, lo estás, ¿cierto? ¿Estás planeando quedártelo?" Cuestionó, de repente insegura de lo que yo iba a hacer.

"Si, no es culpa del bebe que yo la embarré. Tal vez este bebe será una buena cosa para mi. Será una parte de él que yo siempre tendré." Traté de pensar de manera positiva.

"Supongo." Respondió pacito mientras mordía su labio inferior.

"Es todo lo que me queda, Alice. Este bebe es la última cosa de Edward que tengo."

Elle me miró con los ojos abiertos y tristes.

"Seh…"

Nos acostamos juntas mirando fijamente el techo y sin hablar. Con el tiempo, ella tuvo que irse y yo me quedé en cama, volviéndome lentamente más cómoda con la idea de estar con un hijo.

El hijo de Edward.

Finalmente caí a un sueño sin sueños después de horas de contemplar mi pared favorita.

Cuando por fin desperté, eran las siete de la mañana.

En vez de pesadillas, tuve sueños de cómo sería si le dijera a Edward que estaba embarazada. El reaccionaba emocionado mientras me giraba y me besaba, diciéndome lo tonto que era, y que me amaba. Todo se sintió tan feliz, tan maravilloso.

Pero, era sólo un sueño. Estaba demasiado asustada de decirle. Preferiría vivir en el mundo de sueños que en la pesadilla.

Me halé fuera de la cama tratando de mandar al fondo de mi mente el pensamiento de decirle a Edward mientras me alistaba para mi cita médica. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien, que no estaba haciendo nada que pudiera dañar al bebe. Recordando, sabía que había bebido un poquitín en exceso… No creo que eso tuviera ningún efecto, al menos esperaba que no. No sabía nada sobre niños.

Alice estaba viniendo conmigo a esta cita porque necesitaba a alguien ahí de apoyo. Una vez tuve algo de comer, salí de la puerta y hacia el doctor.

Nos sentamos en el cuarto de espera en silencio. La enfermera en el escritorio me largó un formulario para llenar con mi información; embarazos previos, último ciclo menstrual, ETS' y así.

Después que le largué a la señora en el escritorio mi sujetapapeles, volví y me senté junto a Alice.

"Deja de inquietarte, Bella, todo estará bien." Dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la mía.

"Lo se, son nervios." Dije mordiendo mi labio.

"Estoy aquí, estará bien. Lo prometo." Apretó mi mano de modo tranquilizante.

Nos sentamos en silencio mientras veíamos pacientes siendo llamados.

Entonces, escuché mi nombre.

Me congelé mientras Alice se paró. Ella se giró hacia mí y estiró su mano hacia mí y me ayudó a parar.

Una vez detrás de la puerta, la enfermera me saludó amablemente y me pidió que me parara sobre el peso.

Después de pesarme y escribir eso en el historial, se giró hacia mí.

"Así que, ¿tomaste una prueba casera y tuvo resultados positivos?" Preguntó mientras leía mi historia.

"Umm… si." Dije asintiendo.

"Vale," levantó una taza de plástico. "sólo ve al baño allí y dame una prueba. Lo examinaremos cuando salgas y el doctor te hablará entonces."

Tomé la taza de sus manos e hice mi camino hacia el pequeño baño.

Una vez terminé, salí y le largué la taza a la enfermera. Alice y yo la seguimos de regreso a un cuarto donde nos pidió esperar.

Nos dejó a Alice y a mí solas, y yo únicamente me senté ahí, meciéndome adelante y atrás sobre la mesa de examen. Estaba rebotando mi pierna y eso hacía que el papel hiciera un ruido como de arrugarse. Alice puso su mano sobre mi pierna y me dijo que me calmara.

El doctor entró al cuarto y estaba revisando mi historial.

Miró hacia arriba con una rápida sonrisa.

"Hola Srta. Swan. Soy el doctor Hall, ¿veo que ha fallado su periodo y tomó una prueba de embarazo cacera y recibió resultados positivos?"

Simplemente asentí.

"Bueno, esto no pasa seguido, pero estas cosas no son cien por ciento seguras. Algunas veces uno puede tener falsos positivos, lo que parece ser el caso con usted. La prueba que hicimos aquí resultó negativa. No está embarazada."

Miré a Alice, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar en mis ojos, y ella se puso de pie y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

"¿Está usted seguro?" Preguntó al doctor con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Si, lo siento." Respondió el Dr. Hall con una sonrisa comprensiva. "Puedo hacer un examen completo, o si está buscando quedar embarazada podemos hablar sobre-" Lo corté rápidamente.

"No, lo siento, simplemente me gustaría irme." Me puse de pie sosteniendo mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tratando de no caerme en pedazos.

Necesitaba salir de aquí.

"Por supuesto." Escribió algo en su tabla y arrancó un trozo de papel, diciéndome que se lo diera a la dama en la recepción.

Tomé el papel y salí apurada hacia la recepción. Después de largarle el papel a la asistente y que ella me diera el visto bueno, abrí de jalón la puerta de la oficina y corrí hacia el auto.

Alice estaba sobre mis talones, y una vez me alcanzó, colapsé en sus brazos.

"Bella, está bien." Trató de calmarme con una pequeña risa. Frotó suaves círculos en mi espalda.

"Era mi última esperanza, Alice. Era todo lo que me quedaba, hubiera sido una parte de él conmigo para siempre." Lloré mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a cegar mi visión.

"Bella, él no se ha ido. Las cosas van a salir bien, yo solo lo sé. Sólo tiene que verlo."

"Las cosas no van a volver a estar bien. Esta era la última esperanza y se ha ido. Ahora no tengo nada."

"¡Tienes montones, Bella! Tienes que parar de hacerte esto a ti misma. Para. Un bebe no lo hubiera hecho amarte más o menos. No hubiera arreglado nada, Bella. Eso no es lo que los bebes hacen."

Ella estaba en lo cierto, pero de cualquier forma aún estaba lastimaba. Sólo quería ir a casa. Quería que esta pesadilla se acabara.

EPOV

"¡Y, corten! ¡Es un final gente!" Gritó el director a través de un campo verde abierto. Liberé mis labios de mi co-estrella y le di a su hombro un rápido apretón antes de alejarme.

El reparto y el equipo alrededor de mí aplaudieron y rechiflaron, pero yo simplemente salí del set y fui hacia mi asistente personal, Erin. Ella estaba esperándome para llevarme de regreso al hotel.

Ángela había cuadrado que Erin trabajara para mí. Ella era una diminuta chica irlandesa con cabello negro con mechones rojos hasta los hombros y una enorme personalidad. Ambos compartíamos una obsesión similar por las películas de horror y el gore. Erin parecía emocionada por tener la oportunidad de trabajar en un set de películas y ver como se hacían las cosas. Ella también estaba muriendo por poner su pie en la puerta con sus propias ideas. Era una fantástica escritora y recientemente había terminado un guión para una película de zombis. Me había permitido leerlo después de muchos ruegos y sobornos de mi parte, pero no esperaba que la chica mostrara tan increíble talento. Sus palabras saltaban por completo de la página que estaba leyendo y me rodearon totalmente en un mundo de gore y caos; Estaba sinceramente impresionado. La hice prometerme el rol principal.

Erin y yo habíamos hecho clic al instante en el momento en que nos conocimos. Algo sobre ella emanaba calidez, y yo estaba dispuesto a unirme a lo que sea que fuera más que al frió que era mi existencia últimamente. Creo que Ángela nos reunió intencionalmente para ser amigos más que nada.

Ella sabía que yo estaba en desesperada necesidad en ese departamento en particular.

Había estado en Irlanda por dos semanas, grabando la obra de época que había concertado. Cada día era doloroso y difícil mientras intentaba sacarme de esta depresión en la que estaba. No podía concentrarme en nada más que lo obvio.

Había sido un mes desde que vi a Bella.

La última imagen que tenía de ella era de ella siendo presionada en una mesa por Jake tocándola, besándola; haciendo todas las cosas que yo moría por hacer, pero que probablemente nunca tendría la oportunidad.

Era mi propia y jodida culpa.

Ya ni siquiera estaba con vida. Básicamente estaba haciendo las cosas por compromiso. Tomaba cada onza de energía que tenía al ir a trabajar cada día. Mi desempeño en los trabajos había sido tan malo últimamente, que Ángela tuvo que poner su pie en la arena y decirme que si no me ponía las pilas, tendría que dejarme. Ella no podía representar más a alguien que estaba haciéndose un mal nombre solito en el negocio.

Así que, reuní cada onza de voluntad que tenía y me forcé a mi mismo a hacer lo que se me pagaba por hacer, y nada más. Pero en el momento en que la cámara paraba de rodar o de tomar fotos, era sólo una cáscara de lo que alguna vez fui. Estaba sobreviviendo, pero realmente no me importaba mucho para ser honesto.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, campeón?" Preguntó Erin con la sonrisa que siempre parecía usar. Intenté sonreírle en respuesta mientras me metía en el auto. Comencé a meterme por el lado equivocado, pero Erin me silbó para llamar mi atención y dirigirme al otro. Me sonrojé por cuan tajante era como americano, pero Erin sólo sacudió su cabeza y rió.

"Lo usual." Respondí finalmente su primera pregunta mientras me ubicaba en mi asiento y miraba fijamente por la ventana el escenario que pasaba.

"¿Has oído de tus amigos?" preguntó mientras cambiaba la radio hasta los Flogging Mollys. Dio un chillido de emoción y comenzó a cabecear con la música.

Yo sólo sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado. Ella ya sabía la respuesta. Sabía mi vida entera gracias a la visita al bar que tuvimos la noche pasada.

Resopló en respuesta.

"Sabes, amigo, haces extremadametente fácil el tirar chapa de ti,"

La miré confundido. Erin únicamente me mostró una sonrisa burlona.

"Francamente ¿Qué carajos significa eso? Me recuerdas a Christopher Walkins en aquella parodia del Blue Oyster Cult en SNL (Saturday night live)".

Su jerga no tenía sentido.

"Oh, cierto. Cierto, sigo olvidando que eres Americano," aclaró su garganta y pasó una mano por su cabello mal emparejado. "Traducción: eres patético." Finalizó francamente.

"Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor." Espeté, luego volví a mirar el escenario pasando.

"No había notado que era parte de la descripción de mi trabajo; el hacerte sentir mejor, eso es." Replicó con una ligera mordacidad en su marcado acento. Esa era una cosa sobre Erin; a ella no le importaba quien fueras, ella te ponía en tu lugar.

"Bueno, dudo bastante que parte de tu trabajo sea hacerme sentir como mierda." Respondí entre dientes. Sentí mis fosas nasales hincharse. Enojo y tristeza. Esas parecían ser las dos emociones prominentes que tenía ahora.

"Aww, ¿el que sea honesta está lastimando los sentimientos del nene?" Preguntó Erin con tono fingido. "Escucha Eddie, yo no miento. Y cuando veo a alguien como tú, que perece ser un chico bastante bueno, joder una ya jodida situación y no hacer nada para arreglarse parece que la situación se nos va de las manos."

"No puedo solucionar la situación si ella ni me habla."

"Entonces hazla hablarte. Jesús, y yo que pensé que los Americanos eran mucho mejores que las carajitas caras de por aquí. Por lo que yo entiendo, todos estos años ella ha sido la que ha esperado a que des el paso… así que da el berraco paso ya."

"No es tan fácil. Ella no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo."

"¡Oh, se arriesgado! ¡Carajo!" Erin dio una palmada contra el volante con enojo. Tuve que reírme de su aumento de la letra "f". **(NT/ Ella es extranjera y su acento se nota bastante, en especial cuando "maldice")**.Esta fue quitada mientras Erin continuaba con su asalto verbal.

"Deja de sentir lástima por ti mismo. No es sobre ti. Le has hecho una buena a esta chica a la que llamas tu mejor amiga. Tienes que hacer un gran gesto, hazlo sobre ella. Sentarse por ahí y llorar como un pequeño "flange" no va a cambiar nada. La vas a perder. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué mierda viene siendo un "flange"?

"UN GILIPOLLAS, EDWARD. DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN GILIPOLLAS."

"Pero, yo ya la perdí." Respondí francamente. Erin rodó sus ojos. Sus mejillas y oídos estaban teñidos con rojo. Estaba enojada, obviamente.

"Tal vez, pero al menos intenta." Dijo, tratando de controlar el veneno en su voz.

Peleábamos como hermanos. Lástima que no pueda superar lo de Bella. Erin era sensual y sexo furioso haría maravillas. Dejé a un lado el pensamiento. Bella era la única chica para mí. Erin se aseguró que me diera cuenta de ello en el bar.

"¿Qué sugieres entonces, oh maestra?" Me giré hacia ella, preguntando sarcásticamente.

"No se. Pero esto," sacudió el aire a mi lado. "No es."

"¿Cómo se supone que actué entonces? No puedo respirar, no puedo dormir. No puedo hacer nada. ¡Apenas estoy vivo aquí, Erin!"

"Em, se supone que debes actuar como un hombre berraco y aceptar la responsabilidad de lo que ha pasado. ¡Corta las gilipolleces y pruébale que fuiste pendejo y recupérala! Ruega si tienes que hacerlo. Sólo no te rindas, si realmente amas a esta chica, pelearas hasta que no haya más pelea por hacer." Terminó apasionadamente. Le sonreí con malicia.

"No creo que la vida sea tan fácil como en Realmente Amor, Erin."

"UGH, ¿sabes qué? Si tan solo vas a zanjar todo lo que digo y hacer excusas de porqué no va a funcionar sin siquiera intentarlo primero, ¿por qué debería molestarme yo?" Un siseo de enojo escapó de sus labios rojos. "Se un poco sabio entonces. Siéntate en tu oscuro cuarto de hotel que has convertido en tu cueva y húndete en tu propia pena mientras escuchas tu música de mierda, y ves a la chica a la que clamas amar encontrar a alguien más. No tendrás a nadie más que culpar que a ti mismo."

"Ya me culpo a mi mismo." Mascullé. Continuamos el resto del camino al hotel en silencio.

Erin se detuvo al frente de hotel y yo me salí del auto.

"Adios, cretino." Erin me sonrió dulcemente.

Le sonreí de regreso igual de dulce y me incliné en su ventana.

"Adios, 'flange'."

Me fui a mi cuarto y me dejé caer sobre la cama. No había mucho que hacer aquí que me interesara. Todo hubiera sido mejor si tuviera a alguien conmigo. Bella. Bella sería fantástico, pero estando solo, no había punto en siquiera tratar. Entonces mientras no estaba grabando, estaba en mi cuarto, no leyendo, no viendo TV.

Estaba demasiado ocupado siendo un "flange", como Erin lo llamó.

El resto del reparto me invitaría a hacer algo, pero yo pensé que sería demasiado deprimente, de modo que siempre declinaba sus ofertas.

Un día había escuchado al director hablándole al asistente. Estaban preocupados por mi falta de química con todos los demás viniendo en la pantalla. Sugirieron que saliéramos y llegáramos a conocernos. Yo solamente no podía ser molestado.

Estaba recostado en mi cama cuando mi celular comenzó a timbrar. La única persona que me llamaba a él era Ángela, y probablemente había recibido un reporte del set sobre mi pésima actuación y decidió llamarme y gritarme. No estaba para ser gritado esta noche.

Lo ignoré.

Comencé a quedarme dormido pero fui alejado de las garras del sueño por mi celular timbrando de nuevo. Ella mantendría esto todo la noche si yo la dejaba, por lo que lo agarré y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando noté el identificador.

Era Jasper.

Lo abrí en un segundo.

"¡¿Jasper?!" Dije un poquito excitado. ¡Un amigo me estaba llamando de verdad! ¡Los ovarios de Erin se caerían!

"Hola, Edward." Dijo él, sonando diferente. Triste.

"Es realmente bueno escuchar tu voz, hombre," podía sentir mi garganta secarse. La limpié rápidamente. "¿Cómo están todos?" _¿Cómo está Bella?_

"De hecho, para hablar sobre eso es por lo que llamé…" Jasper sonó como si estuviera tratando de decidir como decir lo que necesitaba decir.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está alguien herido?" Comencé a sentir el pánico aumentar. _¿Era Bella?_

"Bueno, no..." yo no estaba convencido.

"Jasper, hombre, escúpelo." No podía soportar esto.

"Bella está embarazada." Soltó.

Dejé caer el teléfono como si eso me hubiera sorprendido.

¿Que qué?

Ella estaba embarazada, ¿Por mí? ¿Por mi semilla demoníaca?

Era yo, ¿cierto? Recordando rápidamente, no creo que usáramos nada. Es decir, no fue exactamente planeado y beber nunca ayuda en esa clase de situaciones. No era como se estuviéramos en plan de rom-

Oh dios. Yo iba a ser el padre de alguien.

"Edward, Edward, ¿estás ahí?" Escuché a Jasper gritar en el teléfono.

"Se, lo siento, como que dejé caer el celular." Dije después de recogerlo.

"Como que me lo imaginé." Jasper se tragó una rápida risotada. Hizo que mi oído ardiera.

"¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Cuándo se enteró ella?" No podía contener el mar de preguntas que salían de mi boca.

Santa mierda. Santa cagada. Santa... voy a ser el padre de alguien.

"Vine a casa esta tarde y la encontré llorando en el piso del baño. Había tomado una prueba casera y fue positiva. Alice le hizo una cita. Va a ser revisada y se está aterrando un poquitín."

"Tengo que ir a casa." Exhalé en el teléfono mientras me senté sobre la cama. Mis dedos barrieron por mi cabello nerviosamente.

"No hombre, no hay nada que puedas hacer justo ahora."

"Jasper, ella está embarazada con mi hijo, voy a ir a casa y voy a hacerla hablar conmigo. Yo la amo, no puedo dejarla ir a través de esto sola."

"Eso no va a mejorar nada, hombre, ella apenas estaba comenzando a sanar cuando descubrió esto. No la amas de la forma en que ella quiere, déjala sanar primero." Rogó.

"No creo que entiendas, Jasper. Estoy enamorado de ella. Fui tan estúpido. No lo ví, y ahora si y es malditamente tortuoso. No puedo respirar sin ella; necesito que me perdone." Necesitaba que él entendiera que yo si la amaba como ella me amaba, como ella había querido, como yo había querido, pero nunca supe.

"Espera, ¿qué?" preguntó confundido.

"Fui un idiota. Me lo perdí todos estos años. Ella es mi alma gemela, Jasper. No puedo vivir sin ella. Ella necesita saber que la amo." Antes que fuera demasiado tarde, si es que ya no lo era.

"¿Cuándo comprendiste todo esto?" Cuestionó.

"Bueno, Jake me dio una visita y me contó y me hizo ver lo bruto que era. Fui a ver su exposición y simplemente hizo clic. Quise decirle esa noche en el club… pero la berraca Tanya lo arruinó."

"Eso diré." Soltó una leve risa.

"Bueno, ella ha estado fuera desde esa noche. Le dije que no estaba funcionando para mí… y no le he hablado desde entonces." Gracias a dios, nunca me di cuenta de cuan molesta era realmente.

"Es bueno escuchar eso." Dijo, sonando inseguro de qué pensar.

"Vale, Jasper, tengo que ir a casa." Dije regresando al tema en mano.

"Edward, Alice puede ayudarla. Ella estará bien." Trató de explicar.

"No, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Ella está embarazada y debe estar tan asustada y sentirse tan sola. Tengo que estar ahí para ella. Quiero que sepa que la amo, que la necesito." Yo nos quería, nos necesitaba juntos.

"Si, supongo… ¿cómo te vas a ir cuando estás filmando?"

"No lo se. Algo pensaré. Te llamaré cuando llegué, ¿vale? Voy a intentar irme esta noche."

"Bien, supongo, que tengas un buen viaje."

Colgué el teléfono e inmediatamente le marqué a Erin. Ella era la única persona en la que podía pensar para que me ayudara.

"Cullen," saludó glacialmente. "Necesitas una do-" la interrumpí rápidamente.

"Erin, tengo que volar a casa como, ahora."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Bella está embarazada, tengo que ir ahora. Ayúdame a salir de aquí."

"Por todos los diablos… espera, ¿qué le vas a decir a producción? Ellos no te van a dejar ir, no por eso."

"¡Me importa un bledo lo que producción diga! Tengo que ir a casa. ¿Puedes llamar y ver si hay algunos vuelos partiendo que me llevan a casa en la próxima hora más o menos? No me importa cómo, pero necesito llegar a casa ahora."

Ella estuvo en silencio por unos momentos.

"Erin," supliqué, tratando de encontrar una manera de convencerla. "Juro a Dios que si no me ayudas no entrego tu guión. Te lo juro." Amenacé, esperando que golpeara algo.

Lo hizo. Escuché un suave "carajo" y "bastardo" salir a escupidos de sus labios. Mi corazón saltó de la alegría.

"Me pondré en ello enseguida. Estaré allí tan pronto como terminé con la info."

"¡Maravilloso, maravilloso, cascarrabias!" Solté emocionado en el teléfono.

Recibí un resoplido de respuesta.

Lancé unas cosas dentro de la maleta que tenía. Realmente no lo necesitaba, pero me dio algo que hacer mientras Erin llegaba aquí con la información de mi vuelo.

Paseé alrededor del cuarto pensando en que iba a decirle a ella. Todo estaría bien, ella estaría bien si solo pudiera saber que yo estaba ahí para ella y que la amaba. Pasaríamos por esto juntos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Hubo un fuerte golpe sobre mi puerta y corrí hacia ella tirándola abierta. Una Erin roja como una fresa estaba de pie frente a mí con una sonrisa de maldad a través de sus labios.

"Erin, dime que lo hiciste."

"¡Seguro! Mejor que te apures bastante, no hay mucho tiempo. ¿Le dijiste a producción? ¿A alguien?" Preguntó y luego jadeó cuando la levanté en un abrazo de oso.

Salvadora. Esta dama era mi salvadora.

"No, no hay tiempo." Agarré mi maleta de la cama con Erin aún envuelta seguramente en mis brazos. Traspasé la puerta abierta y le cerré de un portazo tras de mí. Tenía una sonrisa de emoción tocando mi cara. Sentí las uñas de Erin sobre mi hombro, así que finalmente la bajé.

"Sabes, este podría ser el final de tu carrera, ¿no? Irte sin que ellos sepan se regará. Nadie querrá contratarte."

"No importa. Esto no es sobre mí, es sobre Bella. Ella me necesita. Nada de esto se compara a ella."

Erin me mostró su familiar sonrisa dentuda.

"Ese es el niño de mamá." Dijo palmeándome en la espalda.

Finalmente dejamos el hotel y llegamos al aeropuerto con treinta minutos de adelanto gracias a la conducción de loca de Erin. Ella me deseó buena suerte mientras yo brincaba fuera del auto.

"Vaya forma de hacer el gran gesto." Dijo con un guiño, despidiendo con la mano.

Me dirigí hacia el mostrador para recoger mis tiquetes e info. Y entonces atravesé seguridad para esperar a abordar.

El tiempo parecía estar pasando a tiempo de caracol, y yo me estaba poniendo más impaciente como continuaba zapateando con mi pie mientras los minutos pasaban. Todo lo que quería era llegar a Bella. Necesitaba hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Necesitaba decirle que la amaba, que podríamos hacer que esto funcionara.

Iba a ser el padre de alguien.

Iba a estar a cargo de la vida de alguien más.

Pero con suerte estaría con Bella. Una vez ella me diera una oportunidad, una vez yo pudiera explicar, entonces estaríamos bien, teníamos. Tomaría trabajo, yo no era estúpido. Se que lo que le he hecho debe haberla matado, y se que no sería fácil y probablemente ella estaba asustada, pero podía funcionar. Éramos Edward y Bella, nosotros lo haríamos funcionar.

Este bebe tal vez había sido el resultado de una situación de mierda, pero yo sabía que sus dos padres lo amaban y que ellos también se amaban mucho. Él nos ayudaría a reunirnos.

El avión comenzó a abordarse, y una vez tuve mi maleta en lo alto, me senté y mire fijamente por la ventana.

Finalmente iba a ver a Bella, finalmente iba a tener la oportunidad de hablarle. De arreglar las cosas, de dejarle saber que yo estaba locamente enamorada de ella.

No podía esperar.

En toda mi pensadera de lo que podría ser y lo que pasaría, caí profundamente dormido.

Fui despertado por la azafata poniendo su mano en mi hombro, avisándome que estábamos aterrizando.

En lo que pareció una eternidad, el avión rodó por la pista y todos hicieron su camino fuera de este.

Corrí por el amplio garaje donde había dejado mi auto y lancé mi maleta en el asiento trasero y arranqué hacia donde Alice.

Mi respiración era irregular mientras pensaba en verla, la mujer cargando a mi hijo.

Voy a ser el padre de alguien. Santa mierda.

Sentí una pequeña sonrisa crecer por mi cara.

Encendí mi teléfono y casi inmediatamente comenzó a timbrar. Vi que era Jasper y lo abrí de inmediato.

"Jazz, hombre, estoy aquí y voy de camino a tu casa… en más o menos veinte minutos." Dije con prisa por la emoción y el miedo mezclados en uno.

"Edward, ¿puedes parar en alguna parte?" Preguntó cautelosamente.

"¿Qué está mal, Jasper? Oh Dios, ¿está bien Bella? ¿Está bien el bebe?" Pregunté frenéticamente. Sentí que mi corazón caía en picada.

"Edward, aparca." Dijo Jasper con severidad.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando, Jasper? Dime ahora. ¿Qué diablos está mal?" ¿Qué podría ser? No podía aguantar esto.

"Bella fue al doctor esta mañana," comenzó.

"Si, ¿y? No me hagas esto." ¿Por qué me estaba torturando?

"La prueba que tomó en casa estaba mal, Edward. No está embarazada."

Sentí como si hubiera sido golpeado en el estómago. Me iba a enfermar.

"Edward, la prueba fue positiva; yo la vi. Ella de verdad pensó que estaba embarazada. No lo está haciendo bien por el momento. No se si deberías pasarte o no."

Me detuve al lado de la carretera y aparqué el carro. Mordí mi labio inferior y sentí mi quijada temblar. Quise gritar.

No iba a ser padre después de todo. Alivio, ¿cierto?

"Entonces regresaré, no quiero enojarla más de lo que ya está." Dije suavemente luchando contra las lágrimas.

"Tal vez estaría bien, ¿tal vez si ella supiera que estás enamorado de ella ahora, eso mejoraría las cosas?" Jasper trató de explicar, pero vino más como una pregunta.

"No lo haría, ¿y si ella me guarda rencor por hacerla pasar por esto?" Cómo no podría guardarme rencor.

"Ella no sabe que tú sabes. No se suponía que yo te contara. Ella no quería que supieras hasta que ella no resolviera las cosas. Yo-yo no se qué hacer." Esto no podía ser fácil para él tampoco, para ninguno de ellos. Todo esto era mi culpa, mira lo que yo nos había hecho a todos.

"No iré." Dije, y mi voz se quebró.

"Edward, lo siento, no debí haberte hecho esto."

"No, yo tenía derecho a saber, yo quería estar ahí para ella."

"Entonces hazlo ahora. Olvida lo que dije, ven a estar con ella." Suplicó.

"No puedo, sólo hará las cosas peor para ella, no puedo lastimarla, no más. Nunca quise herirla, Jasper."

"Lo se, Edward, solo ven aquí, déjale saber que la amas, muéstrale."

"Le voy a dar tiempo. No la haré pasar por más dolor del que tiene ahora, eso es lo que yo debería estar haciendo."

"Pero Edward-" Lo interrumpí.

"Te hablaré luego, tengo que irme."

Cerré el teléfono y lo tiré al suelo del asiento de pasajeros. Envolví mis brazos alrededor del volante y enterré mi cara en ellos.

Esta no podía ser nuestra última esperanza.

* * *

Bueno, ¿ven por qué decía que era el más inolvidable?

Veo que les gustó bastante el capítulo pasado, intenté tener este lo más pronto posible, pero era largo y tenía cosas que hacer. Además que la forma de hablar de Erin me sacó canas en algunas cosas. Ya hablando del cap, este uno de mis favoritos, es algo cruel lo que pasa y precisamente por eso me gusta xD

¡¡¡No se olviden de los reviews!!!

Otra cosa_, ¡¡empiezo nueva traducción!!_

Se llama_ "Sólo humano", _chéquenla en mi perfil a partir de mañana ;)


	14. Capítulo 14

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82 y cuento con su permiso para traducir. **

XxBluueexx, lo que pasa es que como el fic está en rating M, no aparece en la lista general, si pones en la opción de búsqueda de rating "Fiction Rating: All" podrás verlas todas, incluso las M, no eras la única a la que le ha pasado, yo también me mataba el coco al principio n.n

* * *

**Realize**

**Capítulo 14**

BPOV

_Habían pasado tres meses, y lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que jamás esperé._

_El susto del embarazo me había hecho ver cuan lamentable me había vuelto; realmente esperando a que un bebe nos reuniera a Edward y a mí. Eso fue un mínimo histórico si es que alguna vez había visto uno. Después de reflexionar sobre toda la situación, me di cuenta que si no estaba destinado a ser, entonces no lo sería. Nada podría cambiar eso._

_Especialmente no un bebe._

_Una vez tuve esa epifanía, comencé un viaje por tierras más altas._

_Con la ayuda de mis amigos, había creado un pequeño negocio vendiendo mi fotografía. Realmente nunca pensé tanto en lo que haría en el futuro cuando estaba trabajando con Edward, porque nunca me imaginé lejos de él. Pero, como siempre, la realidad mostró su lado feo y fui forzada a buscar otras opciones._

_Y tuve opciones que nunca pensé que tenía._

_Había ahorrado suficiente dinero de los trabajos que había cuadrado para arrendar mi propio apartamento el cuál servía como mi oficina y lugar de descanso. Tanto como amaba a Alice y agradecía su ayuda, sentía como si me estuviera imponiendo sobre su amabilidad._

_Además, nunca había vivido sola, de modo que era una buena y pequeña aventura para mí. Fui derecho de vivir con mis padres a donde Edward, luego a donde Alice. Era bueno tener un poco de privacidad. También me sentía satisfecha porque hice todo esto yo sola._

_Después del susto, las cosas parecieron haber tocado fondo para mí, pero mantuve una actitud positiva esperando que las cosas se pudieran subir._

_Y lo hicieron a un ritmo asombroso._

_Mi popularidad en la fotografía viajó rápido gracias a ser la "maravilla desconocida," y con Jake como tal figura prominente en el mundo del arte de amigo, se movieron incluso más rápido. Tenía una lista de espera de dos meses en menos de dos semanas, y estaba más que entusiasmada._

_Ya era diciembre; la época favorita del año de Edward. Lentamente los días se estaban volviendo más fríos y más cortos._

_Las fiestas se estaban acercando rápidamente, y mi recién descubierta alegría estaba comenzando a desvanecerse._

_Se estaba desvaneciendo por causa de la tradición que esta temporada cargaba._

_La fiesta de navidad Cullen/Swan._

_Cada año, Edward y yo iríamos a casa para pasar el tan necesitado tiempo de calidad con nuestros amigos y familia. Nuestras familias, siendo tan cercanas como lo eran, se juntaban en una enorme fiesta de navidad y pasábamos el tiempo como una gran, feliz y amorosa familia._

_La pandilla siempre se nos uniría, porque que era la única época del año donde todos estábamos juntos por una vacación extendida. No trabajo, no preocupaciones, sólo nosotros deleitándonos en el tiempo que teníamos juntos._

_Sin embargo, con el actual estado de nuestra situación, la promesa de una festividad libre de preocupación no se veía muy plausible._

_Esa era la razón principal de porqué estaba un poco triste; preguntándome si algo fue dejado sin tocar por nuestras acciones, o si alguna vez algo volvería a ser lo mismo otra vez._

_Pero me lo aguantaría. Lidiaría con lo que sea que me fuera lanzado y le haría frente. Todos merecían un descanso del drama. Podía decir que mis amigos sintieron un peso fuera de sus hombros una vez el susto del embarazo pasó. Dejaron de jorobarse y arrastrar los pies. Me dolió un poco saber que mis problemas con Edward también les habían causado dolor._

_Sin embargo, ¡todos estaban hablando de nuevo! Bueno, todos menos Edward y yo._

_Yo necesitaba más tiempo. No quería tener una recaída. Necesitaba asegurarme de que cuando estuviera cerca de él, no sentiría como si mi corazón estuviera siendo arrancado. Me gustaría poder respirar normal en vez de en jadeos agudos. También me gustaría mantenerme firme sin físicamente envolver mis brazos a mí alrededor. Necesitaba tiempo para permitir que todos esos sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad se fueran, porque nosotros nunca seríamos más que sólo amigos. Él no me vía de esa forma, y yo tenía que aceptar eso y hacerme feliz ahora._

_Pero el tiempo ya no estaba de mi lado. El tiempo se escurría con cada día que pasaba, acercándome al día en que estaríamos en el mismo cuarto cara a cara. Con cada día que pasaba, esa espinosa vieja emoción volvería a arrastrarse dentro, y no importa cuan duro tratara de pelearle, mis esfuerzos eran inútiles._

_Cerraría mis ojos y lo vería tan claramente; sus perfectos labios rosados, sus oscuros ojos color esmeralda, su loco cabello bronce apuntando perezosamente en diferentes direcciones…_

_Al principio, esas eran las únicas imágenes que tenía. Pero mientras me acercaba más al inevitable encuentro que tendría que enfrentar, más recuerdos de Edward venían a mí. Él nublaría mi mente mientras yo empacaba o dormía. Incluso si estaba solo por demasiado tiempo él tomaría rehenes a mis pensamientos y me obligaría a concentrarme en él._

_Déjalo ir…_

Edward poniendo suaves besos mientras subía por mi medio desnudo cuerpo… Edward llamándome hermosa… la sensación de pura euforia mientras el se adentraba en mí, cazando como un pieza de rompecabezas faltante.

Me espabilaría de ello con una sacudida de mi cabeza. Lágrimas frescas siempre aparecían después de estas amargas memorias, por que yo nunca las dejaba brotar.

Me regañaba a mi misma repetidamente. _Déjalo ir…_

Finalmente había llegado al punto donde podía dormir por la noche sin que mi corazón doliera tan terriblemente. Las únicas veces que el pulsante dolor llegaba a ser insoportable eran cuando pensaba en él, como ahora. El hecho de que un jugador tan grande en mi vida se hubiese vuelto alguien que estaba en la sección de heridos de la arena, sin siquiera ser capaz de ver el juego de cerca, era lo que hería más que todo.

Creo que él estaría orgulloso de mí, al menos lo esperaba. Había logrado tanto por mi cuenta durante su ausencia, y había crecido en una persona diferente. Ni siquiera supe si el tuvo o no el chance de ver mi trabajo cuando estuvo expuesto. Alguien había comprado mis fotos hacía dos meses, y estaba sorprendida de que quisieran imágenes de extraños colgando en sus casas, pero también adulada de que las vieran lo suficientemente buenas para comprarlas.

Es sólo que lastimaba el no tener a Edward en mi vida. Pero era mejor así por ahora.

…_¿no es cierto?_

Mañana era el gran día; el momento de la verdad.

Víspera de Navidad.

¿Al menos seríamos capaces de estar en el mismo cuarto y ser civiles, o sólo derribaríamos a nuestra familia? ¿Habría cambiado algo?

Estaba esperando que cuando lo viera mi corazón se recuperara, y nuestra conexión volviera rápidamente a la acción y fuera como si los últimos tres meses nunca hubiesen pasado.

Pero mi peor miedo estaba eclipsando mi mejor escenario. Mi miedo de que este tiempo separados le mostraría a Edward lo que yo siempre supe: que yo realmente no tenía nada que hacer en su presencia y que él si estaba mucho mejor sin mí.

Mis ojos se aguaron ante esa sola posibilidad.

Estaba sola en mi apartamento empacando para el viaje. Estaba revolviendo entre bolsas de compras que Alice y Rose había traído. Aparentemente, mi gusto en ropas festivas no llegaba a sus estándares, de modo que decidieron actualizar mi guardarropa.

Me reí mientras sacaba artículos de ropa, _si es que se podía llamar así a algunas de estas cosas rosa, _de la bolsa y los doblaba bien antes de ubicarlos en mi tula.

Sacudí mi cabeza cuando llegué a la ropa interior.

¿Para qué me molesto? Pensé mientras sostenía en alto una diminuta pieza de encaje negro. Creo que Rose y Alice olvidaron que estábamos yendo a casa de mis padres por la navidad, y no a una isla de escape con algunos chicos calientes.

Pero, conociéndolas, una vez llegara a la casa de mis padres, buscarían por entre mi maleta tomando inventario para asegurarse que yo empaqué lo que me dieron. Era mejor complacerlas que gastar tiempo discutiendo.

Acababa de meter el último artículo de diminuta lencería en mi maleta y cerrado la cima cuando mi teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Me estiré hacia mi mesita de noche para agarrar el teléfono y miré al ID y vi que era Esme. Sonreí.

"¿Hola?"

"Bella querida, es Esme. ¿Cómo estás?" Habló Esme como arrullando desde la otra línea con tono maternal.

"Estoy genial, ¿y tú?" Pregunté con dulzura mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi cama.

"Estoy bien, corazón. Estaba llamando para hablarte por un momento si tienes tiempo,"

"Claro, ¿hay algo mal?"

"Bueno… se que Edward y tu han tenido un leve altercado. Se que las cosas ya no son lo mismo entre ustedes dos…" dijo, su voz llena de preocupación maternal.

"Si, por el momento no estamos cerca." Respondí y limpié mi garganta levemente. Parpadeé unas pocas veces para librarlos de las ardientes lágrimas.

"Bueno, quiero que sepas que no importa qué pase entre ustedes dos, siempre serás una hija para mí. Siempre significarás tanto para mí como si fueras mía. Carlisle siente lo mismo, querida."

"Vaya… gracias." Su repentino ataque de amor me había tomado con la guardia baja. Sonreí una sonrisa llorosa mientras sentí mi corazón achicarse un poco.

"Estábamos preocupados de que tal vez te sintieras incómoda viniendo aquí mañana, y que no te sintieras cómoda estando alrededor de Edward-" La interrumpí rápidamente para evitar el precipitado tema.

"Esme, en serio, todo saldrá bien. Esta es una época para ser felices y relajarse. Planeo dejas mis líos atrás. No voy a dejar que esto afecte nuestra navidad."

"Se que tu no harías eso, Bella, y Edward tampoco. Él te extraña, corazón. Creo que las cosas saldrán bien con el tiempo. Incluso la gente más cercana tiene cosas que los separan por un minuto. Pero lo que está destinado a ser, pasará, ya verás."

Ella era una persona tan optimista. No eran un secreto que ella y Renee habían pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo desde nuestro nacimiento planeando nuestra boda. Era tan triste verlas tener toda la esperanza que yo tenía porque eso se volviera realidad.

No lo haría.

"Espero que estés bien." Fue todo lo que pude pensar en decir.

"¿No lo estoy siempre?" Bromeó levemente. Su suave risa me llevó a un estado de calma. Sonreí con agradecimiento.

Hablamos un poco más sobre el siguiente día y cuan bueno sería tener a todos de visita. Me deseó un feliz viaje y una buena noche, luego colgó.

Eché un último vistazo a mis cosas para asegurarme que no había olvidado empacar nada, luego me alisté para la cama.

Una vez estaba entre el confortante abrazo de mis sábanas y mi cabeza estaba descansando sobre mi suave y sedosa almohada, me quedé dormida inmediatamente con un muy vivido sueño de cómo iría mañana.

Todos estábamos en la fiesta juntos. Sentí como si fueran siglos desde que había visto a Edward. Una vez nuestros ojos se encontraron a través del cuarto, todo estuvo olvidado. Cada error fue empujado de lado y sólo éramos nosotros; Edward y Bella. No las destrozadas corazas que éramos ahora, sino los cariñosos amigos con una increíble conexión eléctrica.

Todo estaba bien.

Almas gemelas juntas para siempre.

EPOV

Habían pasado tres meses. Tres condenados y espantosos meses sin Bella.

Había dado la vuelta y regresado el día que descubrí que no estaba embarazada. No pensé que yo fuera le persona que ella querría ver. Además, la había lastimado tan gravemente que no podía soportar la idea de que mi presencia probablemente la rompiera más.

Producción no estaba complacida conmigo. Para nada.

Recibí una carta de advertencia, y multado por atrasar la filmación lo que nos hizo manejar un horario muy apretado.

No que realmente me importara.

Ya nada significaba algo para mí. Todo lo que pensaba era en Bella, todo lo que veía era Bella.

Erin no estaba complacida conmigo.

Bueno, complacida es quedarse corto. Una gran y peligrosa descripción insuficiente.

Estaba más que furiosa. Más que lívida, realmente. No sólo fui destazado por producción, Ángela, el equipo de rodaje y el elenco, sino que también tuve que lidiar con un cohete irlandés. Erin se aseguró de que comprendiera lo absolutamente _bombay shiitakeque era._

Lo que sea que era mierda significara.

El resto de la filmación se alargó y yo hice lo mejor que pude para acabarla sin enfurecer a nadie más.

Cuando se acabó, Ángela le preguntó a Erin si le gustaría regresar a los Estados conmigo para asumir el cargo de Bella. Básicamente, mi lugar en la agencia dependía de la decisión de Erin. Ángela dijo que Erin era la única que podía mantenerme en línea (más como amenazarme), y se negaba a seguir representándome a menos que Erin estuviera conmigo.

Erin me dejó sudar la gota gorda por unos días antes que respondiera, tratando de enseñarme una lección, pero con el tiempo aceptó seguir siendo mi AP. Ahora yo le debía un año de abastecimiento de Starbucks en cualquier momento dado. Supongo que era un pequeño precio que pagar.

Al menos ella era una amiga decente.

Habíamos estado en casa por un mes, y con la palabra sobre mi actitud voladora regándose por todos los tabloides, el trabajo estaba lento. No me importaba mucho, no estaba en necesidad de más dinero o algo. Había sólo una cosa en la que estaba necesitado, y por el momento, no estaba disponible.

Cada día hablaba más con mis amigos. Todos me habían perdonado bastante por mi burdo juicio equivocado en los eventos que nos habían traído a la situación en la que estábamos todos ahora.

Primero fueron los chicos, luego Alice y por último Rose. Rose se aseguró que fuera la última de modo que yo pudiera ostentar un ojo negro sin ser detenida. De hecho me reí cuando pasó, porque cinco segundos después, saltó directo a mis brazos por un abrazo de oso.

Nunca salimos como grupo. Era siempre con uno o dos de ellos a la vez a almorzar o tomar café, pero nunca algo más. Habría una parte demasiado grande faltando si lo hiciéramos.

Ellos me ponían al corriente con lo de Bella y su nuevo apartamento y su próspero negocio.

Estaba tan orgulloso de ella. Ella nunca se daba suficiente crédito por ser tan increíble persona. Estaba contento de que finalmente lo hubiera visto en sí misma y tomado la oportunidad de abordar algo que amaba.

Yo levantaba el teléfono al menos cinco veces al día para marcar su número de modo que pudiera rogarle que me encontrara en algún lugar y pudiéramos hablar, o yo podía, lo que ella prefiriera. Pero cada vez, el cobarde en mi interior nunca pasaba del botón verde.

Había escuchado de todos nuestros amigos cuan feliz y perfecto le estaba yendo y yo no quería arruinarlo. Temía que la derribara de nuevo, y todo lo que podía pensar era que ya la había hecho pasar por suficiente. No podía soportar traerle una onza más de dolor a su vida.

Todos dijeron que ella preguntaba por mí, pero que se estaba convirtiendo un tema escaso.

¿Estaba superándolo? ¿Me estaba olvidando?

Tenía que hacer algo pronto. Tenía que hablarle antes que fuera demasiado tarde, si es que ya no lo era.

Y tenía la oportunidad perfecta.

La navidad estaba aquí, y era la época de la fiesta de navidad conjunta de nuestras familias. Finalmente estaríamos juntos en el mismo cuarto con nadie para interrumpir nuestra charla. Todos ellos sabían cuán importante era. Todos sabían que yo estaba enamorado de ella… y todos estaban esperando que pudiera solucionarlo.

Me lo calaría esta vez. Tenía que hacerlo, podría ser la última oportunidad que tuviera.

Tendría a Erin para apoyo moral, gracias a Dios. Había prometido patear mi trasero, con una gran sonrisa, si fallaba en ser un hombre esta vez.

Y sabía que lo decía en serio en la manera más cariñosa posible, estaba seguro.

Es decir, ¿cuánto daño podría hacer una enana de 1.60 metros a mi alto trasero?

...decidí no profundizar en ello.

Salíamos volando mañana. Estaba en mi cuarto empacando y Erin estaba fuera haciendo lo mismo en el antiguo cuarto de Bella. Pensé que era lo menos que podía hacer puesto que la alejé de Irlanda y su familia. Así que, gustosamente hizo casa y se encargaba de despertarme cada mañana.

Ella no era tan gentil como Bella. Usualmente obtendría una rodilla de un pequeño cuerpo metida entre mis cotillas y un abordé con una multitud de almohadas.

_Bella…_

Mi cerebro cambió hacia mi amor inmediatamete. ¿Se vería diferente? ¿Se sentiría diferente?

Nunca había pasado tanto sin verla, y el hoyo vacío en mi pecho me lo recordaba cada día.

Acababa de terminar de empacar lo último de mis cosas y me pregunté qué estaba haciendo Bella justo ahora en este preciso momento. Una sonrisa se formó en la esquina de mis labios. En menos de 24 horas la vería, y le diría que la amaba.

_Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde._

Fui espabilado de mis pensamientos por el timbre de mi teléfono.

Mirando el ID, vi que era Carlisle.

"Hoa, papá." Respondí tan animadamente como pude.

"Edward." Me saludó secamente Carlisle. Él aún estaba enojado conmigo, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

"¿Cómo está todo?" Pregunté en el mismo tono meloso, ignorando la frialdad de mi padre.

"Sólo llamaba para desearte un buen vuelo. Tu madre y yo estaremos en el aeropuerto mañana a las diez para recogerte y a los chicos".

"Vale, suena bien."

"Bueno, entonces, los veré a todos mañana." Dijo, apunto de colgar.

"Papá," dije de repente, esperando que eso lo detuviera de colgar tan abruptamente. "Voy a arreglar esto, lo prometo. No me gusta que ella sufra tampoco. Me está matando, papá. Realmente la cagué. Fui estúpido y ciego y no supe. Ahora que lo se, lo arreglaré. Lo prometo." Deseé que él entendiera y me diera una oportunidad.

Pero, estaba enojado. Bella era como una hija para él. Ella era justo tan importante para él, sino más, como lo era yo, y yo la había lastimado. Él estaba haciendo lo que cualquiera haría cuando alguien que amaban estaba herido. Estaba defendiéndola.

No ayudó que el hijo fue el que hizo esto, eso no trajo nada más que ira y decepción.

Aunque no lo culpaba. Yo estaba enojado conmigo mismo.

"Eso espero, hijo. Espero que puedas arreglarlo. Porque nosotros la amamos; ella es como de la familia. Mataría a Esme el perderla. Hazlo bien, Edward. Arregla este embrollo que has causado."

"Lo haré."

Después que colgué con mi padre, me recosté en mi cama sobre mi lado. Miré fijamente la foto que había tomado del cuarto de Bella el día que Emmett y Jasper vinieron a mudarla.

Éramos tan felices y despreocupados en ese entonces.

Ninguno de estos problemas de adultos metiéndose en el camino.

Me concentré en cada detalle de la cara de Bella; sus gruesos y rosados labios para hacer pucheros, sus oscuros ojos chocolate, su suave y pálida piel. Incluso entonces, era tan hermosa.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota?

Pero mañana sería, el momento de la verdad. Lo haría, me tragaría mi orgullo. Si tenía que, me pondría de rodillas y le rogaría que me perdonara. Le dejaría saber que ella era la única para mí, y que yo pasaría el resto de mi vida reponiéndole todo este embrollo si eso quería decir que pasaría tiempo con ella.

Cada momento desperdiciado, cada beso o roce que yo había gastado en alguien más, nunca fue tan sentido para mí como con ella. La amaba, y mañana, ella finalmente sabría que yo había cometido el error más grande de mi vida al no darme cuenta más pronto.

Podía sentir las esquinas de mi boca levantarse levemente con la idea de lo que vendría.

Finalmente podría verla. Tocarla. Amarla como siempre debí haberlo hecho.

Mañana, era el primer día del resto de mi vida, y sólo espera que saliera tan bien como me estaba imaginando que lo haría.

Si ella necesitaba más tiempo, esperaría. Haría hasta lo imposible por ella.

Mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y el sueño me tomó.

El último pensamiento en mi mente fue de ella.

* * *

Bueno, este es un cap intermedio pero me imagino que ya sabrán lo que se nos viene, cinco más y se nos termina todo por estos lados…

Esta semana estoy bastante ocupada por algunos eventos del grado y cosas que necesito hacer, espero tengan paciencia con ambas historias.

Hagamos un trato para este cap, a los que envíen review les doy un pequeño vistazo de lo que pasará en el próximo cap (q es de los largos), aunque si no lo quieren, sólo me lo dicen xD


	15. Capítulo 15

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82 y cuento con su permiso para traducir. **

**

* * *

Realize**

**Capítulo 15**

BPOV

Mientras caminaba fuera del avión con Alice, Rose y Jake abriendo espacio por el mar de gente esperando a que sus seres queridos salieran del avión, mis nervios comenzaron a sacar los mejor de mí. Jake puso una tranquilizante mano en mi espalda mientras iba guiándome hacia delante, como si él supiera que yo estaba contemplando el dar media vuelta y regresar a casa. Estaba agradecida de que el avión en el que habíamos reservado previamente estuviera con dobles reservas haciéndonos partir en el siguiente.

Eso me compró un poco de tiempo extra.

Estaba siendo una gallina, obviamente. Este era Edward, yo podía hacer esto. Él no era el único al que yo estaba aquí para ver; Renee, Esme, Charlie y Carlisle estaban bien arriba en mi lista de gente que extrañaba desesperadamente. Tenía que marcármelo y simplemente lidiar con ello. Le prometí a Esme que yo no sería un problema.

Podía hacer esto.

Además de la espera extra, el vuelo resultó tan bueno como se podía esperar al volar en día tan vertiginoso. Mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada calmándose por si sola como para concentrarse en cuan abarrotado estaba. Mis piernas cruzadas se mecían de manera nerviosa mientras movía mi pié de lado a lado. No podía parar de imaginar escenarios en mi cabeza, situaciones que iban desde la mejor posible hasta la peor. De vez en cuando, Jake ubicaría su mano sobre mi rodilla para hacer que parara de mecerme, pero el movimiento cesaría por unos pocos momentos sólo para empezar el mismo baile nervioso.

Pero yo tenía esto en el bolsillo. Yo podía hacer esto.

Busqué por la multitud de ansiosas caras hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los de Renee. Ella me recordaba a una versión mayor de Alice; estaba dando brinquitos y aplaudiendo con sus manos con la emoción de ver a todos. Yo sonreí a pesar de mi nerviosismo.

Vi un flash de cabellos negros mientras Alice se escapó hacia mis padres, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Renee y luego Charlie, ambos riendo ante su entusiasmo.

"Cielos, tu pensarías que ella era su hija y no yo." Le dije suavemente a Jake mientras él se reía por lo bajo de manera cariñosa ante la mini reunión.

"¡Bella, bebe, te he extrañado tanto!" Chilló Renee mientras me devoraba en un fuerte apretón.

"Yo también te extrañé, mamá." Le devolví el abrazo igual de entusiasta.

Una vez ella me soltó, Charlie me jaló dentro de un fuerte abrazo de oso.

"Bells, está tan solo sin ti aquí," dijo en voz suave mientras ponía un dulce beso sobre mi coronilla.

"Pa, tienes a mamá, ¿de qué hablas?" Le pregunté molestando. Le di un codazo con mi codo.

"Si, pero tu mamá y Esme siempre están fuera juntas haciendo sus cosas femeninas. Tu sabes que siempre fuiste mi compañía." Respondió Charlie mientras revolcaba mi cabello. Quité su mano a empujones de manera juguetona y rodé mis ojos.

"Oh papá, las festividades te están convirtiendo en un llorón." Suspiré profundamente. Le sonreí, estaba bromeando.

"No, mi bebita, a la cual no había visto en meses, volviendo a casa me está volviendo un llorón."

"Bueno, estoy aquí ahora, así que no te preocupes. Te mantendré compañía por cuanto esté aquí." Dije con una sonrisa y un tranquilizador apretón. En respuesta, él volvió a despeinar mi cabello y me dejó ir.

"Bueno, ¿quién es este?" Preguntó Renee moviendo la cabeza hacia Jake. Le dio una mirada de aprobación. Me sonrojé por dentro.

"¡Oh, haber, lo siento!" Saqué mi lengua por entre mi avergonzada sonrisa y halé el brazo de Jake cerca de mí. "Mamá, papá, este es un muy buen amigo mío, Jacob. Él iba a pasar navidad sólo, y eso es simplemente inaceptable. De modo que vino con nosotras." Jake sonrió ampliamente y movió su cabeza.

"Por supuesto que lo es. Jacob, ¡es un placer conocerte! He escuchado que eres un amigo maravilloso." Dijo Renee inclinándose hacia delante para darle un abrazo. Charle le dio un rápido apretón de manos.

Después de las presentaciones, Jake y yo nos dirigimos hacia el auto con mi mamá y mi papá. Rose y Alice estaban rentando un auto de modo que pudieran ir y venir por su cuenta para ver a Jasper y a Emmett.

Hablamos sobre cosas pasando en mi vida últimamente mientras conducíamos a casa. Hablé sobre como iba el negocio y discutimos sobre Charlie y Renee visitando L.A pronto; las cosas normales. Cosas lejos, muy lejos de cierto hombre de cabello rojizo.

Una vez llegamos a casa, a penas tuvimos tiempo para que todos se ducharan y se alistaran para la fiesta debido a nuestro vuelo. Rose y Alice casi colapsan cuando escucharon que sólo tenían tres horas para prepararse.

Había un juego programado así que Jake alegó que él era el más rápido con una mirada disimulada al TV., de modo que fue de primero y cuando terminó, fue a ver el juego con Charlie.

Rose y Alice, por supuesto, hicieron una revisión de inventario en mi maleta para asegurarse que había empacado las cosas que me compraron. Tomé una ducha primero de modo que pudiera tener a una de ellas conmigo todo el tiempo para ayudarme a alistarme.

Alice sacó la temida ropa interior y un sostén sin tiras a juego. Rose en cambio, sacó un vestido de su propio equipaje. Era uno strapless de color azul profundo que se adecuaba perfectamente a mis curvas. Este abrazaba la parte superior de mi belleza antes de salir largo y suelto desde la cintura, cayendo justo encima de mis rodillas. Terminando con un par de zapatos altos de esos que parecían cerrados pero mostraban los dedos, y el traje estaba listo. Rose arregló mi cabello rizándolo, luego pasando sus dedos por él creando ondas sueltas. Alice gastó poco tiempo con mi maquillaje, diciéndome que yo ya era una belleza natural y que sólo estaba jugando con mis rasgos; labios y ojos para ser exacta.

Una vez terminaron de embellecerme. Las dejé para que se alistaran solas y me dirigí hacia abajo para pasar algún tiempo con papá y mamá.

Cuidadosamente bajé por las escaleras. Pasar la víspera de navidad en el hospital no era mi idea de diversión. Cuando alcancé el final, noté que Jake y Charlie estaban tan metidos en el juego que ni siquiera miraron hacia arriba. Mientras pasé el sofá, me incliné y besé a mi papá en la cabeza, ganándome una sonrisa y un suave hola.

Jake levantó la mirada y vi algo pasar por sus ojos. No se qué, pero se recuperó rápidamente y me dijo que me vía impresionante.

Dejé a los hombres en su juego y encontré a mi madre en la cocina asegurándose que tuviera todo listo para llevar a donde los Cullen.

"Oh, corazón. Te vez absolutamente encantadora." Dijo con un puchero raro y me dio un dulce abrazó…

"¡Gracias, mamá! Con Alice y Rose alrededor, no se puede esperar que yo deje la casa a menos que hubiera sido torturada hasta la sumisión".

"Bueno, digo que el resultado lo vale. Te ves increíble."

Hubo un momento de silencio y la ayudé a empacar el resto de los pasteles que tenía.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó mi madre mientras ubicó el último pie en la bolsa térmica.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Vas a estar bien esta noche?" preguntó, mirándome con preocupación maternal.

"Va a estar bien, mamá." Le di una sonrisa tensa.

"Es que odio verlos separados, es tan raro. No se como actuar. Los amo tanto a los dos, pero tú eres mi hija. Sólo quiero estrangularlo por lo que hizo."

La imagen de Renee intentando estrangular a Edward se mostró delante de mí y no pude contener la risa que siguió.

"Está bien, mamá. Actúa como lo harías normalmente. Ambos hemos cometido algunos errores bastante estúpidos. Yo debería haberle dicho como me sentía hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez hubiera sido capaz de evitar todo este desastre."

"Bueno, las cosas tienen una forma de solucionarse solas. Ustedes dos harán lo que sea mejor para ambos."

Sólo asentí. ¿Y si lo que lo que era mejor para Edward era no ser parte de mi vida? ¿Y si el yo no ser parte de la suya era lo mejor para mí?

No.

Tenía que parar de pensar negativamente. Esto resultaría como estaba destinado a resultar. De cualquier forma, tenía que pensar en mí misma. Tenía que asegurarme que iba a poder pasar por esta noche sin fundirme.

Iba a ser la cosa más difícil que jamás tendría que hacer.

Alice y Rose se nos habían adelantado para ver a Emmett y a Jasper. Charlie, Renee, Jake y yo habíamos terminado de cargar el auto. Me dejé caer en el asiento trasero con Jacob, y me acomodé mientras Charlie arrancaba del camino de entrada y se dirigía hacia donde los Cullen.

No era muy lejos conduciendo. Vivían en el mismo vecindario, sólo unas pocas cuadras más. Recuerdo correr por entre los patios de la gente cuando estaba pequeña para tomar un atajo para llegar allí a ver a Edward.

Antes que si quiera pudiera notar la conducida a la casa, estuvimos allí en lo que se sintieron como segundos.

Mi pecho se tensó y sentí como si fuera a hiperventilar. Estaba congelada como roca en el asiento trasero del auto. Noté que Charlie y Renee intercambiaban una mirada de preocupación antes que ella le hiciera un rápido asentimiento. Él estuvo fuera del auto junto con Jake descargándolo mientras ella se giraba en su asiento para verme a la cara.

"Bella querida, estará bien. Es sólo Edward."

"Ese es el problema, mamá." Mi voz tembló levemente…

"Corazón, se que estás nerviosa y no puedo imaginar cuan duro te será, pero por favor, relájate. Todos los que te aman estarán ahí. Todo estará bien, sólo respira profundo." Dijo Renee mientras sostenía mi mano.

Respiré profundo unas cuantas veces tratando de expulsar todo la tensión cuando sacaba él aire de mis pulmones.

No estaba funcionando.

Mis manos estaban temblando y mis rodillas estaban débiles por la preocupación.

"Bella, no tenemos que hacer esto. Sabes que ellos entenderían. Nadie se enojaría contigo. Podemos dar la vuelta e ir a casa y tener nuestra propia fiesta."

"¡No! No, estaré bien." Me bajé rápidamente del auto, no queriendo arruinar esto para nadie. "Ves," dije poniéndome de pie y apoyando mi mano contra el auto para sostén. "Estoy bien, en serio." Dije con una sonrisa tensa.

Renee devolvió una sonrisa igualmente tensa y asintió, luego siguió hacia dentro.

Una vez estaba fuera de vista, solté un chorro de aire. Lo vi evaporarse en el frígido aire.

_Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto…_

Finalmente, después de unos momentos con mi mini discurso hacia mí, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse y me dirigí hacia dentro.

Al caminar a través de la puerta principal y dentro del vestíbulo que contenía la enorme escalera principal hacia el segundo piso, los barandales de la cual estaban decorados con guirnaldas navideñas, todo me cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Era como estar en casa, más que estar en casa de mis padres. Había fotografías de Edward y yo en nuestra juventud; fotos varias de nuestra vida, que colgaban siguiendo la escalera. Mi corazón estaba lleno con los desbordantes recuerdos de los días en que cada una fue tomada.

Comencé a sentir mis rodillas sacudirse de nuevo, y supe que estaba en una desesperada necesidad de coraje líquido si iba atravesar esta noche en un pieza.

Me dirigí directo al bar que habían preparado en su sótano terminado. Descendí las escaleras sabiendo que todo el mundo estaría ahí. Allí es donde usualmente nos la pasábamos durante la fiesta.

Una vez alcancé el final de las escaleras, lo vi. Estaba hablándole a Emmett y a Jasper de manera animada. Rose estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Emmett, quién estaba hablando con un raro acento, y todos se estaban riendo de algo que acababa de decir.

Escuché mi nombre siendo llamado y vi a Alice viniendo a toda velocidad hacia mí. Noté que la cabeza de Edward se levantó, su risa cesando de inmediato. Una mirada de dolor y anhelo pintaba su cara ahora. Trató de darme una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus labios sólo se torcieron, incapaces de formar la expresión que él deseaba.

"¿Cómo va todo?" Susurró Alice mientras se inclinaba cerca de mí, envolviendo en un fuerte abrazo.

"Bien, creo que necesito un trago."

"Vale." Fue todo lo que dijo mientras me dejó pasar.

Me dirigí al bar y encontré un vaso y un poco de hielo. Agarré la jarra de cristal que contenía un líquido claro de lo que sea que fuere, y llené mi vaso a la mitad.

Tomando un sorbo cuidadosamente, reconocí el sabor inmediatamente; ginebra.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió mientras este trazó un cálido camino por mi pecho.

Noté a una persona acercándose al bar que no reconocía. Era una chica como de mi altura, con cabello negro salpicado con trozos rojos. Sus labios eran de un brillante rojo y su piel pálida como porcelana. Su cabello estaba peinado con rizos sueltos. Usaba un vestido negro de la era de los cincuenta; de escote profundo y con mangas cortas, una falda ajustada que caía justo bajo la rodilla que tenía un corte enfrente. Era hermosa. Se veía como una modelo de revista punk. Me pregunté quién era.

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Se acercó al bar y miró alrededor por un trago con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Tú no sueles ver ninguna Guinness por aquí, ¿cierto?" Preguntó con un marcado acento irlandés.

"Ummm…" miré alrededor, abriendo la mini nevera. Vi una Guinnes congelada hacia el fondo, entonces se la largué. "Aquí tenés."

"Ah, hermosa, estaba preocupada de que tuviera que beber esa orina que ustedes los americanos llaman cerveza." Me dio una sonrisa agradecida antes de tomar un gran trago de la botella.

Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía quien era ni tampoco como actuar. Aunque me gustó como bebía como un hombre.

"Entonces, ¿cómo conoces a los Cullen?" pregunté, tratando de crear una pequeña y decente charla

"Oh, disculpa." Sonrió la chica y empujó la lengua por entre sus labios, justo como yo había hecho antes hoy. Bajó su bebida y extendió su mano. "Soy Erin, trabajo para el asno por allá." Después que me dio un rápido apretón seguí hacia donde estaba apuntando y recaía sobre Edward.

Dejé que una pequeña risa escapara por como hablaba sobre él.

"Oh, eso es bueno." Fue todo lo que pude pensar en decir.

"Oh no, no lo es. El hombre es como un mocoso abandonado. Tiene que ser despertado en lugar de hacerlo por su cuenta como un ser humano normal. Por eso tengo una forma especial en la que me gusta hacerlo." Erin sonrió y tomó otro trago de su cerveza.

"¿Él cuál es?" Pregunté intrigada.

"Mm," Erin tragó su bocanada de cerveza antes de explicar, "un buen codazo justo en las costillas es siempre un perfecto despertador para el inepto. Pienso que se cansará de las costillas magulladas pronto y aprenderá a ser un hombre y despertarse por su cuenta. Eso, o mi regalo de navidad para él hará el trabajo."

"¿Y cuál es?" Me reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza levamente. Me gustó esta chica.

"Bueno, es una de esos relojes despertadores de bola. No se como ustedes los americanos los llaman," agitó su mano con desdén. "Una vez timbra, rueda fuera de la mesa y alrededor del cuarto retumbando este horrible ruido hasta que la persona de veras se sale de la cama para apagarlo. Me niego a despertarlo más. Es que él es una pequeña mierda en la mañana." Tomó otro trago de su cerveza. Yo sonreí y acentí. Ella era tan descomplicada y sincera. De verdad me gustó.

"Seah, yo se."

"Ah, claro que si, eres Bella, ¿correcto?" Erin sonrió de manera emocionada y guiñó.

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"Te he visto antes. Edward me habla hasta en la sopa de ti." Respondió encogiéndose de brazos.

"¿En serio?"

"Seh, aunque lo siento si no se mucho sobre ti. Tiendo a ignorarlo cuando empieza."

Amé su coraje. Me recordó una versión más punk de Alice.

"Bueno, voy a regresar por allí. Fue bueno el conocerte finalmente en persona."

"Un placer en conocerte también, Erin." Me hizo una pequeña reverencia en broma y me reí y la despedí con la mano en respuesta.

Vi como caminó de regreso al grupo para sentarse. Edward miró hacia arriba e hizo contacto visual conmigo. Una vez más, trató de sonreírme, pero era tensa. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello por el hábito de nervios.

Decidí encontrar donde estaba Jacob y hacerlo venir a unírsenos, pues él aún estaba arriba atrapado con los adultos. Subí las escaleras y justo cuando llegué a la cima, me estrellé con Jake mientras el bajaba. Empecé a tambalearme hacia atrás, pero el me atrapó halándome cerca. Suspiré con alivio.

"¡Jesús, Bella! ¡Pudiste haberte matado cayendo por las escaleras!"

"Eh, no sería la primera vez que caigo por las escaleras, Jake" Me reí, dándole un abrazo.

"Vale, bueno, no en la víspera de navidad, ¿cierto?" Jake se rió de regreso y me devolvió el abrazo.

"Vale, justo venía a salvarte para que pudieras unírtenos abajo."

"Sólo estaba revisando el puntaje del juego que estaba viendo con Charlie." Dijo al soltarme y yo me giré para volver a bajar las escaleras.

Me detuve ante la vista frente a mí.

Edward tenía a Erin acorralada y sus labios estaban fruncidos como si fuera a besarla. Emmett y los otros se estaban riendo de su reacción. Ella se veía como si fuera a tumbarlo de un totazo.

El verlo tan cerca de ella de esa forma hizo que la familiar quemazón irrumpiera a través de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse con agua y vi a Alice dejar de reírse y hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y gritó mi nombre.

No le di ni a ella ni a nadie más reconocimiento, sólo me giré y corrí por las escaleras buscando un lugar donde respirar y estar sola.

Nunca debería haber venido aquí. Era demasiado pronto.

EPOV

El vuelo a casa fue soportable. Me senté junto a Erin y Jasper y Emmett estaban detrás de nosotros. La mayoría del tiempo simplemente miré por la ventana, imaginando mi reunión con Bella.

Después de todo este tiempo alejados, nos veríamos el uno al otro y todo sería olvidado con solo una mirada, ella correría hacia mis brazos y yo me disculparía profundamente y le diría que su amor no era no correspondido.

Uno podía soñar.

Yo, a pesar de lo estúpido que era, no era así de estúpido. Sabía que iba a tomar muchísimo más que eso para enmendar nuestra rota relación.

Traté de repasar en mi mente una lista de control de todas las cosas que quería decir, todas las cosas por las que necesitaba disculparme y cosas de las que tenía que asegurarme que ella entendiera.

Sólo vamos a decir que la lista era una bastante pesada para memorizar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decir todo porque ella merecía saber.

El avión aterrizó suavemente, y una vez estuvimos fuera, busqué por mis padres.

"Mamá," dije abrazándola. "Lo siento." Susurré mientras enterraba mi cara en su cuello.

Algo sobre verla me hizo sentir como una absoluta mierda por la situación, más de lo que ya lo hacía. La decepción de mis padres era clara en sus caras. Mamá al menos estaba tratando de esconderla. Papá, por el otro lado… su cara se leía como un libro abierto.

"Estoy contenta de que hayan tenido un buen vuelo." Fue todo lo que él pudo decir.

Tanto mamá como papá habían conducido hasta aquí, de modo que todos tendríamos una forma de ir a casa. Después de introducir a Erin brevemente, fuimos en nuestros caminos separados.

Ellos tomaron el Mercedes mientras el resto de nosotros nos subimos a mi Volvo.

El camino a casa fue silencioso. Tal vez no lo fue, pero no me pude molestar en prestar atención a nada más que al frenético latido de mi corazón.

Condujimos por la casa de los padres de Bella en el camino a mi casa, y yo contuve mi respiración hasta que pasamos. Temía que ella saliera de su casa y me tirara algo.

Yo sabía que no lo haría, se supone que todos estábamos destinados a estar en el mismo vuelo, pero las chicas fueron cambiadas a un vuelo más tardío. En parte estaba esperando verla en el avión porque ninguno de los dos hubiéramos podido correr, atrapados en un tubo de metal a treinta mil pies. Hubiéramos tenido que hablar. Inevitablemente.

Paré en la casa y todos salimos y nos dirigimos al baúl tomando nuestras maletas y yendo dentro.

Le mostré a Erin el cuarto de huéspedes, luego fui al mío. Mamá ya había alistado los colchones de aire para Emmett y Jasper. Estábamos revisando nuestras cosas y quisimos bañarnos para quitarnos la mugre del avión.

Cuando terminé, me dirigí hacia abajo para hablar con mamá. Quería ver si necesitaba alguna ayuda.

"Hola, encanto, ¿se está ubicando todo el mundo?" Preguntó cuando entré a la cocina.

"Si, todos están arriba bañándose y vistiéndose." Respondí mientras revolvía con desgana un cucharón en un poco de masa que había sobre el mesón.

"¿Te estás estresando por lo de esta noche?" Preguntó mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, acercándome a ella.

"Un poquito."

"¿Y qué te tiene preocupándote tanto?"

"¿Y si no puedo arreglarlo, mamá? ¿Y si el daño está hecho y ella no puede perdonarme?"

"Edward, lo que está hecho está hecho. No te concentres en los "Y si", concéntrate en como vas solucionarlo. Si te concentras en como cada opción no va a funcionar, no lo hará. La amas, ¿cierto?"

"Si, mamá, estoy tan enamorado de ella, duele respirar sabiendo lo que he hecho." Dije miserablemente y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Déjalo. Deja de enfocarte en eso. Pelea por ella, Edward. No dejes que nada te detenga. Si esto es lo que quieres, tu corazón necesita que pelees por ella. Pero, no esperes que ella no oponga resistencia. Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que ella piensa que es, incluso más ahora. Tienes mucho trabajo por delante, hijo, pero si ella vale la pena para ti, entonces lucha."

"Ella definitivamente es la que más lo vale." Levanté la mirada para verla sonriendo.

"Siempre supe que ustedes dos estaban destinados a ser." Esme acarició mi cabello gentilmente.

"Hubiera sido bueno de ti el decirme." Masculle en broma.

"Pero, ¿de qué hubiera ayudado eso? Cuando las relaciones se ganan fácilmente, no hay cuento, ni historia, nada que muestre lo que los llevó allí, y nada de lo cual sostenerse. Las mejores historias de amor son las que tienen golpes y marcas a lo largo del camino. En las que las personas cometen errores que sólo hacen su amor más fuerte. Tu y Bella se sostendrán con mucho más amor ahora que saben lo que es el perder al otro. Ustedes saben que no pueden vivir sin el otro en sus vidas, y eso hará que ambos aprecien cada momento que pasen juntos muchísimo más." Dijo mientras quitaba el cabello de mis ojos.

"Espero que estés en lo correcto, mamá."

"Como le dije a Bella, siempre lo estoy."

Mi cabeza se levantó de una.

"¿Has hablado con Bella?" Pregunté sorprendido

"Por supuesto que lo he hecho." Me miró como si estuviera loco.

"¿Y?" Le envié la indirecta, haciéndole gestos como loco con mis manos.

"Oh no, ustedes dos necesitan hablar. Yo no estoy involucrada en esto más que dando un consejo materno." Mis hombros se desplomaron.

"Gracias, mamá."

"Edward, eres un adulto, es hora que empieces a actuar como uno. Tú hiciste este embrollo, ahora arréglalo. Es simple. Te amo muchísimo dulzura, pero a veces puedes ser tan cabezota."

Solté un profundo suspiro y me alejé del mesón y bajé las escaleras hacia el sótano.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá y me estiré con mis brazos sobre mis ojos. Esta noche, o iba a ser el peor posible momento de mi vida, o el mejor. No podía decir. No estaba seguro si debería estar ansioso por descubrirlo. Por todo lo que sabía, esta podría ser la última vez que hablara con ella en mi vida, que la viera de cerca.

Debí haberme quedado dormido, porque fui despertado por la estridente risa de Emmett y la risa de campanas de Erin. Ella estaba tratando de hablar por entre su risa, pero porque su acento era tan marcado, sólo salió un enredo. Al perecer le estaba enseñando a Emmett la jerga Irlandesa y él se la estaba gozando. Me senté y froté mis ojos para quitarme el sueño. Erin se rió de mí.

"Lo mejor de la mañana para ti, Bella durmiente," Erin le dio unas palmaditas a mi cabeza. Quité su mano de un empujón.

"Lárgate," respondí imitando su voz. Ella fingió sorpresa.

"¡Eso duele!"

Justo entonces, escuché el timbre de la puerta, mi corazón se detuvo y mis ojos se centraron en las escaleras. Escuché pasos encima, y entonces vi dos pares de piernas femeninas bajando por las escaleras. Contuve mi aliento solo para soltarlo con un frustrado suspiro cuando vi que sólo eran Alice y Rose.

"Ajá, también es bueno verte, Edward." Dijo Rose mirándome rayado antes de acercarse rápidamente a Emmett y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" Pregunté mirando a Alice con esperanza.

"Se quedó atrás para ayudar a sus padres. Ella y Jake vienen con ellos en poco."

Sabía que Jake venía. Al principio no estaba feliz por ello, pero Emmett me había dicho que sólo eran amigos, y que nada más había pasado luego de lo que yo había presenciado en el club. Estaba agradecido por eso. Aún no borraba la imagen de mi cabeza. Cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, esa era la imagen que normalmente mi cerebro reproducía para mí.

Todos tomamos algunos tragos y decidimos sentarnos por ahí, hablando hasta que el resto de nuestros huéspedes llegaran. Emmett estaba probando su nueva jerga que Erin le había estado enseñando, y todos nos estábamos riendo del absoluto oso que estaba haciendo de si mismo cuando pasaba.

No le había estado prestando más a atención a las escaleras después de que Emmett trató de usar sus nuevas palabras de la jerga. Erin le dijo que ayudaría el usarlas en una frase.

"Vale, rechoncho. Palabra del día, ¿estás listo?" Le preguntó Erin a Emmett mientras se giraba para mirar a la cara a Emmett y a Rose. Rose aplaudió emocionada.

"Suéltalo, duende."

"Air biscuit; un pedo."

Un sonoro resoplido salió desde mi nariz. Déjaselo a Erin, En serio.

Emmett golpeó su quijada pensativamente antes de responder con una horrible imitación de un acento irlandés, "Señores, acabo de enviar a flotar un fuerte air biscuit allí. Corran mientras endemoniadamente puedan."

El cuarto se llenó con risas y yo tenía lágrimas en mis ojos. Escuché a Alice gritar el nombre de Bella y salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, mi cabeza se giró rápidamente y ella estaba ahí.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, e intenté sonreír, pero de la nada, cada sencilla cosa por la que me había preocupado en este momento resurgió y no pude respirar. ¿Me levantaba y decía hola? ¿Espero a que se sienta cómoda y venga a mí? Sólo quería correr y abrazarla y decirle ahora, pero ella se veía tan aterrada como yo me sentía.

Alice le estaba hablando y ella seguía sosteniendo mi mirada, entonces le dijo algo a Alice y rompió el contacto visual y se dirigió hacia el bar.

Por la esquina de mi ojo noté que Erin se ponía de pie e iba hacia el bar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le siseé y agarré su antebrazo. "No creo que Bella apreciará tus air biscuits."

"Conseguirme un trago, amigo. Jesús, cálmate." Me miró confundida y quitó mi mano.

Miré como Bella buscaba algo en el bar, luego finalmente encontraba un vaso y ponía un poco de hielo en él y vertía su bebida de elección. Bebió un sorbo lentamente y cerró sus ojos mientras pasaba. Mordí mi labio. Era tan hermosa.

Vi como ella y Erin comenzaron a hablar y Bella le largaba una cerveza de la nevera.

De vez en cuando escucharía a Bella reírse de algo que Erin decía. Era como música para mis oídos, no había escuchado su risa en tanto tiempo. Extrañaba todo sobre ella, cada detalle.

Noté que Erin había terminado de hablar con ella y estaba regresando. Vi a Bella irse para volver arriba, de modo que me puse de pie y encontré a Erin a mitad de camino.

"¿Sobre qué estaban hablando ustedes dos?" Le pregunté en un susurro urgente, agarrando su codo.

"¡EY! No se ponga todo agresivo conmigo, señor. Sólo estábamos hablando sobre el increíble burro que eres para despertar en las mañanas." Dijo halando su brazo de mi agarre.

"¿Preguntó sobre mí?"

"Oh, de verdad que eres un mierda patética," respondió enfurruñada. Le dio a mi pecho un rápido empujón. "ve a hablarle a la muchacha."

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por la estruendosa risa de Emmett llenando el aire.

"Oh, no es esto demasiado endemoniadamente perfecto," dijo de manera retumbante, agarrándose el estómago.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Emmett?" Lo miré dejándole saber que estaba enojado.

"Compa, sólo…" se estaba riendo y apuntando al techo.

Erin y yo miramos hacia arriba al mismo tiempo. Erin fue la primera en reaccionar.

"Oh, no lo creo. ¡No quiero!" Prácticamente gritó y retrocedió, tropezando levemente.

"Oh, vamos," rió Emmett. "Es tradición, ¡no sea tan aguafiestas!"

La mirada de disgusto sobre la cara de Erin me hizo soltar una carcajada. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de vomitarme por la idea de tener mis labios sobre los suyos.

Después de todas las cosas crueles que ella me había dicho y las costillas magulladas que había recibido, pensé que un poquito de venganza estaba en orden.

Me estiré hacia delante y enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cintura jalándola más cerca de mí. Erin soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa e intentó alejarme.

"Cullen, le juro a todo lo que es santo que si pones tus asquerositos labios sobre mí, estarás luciendo un ojo negro por el resto del año." Ella empuñó y levantó su mano derecha de forma amenazadora.

Yo no iba a besarla realmente, pero su reacción era tan divertida que fruncí mis labios como si fuera a hacerlo. Escuché un jadeó, y a Alice llamar a Bella.

¡NO!

Miré hacia arriba a tiempo para verla corriendo por las escaleras, y a Jake parado ahí sacudiendo su cabeza. Todo el mundo había parado de reírse y yo solté a Erin. Mi cuerpo se entumeció.

"Tu pendejo, en serio necesitas que te revisen la cabeza." Espetó Erin y me empujó. "Era amiga con ella, hasta que tú tenías que fruncir tus labios."

"Mierda."

"Voy a hablar con ella." Dijo Alice.

"¡NO!" Grité. "Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Yo hablaré con ella."

Subí corriendo por las escaleras pasando a Jake y dentro del vestíbulo. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Fui a revisar la entrada de enfrente pero me detuve a medio camino y la encontré en la oscurecida sala, las únicas luces eran aquellas del árbol de navidad. Ella tenía su mano sobre sus ojos y estaba sentada sobre el borde del sofá con los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Esta es.

Me acerqué a ella, arrodillándome en frente suyo.

"Bella, eso recontra-definitivamente que no fue lo que pensaste que fue. Yo sólo la estaba molestando, ella me encuentra absolutamente asqueroso, todos ellos lo saben. Ambos estábamos bajo el muérdago, y ello parecía una forma divertida con que torturarla."

Escuché su sollozo y sacudió su cabeza, pero no levantó la mirada.

"Bella, te he extrañado tantísimo. He querido hablarte tantas veces, lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto por cada mínima cosa que jamás te he hecho, Bella. Te amo, y lo siento tanto."

"No. No hagas esto aquí, Edward, no ahora." Levantó la mirada de sus manos, su cara manchada por las lágrimas.

Levanté mi mano para tocarsu rostro, limpiando el camino que las lágrimas habían tomado.

"Bella, no puedo esperar más para hablarte. Lo he aplazado lo suficiente. Pensé que sería mejor así, pensé que yo sólo te lastimaría más, pero no puedo seguir así. Tiene que ser ahora."

"¡No! ¡No ahora, Edward! Es la víspera de navidad, no arruinaré el tiempo de los demás con nuestros problemas".

Limpió su cara con sus manos y se puso de pie para dejarme. Yo no podía permitirle dejarme, no la podía dejarla ir, demonios, sé un hombre, Edward. Ahora o nunca.

Me puse de pie y agarré su brazo jalándola de regreso a mí.

"No, Bella, ahora es el momento perfecto para hablar. Nesecitas saber algo, necesitas escucharme ahora."

Apreté mi agarre en su cintura y con mi mano libre acuné su rostro.

"Te amo, Bella."

**

* * *

**Está demás preguntar si quieren el próximo cap pronto, ¿verdad?


	16. Capítulo 16

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, esta historia es de Goo82 y cuento con su permiso para traducir. **

Gracias por su apoyo con la historia, chicos. Yaziiecullen, no hay lío xD.

n.n disfruten del cap…

**

* * *

Realize**

BPOV

"Te amo, Bella." Dijo Edward, sus ojos verdes ardiendo dentro de los míos.

Creo que en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo.

¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto?

Él no lo sentía de la misma forma que yo, y eso lastimaba aún más.

"No, tu no, Edward, no de la misma forma. Tú me amas como una hermana. Tú no me amas como yo te amo a ti." Traté de sacudirme fuera de sus brazos.

Él sólo me sostuvo más fuerte hacía él. Chocando nuestros pechos, sus fuertes brazos atrapándome. Sólo en una ocasión diferente sus brazos habían estado a mi alrededor de esta forma.

"Si. Yo – Te - Amo. No como a una amiga, Bella, no como a una hermana, sino como alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Te amo tanto, que mi corazón duele cuando estás lejos de mí, pero el momento en el que te veo de nuevo hace que todo esté bien en el mundo. Te amo, Bella. Te amo más de lo que jamás seré capaz de decirte. Te amo." Edward sacudió mis hombros levemente para enfatizar su punto. Eso no me lastimó, sólo mandó mis emociones a un horrible desorden.

Él no podía. Él nunca lo hizo. ¿Por qué, de todas las veces a lo largo de los pocos meses pasados, escogió hacer esto ahora?

"No me hagas esto, Edward," rogué mientras sentía mi cuerpo comenzar a paralizarse. "Esto no es divertido. ¿No me has lastimado lo suficiente? He estado tratando de dejarlo ir, de superar esto... ¿y ahora quieres pisotear todo lo que tediosamente me he entrenado para no sentir? Por favor no hagas esto." Estaba peleando conmigo misma, _no vuelvas a caer, Bella. Es demasiado pronto, no eres lo suficiente fuerte._

"Necesito hacerlo, Bella. Necesito que sepas todo. Necesito que sepas que nunca quise herirte. Que sepas que me odiaré a mi mismo por el resto de mi vida sabiendo que te he causado tanto dolor. Si hay algo que pudiera hacer para borrarlo, créeme, lo haría. Pero no puedo, Bella, y me está matando. Te juro que me mata. Lo lamento tanto, Bella. Lo lamento tanto pero tanto. Yo no sabía, debería haber sabido, lo siento…" su voz se estaba quebrando, podía ver lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Desesperación bordeaba cada pizca de su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué ahora, Edward? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto ahora?" Gemí débilmente. Hice un movimiento muy de película; golpeé el pecho de Edward con la suave piel de mis muñecas. Edward soportó mi asalto, luego tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Se agachó levemente de modo que estuviéramos al mismo nivel.

"Por que me he acobardado cada otra vez. Por meses he estado tratando de disculparme. He tratado llamando, viniendo a verte, dejando un set cuando estaba grabando en Irlanda para volar de regreso y asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Cada sencilla vez, todo lo que podía pensar era en que iba a ponerte en más dolor, y no podía hacerlo. No después de todo lo que ya hice."

"Espera, ¿Volaste todo el camino de regreso desde Irlanda para verme, pero nunca viniste? ¿Por qué?" ¿Por qué haría el eso?

Edward ignoró mi pregunta.

"Deberías haberme llamado, Bella. Deberías haberme contado. Sabes que yo hubiera estado ahí para ti."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Pensaste que estabas embarazada, Bella! ¿Te había lastimado tanto que no pudiste decirme, que pensaste que yo era tan sinvergüenza que no querría estar ahí para ti? Quise desesperadamente estar ahí para ti. Maldita sea, salté continentes por ti, porque quería estar ahí. Luego, cuando llegué a casa descubrí que la prueba estaba mal, y que estabas tan enojada que pensé que sólo empeoraría las cosas en la situación. Entonces, te dejé sola. Ya había causado mucho dolor… no quería lastimarte más."

¿Él supo sobre el susto? Quién le contó sobre el susto… Oh Dios. Pero… él me dejo para que lidiara con eso sola. Él estuvo allí, pero no vino.

Esta vez, usando tanta fuerza como pude reunir, rompí su agarre en mí y di un paso atrás con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Estuviste ahí? ¿Estuviste en casa y no viniste a verme? ¿Tienes una idea de cómo fue eso? ¡Estaba tan sola! ¡Te necesitaba, maldición! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no te querría ahí? No quise molestarte. Pensé que estaría molestándole... pero sabías y aún así no viniste." ¿Por qué esto no estaba teniendo sentido?

Las lágrimas cegaban mi visión. Todo lo que podía ver era un borroso bulto en lugar de Edward.

"¡Quise venir! Luché con mi mismo, con Jasper…. Pero no pude. Temía tanto que había hecho suficiente daño que viéndome sólo lo empeoraría, Bella. No quería empeorarlo, por favor entiende. No sabía que era lo correcto por hacer." Edward indicó con tristeza. Intentó tocas mi mejilla pero yo me alejé más.

¿Jasper le contó? ¿Por qué haría eso?

_Oh Dios, Oh Dios… oh mierda…_

"Yo-yo te nee-necitaba, Ed-Edward, y tú no estabas ahí. Yo-yo te necesitaba más de lo que jamás he necesitado a alguien en toda mi vida. Los otros trataron de ayudar, ¡pero ellos no eran tú!" Chillé entre los sollozos rasgando mi garganta. Estaba tan enojada, tan herida. Tan, tan, pero tan enojada. Creo que pude haber comenzado a hiperventilar. No podía respirar adecuadamente.

"Todo lo que hago es lastimarte y no se como parar. No quiero herirte más, Bella." La voz de Edward se entrecortó y vi como una lágrima bajaba por su perfecta cara. Dio un paso más cerca de mí para tratar y confortarme.

Retrocedí de inmediato.

Traje mis manos a mi cara, permitiéndole a los sollozos tomar el control sobre mí. Me sentí sacudirme de manera insegura mientras cada uno se abría paso a través de mí.

"B-Bella, p-por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor, tienes que perdonarme, por favor…" Ahora el estaba conteniendo sollozos. Quité mis manos de mi cara y las tiré hacia arriba de manera incrédula.

"Bueno, Edward, no se si puedo." Traté de decir con tanto veneno como pude reunir. Pero sólo salio marcado y flojo.

"Bella… si yo hubiera sabido, si me hubiera dado cuanta, hubiera hecho tantas cosas diferentes."

"¿Así que todo esto es mi culpa? Eso es maduro. Cúlpame a mí entonces. Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir." Me burlé en voz alta y limpié mis lágrimas con fiereza.

"¡NO! No, no estoy diciendo eso para nada. Yo sólo, no se que decir. No puedo cambiar lo que pasó, pero tienes que dejarme intentar, Bella. Tienes que dejarme ser parte de tu vida. No puedo soportar no verte. Todo lo que me queda de nosotros es la foto de cuando éramos niños. Casa recuerdo está empañado por mis errores."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué foto?"

"La foto de tu cuarto... la tomé cuando Emmett y Jasper estaban mudando tus cosas. Es todo lo que tengo."

"¿Tomaste mi foto?" Pregunté con maldad, olvidando mi corriente de lágrimas y pestañita.

"¿Por favor, Bella, por favor? Dame una segunda oportunidad."

"Pero, tomaste mi foto." Respondí. Mi abracé a mi misma con fuerza.

Edward cayó a sus rodillas frente a mí, pasando sus dedos con rudeza por entre su cabello y cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

"Por favor, Bella…" Dijo ahogado entre un sollozo apagado.

Se vio tan roto en ese momento. Nunca lo había visto tan desarmado. Eso me mataba.

Caí de rodillas frente a él.

Estiré mi mano, pasando mis dedos por su cabello y bajando por su cara, acunándola.

Él se inclinó en ella. Quitó sus manos de sus ojos poniendo una sobre la mía. Vi destellos de caminitos brillar contra sus rasgos por las luces del árbol de navidad.

Su roce tuvo la misma corriente eléctrica que siempre tenía, enviando una descarga a través de mi cuerpo entero.

Ambos estábamos mocosos, con las caras rojas y manchadas.

Él levantó su otra mano hasta mi hombro, acercándome más a mí. Una vez estuvo justo contra mí, su mano acunó mi rostro. Su pulgar limpió las lágrimas sobre mi mejilla.

Mordí mi labio inferior levemente. Mi cuerpo continuó sacudiéndose de vez en cuando por el cansancio que llorar tanto había causado.

Yo comencé a limpiar las lágrimas sobre la mejilla que mi mano estaba tocando.

Lentamente, su mano se movió lentamente de mi mentón a mi cuello, bajo mi hombro y por mi abrazo hasta que entró en contacto con mi cintura. Lentamente, Edward me haló más cerca de él.

No quise lucharlo. Estaba tan enferma de sentir esta… sensación de vacío. Quería sentir lo que fuera menos dolor.

Soltó su mano de mi cara y la pasó alrededor de mi cintura también, luego, recostó su frente contra la mía. Al principio, dejé mis brazos colgar flojos a mis lados. Mi respiración era tan irregular como la suya.

Lentamente pasé mis manos por sus brazos hasta sus hombros, aferrándome con todas mis fuerzas.

Su respiración se quedó trabada.

Liberó mi cintura de nuevo para volver a traer su mano hasta mi cara. Movió su cabeza hacia el otro lado, hacia mi oído.

"Te he extrañado cada día…te he extrañado." Susurró en mi oído, presionando su cálida y húmeda mejilla contra la mía. Sentí un hormigueo en la parte baja de mi estómago mientras sus palabras me acariciaban. Cerré mis ojos y me deleité con este desconcertante sentimiento.

"Yo también… cada día." Susurré en respuesta y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Te amo, Bella." Dijo Edward, girando su cabeza. Sentí sus labios presionarse suavemente contra mi mejilla. Permaneció así más de lo que duró el beso.

Mis ojos se cerraron al contacto. Mi respiración se volvió un poco loca y envolví mis dedos entre el cabello en su nuca.

Él debió haber leído esto como una buena señal, porque de manera lenta, pero muy lenta, movió sus labios hacia mi boca.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo erráticamente, y muy lentamente incliné hacia mi cabeza hacia el lado para traer mis labios más cerca de los suyos.

Cuando estábamos a meros centímetros, y ambos temblábamos en los brazos del otro. Exhalamos un suspiro emocionalmente cargado y pausamos por apenas una milésima de segundo antes que nuestros labios se tocaran.

Sentí sus cálidos labios rozar contra los míos. El efecto fue instantáneo. Cada sencillo vació se llenó, y cada apertura se cerró.

Lentamente comenzó a mover sus labios, y los míos lo siguieron indecisos. Al principio, fue dulce y amable, pero luego comenzó a profundizarse e intensificarse. Todo era tan familiar; su sabor, su roce.

Y la razón de porqué era familiar regresó a mi memoria a un velocidad asombrosa…

La sensación de estar completa me fue arrancada casi tan rápidamente como regresó.

La última vez que tuve este sentimiento, el resultado pasó ante mí.

No podía hacer esto.

No dejaría que esto pasara de nuevo.

Rompí el beso sin avisar, y rechacé mi amor.

Edward me miró con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y la confusión.

"Yo-yo lo siento." Tartamudeé débilmente.

"Yo-yo no puedo hacer esto, Edward, no puedo." Me levanté del piso y traje mis dedos a mis labios. "Es que no puedo."

"Bella, tenemos que hablar. Tenemos que resolver esto. ¡Te amo y tú me amas! ¡Podemos estar juntos, podemos volver a empezar!" Edward también saltó a sus pies y enrolló un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"No podemos, es demasiado tarde. Demasiado daño ha sido hecho, Edward, demasiado dolor. Siempre va a estar ahí, siempre nos perseguirá."

"No, no lo hará. Podemos superar esto, Bella. Podemos seguir adelante y ser felices juntos."

"No." Sacudí mi cabeza de manera violenta y salí a tropezones de su abrazo.

"No hagas esto, Bella. No huyas de mí." La voz de Edward era ronca. Vi su cara contraerse en dolor.

"Tengo que. Si hay alguna esperanza para que podamos ser amigos de nuevo, cualquier esperanza de seguir en la vida del otro, tenemos que no hacer esto." Apunté mi dedo al suelo y evité mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía que convencerme a mi misma que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Eso no tiene sentido."

"Edward, esto básicamente mató nuestra amistad. Si estuviéramos juntos y no funcionara, sería la última puntilla en el ataúd. No podríamos salvarlo, Edward. No podríamos salvarnos a nosotros. Demasiado daño ha sido hecho. Nuestra amistad nunca se recuperará."

"Pero nos amamos el uno al otro. Te amo, no puedo simplemente apagar eso, no quiero apagarlo."

"Tienes que hacerlo por nosotros. Tienes que apagarlo, Edward. No quedará nada de nosotros si no funciona. Estoy pensando a largo plazo, por favor entiende. Estos meses pasados han sido mi infierno personal, y a penas he sobrevivido. Siempre hubo esperanza que algún día volveríamos a ser amigos y eso es lo que me mantuvo siguiendo. Pero no sobreviviríamos otro golpe." Edward tiró su mano hacia arriba en frustración y miró hacia el techo. Achiqué mis ojos.

"No funcionaríamos y lo sabes. No puedo correr el riesgo de perderte de nuevo. No lo sobreviviría. ¿Escuchas lo que estoy diciendo, Edward? Yo no podría vivir. Así que por mí, por favor, apágalo, Edward, ¿por favor?"

"No, no, no, Bella, por favor. Funcionará, nosotros funcionaremos. Fuimos hechos para estar juntos; fuimos hechos el uno para el otro. No lo vi antes porque estaba ciego, pero ahora veo. Por favor." Su mentón estaba temblando y tuve que mirar lejos.

No podía quedarme aquí. Tenía que salir de aquí. Tenía que ir a casa.

Me acerqué a él y tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello halándolo dentro de un rápido y tosco abrazo. Puse un beso sobre su mejilla y susurré, "Te amo" en su oído y me alejé soltándolo. Él se negó a soltar sus brazos de mi cintura.

"Suelta, Edward, déjame ir." Mi voz se quebró con otro sollozo. Él me liberó y corrí dentro de la cocina para encontrar a mi mamá.

"Mamá," la encontré a ella, Charlie, Esme y Carlisle, todos viéndose bastante lúgubres para navidad. Deben haber estado escuchando.

"Cariño, lo sie-" la interrumpí.

"No mamá, por favor no. Necesito tus llaves."

"¿Para qué, corazón?"

"Me voy a casa. No puedo quedarme aquí."

"Nosotros iremos contigo." Renee comenzó a levantarse de su puesto en la silla, pero levanté mi mano para detenerla.

"No, mamá. Me voy a _casa_. Esta noche. Necesito ir a la casa por mis cosas."

"Oh, corazón, no ¿por favor?"

"Mamá, te ruego que únicamente entiendas. Necesito ir a casa ahora."

"Yo te llevaré," habló mi padre.

"Papá, no tienes-" Él me interrumpió.

"Nena, yo te llevaré, ¿vale?" Yo sólo asentí y él se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el auto.

Abracé a Renee de despedida y prometí llamar a penas llegara a casa.

Carlisle se veía lívido mientras me abrazaba. Él puso un beso en mi cabeza. Esme tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero las contuvo mientras me abrazaba y me deseaba un buen vuelo.

Apurada pasé la sala a tiempo para ver y escuchar a Edward tirar algo acompañado por una jugosa palabrota, y el sonido que hizo la cosa mientras se despedazaba.

Charlie me llevo a la casa y metí a empujones lo que pude en mi maleta y la tiré dentro del auto.

Conseguir el tiquete a casa no fue tarea fácil, pero me las arreglé para atrapar un vuelo que se iba en una hora. Charlie esperó conmigo hasta que fue hora de abordar y entonces me besó de despedida y abordé el avión.

Lloré todo el vuelo a casa.

EPOV

No iba a darme una oportunidad para probar que yo era diferente. No tenía oportunidad de probar que decía en serio cada palabra que dije. Que la amaba, que nosotros funcionaríamos. Yo nos había arruinado, y ella no creía que sobreviviríamos.

Me acerqué al final de la mesa y levanté una figura de cerámica que mi madre tenía y la tiré contra la pared. Se despedazó en millones de pequeñas piezas. Justo como mi corazón.

Colapse al piso mientras sollozos desgarradores tomaban el control de mi cuerpo.

Sentí a alguien arrodillarse a mi lado, y un brazo halarme hacia él. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, aferrándome como si fuera a morir.

"Edward, estará bien." La relajante voz de mi padre dijo.

"N-no puedo ha-hacer esto…" dije entrecortado.

"No te rindas. Ella también te ama, sólo está aterrada, Edward. Eres la cosa más importarte para ella, tu sabes eso."

"Ella ni siguiera intentará,"

"Edward, funcionará. Lucha por ella. Si fuera tu madre, yo pelearía hasta que no quedara nada. Ve tras ella, hijo. No vengas a casa hasta que ella esté en tus brazos."

"¿Pero qué con todos aquí?" Cuestioné mientras me soltaba mi agarre de muerte sobre mi padre.

"Eso no importa. Todos estarán bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. Ve a ella y habla seriamente. Escucha sus preocupaciones y has lo que tengas que hacer para que ella escuche. Nunca te perdonarás a ti mismo si no lo haces."

"Lamento haberte decepcionado, papá."

"No te preocupes por ello ahora. Sólo ve a ella."

Él me dio un abrazo y una palmada en mi espalda.

"Se solucionará, hijo, lo hará." Susurró de modo tranquilizador.

Carlisle se puso en pie, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a pararme del piso.

Miré más allá de sus hombros y noté a todos parados allí, cada uno con una cara idéntica de dolor.

Alice corrió hacia mí y lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor.

"Ella te perdonará, Edward, lo hará." Le dio un fuerte apretón a mi cuello mientras yo apretaba su espalda.

"Espero que estés en lo correcto, Alice."

Me giré hacia Erin, pero ella sólo sostuvo su mano en alto y me dijo que pusiera mi culo en marcha.

Carlisle me llevó al aeropuerto. No había más vuelos a L.A. esta noche, pero había a primera hora en la mañana. Compré mi tiquete y esperé.

Únicamente repetí en mi mente una y otra vez las palabras que Bella me había dicho, tratando de ver como podría mostrarle que estaba equivocada.

Pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso.

Dejé que mi mente vagara en como iba a hacerla escuchar.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que pareció.

Pronto, era hora de abordar mi vuelo. En unas pocas horas la encontraría, y ella escucharía. Haría todo lo posible para rogarle.

Solo esperé que funcionara.

* * *

Lamento la demora con ambas historias, pero ahora si, oficialmente, ¡me gradué! Por eso tardé tanto, los preparativos finales apestan xD

Sinceramente no se cuando tardare en subir el próximo cap, todo depende de qué tan rápido traduzca y cuanto tiempo libre tenga, espero tener para subirlo contando desde hoy 4 días, eso está sujeto a cambios, pero intentaré no demorarme más…

¡¡Reviews!!


	17. Capítulo 17

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

_Hola, bueno, que puedo decir de este capi… no me gusta traducir lemons xD._

_¡Disfruten!_

**

* * *

Realize**

**Capítulo 17**

BPOV

El vuelo a casa fue espantoso. Por la locura de la festividad, estaba repleto de gente y yo era uno de los desafortunados ubicados en un asiento del medio.

El corpulento caballero a mi lado ocupó todo su asiento y la mayor parte del mío con la anchura de su brazo. La señora a mi derecha parloteaba sobre los miembros de su familia que estaba a punto de ver por primera vez en 8 años. Algo sobre limitaciones en las rehabilitación, no se. No solo no quise prestar atención, simplemente no pude.

El momento en que el avión alcanzó altitud y la luz del cinturón se apagó, salí disparada por un baño y me encerré dentro. Era la primera vez que me había visto a mi misma en un espejo, y me pregunté que debía pensar la gente porque me veía hecha un desastre.

Mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Líneas de lágrimas negras estaban marcadas bajando por mis mejillas.

Me veía patética.

Encendí el grifo, poniendo mi mano bajo el chorro y salpicando agua fría en mi cara. Quité todos los remanentes de las lágrimas que había llorado esta noche.

Una vez terminé, pasé mis húmedas manos por mi cabello, agarrándolo en la parte de atrás, y dejándolas sobre mi nuca. Descansé mis codos sobre el mesón y miré fijamente mi reflejo en el espejo.

Pensé en las cosas que Edward había dicho esta noche; la emoción tras sus palabras, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos esmeraldas, los sollozos que atormentaban su cuerpo, la visión de verlo caer de rodillas frente a mí.

Inflé mis mejillas y solté una bocanada de aire.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Esta noche había sido todo lo que siempre he soñado. Él dijo que me amaba, y no podía vivir sin mí. Quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, y yo huí de él. Le dije que eso no era posible.

_¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?_ Me regañé mentalmente.

Ese beso. ¿Por qué detuve ese beso? Que importa si traía de regreso recuerdos de esa noche. Edward ni siquiera se parecía a la misma persona que me tomó tan ciegamente.

No creí haberlo visto jamás tan roto en todos los años en los que lo he conocido. Debió haber estado diciendo la verdad. Estaba siendo serio, me amaba… ¿Por qué lo dejé?

Miedo.

El miedo que no pudiera ser cierto, que él no pudiera sentirlo de verdad. Mis inseguridades se habían aumentado diez veces desde esa noche. Todo por lo que me había preocupado se volvió realidad, pero ahora él ha dicho todo lo que siempre he querido escuchar. Es que yo simplemente no podía dejar atrás todas las paredes que había construido.

El miedo de que si podía de alguna manera dejar mis muros caer, este sería el momento. O funcionaría y viviríamos felices para siempre, o este sería el final de todo. No sólo perdería el amor de mi vida, sino también a mi mejor amigo.

¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar eso?

Ahora que estaba medio limpia, dejé el estrecho baño y me senté de nuevo en mi asiento, bloqueando a la señora a mi lado y pensando en que iba a hacer.

Todo lo que sabía es que tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo en detalle.

El resto del vuelo fue tranquilo. La señora finalmente entendió que yo no le estaba prestando atención y decidió ocuparse a sí misma hablando con el señor en el asiento de la fila junto a ella.

Una vez el avión aterrizó y estuve de nuevo en tierra sólida, caminé por entre el aeropuerto sin molestarme en parar en la zona de equipajes porque solo tenía mi bolso de mano conmigo.

La ida de regreso al apartamento fue pasada corriendo a través los eventos de la noche y los meses anteriores a ella. ¿Cómo podría funcionar esto?

Alcancé la puerta de mi apartamento, arrastrando mi maleta tras de mí sobre el suelo. Estaba tan rendida. Puse la llave en el candado y giré. Abrí la puerta y la dejé estrellarse contra la pared.

Eso dejaría una marca. No me importó.

Jalé la maleta dentro tras de mí, luego la solté una vez estuve dentro del apartamento. Cerré la puerta de totazo tras de mí.

Estaba sola aquí, y ahora era Navidad

Perfecto.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme el vestido azul que llevaba. Me lo quité y lo tiré en la esquina. _Que desperdicio_. Me puse un par de pantalones de yoga y una camiseta. No es como si fuera a ir a algún sitio. Sólo me iba a sentar y a hundirme con mis pensamientos.

Pasé una buena cantidad de tiempo paseando alrededor del apartamento, ignorando el teléfono chillando. No me molesté con mirar al ID para ver quien era. No quería hablar con él, no quería hablar con nadie. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo.

Todo lo que él dijo; todo lo que yo dije. El beso, su débil cuerpo acurrucado sobre el piso, los sonidos de él sollozando y rogándome que comprendiera…

Me sentí enferma. Él me estaba dando todo lo que quise, todo lo que siempre soñé con él, y yo lo rechacé todo. Le dije que lo dejara ir. Le dije que me dejara ir.

¿Por qué hice eso? Tal vez debería haber estado diciéndome a mi misma que lo dejara ir. Simplemente dejar ir el pasado, y empezar de nuevo. Pero, ¿Acaso sería eso posible? ¿Podría olvidar las imágenes y recuerdos que eran tan vividos en mi mente? ¿Realmente sería capaz de deshacerme del dolor causado por toda esta situación?

Quizás eso era lo que más me preocupaba; le daríamos un chance, pero yo nunca podría dejar ir todo lo que había pasado, y lentamente, eso destruiría cualquier intento que hiciéramos.

Eso nos dejaría a ambos resintiéndonos contra el otro. De manera estúpida mencionaríamos cosas del pasado si nos metíamos en una discusión –cosas sin relevancia- simplemente usándolas porque las teníamos en nuestro arsenal. ¿Sería así como resultaría, ambos resentidos por esto e incapaces de superarlo?

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y miré fijamente al techo. Mis pensamientos vagaron hacia él, y me pregunté que estaría haciendo ahora. ¿Estarían nuestros amigos y familia asegurándose que esta vez estuviera bien? El señor sabe que ellos me habían cuidado suficiente los últimos meses. Tal vez era hora que ellos lo ayudaron a olvidarme.

Rodé sobre mi lado y cerré mis ojos mientras intentaba dormir un poco, pero fue imposible.

Pensé sobre algo que Edward había dicho. Él había tomado la foto de mi mesita de noche el día que Jasper y Emmett mudaron mis cosas. Estaba un poco aturdida por esa revelación porque no entendía completamente porque él habría querido quedársela.

No se porqué era tan importante o que diablos estaba pensando, pero la quería de regreso. Era mi foto, y mi recuerdo. Tal vez el único bueno que me quedaría de él.

Mirando al reloj y viendo que ya era de mañana, me puse unos zapatos y decidí que esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de recuperar mi foto sin encontrarme con Edward.

La manejada hacia allá fue para morirse. Sabía que él no estaba en casa, pero supe que tan pronto diera un paso dentro, sería asaltada por todos los recuerdos de mi tiempo allí.

Entré al camino de entrada y apagué el auto. Me senté quieta y miré al lugar que acostumbraba llamar "hogar".

Finalmente me bajé del auto y lentamente fui a la puerta principal. Saqué la llave que aún estaba atada a mi llavero con los dedos temblando. No había estado aquí desde el evento que cambió mi vida. Tomé un profundo y tranquilizador respiro, luego abrí la puerta.

De inmediato fui asaltada por el olor de casa. El olor de Edward fue el primer golpe; su shampoo y colonia, seguido por la esencia de ropa limpia y café. Todas estas esencias se mezclaban y traían memorias agridulces. Yo había vivido aquí. Para mí, este había sido mi hogar por el último par de años. Cada milímetro de esta casa contenía un recuerdo y cada recuerdo era un momento congelado en el tiempo que me hizo quien soy ahora.

Incluso lo malo.

_¡Espabílate, Bella! __Coge tu foto y vete._

Obligué mis piernas a moverse, y me dirigí al cuarto de Edward sabiendo que el guardaba las cosas que eran importante para él allí. Si me amaba como decía, entonces la foto estaría allí.

Bajé por el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Edward, y fui golpeada por una ola de tristeza. La familiaridad de estar en su cuarto al menos una vez al día para despertarlo era demasiado. La parte graciosa, él riendo y jalándome hacia la cama con él. ¿Podría nuestra relación tener la misma chispa que una vez la tuvo?

Busqué por el cuarto la foto, escaneando sus paredes y escritorio apurada. No quería estar aquí dentro demasiado tiempo, pues el abrasador sentimiento de tristeza se estaba volviendo difícil de lidiar. Divisé lo que estaba buscando sobre su mesita de noche y me acerqué corriendo y la tomé. Sonreí a las alegres caras de Edward y yo.

¿Alguna vez volveríamos a ser así de felices juntos?

Abracé la fotografía cerca de mi pecho mientras caminaba lentamente fuera del cuarto y regresaba por el pasillo. Por alguna razón, entré a la cocina. Dejé que mis dedos rozaran a lo largo el mesón mientras asimilaba las imágenes del lugar donde acostumbraba vivir.

De la cocina caminé dentro de la sala.

Lo que vi me robó el aliento.

Ahí, en la sala, estaban todas mis fotos de la galería, colgadas sobre la pared donde la televisión solía estar.

Tropecé retrocediendo con sorpresa hasta que mis piernas entraron en contacto con el sofá, haciéndome parar.

Edward era el extraño. El compró mis fotografías. Él Había visto mi trabajo, y se había salido de sus costumbres para realmente quedarse con algo que era importante para mí, y yo nunca supe.

Me quedé parada allí, demasiado aturdida e incapaz de moverme por la revelación de que Edward era el comprador de mis fotografías, que no escuché un auto parar o la puerta abrirse, pero de la nada, el sonido de mi nombre siendo llamado me sacó de mis pensamientos y giré mi cuerpo hacia la puerta principal.

Ahí estaba parado Edward, con la misma camisa azul y jeans oscuros que había usado la noche pasado. Estos estaban un poco arrugados y su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal. Su cara era una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos con la sorpresa y rojos por lo que asumí, era llorar. Su usual piel suave mostraba signos de la barba que crece en el transcurso del día.

Había venido tras de mí. Me siguió a casa. ¿De verdad podría amarme? ¿O se estaba sintiendo tan mal por lo que pasó, que piensa que esto es lo que quiero?

No tuve tiempo para preguntar.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y él corrió hacia mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, diciendo nada mientras me jalaba más cerca de él, no dudando para ver mi reacción cuando chocó sus labios en los míos.

Mi respuesta no fue inmediata. Me tomó un minuto antes que mi cerebro pudiera procesar toda esta nueva información, pero una vez lo hice, respondí con fervor.

Mis manos fueron directo a su cabello, aferrándolo y poniéndolo más cerca de mí. Sentí un brazo apretarse alrededor de mi cintura, fusionando nuestro cuerpos mientras la otra mano hacia mi cabeza manteniéndome en lugar, negándose a dejarme ir.

Como si yo lo hubiera permitido.

Esta vez era un beso lleno de pasión por ambos lados. No había lado trabajando más duro que el otro. Como si ambos estuviéramos en la misma página, el beso se profundizó al mismo tiempo, nuestras lenguas se movieron juntas probando y masajeando.

No podía conseguir suficiente. Mi corazón se había acelerado y sentía como si adrenalina pura estuviera bombeando entre mis venas, gritándome que tomara esta oportunidad, que fuera por ello.

_Ahora o nunca, Bella, vale la pena._

Sin romper contacto, comencé a empujarlo hacia atrás hasta que su espalda entró en contacto con la pared con un ruido sordo. Él gimió en mi boca y antes que pudiera notar el movimiento, me dio la vuelta de modo que mi espalda estaba contra la pared.

Levanté mi pierna, y él supo de inmediato lo que yo estaba haciendo. Pasó sus manos bajo mis piernas, agarrándome la parte de atrás de estas y dándome un empujón para levantarme, de modo que pudiera enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cerré mis tobillos mientras él se inclinaba en mí. En ese momento, pude sentir que efecto estaba teniendo esto en él mientas estaba presionado entre mis piernas.

No me importó más. Ya no podía ignorar los gritos de mi corazón. El pudo haberme lastimado, y no dudaba que yo también lo había lastimado, pero mi corazón gritaba en mi cabeza, _él te ama_, y era cierto. Él me amaba. Podía sentirlo.

Yo también lo amaba.

Finalmente, sus labios soltaron su abrazo sobre los míos, pero él no estaba terminado.

Siguió un camino bajando de mis labios a mi mentón y cuello, luego a mi clavícula. Volviendo a subir para besar cada pulgada de mi cara, labios, párpados, nariz, frente; tú menciónalo. No dejó área sin tocar.

En respuesta, le pagué el favor pasando mis dedos bajo su pecho y brazos. Besé cada y cualquier área que pude alcanzar. Su cabeza calló hacia atrás, extendiendo su cuello para darme mejor acceso. Tomé completa ventaja de ello.

Debí haber estado haciendo algo bien, porque la respiración de Edward era irregular, justo como la mía. Sus caderas estaban masajeando su dureza entre mis piernas, lo cual estaba haciendo que una burbuja se formara en la parte baja de mi abdomen.

Mi cabeza se acurrucó en la curva de su cuello mientras yo situaba pequeños besos sobre la dulce carne ahí.

No quería parar. Quería seguir adelante. Sabía a donde se dirigía esto, y lo quería tan desesperadamente.

Pero tenía que parar. No podía ir allí aún. Necesitaba hablar con él primero. El beso me había atrapado fuera de guardia, y mis emociones y deseos sacaron lo mejor de mí. Bajé mi guardia demasiado rápido

Teníamos que hablar.

Recosté mi espalda contra la pared, alejándome de él. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y empujé gentilmente. Su cabeza vino hacia delante y me miró de manera inquisitiva.

"Edward," mi respiración era casi vergonzosa. "Tenemos que parar. Tenemos que hablar." Solté mis piernas de detrás de su espalda y dejé caer mis pies al suelo.

Él me miró como si estuviera tratando de calcular lo que yo iba a hacer ahora.

"Por favor no me digas que vas a huir de mí de nuevo, Bella. Tienes que saber ahora que no hay lugar a donde puedas correr donde yo no te siga." Se inclinó hacia delante ubicando un beso sobre mi frente antes de apoyar su cabeza contra la mía.

Su olor era tan intoxicante. Me tomó un momento formar un pensamiento coherente.

"No se que decir, Edward. No se nada más."

"Di que también me amas, Bella," ofreció Edward, poniendo pequeños besos sobre mis labios.

"Sabes que lo hago." Traje mi mano para acunar su mejilla.

"Dilo, Bella." Dijo pasando sus pulgares sobre mis mejillas.

"Te amo." Susurré.

"Entonces eso es todo lo que importa." Dijo, sus labios levantándose en una sonrisa.

"Pero..."

"No, Bella. Ambos hicimos un embrollo de las cosas. Cosas no se dijeron en ambos lados. Nosotros cagamos todo, pero fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, Bella. Yo fui hecho para ti y tú para mí. Ya no hay negación en eso." Dijo con tal convicción.

"¿Pero qué pasa si no funciona, Edward? ¿Y si hay mucho daño por el cual pasar y en lugar de que esto se vuelva algo bueno, pone el clavo final al ataúd? Yo no podría vivir sin ti en mi vida." La idea sola era inimaginable.

"Yo nunca me rendiré en nosotros dos, Bella. Se como es perderte, y no puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Me rehúso a vivir sin ti, sin nosotros." Me puso más cerca de él y enterró su cara en mi cabello.

"Estoy asustada. No quiero vivir sin nosotros tampoco." Dije sosteníendolo fuerte.

"Entonces no tenemos. Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, Bella. Probablemente siempre te he amado, sólo me tomó más tiempo el comprenderlo."

Se alejó mirándome a los ojos.

"Yo siempre fui la más lista." Me reí levemente.

"Lo eras y lo eres." Dijo pasando la parte de atrás de su mano contra mi mejilla, una sonrisa extendiéndose a través de su cara.

"No puedo creer que me hayas seguido a casa. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"No lo sabía. Fui a tu apartamento. De paso, tuve que llamar a Alice para tener la dirección. No respondiste la puerta después que te rogué que vinieras a hablar conmigo como por media hora. Tu vecina me avisó que te vio irte esta mañana. No podía pensar a donde podrías haber ido, por lo que estaba viniendo a casa para pensar en como hacerte escuchar, y que podría hacer para probar que no te volvería a herir jamás. Cuando paré y vi tu auto, casi tuve una falla cardiaca. Saber que estabas aquí y finalmente podríamos hablar y podríamos tratar y arreglar las cosas, fue aplastante. Entré y te vi y estabas justo tan hermosa como siempre lo has sido." Se inclinó hacia delante presionando sus labios con los míos otra vez.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí, Bella?"

"Quería mi fotografía de regreso. Pensé que aún estabas fuera del pueblo y sabía que esta era mi única oportunidad de venir y conseguirla. Pero vi estas," moví mi mano hacia mis fotos. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué compraste estas?"

"Porque en el momento en que las vi, me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti también. Fui a la galería y las vi colgando ahí, y vi lo que todos los demás habían visto. Vi que te amaba, y no como una amiga, sino como alguien con quien quería estar por el resto de mi vida." Se alejó de mí para levantar mi mentón de modo que pudiera verlo a los ojos. "Soy tan estúpido, Bella. No se como me lo perdí. No se como dure tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin verte a ti. Discúlpame por cada mínima pizca de dolor por la que alguna ver te hice pasar. Nunca fue mi intención herirte de esa forma." Sus ojos expresaban el dolor que sentía por sus acciones.

"Se que no lo fue. Debí haberte dicho, esto también está sobre mí, Edward. No estabas sólo en esto, ambos cometimos errores."

"Pero se detiene aquí, Bella. Nos amamos el uno al otro, y lo que pasó nunca fue intencional. Tienes que saber eso," me suplicó que le creyera.

No tenía que hacerlo.

"Lo se. Es sólo que pensé que finalmente había obtenido lo que había soñado aquella noche, Edward. Todo lo que siempre he querido eres tú." Pude ver el dolor de mis palabras golpearlo. "Entonces ni diez horas después, estabas de regreso con ella sin siquiera hablarme. Me sentí tan usada y aplastada. No podía estar alrededor de ti. No podía estar en esta casa. Todo era ese horrible recuerdo."

"¡Lo siento! Nunca podré perdonarme por hacerte pasar por los últimos meses. Realmente daría todo para retroceder el tiempo."

"Lo se, yo daría todo para regresar y simplemente decirte, sólo superarlo y decirte que estaba enamorada de ti."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" preguntó.

"Mírate, Edward, luego mírame a mí. No estamos exactamente en el mismo nivel." Dije mirando a todos lados menos a sus ojos.

Sentí su dedo bajo mi mentón mientras él lo levantaba de modo que lo mirara.

"Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando? Tú siempre has sido tan hermosa. Debí haberme convertido en un verdadero cretino si pensaste tan bajo de mí; que por todo lo que me iba era por apariencias y no la increíble persona que siempre has sido para mí. Eres tan lista y divertida."

"Esas eran mis inseguridades, Edward. Si hubiera podido deshacerme de ellas, probablemente no habríamos tenido que lidiar con este despecho."

"Sabes, mi mamá dice que esto nos hará más fuertes. Nos estimaremos más el uno al otro ahora que sabemos como se siente el perder al otro."

"No quiero volver a pasar por esto nunca más." Dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Sus brazos me apretaron más cerca de él.

"Entonces no lo haremos," arrulló Edward, situando un beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

"Pero y si…" Edward puso un dedo contra mis labios.

"No Bella. No 'y sis'. Si pensamos demasiado, entonces habrá un millón de razones por las cuales no tratar porque nada está prometido para nadie por la eternidad. Yo, sin embargo, planeo en asegurarme que cada día sepas que te amo. Sabes cuan importante eres para mí. Nunca volveré a tomar eso por garantizado."

Mordí mi labio inferior y lo miré. ¿Realmente podría dejar todo ir así como así y darnos una oportunidad? ¿Valdría la pena una oportunidad de una vida entera de felicidad con él el arriesgar una vida entera de amistad?

"Edward y si…" Los labios de Edward me interrumpieron esta vez.

Sus suaves y cálidos labios tocaron los míos, y todas las dudas salieron volando por la ventana.

Todo lo que supe en ese momento es que lo quería para siempre, y él también me quería.

El beso se profundizó, y de nuevo, encontré mis piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura. Esta vez, era yo quien estaba restregando mis caderas en las suyas y su erección estuvo de regreso, pujando contra los confines de sus jeans.

Sabía lo que quería, y sabía que era un gran riesgo. Quería que esta parte de nuestra relación empezara con una nota de felicidad. Quería explorar cada pulgada de él, y que él explorara cada pulgada de mí. Quería que este recuerdo fuera perfecto e intachable.

Necesitaba esto. Lo necesitaba a él.

"Edward... hazme el amor." Respiré contra sus insistentes labios.

"Bella, no tenemos…" lo interrumpí.

"Edward, por favor." Le pedí y empujé mis caderas contra las suyas.

"¿Bella, estás segura?"

"Si, estoy segura." Dije y solté el agarré sobre mis tobillos y me puse en pie frente a él

"No lo creo, Bella." Respondió dudoso. Mi cara cayó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Él se inclinó y me alzó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto.

"Finalmente te tengo. Me niego a dejarte ir por cualquier cantidad de tiempo."

Me cargó como a una novia dentro de su cuarto, luego me bajó con cuidado al piso frente a su cama.

Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, levantando una mano para volver poner mi cabello tras mi oído.

"Te amo, Bella." Suspiró mientras miraba profundamente el interior de mis ojos.

"Yo también te amo, Edward." Me estiré sobre la punta de mis pies y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mis labios contra los suyos.

El beso comenzó suave y lento, casi demasiado lento.

Delineé su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua y él la aceptó de inmediato, profundizando el beso.

Mis manos encontraron su camino hacia su cabello y lo jalé más cerca de mí.

Después de pasar unos momentos besando felizmente a Edward, lentamente arrastré mis manos de su cabello, bajo su cuello y hacia su pecho. Mis dedos, temblando en anticipación, comenzaron a soltar los botones de su camisa. Me aseguré que mis dedos trazaran una línea bajo su pecho desnudo mientras pasaba.

Cuando su camisa estuvo abierta por completo, dejé que mis dedos acariciaran la piel sobre el borde de sus pantalones. Su respiración se paró y su cuerpo tembló en respuesta.

El me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras yo volvía a subir mis manos suavemente por su pecho hasta sus hombros, empujando su camisa bajo sus brazos hasta que esta cayó al piso. Me incliné hacia delante y presioné mis labios sobre la piel cubriendo su corazón.

Sentí a Edward levantar su mano para acunar la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, manteniéndome ahí y situando un beso en mi coronilla.

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido. Podía sentir su _tump, tump, tump _golpear contra mis labios.

Edward libero mi cabeza y arrastró suavemente sus manos al dobladillo de mi camiseta, metiéndolas bajo esta y acariciando la piel de mi espalda mientras suave y lentamente la subía por mi cuerpo. Una vez alcanzó mi pecho, me incliné hacia atrás y lo miré a los ojos mientras levantaba mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, diciéndole sin palabras que continuara.

Una vez mi camisa estuvo fuera y echada sobre el piso, nos quedamos parados por un momento asimilando la vista frente a nosotros.

"Hermosa." Masculló Edward.

Me puso más cerca de él, bajando su cabeza para besar mis hombros. Su pulgar empujó a un lado la tira de mi sostén. La sentí caer libremente a la parte superior de mi brazo.

En respuesta, coloqué los mismos dulces besos sobre su pecho y cuello. Incluso me volví tan audaz como para probar su piel permitiéndole a mi lengua el lentamente dibujar un camino de sus bien formados pectorales a la base de su cuello.

Dejé de respirar por completo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se levantó en las esquinas de mi boca debido a su reacción, por lo que decidí probar mis habilidades un poco más.

Bajé mis manos hacia la cintura de sus jeans y levemente ubiqué las puntas de mis dedos en la pretina, moviéndolos lentamente de lado a lado.

Lo sentí endurecerse inmediatamente.

Mordí mi labio inferior, sonriendo levemente por el efecto que tenía en él, y comencé a soltar el botón de sus jeans.

Su respiración ahora se había vuelto errática y cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía haberse tensado.

Apreté la cremallera entre mis dedos y la bajé. Pude sentir el efecto que tenía sobre él mientras mis manos rozaban su muy completa erección. Una vez él estaba liberado de la cremallera, bajé a empujones sus jeans y estos cayeron al suelo.

Dio un paso fuera de ellos y los pateó a un lado.

"Bella," dijo, su respiración más irregular que antes. "¿Estás segura? No tenemos que hacer esto."

"Si, quiero que me hagas el amor, Edward."

Él dio un paso adelante, presionando sus labios contra los míos y empujándome hacia la cama. Cuando mis rodillas hicieron contacto con esta, me mandó de espaldas lentamente y yo me deslicé arriba hacia el cabecero de la cama.

Él se arrodilló sobre mí antes de agacharse y besar mis labios, bajando por mi cuello y pecho, siguiendo un camino de besos bajo mi estómago hasta que alcanzó la cintura de mis pantalones de yoga. Como yo le había hecho, me provocó lamiendo la piel encima de donde mis pantalones descansaban.

Pronto, sentí sus dedos enganchar los lados y comenzar a jalarlos hacia abajo, besando la nueva piel expuesta mientras iba. Levanté mis caderas para ayudarlo.

Sus labios mandaron fuego fluyendo por mis venas.

Yo ahora estaba acostada en nada más que mis panties y sostén de encaje negro que Alice me había comprado e insistido en que usara.

Edward volvió a subir por mi cuerpo, acostándose a mi lado sobre su costado. Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran mi piel suavemente mientras él se veía como si tuviera algo que quería decir.

Me giré de lado para mirarlo a la cara. Quité unos pocos mechones de cabello de su cara.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté mientras ponía un suave beso sobre su nariz.

"Bella, hice tal embrollo de esto la última vez, yo…yo no se como hacer esto bien. Quiero hacer esto bien." Dijo mientras metía un mechón de cabello tras mi oído.

"Oye," dije levantando su mentón de modo que me mirara a los ojos. "Me amas, ¿cierto?" Él asintió. "Yo te amo. Ambos cometimos errores la última vez. Pero, esta vez está bien. Para ambos."

Eso debió ser lo que necesitaba escuchar, pero se inclinó hacia delante otra vez, presionando sus labios en los míos, y desde ese momento en adelante, no hubo más duda.

Nuestras lenguas se acariciaron la una a la otra sensualmente. Nuestras manos vagaban libremente, tocando todo y cualquier cosa con la que entraban en contacto. Nuestra respiración ya no estaba bajo control.

Sentí la mano de Edward venir alrededor de mi espalda y deshacer el broche de mi sostén y tirarlo tras de mí. Mis senos ahora estaban presionados contra su firme pecho.

Sus labios dejaron mi boca, pero no mi piel mientras hacía su camino de bajada hacia la carne recién expuesta, trazando mi pezón con su lengua, luego tomándolo dentro de su boca. Mordí mi labio en respuesta y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras la sensación se disparaba a través de mi cuerpo. Entonces intercambió, prestándole igual atención al otro lado.

Sentí su mano deslizarse bajo mi costado y moverse entre nosotros. Sentí sus dedos rozar el borde de encaje de mis panties.

Mi respiración se aceleró aún más al sentirlo empujar la tela y lentamente barrer su mano sobre el acalorado manojo de nervios.

Mi espalda se arqueó y un gemido escapó de mis labios. Necesitaba más.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Edward y la puse sobre mí. Él se ubicó entre mis piernas y pude sentir su dureza presionada firmemente en mí.

Levanté mi pierna, arrastrando mis dedos del pie de subida por su muslo antes de alcanzar el orillo de sus boxers. Los agarré con mis dedos y los jalé hacia abajo. Edward, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer, los removió el resto del camino.

Se enganchó a los lados de la parte de ropa que quedaba entre nosotros y removió los panties de encaje.

Edward se tomó un momento para alcanzar su mesita de noche, y esta vez asegurar nuestra seguridad antes de regresar a mí, ubicándose de nuevo entre mis piernas.

En vez de precipitarse de inmediato a ello, él se volvió a agachar y comenzó a besarme con tantísima pasión que la sentí en mis dedos del pie. Mis caderas se levantaban a su propio ritmo, frotándose en él.

Rompí el beso y lo miré directo a los ojos.

"Edward, hazme el amor." Susurré y acuné su mejilla. Repasé sus labios suavemente con mi pulgar.

"Te amo, Bella." Pronunció Edward en voz baja.

"Yo también te amo."

Lo sentí maniobrarse a si mismo en mi entrada. Sus labios presionaron los míos mientras lentamente empujaba dentro de mí.

Ambos habíamos estado conteniendo nuestra respiración en ese momento y ambos la soltamos en un gemido conforme su longitud me llenaba.

Edward se quedó quieto por un momento para darme tiempo de ajustarme a él antes que yo moviera mis caderas, animándolo a continuar. Lentamente jaló hacia fuera, su cuerpo temblando al hacerlo, y se volvió a presionar hacia dentro.

Mi cabeza colgó hacia el lado y mis ojos se cerraron mientras cada sensación llena de pasión causaba estragos en mi cuerpo. Quería más. Cerré mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para traerlo más profundo con cada empujón.

Me podía sentir acercándome como mi cuerpo entero estaba apretado en preparación para mi liberación. Miré fijamente a Edward, levantando mis labios hacia los suyos antes de volver a poner mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Él acercó su frente a la mía, aún mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Tas bien?" Respiró como sus arremetidas se volvían un poco más bruscas.

Yo simplemente asentí, manteniendo mis ojos sobre los suyos. Besé sus labios suavemente mientras el continuaba empujando en mi interior, trayéndonos más cerca.

Finalmente, la burbuja que se había construido en mi estómago explotó y mis paredes a cerraron con fuerza trayendo a Edward conmigo. Con un empujón final, colapsó sobre mí respirando profundamente. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello mientras lo besaba una y otra vez.

"Te amo tanto." Dije entre besos.

"Yo también te amo, muchísimo." Dijo regresando cada beso.

De repente, todo se volvió tan real. Realmente estaba aquí con él y él realmente me amaba como yo lo amaba a él. ¿Podría ser posible que estuviera teniendo todo lo que había querido, que este no era un sueño o una pesadilla como antes?

Entonces vinieron las lágrimas, pero estas era diferentes. No eran lágrimas por estar triste o en dolor. Estas lágrimas eran por estár más que feliz. En este momento, todo lo que siempre había querido y más se había vuelto realidad.

"Bella, ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te lastimé? Oh Dios, esto fue demasiado pronto…" lo detuve con un beso.

"Estoy tan feliz, tan pero tan feliz."

"¿Y entonces lloras?" preguntó con tono burlón.

"Aparentemente." Dije besándolo de nuevo.

"Bella," dijo, viéndose serio. "Esta debió haber sido nuestra primera vez."

"Lo estamos poniendo tras nosotros, Edward. Nuevo comienzo." Me incliné hacia arriba y lo besé de nuevo.

Él se deslizó a mi lado y nos acostamos de costado acurrucados juntos, mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro. Edward puso sus cobertores sobre nosotros. De vez en cuando, compartiríamos un beso o acariciaríamos la cara del otro.

Estábamos juntos. Mi sueño se había vuelto realidad.

La pesadilla por la que habíamos vivido los pasados meses estaba finalmente terminada y podríamos estar juntos de nuevo

Me quedé dormida dentro el cálido abrazo de Edward, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

* * *

_Chicos, les voy a pedir un favor algo 'egoísta' como lo llamaría Edward, ¿será que me ayudan a llegar a 600 reviews con este y el siguiente cap? ¿Siii? (pone ojos de Alice xD)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap n.n_


	18. capítulo 18

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

_Como recompensa por los fantásticos reviews… ¡he aquí el penúltimo capítulo!_

**

* * *

Realize**

**Capítulo 18**

BPOV

Estaba en medio del sueño más increíble que jamás había tenido. Había ido a recuperar mi foto de la casa de Edward y mientras estaba allí, descubrí que él fue el que compró mis fotografías. Mientras estaba parada ahí sorprendida, asimilando esta nueva información, oí que decían mi nombre. Cuando me giré, vi que era Edward. Me había seguido a casa desde Forks. Él vino corriendo hacia mí y chocó sus labios contra los míos. Dijimos todo lo que necesitamos decir; peleamos, lloramos, e hicimos el amor.

Estaba tan feliz.

Pero la alegría se estaba volviendo tristeza conforme me daba cuenta que todo esto era sólo un cruel sueño y la luz de la mañana que ahora me estaba sacando de mi ensoñación también estaba trayendo consigo la realidad para la cual no estaba nada lista.

Intenté mantenerme dentro del sueño. Sabía que entre más continuara viviendo en el cuento de hadas, más lastimaría cuando finalmente llegara y no fuera más que una cruel alucinación.

Pero era inevitable, y contra mi voluntad, mis ojos se agitaban abiertos.

_Sólo cinco minutos más por favor…_

Con mi última pizca de protesta derrotada, mis ojos se encontraron con el techo sobre mí. Me tomó un momento el ubicarme, pero una vez lo hice, estaba confundida.

Este no era mi cielo raso.

Lentamente, oh tan lentamente, moví mi cabeza hacia el lado y noté que este no era mi cuarto. Era el de Edward. Debí haberme quedado dormida cuando vine a recuperar la foto.

Gracias a Dios él todavía estaba en Forks.

Entonces lo sentí. La cama se movió a mi lado.

"Buenos días, hermosa." La voz que conocía de sobra habló.

Estaba congelada.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y mi corazón latía erráticamente en mi pecho.

Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Aparentemente no había despertado como pensé.

Entonces, sentí sus dedos trazar suavemente la línea de mi quijada. Mordí mi labio mientras rodaba mis ojos hacia atrás por la sensación.

OH que cruel, cruel sueño era este.

"Argh," solté un grito frustrado y puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza

Sentí la cama sacudirse a mi lado con lo que asumí era la risa de mi Edward-soñado.

"Y yo que pensé que yo era el difícil de levantar." Su voz de terciopelo rió.

"Deseo que estuviera despierta," me quejé.

"Estás despierta, amor." Intentó levantar la almohada de mi cara.

"No, si estuviera despierta, tú no estarías aquí." Me quejé.

"¡Pero estoy aquí! Lo sabrías si removieras la almohada de tu cara." Se burló.

"Tú no estás aquí, y entre más piense que lo estás, más va a doler cuando despierte. Así que simplemente puedes irte ahora, ¿por mi bien?" Pedí.

Hubo silencio, y dejé salir un suspiro mientras lentamente removí la almohada pensando, _deja que empiece el dolor_.

"¡OH!" Exclamé.

Una vez la almohada estuvo removida, me encontré con los más hermosos ojos color esmaralda. Pero estos estaban afligidos.

"¡Edward!" susurré.

"Realmente te he lastimado, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó, alejando su mirada de mí.

"¡Edward, de verdad estás aquí!" ¡La noche pasada realmente pasó!

"Seh, pero al parecer eso no es una cosa buena." Su voz estaba dolorida.

"¡Lo siento! Yo sólo, se veía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Casi como un sueño." Dije tratando de explicar mi reacción.

"Tal vez más como una pesadilla." Dijo, la mueca bien marcada sobre sus perfectos labios.

"¡NO! No una pesadilla, Edward. Oh Dios, lo siento tanto." Mi estúpida boca.

Él se sentó, alejando la mirada de mí y pasando sus manos por su cabello, su hermosa y esculpida espalda frente a mí.

Herí sus sentimientos. Genial movimiento, Bella.

Antes que de siquiera pensarlo dos veces, estaba parada y con mis brazos alrededor de él, mi pecho desnudo presionándose contra su espalda.

"Edward, lo siento. Es que ha sido un largo camino para llagar aquí. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Por favor discúlpame, se que es real ahora." Dije mientras ponía suaves besos sobre su hombro y cuello.

"Bella, tienes que decirme, y por favor se honesta. ¿Te he lastimado más allá de lo que se puede reparar? No quiero hacerte sentir como si tuviéramos que tener una relación si no lo quieres. Entenderé completamente si es demasiado." Dijo sombrío.

Gateé hacia el frente de él, levantando la sábana que yacía a través de su desnudo regazo y poniendo mis piernas a cada lado de él, montándolo horcajadas. Tomé su cara entre mis manos, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos.

"¡Edward, estoy tan feliz ahora! Nada podría ser mejor que tu y yo juntos." Ubiqué un beso en la punta de su nariz.

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó, sus ojos preocupados.

Pensé que podría mostrarle en vez que decirle.

Sintiéndome más valiente y confidente ahora que esta segura que la noche pasada de verdad pasó, me incliné hacia delante y presioné mis labios con los suyos.

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

Nuestros labios se movieron como uno en perfecta armonía, abriéndose y recibiendo el profundo beso del otro. Lenguas se movieron como uno, probando y acariciando.

Nuestros pechos presionados el uno contra el otro, expandiéndose y contrayéndose rápidamente para permitir nuestras irregulares respiraciones. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Edward reaccionaba a la actual forma en que me estaba sentando. Se endureció contra mí. Mis caderas respondieron a su cálida longitud. Tomé ventaja, y mientras estaba envuelta en su cálido abrazo, me situé de modo que él estuviera en mi centro y lo recibí completamente.

Ambos soltamos un gemido gutural y mi frente vino a descansar sobre su hombro, mordí mi labio tratando de evitar gritar. Mis caderas continuaban meciéndose hacia delante, las de Edward respondiendo a mi ritmo, su brazo se estrechó fuerte alrededor de mí mientras su otra mano agarraba mi cabello por la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Podía sentir la burbuja en la parte baja de mi estómago comenzar a expandirse, así que la velocidad de mis caderas se aceleró. Los labios de Edward siguieron dejando un camino desde mis labios bajo mi cuello hasta mi clavícula.

Él se agachó, tomando uno de mis senos dentro de su boca, trazando con su lengua alrededor del endurecido pezón, añadiéndole al placer de él empujando entre mis piernas lo cual me envió sobre el límite. Mis paredes se cerraron sobre él y grité su nombre con mi liberación. Él me siguió poco después, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello.

Una vez los temblores de nuestra liberación se habían calmado, Edward nos separó y me acostó junto a él en la cama.

"Te amo, Bella." Dijo Edward mientras quitaba mechones de cabello de mi cara.

"Yo también te amo." Dije mientras me acurrucaba más cerca de él.

Nos acostamos ahí sosteniéndonos el uno al otro por un rato, mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro y no diciendo nada. Simplemente disfrutamos del momento juntos.

Todo estaba bien.

Después de pasar la mayor parte de la mañana simplemente acostados en la cama, bebiéndonos el uno al otro, decidimos lo que íbamos a hacer.

Íbamos a regresar a casa.

Ambos teníamos tiempo para solucionar nuestros asuntos solos sin lastimar más a nuestra familia y amigos en navidad. Era hora de darle cabida a la alegría.

Edward nos reservó un vuelo para el 29, e hicimos nuestro camino hacia el aeropuerto cuando llegó la fecha.

El vuelo de regreso fue uno de los más agradables que jamás había tenido. Me senté con Edward de la mano. Él quitaría y pondría mechones de cabello detrás de mi oído y robaría pequeños besos. Simplemente disfrutamos la compañía del otro; no más drama.

Finalmente éramos felices.

"¿Estás emocionada por regresar?" Preguntó Edward mientras giraba una tira de mi cabello alrededor de su dedo.

"Lo estoy. Todos ellos han estado tan preocupados por nosotros por tanto tiempo. Será bueno mostrarles que estamos bien y que ahora pueden dejar de preocuparse." Dije mientras me recostaba en el pecho de Edward.

"Definitivamente ya no hay necesidad de preocuparse más." Acordó.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un poco más.

Edward lo rompió después de unos pocos minutos.

"Y, sabes, hay algo que siempre he querido intentar." Dijo con una sonrisa pícara sobre su cara.

"En tus sueños." Dije rodando mis ojos ante su intento de ser lindo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

"Sólo porque estoy enamorada de ti no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a convertirme en miembro de cualquier club que involucre un avión, Edward."

"No tengo idea de donde sacaste ese idea, Bella." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

"Mmhmm. Seguro que no." Me acurruqué más cerca a él y el avión continuó hacia casa.

Nuestro regreso era una sorpresa, por lo que una vez aterrizamos, rentamos un auto y nos encaminamos hacia la casa de Edward.

Paramos en la entrada de la casa de los padres de Edward después de un pacífico viaje y vi que el carro de mis padres estaba ahí. Era perfecto. No teníamos que llamar a nadie para que viniera.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y me ayudaba a salir del auto.

"Claro." Me empiné dándole un beso en los labios.

Él profundizó el beso, y yo estuve demasiado feliz de ir con él. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos perdidos en el momento, pero alguien aclarando su garganta nos sacó de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

Ambos nos giramos para ver a nuestros amigos y familia con sonrisas tontas sobre sus caras.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado parados ahí?" Preguntó Edward con fingida molestia.

"Lo suficiente para ver tu intento de comerte la pobre cara de Bella." Emmett se burló.

Mi cara se calentó automáticamente como me di cuenta que había acabado de forzar mi lengua bajo la garganta de Edward en frente de todos los que conocía.

"Bueno, entren chicos, está congelando aquí afuera." Llamó Carlisle desde el pórtico.

Edward tomó mi mano y seguimos a los otros dentro. Todo el mundo fue al sótano y se sentó.

Una vez sentados, el cuarto quedó tan silencioso que podrías escuchar un alfiler caer.

Sabíamos que alguien estaba muriendo por preguntar. Alice se veía como si estuviera reventándose y el brazo de Jasper que estaba cubriendo su regazo parecía mantenerla en su lugar.

Noté que Erin y Jake estaban sentados juntos y se inclinaban el uno en el otro y susurraban cosas de allá para acá, ambos tenían sonrisa pegadas sobre sus caras. El brazo de Jake estaba colgando libremente alrededor del hombro de ella y Erin parecía no poder dejar de jugar con su cabello.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Parece que se habían llegado a conocer en nuestra ausencia.

"Está bien, suficiente de esto," gritó Emmett de repente. "¿Entonces, están ustedes dos juntos o no? Es decir, estoy bastante seguro que están juntos por la pequeña PDA _(muestra física de afecto) _que presenciamos, pero me gustaría escucharlo directo de la boca del caballo."

Todo el mundo miró a Emmett, luego a nosotros.

Ellos, por supuesto, estaban muriendo por saber lo mismo, sólo que no tan francos o impacientes como Emmett parecía estar.

"¿Deberíamos decirle?" preguntó Edward, apretando mi mano.

"No lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos quedárnoslo para nosotros un poco más." Me burlé.

Vi a Alice parar de brincar y enviarme una mirada de duendecilla malvada.

"¡Oh, vamos, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ustedes dos en los meses pasados! No nos torturen." Se quejó Alice.

"Oh, ¿te refieres como a los dos ojos negros??" Dijo Edward mirando a Rose y a Alice.

"Siéntete afortunado que aún puedes producir niños, Edward. Pudo haber sido mucho peor, mucho, mucho peor…" Le dijo Rose.

"Créele al hombre que tuvo que esconder los cuchillos." Rió Emmett.

"Bueno,¡Sí! Todos vamos a estar feliz por eso." Edward de hecho se veía un poco más pálido después de escuchar que cuchillos tuvieron que ser escondidos.

Lentamente froté círculos sobre su espalda, feliz también de que Emmett supiera donde esconder las cosas peligrosas.

Miré las ansiosas caras de todos. Todos se veían como si estuvieran en dolor, por lo que decidí sacarlos de su miseria.

"Si, solucionamos todo. Estamos juntos." Dije recostando mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward.

Cada persona en el cuarto dejó salir un, "¡Era hora!" a la vez.

"Vaya, saben, este es un cuarto lleno con 10 personas. Cualquiera de ustedes podría ayudarme un poco." Edward tomó el pelo.

"Edward, hay un límite de cosas que alguien puede hacer sin realmente jalar tu garganta y deletreártelo." Rose le lanzó a Edward con un giro de su cabello.

"Es mucho mejor que ustedes dos hayan solucionado esto por su cuenta, querido. Lo hará mucho más importante." Esme sonrió.

El cuarto se llenó con charlas sobre lo que había pasado menos algunos detalles privados que Emmett, por supuesto, se encargó de preguntar frente a nuestros padres.

Era bueno tener a todos juntos de nuevo. No más drama; todo arreglado.

----

Era víspera de año nuevo y todos estábamos juntos como una gran familia para recibir el año nuevo.

Las cosas habían ido maravillosamente. Nuestra familia y amigos estaban todos felices.

La vida estaba bastante cerca de la perfección, en mi opinión.

Estábamos agrupados viendo la escena en el Times Square desarrollarse y la cuenta regresiva inició.

La enorme bola de cristal encendida comenzó su descenso mientras el cuarto se llenaba con la voz de nuestros seres queridos contando los segundos faltantes del dos mil ocho.

10...

Adiós a cada pizca de baja autoestima que alguna vez tuve que me retuvo de ser sincera con Edward.

9.

Adiós al año que literalmente desgarró mi corazón en un millón de piezas.

8...

Adiós al año que tuvo a una chica muy obstinada y una mejor amiga muy torpe.

7...

Adiós al año que trajo tanta felicidad como trajo tanto despecho.

6...

Adiós al año que me llevó a aprender de mi talento por la fotografía. Algo que no me importará traer el próximo año.

5...

Adiós a un año de recuerdos dolorosos.

4...

Adiós y buen viaje al año que nos trajo a Tanya.

3...

Adiós al año que alejó a Edward de mí.

2...

Adiós al año que trajo a Edward de regreso a mí.

1...

Levanté mi mirada hacia Edward y noté que él ya tenía sus ojos enfocados en mí.

"Te amo, Bella." Dijo mientras sus ojos esmeraldas atravesaban los míos.

"Te amo, Edward." Dije mientras contemplaba mi futuro a la cara.

El cuarto estalló en gritos de "¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!" y todos dándole besos a sus parejas. Los sonidos de las pequeñas bombas de confeti y pitos de papel asaltaron nuestros oídos.

"Feliz año nuevo, Bella." Dijo Edward antes de traer sus labios a los míos.

Fue un profundo beso llenó de pasión, un beso propio para empezar un nuevo año y una nueva vida juntos.

"Estoy tan contenta que el año pasado se terminó. Fue por mucho el peor de mi vida." Dije una vez me alejé de los suaves labios de Edward.

"Siempre y cuando estemos juntos, nunca tendremos otro año como ese de nuevo." Dijo mientras reposaba su frente contra la mía.

"¿Y por cuanto tiempo será eso Sr. Cullen?" Pregunté levantando mi ceja.

"Para siempre." Dijo antes de reclamar mi boca.

Rompí el beso.

"Me gusta el sonido de eso." Dije sonriendo contra sus labios.

Con suerte todo el drama estaba tras nosotros, y las experiencias por las que habíamos pasado por meses y años, como Esme dijo, sólo harían nuestra relación más fuerte.

Pero yo siempre recordaría este pasado año como el que nos ayudó a ambos a darnos cuenta que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro.

_

* * *

Cielos, en serio que ya era hora, tanto drama estaba afectando mi entorno xD_

_Hablemos del Cáp. por partes:_

_Amo la parte del "club" jaja, ese Edward es un pícaro, por cierto, tener sexo en un avión, entiéndase: en los diminutos baños, es ilegal y tiene cárcel, jeje, qué tal el niño._

_Y también la cuenta regresiva, ¡me puse nostálgica! Además que es muy buena y ¡¡sólo está 18 días adelantada!! XD_

_¡Nos leemos en el epílogo!_


	19. Epílogo

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta fantástica historia es de Goo82. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

Bueno, he aquí el tan esperado último Cáp. ¡Disfruten!

.---.--.

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.

_

* * *

_

**Realize**

**Un año después.**

EPOV

Desperté con la sensación del cálido cuerpo de Bella alrededor de mí. Su nariz estaba enterrada en mi cuello y su caliente respiración estaba haciendo que cierta parte de mi anatomía que estaba muy despierta se moviera con entusiasmo.

Cierto, estábamos en la habitación de mi niñez en la casa de mis padres por las vacaciones, y la discreción era necesaria, pero no estaba a punto de negarme el ritual al que tanto me había acostumbrado durante el año pasado.

Lentamente, moví a Bella de modo que estuviera acostada de espaldas. Ella se corrió fácilmente y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

Perfecto.

Lentamente, besé mi camino bajo su cuello hacia su perfecto y carnoso seno, chupando en el pezón y moviendo mi lengua contra este.

Ella sabía increíble. Cómo había vivido sin esto por todos esos años nunca lo sabré.

Comenzó a estirarse y arqueó su espalda un poco en respuesta.

Tan hermosa.

Sonreí a sabiendas. En cualquier minuto desde ahora estaría despierta y gimiendo mi nombre.

Dejé su pecho solo y besé mi camino bajo su estómago, encaminándome hacia su cadera.

Gracias a Dios anoche nos quedamos dormidos sin ropa. Eso hacía la discreción mucho más fácil.

Bajé hacia donde amaba darle mi atención, separando sus piernas y besando el interior de sus muslos subiendo a su cálido centro.

Una lenta caricia de mi lengua y estuvo despierta.

"Edward," jadeó, sus ojos saliéndose de órbita.

"Buenos días, hermosa." Sonreí contra su sensitiva piel.

Sus manos se extendieron hacia abajo y se entrelazaron en mi cabello. Ella me haló hacia arriba de su cuerpo.

"Unos muy buenos días para ti también." Ronroneó antes de poner sus labios sobre los míos. Sus suaves y cálidos labios se movieron con los míos en un ritmo que era demasiado familiar y amé cada momento de ello.

Sus piernas se entrelazaron alrededor de mi cintura y no desperdicié tiempo entrando en ella, haciéndole el amor, y disfrutando cada momento.

Así es como había pasado el año pasado con la mujer más increíble que jamás he conocido.

Pensar que casi estropeo todo y me pierdo el tener a Bella en mi vida.

Ridículo. ¡Hah!

Seguro, las cosas no siempre eran el cuadro perfecto. Bella y yo éramos como cualquier otro pareja. Teníamos nuestras peleas donde gritar y algunas veces tirar cosas estaban involucrados, y teníamos nuestros insignificantes argumentos sobre las cosas más estúpidas como meter la leche a la nevera con sólo un poquitico, pero también teníamos nuestras fantásticas reconciliaciones.

Si bien, no había discusión en que Bella había cambiado mi vida para mejor.

Tomamos muchas decisiones el año pasado; todo lo que hacíamos lo hablábamos primero. Yo no quería volver a pasar nunca por lo que habíamos atravesado en el pasado. Ambos aprendimos de nuestras experiencias.

No reprimir las cosas, jamás. Eso sólo terminaba en discusiones y no sexo.

Esa era una regla nuestra.

Nunca nada era dejado sin decir.

Sin secretos.

Ahora sabíamos que confiábamos el uno en el otro lo suficiente para contarle al otro lo que fuera. No importa cuán asustados estuviésemos de lo que el otro pudiera pensar. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer era mirar atrás a lo que pasó y sabíamos que este era un mejor camino.

Cuando llegamos a casa decidimos algunas cosas.

Decidimos que era mejor esperar antes de vivir juntos de nuevo. A Bella le gustaba su independencia. Realmente nunca había estado sola y quería seguir tomando ventaja de su recién descubierta libertad. Y después de por lo que lo que yo la había hecho pasar, quería que Bella tuviera esa experiencia. Aunque la idea de estar sin ella por cualquier cantidad de tiempo era insoportable, eso era por su propio bien y eso es todo lo que importaba.

A su negocio le estaba yendo fantástico, como era de esperarse. Había ahorrado suficiente dinero para comprar un pequeño lugar en el centro de la ciudad y había contratado algunas personas para ayudarla con el negocio. Estaba totalmente reservada por meses y estaba fotografiando de todo, desde bodas de celebridades a sesiones de fotos para campañas publicitarias.

Ella es asombrosa.

Yo había vuelto a cogerle el ritmo a las cosas. Estaba trabajando de nuevo y había vuelto a encontrar mi responsabilidad. No más llegadas tardes al set o salidas sin avisar. Tenía concertadas unas pocas películas y había filmado dos durante este año. Bella vino a visitarme al set unas pocas veces, pero para seguir con nuestro plan de tratar de nos ser demasiado dependientes el uno del otro como en el pasado, sólo se quedaba por un poquito antes de ir a casa y regresar a su trabajo; su vida.

La vida era bastante perfecta.

A nuestros amigos también les estaba yendo genial.

Emmett había captado unos nuevos clientes de alto perfil, uno siendo cierta princesa del pop que se había vuelto un poco loca en el pasado. Era su trabajo volver a ponerla en forma y alistarla para sus apariciones una vez estrenara su álbum más reciente. También había estado ahorrando dinero para abrir un gimnasio donde se concentraría en trabajar no sólo con clientela famosa sino que también con gente regular.

Alice se había hecho un nombre por sí sola como una nueva y prometedora diseñadora de modas. Fue de ser una estilista de las estrellas a vestirlos para entregas de premios; cuando un vestido de una estrella de primera fila, con la que estaba trabajando, se arruinó de camino a un programa. No había suficiente tiempo o tela para hacer uno nuevo. Alice le dio una de sus propias creaciones y una vez la actriz mencionó en la alfombra roja a Alice como la diseñadora, la bombardearon con llamadas por un "original de Alice."

Jasper ahora era un músico señalado y estaba trabajando con algunos de los nombres más grandes en la industria de la música. Su primer álbum ya había recogido tanto alboroto por parte de la crítica que pensarías que él era la segunda venida de Jesucristo. Cada vez que salíamos, en serio se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuéramos a ser atacados por fanáticas tirándole ropa interior con números de teléfono escritos en ella. Jasper detestaba la atención.

Alice pensaba que era cómico.

Luego estaba Rose.

Rose había sido subida a status de supermodelo cuando firmó con Victoria's Secret como una de sus ángeles más recientes y tuvo la oportunidad que le permitió ser la modelo de la portada para la edición de trajes de baño de Sports Illustrated. Ya no era a menudo que podíamos salir sin que algún chico sinvergüenza tratara de ponerse demasiado tocón o de manosear al ángel más reciente de Victoria's Secret.

Esto nunca hizo feliz a Emmett, pero la mayoría de chicos captaban la indirecta una vez veían al enorme hombre junto a ella lanzándoles miradas envenenadas.

Sin embargo, cualquiera que conociera a Rose sabía que ella podía cuidarse solita.

O a sus amigos.

Tuvimos el desafortunado placer de toparnos con Tanya cuando estábamos todos en un club en una de nuestras noches de fiesta.

Bella y yo habíamos estado arrimados juntos en una mesa besándonos como de costumbre, cuando escuché una ensordecerodora voz que era como uñas sobre un tablero alejarme de la belleza ante mí.

Me giré para ver que Tanya estaba parada ahí con una mueca de desprecio.

Ella se ensimismó en cierto sermón sobre como no podía creer que yo la hubiera dejado para estar con Bella. Como si eso fuera algo malo. Y que yo lo lamentaría cuando ella arruinara mi carrera porque ella sólo me retendría. Luego, hubo algo sobre no regresar llorando a ella cuando lo que dijo se volviera realidad porque únicamente me diría "te lo dije."

Cuando fue a darse la vuelta, fue recibida por un puño hacia su excesivamente trabajada nariz.

La persona al otro lado de éste era Rose.

Por supuesto, Tanya se chilló sobre Rose arruinando su cara y teniendo una enorme sesión mañana. También amenazó con demandarla.

Rose simplemente se encogió de hombros y juguetonamente le dio una palmadita a la cara de Tanya.

Después de ese debacle, escuchamos que Tanya había tomado sus métodos de sofá para los repartos demasiado lejos al intentar liarse con un director muy importante, que sucedía ser un católico súper devoto a su esposa con como seis hijos. Desde ese punto en adelante, la pasaron a la lista negra y nadie la tocaría para fotos o películas.

Su única opción era la industria porno… no que ella tuviera problemas con eso.

Todo estaba bien en nuestro mundo.

De nuevo estábamos en la casa de nuestros padres celebrando las fiestas. La banda entera estaba aquí. Incluso Jake y Erin, quienes habían sido pareja tanto como Bella y yo. Ellos se mudaron juntos dentro de las primeras semanas, obviamente Erin lo sugirió. La sencilla y franca personalidad de Jake se combinaba bien con el humor seco y brusco de Erin.

Ellos eran perfectos juntos.

Erin ya no estaba trabajando más como mi asistente. Ahora estaba escribiendo un guión para una próxima película zombi a la que le habían dado luz verde; estaba tan feliz por ella.

Jake era el director de fotografía. También escuché que planeaba proponerle a Erin en algún momento esta noche. Me sonreí ante la idea. Jake iba a matarme.

Decidí madurar. No necesitaba a alguien me cuidara, me despertara, o hiciera más mi comida. Comencé esas cosas por mi cuenta. Le avisé a Ángela que la única asistente que necesitaría sería alguien que trabajara conmigo mientras estaba fuera y quien sólo haría cosas que ella necesitara que hiciera. Nadie viviría conmigo. Iba a pagar estrictamente por las horas trabajadas.

Y estaba mejor por ello.

Todo estaba perfecto.

Mi familia estaba genial, mis amigos eran felices y prósperos, y yo tenía al amor de mi vida, Bella, conmigo.

Y esta noche, el primer aniversario de estar juntos oficialmente con Bella, iba a ser la noche que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Le iba a pedir a Bella que se casara conmigo.

Comprendí que el año pasado en esta misma época tomamos una decisión que cambió nuestra vida para mejor, así que era el momento perfecto para asegurar que el año nuevo y cualesquiera que vinieran, serían perfectos.

Ya había comprado el anillo. Alice y Rose me habían acompañado.

Este había estado quemando un agujero en mi bolsillo desde que lo compré.

Me tomó enormes cantidades de autocontrol el no proponérselo el segundo que la vi una vez lo tuve.

Pero ella merecía que este momento fuera simplemente perfecto. Así que de nuevo, por Bella, me lo aguanté y esperé hasta que el momento fuera el correcto.

BPOV

Era víspera de año nuevo y todo estaba perfecto.

Recordé sobre el año pasado por estas épocas y me hizo sonreír el pensar cuanta diferencia ha hecho un año.

No podía creer lo que nos tomó llegar a este momento, pero sabía que nunca lo olvidaría. Todo lo que pasó me trajo toda la felicidad que tenía ahora y todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que Esme dijo. Toda la pena y el dolor si me hicieron valorar aún más la relación entre Edward y yo.

Ambos sabíamos como era vivir sin el otro y eso era algo que yo no quería volver a experimentar.

Ese año había estado lleno de miseria y este año estaba lleno de alegría. El perfecto final del libro de cuentos.

Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala celebrando el pronto a ser año nuevo.

Miré alrededor y sonreí.

Todos a los que amaba estaban aquí, la gente a la que mantendría cerca de mí por el resto de mi vida. Los que me importaban más que nada en el mundo estaban todos aquí reunidos.

Éramos una gran familia aleatoria.

Jasper y Alice estaban en una esquina del cuarto mirando por la ventana grande la nieve que caía. Alice bien acurrucada al lado de Jasper.

Emmett y Rose se estaban riendo y discutiendo. Rose se empinó y puso un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Emmett, deteniendo su estruendosa voz. Una sonrisa perezosa se estiró por los carnosos labios de Emmett y giró a Rose en sus brazos.

Jake y Erin estaban acurrucados en el sofá. El acento de Erin era demasiado marcado para entender, pero estaba emocionada. Jake se veía como si estuviera estreñido y sus dedos estaban haciendo un inquieto baile sobre el bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans.

Los minutos se acercaron lentamente a la media noche y el champán estaba siendo abierto en preparación para la caída de la bola.

Yo estaba en medio de una conversación con Erin sobre como iba el guión cuando Edward se acercó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura.

"Es casi hora, hermosa." Respiró en mi oído.

Me recosté en su pecho dejando que mi cabeza descansara sobre su hombro y sonreí. Sentí sus labios pasar por mi sien.

Cielos.

"Vale, voy a buscar a Jake. Ustedes dos me enferman." Erin hizo que vomitaba en broma mientras se alejaba para buscar a Jake.

"¿No somos tan malos, verdad?" Le pregunté a Edward mientras me acurrucaba aún más dentro de sus brazos.

"No me importa si lo somos." Dijo riéndose, apretándome más fuerte hacia él.

"¡Está bien, todo el mundo, la bola está a punto de caer!" Gritó Alice mientras daba brinquitos, llamando la atención del cuarto.

Todos estábamos de pie cerca de la pared que sostenía el T.V. de plasma, haciendo como tontos la cuenta regresiva a grito entero, mientras la bola caía llevándose lejos los últimos segundos del mejor año de mi vida.

Cuando alcanzamos uno y todo el mundo comenzó a dar gritos de ánimo y a girarse hacia el otro, me giré para mirar a Edward sólo para encontrarme con la cima de su cabeza.

"Edward, ¿qué estás haciend-" Dejé de hablar una vez me di cuanta de lo que había en su mano.

"¡MIERDA!" Escuché a Jake gemir. Edward sonrió engreído.

Traje mi mano hacia mi ahora abierta boca y miré alrededor del cuarto a nuestra familia y amigos quienes estaban viendo la escena antes ellos con los ojos bien abiertos y en silencio.

"Bella," comenzó Edward como tomó mi mano. "Te he conocido mi vida entera. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi sistema de apoyo, mi único e irremplazable amor. Soy una mejor persona por tenerte en mi vida. Eres y siempre has sido mi vida. ¿Me harías por favor el honor de pasar el resto de tu vida haciéndome la persona más feliz con vida?"

Yo, por supuesto, me quedé parada ahí con lágrimas en mis ojos porque nunca pensé que este día vendría.

"Si… ¡por supuesto que si me casaré contigo!" Chillé, cayendo de rodillas frente a él y abrazándolo por su cuello, besándolo con todo lo que tenía.

Sin remover sus labios de los míos lo sentí tomar mi mano y deslizar el anillo en mi dedo, donde se quedaría por el resto de nuestras vidas.

"Jake, ¿qué rayos es tu lío?" Le preguntó Erin a Jake mientras sacudía su hombro.

Alejé mis labios de los de Edward para asimilar la escena ante mí.

Jake estaba sacudiéndose visiblemente. Su tono normalmente cobrizo era ahora blanco nieve. Sus dedos estaban haciendo ese mismo baile sobre su bolsillo izquierdo. Erin lo miró rayado con sus brazos cruzados y su diminuta cadera sobresaliendo hacia un lado.

"Bueno, no puedo hacerlo ahora que Edward me ha sobrepasado," se quejó Jake, mirando a Erin con el cejo fruncido.

"¿Hacer qué carajos, Jacob?" Dijo Erin de mal humor mientras mecía sus manos frenéticamente entre ellos. "Estás siendo bien tonto sobre esto. Siempre actuando como un berr-" El discurso de Erin fue interrumpido de repente cuando Jake se agachó tímidamente sobre una rodilla.

"Erin…" comenzó Jake mientras intentaba tomar una de sus manos. Ella la quitó de un tirón y llevó ambas a sus mejillas.

"¡bastardo!" exclamó en voz baja mientras lágrimas humedecían sus ojos cafés.

Jake sonrió en respuesta. "Te amo, maldición, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Sus dedos buscaron entre su bolsillo y revelaron un sencillo anillo irlandés plateado de diseño entrelazado con una única esmeralda en el medio.

"¡Si! ¡Claro que lo haré, zoquete!" Lloró Erin con voz poco clara por entre sus marcadas vocales, luego tiró a Jake del piso. Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y luego sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le dio un delicioso beso en los labios.

Risas y aplausos llenaron el cuarto mientras "¡feliz año nuevo!" sonó de las bocas de todo el mundo.

Por cierto, feliz año nuevo.

* * *

_Vale, terminamos… ¡no me la creo! (a punto de llorar)_

_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que leyeron uno a uno los caps, sufrieron con Bella y quisieron ver a Edward sufriendo por primera vez xD, a los que enviaron esos fantástivos reviews, pusieron alertas o agregaron a favoritos… ha sido un placer estar con ustedes en este historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho y les haya gustado el final (jaja, amo a Erin!)…Para ser honesta había preparado un enorme discurso, pero ya se me olvidó, así que bue…_

_Ahh ya, también mil gracias a gabi-ne, , por ser tan linda conmigo y ayudarme siempre a salir de líos… _

_Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo en "Sólo Humano"_

_¡No se olviden de los reviews, gente linda!_


End file.
